A Different Path: Hard Line
by PrettyFrog
Summary: Once upon a time, a human mage closed a breach, defeated a magister, and saved the world. But it could have gone another way... This is divergent timeline to the "Age of Dragons" series. A qunari mercenary with an axe on one shoulder and a chip on the other finds herself thrust into the midst of a holy war.
1. Chapter 1 - The Wrath of Heaven

Kas watched her brother head out of the tavern, ducking so as not to hit his horns against the top of the door. This job was getting to her. Mages everywhere, and all of them on edge. Somebody was going to drop a plate and then there would be demons everywhere. And her idiot brother would run right into the middle of it, laughing the whole way. They should never have taken this job.

And she shouldn't have yelled at him. Pain in the ass he might be, he knew his responsibilities and she needed him at her back. Which meant she was going to have to apologize. Damn it. Hopefully, this damn thing would be over with soon, they'd get paid, and they'd get far away from all these bloody mages.

#

She knew she'd seen her brother go down this way. Kas growled in frustration, and then heard a shout come up the staircase. For a moment she thought about ignoring it and continuing to look for her little brother. Then it occurred to her he might have heard it to. She headed down the stairs.

#

Her hand was burning, and there were soldiers standing over her. And... sky? Why was she seeing sky? One of the soldiers moved towards her. She started to reach for her weapon, and darkness took her.

#

They were asking her questions that made little sense. "Whatever you think I did, I'm innocent." She tested the manacle that held her hands. Her legs, at least, were free, and in a pinch the manacle itself would be a fair weapon. Just not against five. They still needed her for something, which meant they needed her alive. She'd get her chance.

The woman with the sword removed the manacle and replaced it with rope bindings. Less use as a weapon, but easier to escape. The light outside burned her eyes and then...

A hole in the sky and... They thought she'd done that? "You still think I did this? To myself?"

"Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong."

Something was definitely wrong. Where were her men? Her brother? If they'd hurt him... "And if I'm not responsible?"

"Someone is, and you are our only suspect." The woman - Cassandra's - eyes were hard. "You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way."

"So I don't really have a choice about this."

"None of us has a choice."

#

She'd just saved the woman's ass from a demon, and now she had a sword pointed at her again. "Drop your weapon. Now."

Kas held the weapon in front of her. "A demon attacked me. What was I supposed to do?"

"You don't need to fight."

Bullshit. "Are you saying it won't happen again?"

Cassandra sighed. "You're right." She sheathed her blade. "I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless." She shrugged. "I should remember you did not attempt to run."

#

There was fighting ahead. More soldiers, a dwarf with a crossbow, and a mage. Fighting demons. Cassandra charged in. Kas sighed, and followed. Her greatsword passed over the dwarf's head, cleaving a demon that was bearing down on him. No sooner was the fight done than the elven mage grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the strange rift in the air. "Quickly, before more come through."

She was so startled by his action she didn't resist as he pressed her hand forward. She felt a surge of something and then the rift... closed. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing. The credit is yours."

Kas looked down at her strangely glowing hand. "You mean this."

He nodded. "Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake - and it seems I was correct."

Cassandra walked towards them. "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself."

"Possibly." He nodded to Kas. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

Well, this was just wonderful. The dwarf turned out to be Varric Tethras, a name that sounded annoyingly familiar. She shrugged. "So, I closed the rift. What now?" She needed to get back to Haven and find her crew and brother. Preferably before they'd cleaned the place out of beer and left her to settle the bill.

"Now we go to meet Leliana."

Kas growled. Varric, on the other hand, grinned. "What a great idea."

"Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but..." Cassandra immediately began arguing with the dwarf. And promptly lost.

And the mage appeared to be the reason the mark hadn't killed her. She shrugged. "I can't close the Breach if I'm dead."

"That is most certainly true." He turned towards Cassandra, and his tone took on a lecturing note as he talked about the mark. She stopped listening and bent to examine the remains of one of the demons.

#

Another rift. She closed this one without the mage grabbing her, and walked through the gates to find yet more arguing. The Divine was dead, and everyone appeared to be scurrying around like ants. The idiot in pink wanted to stop everything and go hold an election while demons fell out of the sky. Humans. And he also wanted to arrest her. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here." She wanted to headbutt something.

He shook a finger at her. "You shouldn't even be here." He all but threw up his hands. "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

They ignored him and discussed their options. And then they actually turned to her and let her decide. Her decision. As it should be. She wanted to charge, but one of her last arguments with her brother came to mind. He'd want to go around, avoid the fight and hit them from behind. Which meant if he was around, he'd be... "Use the mountain path."

#

They fought their way through mines and demons, emerging into the snow again. She saw no sign of her brother, or any of her people. They did, however, manage to rescue at least some of the missing soldiers. Kas nodded when they thanked her. "It was worth saving you, if we could."

#

The elven mage commented that enough magic brought to bear could have caused the Breach. There had been hundreds of mages at that stupid temple. One had probably gone demon, forcing the templars to do their jobs, and then everybody overreacted. And now there was a hole in the sky. A big, ugly, ass-looking hole in the sky. That she was expected to close.

She came around the cliff, and stopped short. Where the temple had been there was only ruin, wreck, and corpses. The air carried the scent of charred flesh. No.

Cassandra gestured. "That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you."

Not something she wanted to think about. She couldn't have walked out of the Fade. The soldiers had probably breathed in too many fumes. She wasn't even a mage. Bodies littered the ground. Her brother had circled back to the tavern to finish his drink. He had to have. She'd survived. He couldn't... She forced her mind away from that thought. She'd seal this stupid breach, and then find his dumb ass and buy him a whole bottle of that shitty whiskey he liked.

#

"This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"You do have a plan to get me up there?" Kas gave Cassandra an annoyed look.

"No." It was the mage who answered. "This rift was the first, and it is the key." He was still talking when she started down the path.

Voices came out of the air. The others freaked out a little. Damned if she was going to show fear in front of these humans. Well, whatever they all were. The red rocks freaked Varric out for some reason. He claimed they were lyrium. She'd done security for a dozen lyrium runs, and she'd never seen any lyrium like that before.

She jumped down into the pit that had once been the temple.

Above them, a scene began to play out in the air. A woman hung suspended in the air, pleading with someone. A strangely deformed figure talked about sacrifice. And then a door opened, and an image of herself stepped through. The strangely deformed figure ordered her death, and then the scene vanished.

Cassandra immediately started questioning her again, demanding to know what had happened. Kas growled at her in frustration. "I don't remember."

That elf was talking again. Apparently, she needed to open the rift so they could seal it properly. Which meant they were about to have demons on their hands. Great. She readied the greatsword in one hand, and lifted the marked hand to the rift.

#

Kas yanked the unconscious Varric out of harm's way before the demon could finish him off. "Mage, heal him."

At her order, he pulled back and went to Varric's side. She used her sword to keep the newly arrived demons back. As soon as she saw Varric get back to his feet, she charged in again, flanking the demon. The mage was shouting something about the rift and the mark and... She turned, and held her marked hand to the rift, letting the energy pulse again. The resulting disruption drove the pride demon to its knees. Kas howled, and moved in with Cassandra and the rest of the soldiers to finish the thing off.

"Now. Before more come through."

She walked towards the rift and focused on her hand.

#

Footsteps. She sat up. An elven woman dropped a box and jumped back, startled. "I didn't know you were awake, I swear."

"Is this another prison?"

"I..." The elven woman gave her a fearful look. "No? I mean, I don't think so."

If it was, they needed to do a better job selecting guards. "Then where am I? Tell me."

The elven girl fell to her knees and pressed her forehead against the floor. What the fuck? "I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant."

Kas sighed, and forced her voice to be calmer, even gentle. Eventually she as able to determine that she'd been unconscious for three days, the breach was closed, and Cassandra wanted to talk to her in the Chantry.

#

Roderick was as friendly as ever. Cassandra, however had a markedly different tune. And a plan. "Let me guess: you need my help."

"You have done plenty." Did Roderick think she found him at all intimidating? Idiot. "Your actions will be taken into account by the new Divine."

"Have a care, Chancellor." Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "The Breach is not the only threat we face."

They argued over her. Cassandra seemed to think she was some kind of chosen one. She waited for them to get to a point. "The Breach is stable now - what more do you want from me?"

Stable, but not closed. And they wanted to give it another try. After some more arguing and some noise about an Inquisition, Roderick walked out. And Cassandra asked her to join up. She shouldn't. She should walk. But she couldn't. Not with this mark on her hand and a lot of people still convinced the Conclave was her fault. And someone had caused that explosion. Someone had killed her little brother. And that someone needed to be introduced to her sword. "We'll see how this goes."

"That is all we ask," Leliana said.

Cassandra held out a hand. "Help us fix this before it's too late."

Kas stared at her a moment, and then accepted the handshake.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Threat Remains

"The Chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us all."

The elf mage was talking again. "I've no interest in being a hero. All I want is to find a way to seal this Breach." And to find the guy who'd killed her little brother.

He nodded to her. "Pragmatic, but ultimately irrelevant. I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten. Every great war has its heroes. I'm just curious what kind you'll be."

"The kind who wins." Great. Not just a mage, a crazy one.

"That is usually better than losing." He shrugged, and looked out over the camp. "I will stay then, at least until the Breach has been closed."

Kas was fairly sure he didn't actually have a choice in the matter. "Was that in doubt?"

"I am an apostate surrounded by Chantry forces in the middle of a mage rebellion. Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution."

"You might dislike the Circles, but if that Breach stays open, you'll like what it does to the world even less."

"Agreed. Hence the remaining here to offer help." He shrugged again. "For now, let us hope either the mages or the templars have the power to seal the Breach."

#

Varric actually seemed worried about her. He was pleasant enough, if a little irreverent. Her brother probably would have liked him. She started to walk away, and then turned back towards him. "Do you know of any other qunari in the camp? Survivors from the mountain?"

"There were some mercenaries. They cleared out when everything went to hell."

Then... perhaps there was a chance. "One of them. Horns curled like mine. Young. Carries a lot of knives. Named Kathan. You see or hear anything about him, bring it to me, would you?"

He nodded. "One of your crew?"

"My brother."

"Oh." He nodded. "Oh. I'll talk to Ruffles, put the word out. We'll find him."

"I doubt it. He went up to the temple just before I did. Only reason..." She sighed. "I was looking for him. But, if there is a chance..."

"Yeah. I know the feeling."

#

"Does it trouble you?" Cassandra caught her looking at the mark on her hand again.

It was magic. Of course having it bothered her. This whole business was unnatural. "I wish I could get rid of it."

"We have need of it yet."

Cassandra told her they needed more power to seal the Breach, then lead her into the war room to discuss the plan. Leliana was already there, along with two others. Cassandra gestured first at the blond man. "May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces."

"Such as they are." He rested his hands on his sword hilt. "We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through."

"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat."

They needed an ambassador and diplomat? Wonderful. The darker woman stared up at Kas. "You're..." She tilted her head. "Even taller than I'd heard."

"And of course you know Sister Leliana."

A general, a diplomat, a seeker, and a spy. And a qunari mercenary with magic stuck on her hand. Some force. "Cassandra tells me you have a plan."

It took them entirely too many words to demonstrate they really didn't. And it wasn't just mages calling her the 'Herald of Andraste'. Cullen went as far to ask how she felt about it. How was she supposed to feel? It was useful. Especially if it got people to listen and pay some damn attention.

#

Mother Giselle agreed to help. Corporal Vale let them know the state of things in the area. People couldn't get food or supplies due to the templars and mages fighting throughout the area. Kas laid her axe over her shoulders, and went to go deal with the problem.

"Mage. Are we going the right way?" She glanced over her shoulder at the elf.

"It is not unlikely."

"Can you be a little more specific?"

"Not until we are closer, no."

She shook her head in frustration. "They gathered here. They must have a way to signal each other. Find it."

#

Surprise, surprise. He found it. A cave with a reference to some kind of 'signs' to follow. Once they determined what they were looking for, following the trail was easy enough. The mages outside the camp barely knew what hit them. She leaped to where two were gathering their magic and swung her axe with enough force to cut one down and knock the other off his feet. She finished him off with a solid kick to the head, and strode towards the sell-swords.

"Mage, how do we get that barrier down?"

Instead of responding, he twirled his staff and sent a barrage of energy against it. It shimmered and collapsed. With Cassandra at her side, Kas charged into the thick of the enemy mages. She swung her axe almost indiscriminately, as much to disrupt the mages from getting spells off as to kill. A war cry bellowed from her throat as she smashed the pommel of the axe into the face of a spellbinder. He staggered, and she spun, burying the axe into his collarbone.

Cassandra moved in, using her shield to block the blow from a sell sword before running the man through. A mage with a brain tried to cast his spell from atop a rise. Varric made himself useful, and put three crossbow bolts in the guy.

Kas wiped the gore from her axe, and nudged a sellsword with her foot to make sure he was dead. "That takes care of that. Let's go find those templars."

#

Maybe it was because they had a mage with them, but the templars attacked despite Cassandra wearing armor and carrying a shield clearly marking her as a Seeker. Kas brought the axe down on one foolish enough to charge the human woman, the force of the blow caving in his breastplate. She yanked the blade free, and headed up the hill. Cassandra took position at her right, and Varric climbed atop some crates to get a better view of his target. She had no idea what the mage was doing, but he was casting something. Hopefully it was something helpful.

A templar charged her. She blocked his blow, and then spun to counterattack. Her axe buried itself in the man's side. He fell to his knees. Kas kicked him off the side of the path, and continued up.

The leader of the templars almost put up a decent fight, but with Cassanda to provide flanking, his shield was of no help. She caught his blade on her axe and lifted it. Cassandra took advantage of the opening to drive her sword through the gap in his armor. He slid lifelessly to the ground.

Kas cleaned her axe again. "Refugees should be able to deal with their issues now."

#

They were most of the way back to the Crossroads when Varric took a shot at a ram. Kas sighed. "Might as well get that one too." She gestured at where another of the creatures was looking at them. Varric immediately obliged, and the ram slid lifelessly down the hill.

Kas slung the first over her shoulder, and glanced over at Cassandra. "Can you get the other one?"

"Solas, will you help?" Cassandra picked up the front legs of the ram. The mage grabbed the back legs, and they carried both corpses back to the camp. The hunter was grateful. Food enough for a couple days at least, keep them going long enough to get hunters of their own out.

Time to head back to Haven.

#

Cassandra was beating the hell out of a practice dummy. Frankly, Kas couldn't blame her. She watched for a few moments. "I hope that wasn't meant to be me."

"What, that?" Cassandra glanced over at her.

"You obviously don't like somebody." Kas shrugged. Cassandra wasn't bad, but so far few of the others she'd met were likable.

The practice dummy was set back up. Instead of hitting it again, Cassandra rolled her shoulders. "Did I do the right thing? What I have set in motion here could destroy everything I have revered my whole life. One day, they may write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right."

"This Inquisition of yours wasn't the smartest move." Holing up in some frozen mountain while a bunch of clucking hens argued in Val Royeaux.

"Thank you for the ringing endorsement." Cassandra slashed the blade across the practice dummy. "My trainers always said, 'Cassandra, you are too brash. You must think before you act.' I cannot afford to be so careless again."

Neither of them could be. There had to have been something she could have done. She just couldn't remember. "There is a lot at stake."

"You do not have to tell me that." Cassandra started to walk away, and then turned back. "You've said you believe you're chosen. Does that mean..." She raised one eyebrow. "You believe in the Maker?"

"You're asking me?"

"You're not a follower of the Qun. You could be..." Cassandra sighed. "I suppose it doesn't matter now. I have to believe we were put on this path for a reason, even if you do not."

Maker. No Maker. Chosen. Not chosen. She'd be whatever it took to find her brother's killer and put an axe through his magey skull.

#

Speaking of magey skulls, one was talking to her again. "Closing the Breach is our primary goal, but I hope we might also discover what was used to create it. Any artifact of such power is dangerous. The destruction of the Conclave proves that much."

If it wasn't destroyed, it needed to be. "We can't afford distractions. We must focus on sealing the Breach."

"Yes, as I said, that is our primary goal. It is a moot point, regardless." If it was so moot, why was he bothering her about it. "Leliana's people have scoured the area near the blast and found nothing. Whatever the artifact was, it is no longer there." He shrugged. "In any case, did you need me for anything?"

"No." She considered a moment. "Yes. Who are you?"

"As I said earlier, my name is Solas."

"I got that part. Who are you?"

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Her eyes narrowed in response. "You're an elven mage. Not from the Circle, not Dalish. You're an unknown element. I wouldn't trust my life to a blade before I'd tested its balance."

"Nor would I." He clasped his hands behind his back.

"So you study the Fade."

"I grew up in a village to the north. There was little to interest a young man, especially one gifted with magic. But as I slept, spirits of the Fade showed me glimpses of wonders I had never imagined. I treasured my dreams. Being awake, out of the Fade, became troublesome."

Great. An abomination in training. "You study alone?" Or were more mages going to come down out of the hills?

"Not at all. Spirits of purpose helped me search. Even wisps, curious and playful, would point out treasures I might have missed."

"Okay, when I asked, I meant other people."

"Ah. 'People,' as opposed to spirits. We are flesh and blood, so we are real. Is Cassandra defined by her cheekbones and not her faith? Varric by his chest hair and not his wit?"

This is why she hated talking to mages. They got all twisty with their words. "Spirits are bound by their nature. You said it yourself. They're shaped by contact with real people."

"Just as Leliana was shaped be contact with Divine Justinia, as those who serve the Inquisition are shaped by you. If I change your mind in this conversation, does that mean you're no more real than a spirit?"

She growled in frustration before walking away. The only way he was going to change her mind was blood magic. Cullen had said he'd been a templar. She'd make sure he was keeping an eye.

#

And Cullen was dealing with a riot. Mages and templars were arguing. Why the mages were all walking about was a puzzle for the ages. At least it all got sorted quickly, even with Roderick sticking his nose in. And speaking of people who needed to shut up, Roderick was still going on about bringing the Inquisition to heel. Kas walked over to support Cullen. "If the 'proper' authority hadn't completely failed, the Conclave wouldn't have been needed."

"So you suggest I blame the Chantry and exalt a murderer? What of justice?"

For a moment it looked like Cullen flinched at that question. "That won't help restore order in the here and now."

"Order will never be restored so long as this rebellion is allowed to fester."

Kas snarled, and had the satisfaction of seeing Roderick jump backwards. She shook her head, and went in to the Chantry.

#

They were giving her a diplomatic mission. And Cassandra was coming along. Didn't they say earlier the Inquisition had a blasted diplomat? Kas sighed. "What can they do? It's just talk."

"Don't underestimate the power of their words." Leliana watched Kas from under her hood. "An angry mob will do you in just as quickly as a blade."

#

Old women and templars awaited them in Val Royeaux. Were the templars to protect the old women, or were the old women to protect the templars?

Cassandra appeared to take the matter personally. "They wish to protect the people? From us?"

Kas shrugged. "They can certainly try."

"We don't want a pitched battle in the middle of Val Royeaux." Cassandra glared.

Humans. Kas gave Cassandra an annoyed look. Give her a little credit here. It's not like she was intending to start any fights. "That's their choice, isn't it?"

#

False prophets. Wicked Qunari. Subversion. Kas wanted to roll her eyes. Hopefully someone would get to something resembling a point soon. "Enough." She stepped forward, and the crowd around her parted. "I will not listen to these self-serving lies. We came here to talk."

"It's true." Cassandra added her own voice. "The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late."

There was murmuring and stirring in the crowd as the templars approached. Kas was picking out which of them she'd be best off killing first when one of the templars punched the loud-mouthed mother in the back of the head, sending her down in a heap. The leader of the templars stepped up to intercede with a templar who would have otherwise objected. A potential ally? "I was just about to do that, myself."

"As if I would do anything for your pleasure." The man turned to face her. Not an ally then.

Cassandra stepped forward. "Lord Seeker Lucius, it's imperative that we speak with -"

There was more babbling. Destiny and nonsense. A bunch of glory hounds seeking to elevate themselves when there was a real threat that needed a real solution. "And what if I really am the Herald of Andraste?" The question bothered some of the templars, that much was clear.

"You, a Qunari? I would sooner believe a toad our savior." Lucius sneered at her. She was giving serious consideration to punching that sneer right off his face. "You have nothing. No influence, no power, and certainly no holy purpose."

"But Lord Seeker..." The man who'd tried to defend the loud-mouthed mother approached. "What if she really was sent by the Maker? What if -?"

"You are called to a higher purpose. Do not question."

And then the templars were gone. Kas folded her arms. Cassandra was shaking her head. "Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?"

Dammit. This was probably going to mean Josephine and Leliana were going to want to bring in more mages. Because one giant hole in the world just didn't make the situation bad enough.

#

And not just any mage. Their fearless leader. Who wanted to negotiate while the world was falling apart.

A First Enchanter Vivienne wanted to talk with them. Another mage. And someone had them tracking down red handkerchiefs. Waste of bloody time.

She went to a party where nobles babbled at her about games. Some Marquis started to challenge her to a duel. Kas was about to accept when suddenly the blowhard grew frost. A woman wearing a hat that gave her the appearance of horns sashayed down the stairs, and proceeded to give a lecture on manners to the frozen man. "My lady, you're the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?"

"He insulted my honor. I want him dead." She started reaching for her axe.

"And this, Marquis, is why one must always be courteous to one's fellow guests." The mage clenched her fist, and the marquis fell to the ground. He shuddered for a few moments before going still. "Someone be a dear and clean this mess up. We can't have him cluttering up the dance floor." The mage turned to look up at Kas. "I'm delighted you could attend this little gathering. I've so wanted to meet you."

Mage or no mage. That was funny. And this mage apparently knew her place. Good.

#

And another mage, this one throwing fire. Kas was about to take his hand off at the wrist and demand answers when the man's bodyguard suddenly fell over dead. And a little blond elf girl put an arrow into his face with a beauty of a shot. The elf retrieved her arrow and walked over. "So, you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you're..." The girl's eyes widened as she got her first good look at Kas. "You're well fit." She coughed. "Heard about your kind. Seeing's different. I mean, it's all good, innit? The important thing is: you glow? You're the Herald thingy?"

This night had certainly taken a turn for the strange. Maybe she was still just a little tipsy from the drinks she'd had at the mage's party. Or maybe the elf was just kind of cute. "Sure, why not? I glow. What's going on?"

"No idea, I don't know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him."

"Your people?" Kas took a second look. The elf wasn't wearing the mark of any band. "Elves?"

"Ha. No. People people. Name's Sera. This is cover. Get round it. For the reinforcements. Don't worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed." Sera giggled. "They've got no breeches."

Kas stared a moment, and then drew her axe. She could almost hear her brother laughing his ass off.

#

"Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches." Sera cackled. "So, Herald of Andraste. You're a strange one. I'd like to join."

"Welcome aboard."

"Yes. Get in good before you're too big to like. That'll keep your breeches where they should be. Plus extra breeches, because I have all these..." Sera shrugged. "You have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth something. Anyway, Haven. See you there, Herald. This will be grand." Sera headed into the shadows, hopped a fence, and headed away.

Kas turned around, and caught the looks the rest of her companions were giving her. "What?"

They all found other things to occupy their attention.

#

"It's a shame the templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital."

Kas shrugged. "At least we know the Chantry is no longer a threat to us."

"Yes, and we have the opening we need to approach the templars and the mages."

"Do we?" Cassandra shook her head. "Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember."

"True. He has taken the Order somewhere, but to do what? My reports have been..." Leliana tapped her fingers against her arm thoughtfully. "Very odd."

"We must look into it. I'm certain not everyone in the Order will support the Lord Seeker."

And they started arguing again. Mages. Templars. Templars. Mages. "Make a decision soon." She walked away.

Leliana caught up with her before she'd gone too far. Apparently, the Wardens were up to something. One more problem that needed to be fixed. At least with this one, they actually had some information to go on. There was a Warden out near the Crossroads.

At the Chantry door, a soldier let her know there were some mercenaries that wanted to join up.

#

Sera was in the tavern. She waved at Kas, and Kas walked over to join her. She needed a blasted drink. Apparently, she was going to have to go to Redcliffe to hear the grand enchanter out.

"So, this is it, huh?" Sera looked around. "Oh, no, it's fine, yeah? It's just, I thought it'd be bigger." She grinned. "Pfft, that would've been hilarious if you were a man, right? Wasted. Anyway, stopping wards should earn more sovereigns than this. Need things back to normal for coins to be flowing again. Another reason the templars and mages need to be sat down."

"Both need to go over someone's knee." Kas took a drink. "Way things are going, it's probably going to be mine."

Sera laughed. "You're daft, yeah? Most people get special, they lose their snerk. Can't see how stupid it all is." She looked up at Kas through light-colored eyes. "I think I'll like you, Lady Herald. Maybe you are a little touched, yeah?"

Kas smiled at Sera over her drink. "I think I'll enjoy having you around, Sera. I hope you'll feel the same."

A nervous laugh answered her. "Woof." Sera threw back the rest of her own drink. "See you, Herald. 'Herald.' Have to do something about that."

#

The elf mage tried to pester her again. Something about another artifact. Probably something else that would explode if they got too close to it.

#

She must have gotten a little too close to Leliana while the woman was praying. "You speak for Andraste, no? What does the Maker's prophet have to say about all of this? What's His game?"

"Awful things happen every day. Get used to it."

"Get used to being a pawn, to be discarded when the Maker's done with you?" Leliana stood. "The Chantry teaches that the Maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins. He demands it all. Our lives. Our deaths. Justinia gave Him everything she had, and He let her die."

Justinia was an old woman. Her brother had been barely more than a kid. "People are killed all the time."

"If the Maker doesn't intervene to save the best of His servants, what good is He?" Leliana folded her arms. "I used to believe I was chosen, just as some say you are. But now they're dead. It was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing."

Kas had seen the spymaster use a bow. If she wanted answers, she was perfectly capable of making someone provide them. "This has nothing to do with me."

"You're right. I shouldn't have let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness. It won't happen again. Come. To work then. We will speak later."

#

The other mage started talking to her. "I met an elven mage earlier. Solas, I believe he was called. I admit, I was surprised. I didn't expect to find mages among the Inquisition." That made two of them. "Tell me: why were you at the Divine Conclave?"

Because security was needed. "There can be no peace with these apostates."

The mage nodded in approval. "Well, on that we agree. Justinia's death has shattered the balance of power in Thedas. Mages, templars, innocent people of all kinds now look to the Inquisition to decide their fate."

Currently the Inquisition could barely decide what to have for breakfast.

#

"I admit, I am surprised you agreed to remain."

Kas sent a brutal blow into one of the dummies. "My band was hired to provide security for the Conclave."

Cullen raised an eyebrow. "You feel responsible?"

"Not for..." She lowered the blade. "In the hours before the explosion, I was down in Haven. I found some of my band in the tavern, drinking. Kathan..." She swallowed. Saying her brother's name hurt like hell. "Kathan told me he was off duty. And he was right, he was. But some dumbass elf had put my back up, and I took it out on him. I ordered him to head back up to the temple and do his damn job and..." Her blow sent the dummy's head flying. "He was a big, stupid, brave kid and I sent him back into the temple when he should have been enjoying a beer."

"You blame yourself for losing one of your people." Cullen nodded sympathetically.

"I was fifteen. Our parents had just been killed, some stupid crap we weren't even part of. The house was burning. I was pinned and then my..." She rammed her blade into the dummy. "My baby brother was safe, but he came back in with an axe so I could get myself free. He was four years old, and he walked back into the fire for me. I dragged him out of there and just yelled at him for who knows how long about how stupid that was and..." She tossed the blade aside. "I should have just let him drink his beer. He was my responsibility, and I..." She began punctuating the words with punches to the remains of the dummy. "I should have just let him drink his stupid beer. And now he's gone. And somewhere out there is the fuck who needs to pay. So, here I am."

#

"Our... Herald... is an interesting woman." Leliana watched Kas leave Haven, followed by Sera, Cassandra, Solas, Vivienne, and Varric. "You spoke with her about her background?"

Josephine nodded. "She has studied the Qun, but decided not to pursue joining." She looked over some papers. "By all accounts, Valo-kas was a formidable mercenary group, and only became more so after the Herald took it over. The Adaars were worth every penny they were paid."

Leliana started to nod, and then raised an eyebrow. "Adaars?"

"The Herald and her brother worked as a team." Josephine sighed. "It seems he was one of the ones killed in the explosion."

"She has a personal stake in this." Leliana nodded. "Explains why someone of her..." She shook her head. "Would throw in with us."

#

Professionals. That's what the Inquisition needed. Kas watched the Chargers work for a few moments before signaling her own companions to join in. When it was over, she nodded to their leader. Another Qunari. He apparently found her own horns hilarious. She shrugged. "Nicely done. I hear you're looking for work?"

"I am. Not before my drink, though."

They spent a few moments negotiating before he brought in the kicker. "Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?"

"From my parents. Enforcers and spies."

"Yeah, that's them." He shrugged, then revealed he was Ben-Hassrath and wanted to infiltrate the Inquisition.

Sounded like Leliana's problem.

#

Finding Blackwall wasn't difficult. Neither was helping him settle the bandits he'd found. Once it was done, the Warden sent his 'conscripts' away, and turned to face her. "You're no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I'm here investigating Grey Wardens for the Inquisition." She shrugged. "We're seeing if their disappearance has anything to do with the murder of the Divine."

He actually looked insulted. "Maker's balls, the Wardens and the Divine? That can't - no, you're asking, so you don't really know."

And it took only a few questions to determine he didn't know either. So much for getting a clue which direction to head. "You're no help. I'm no further ahead than I was." She turned and started to walk away.

"Inquisition..." He called after her. "Agent, did you say? Hold a moment." She waited while he walked after her. "The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn. Events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved. If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden. Maybe you need me."

"The Inquisition could use help, but what can one Grey Warden do?"

"Save the fucking world, if pressed." He shrugged. "Look, maybe fighting demons from the sky isn't something I'm practiced at, but show me someone who is. And like I said, there are treaties. Maybe this isn't a Blight, but it's bloody well a disaster. Some will honor them. Being a Warden means something to a lot of people."

"Alright, then."

#

The refugees were running short on food again, and apparently hadn't managed to find more blankets. Someone was talking about being worried folks were going to start suffering frostbite. Kas was about to keep walking, and heard Sera say something about helping the people. She turned to the archer. "You want to hunt rams?"

Sera shrugged. "We can do that. Find the caches. It's a good thing, innit?"

Slowly, Kas nodded. "I suppose we have some time."

#

By the time they actually started for Redcliffe, the refugees had a stockpile of rams, blankets, and cures for breathing ailments. And the Inquisition had a few more camps and a lot more spies.

The mage must have gotten his hopes up, because he brought up the artifact again while they were hunting bandits. Kas shrugged. If they were in the area, they might as well see prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. They killed a couple demons menacing another elf mage, and managed to get inside the ruined whatever and kill even more demons.

Green flames lit up in a sconce. "What the hell?"

The mage started going on about Veilfire and veil thinness. Kas shook her head. "I don't care what it is. You don't activate weird glowy crap without checking with us first, mage." She walked deeper into the ruins before he could reply.

They killed a few more demons, and found the artifact. The other mage went on about it measuring the Veil. At least their story was consistent. She gave permission to activate the stupid thing, and went to go finish dealing with the bandits.

#

And... Tevinter. This just kept getting better and better. Fiona actually denied having met them in Val Royeaux. A magister walked in, full of false cheer. He barely even reacted to her horns. Which meant he was up to no good. She sat down at the table with him, hoping to let the others get a read. Her brother would have known what color underpants the guy was wearing by this point.

Negotiations were interrupted when the junior magister spilled wine on her. She was about to get angry when she realized he'd slipped her something while pretending to wipe the wine away.

As soon as the magisters left, she glanced at the note. "Come to the Chantry. You are in danger." How helpfully obvious.

#

"Another Tevinter. Be cautious with this one." Because she really needed Cassandra to tell her that.

"Suspicious friends you have here." The mage shrugged, and then turned towards Kas.

"You sent the note?" She looked him over. Not just a mage, someone of rank.

"I am. Someone had to warn you, after all. Look, you must know there's danger. That should be obvious even without the note." He started talking about magic and time and a whole lot of other bullshit.

"Why should I believe any of this?"

"I know what I'm talking about. I helped develop this magic." The mage shrugged. "When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work." He babbled some more.

Eventually, Felix showed up. He went on about a cult that wanted to get to her. That much was at least helpful information.

#

"Well, the malcontents pledged themselves to Tevinter and joined a cult. I can hardly wait to see what comes next." Vivienne shook her head.

Cassandra nodded. "We must untangle this quickly. The Breach will not wait on our intrigues."

No. It would not.

#

"You said you thought you had a way to approach the templars?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Champions of the Just

Once again, the plan involved diplomacy. And nobles. Pomp and circumstance. Cassandra approached her. "It occurs to me that I barely know anything about you."

"I'm a mercenary. Born in Antiva, worked mostly in the Free Marches. What else do you want to know?" Kas shrugged.

"Do you consider the Free Marches home? Do you intend to return?"

"Home is wherever Kath..." Kas trailed off. "No."

"Anthony was all that kept me in Nevarra." Cassandra looked at the ground as she walked. "Once he was gone, so was I."

"Elder or younger?"

"He was older than I, a dragon hunter who showed what a Pentaghast could truly be. I idolized him. I wanted to hunt dragons as he did, even though our uncle forbade it. Anthony promised to train me in secret. We would hunt together one day, brother and sister vanquishing the beasts of old. And then he died on me."

"We took a job that involved hunting a dragon. Kathan was still too young, and had to stay back at camp. I promised him next time a dragon job came up, we'd take it." Kas swallowed. "He was eleven years younger than me. Almost more son than brother."

"Your parents?"

"Killed when I was fifteen. Some dumbasses who couldn't tell a Vashoth from a Qunari. Big as I am, wasn't hard to convince a merc band I was old enough to sign on. Especially with a kid following me around. Kathan learned to make himself useful at camp, and we got by. Then he got big, and we struck out on our own."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"I..." Kas sighed, and nodded. "I appreciate that."

#

"There were so many questions surrounding Farrier's death. Did he think we wouldn't notice?" Leliana was talking to one of her people. "He's killed Farrier. One of my best agents. And knows where the others are. You know what must be done. Make it clean. Painless, if you can. We were friends once."

Sounded like a good reason to make it anything other than painless. "Glad to see traitors are dealt with quickly."

Leliana nodded. "We must do whatever it takes to protect our interests. I am pleased that you agree."

"I have no tolerance for traitors."

"You take a harsh view, but I suppose that is the way in these troubled times." Leliana turned back to the crate that was serving her as a desk. "We will make the Inquisition a force to fear."

#

The nobles were wearing enough perfume to drown a horse. Kas had a headache and they weren't even through the gate. The Orlesian mage knew most of the parties, and had provided some actually useful information. Lord Abernache wanted a speech. She didn't have time for that kind of crap. Did none of these people ever actually look up?

She glanced back at her companions. "The Lord Seeker changed his mind about us rather quickly. Is he known for that?"

Sera shrugged. "Nobs play nice when there's money in it. Not sure what a helm like him would want."

Kas was having to play nice with a gaggle of nobles. She was really hoping he wanted an axe to the face. Her horns were getting a lot of looks. Surprisingly, there was more fascination than hostility.

#

"I present knight-templar Ser Delrin Barris, second son of Bann Jevrin Barris of Ferelden." Someone was making introductions. Kas started in that direction. "Ser Barris, may I be so honored as to present Lord Esmeral Abernache..." The speaker trailed off as Ser Barris simply walked past him to approach Kas.

Kas smiled. Maybe they could cut through some of the bullshit after all. She met Ser Barris halfway. He bowed. "I'm the one who sent word to Cullen. He said the Inquisition works to close this Breach in the Veil." He looked around at the twittering birds. "I didn't think you'd bring such lofty company."

She rolled her eyes. Abernache walked over, clearly miffed at being snubbed. "Barris..." He sneered behind that ridiculous mask. "Moderate holdings, your family. And the second son?" He scoffed.

"This..." Barris ignored him. "Promise of status has garnered interest from the Lord Seeker. Beyond sense. The sky burns with magic, but he ignores all calls to action until your friends arrive. Templars should know their duty, even when held from it."

Finally, somebody who made sense. The Orlesian mage echoed Kas's own thoughts. "A templar who remembers his responsibilities? I am reassured."

"Win over the Lord Seeker, and every able-bodied knight will help the Inquisition seal the Breach."

"If you think we're right, abandon the Lord Seeker and help us." She knew already he wouldn't. Following stupid orders got a lot of people killed.

"We cannot abandon our orders. Not while the officers who survived the Conclave follow him. We've been asked to accept much, after that shameful display in Val Royeaux. Our truth changes on the hour."

"Don't keep your betters waiting, Barris. There's important work for those born to it."

Plan A: Win over the Lord Seeker, and gain the templars. Plan B: Put an axe in the Lord Seeker, stick a rank symbol on Cassandra, and gain the templars. Kas followed Ser Barris through the gates.

#

She stared at the flags. Games. If there was no right answer, then there was no wrong answer. And thus it was meaningless. "The Lord Seeker can't delay any longer, Barris. Take us to him."

#

Abernache found things to argue about while waiting for the Lord Seeker. Ser Barris was trying to make him stand down when a man entered the room, flanked by a few other templars. "Knight Captain?"

Hadn't they called Cullen a knight-captain earlier? Kas looked the newcomer over. Something was off. Diplomacy and negotiations had their place, but she knew what men who'd come for war looked like. She set her stance, making sure her hands were free and she could have a weapon in them quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her companions mirror her actions. The knight-captain spoke. "You were expecting the Lord Seeker. He sent me to die for you."

Whether he'd caught something on his own or picked up their actions, Abernache quickly got himself out of the middle. "He is not well."

Ser Barris narrowed his eyes and turned towards his commanding officer. "Knight-Captain Denam, I brought the Inquisition's representatives. Will the Lord Seeker not see them?"

"So this is the herald of change. You are why everything must be moved ahead." His eyes were bloodshot, and there was something...

Kas flicked her eyes to Ser Barris. "Ser Barris, I'm right in assuming the knight-captain has seen better days?"

"I tried to make us ready. I thought I knew the way."

"Knight-Captain, I must know what's going on." Ser Barris took a step towards his commander. Kas put her weight forward, preparing to go on the offensive. Most people, seeing a qunari in such a stance, got nervous. These templars weren't even... this was going to be bad.

"You were all supposed to be changed. Now we must purge the questioning knights." Knight-Captain Denam signaled. "The Elder One is coming. No one will leave Therinfall who is not stained red."

Arrows took two of the templars that had followed Kas in, dropping them where they stood. Kas leaped, going over the desk as she drew her axe and brought it down on Denam's breastplate. He staggered backwards, and Ser Barris took the opening to get his own sword and shield into position. Sera took out one of the archers, and the Orlesian mage focused her spells on the other as Cassandra came around.

The Seeker and the Templar guarded her flanks as Kas kept moving forward towards the attacking templars.

#

"Mage, keep the knight-captain breathing." Kas jerked her axe out of the last of the dead templars. "We'll have questions for him."

"He hardly deserves our charity." The Orlesian woman moved to do as she was instructed.

Kas nodded to Ser Barris. He and the surviving templars moved into position with her and Cassandra as they started deeper into the fortress.

#

With her massive axe, Kas was able to carve openings for the others. Slowly, more templars joined her group as they were rescued from their fellows.

Sera got the door to the Knight-Captain's quarters open. Ser Barris followed Kas inside. He swallowed, and gestured to the body on the floor. "That's the knight-vigilant. The Lord Seeker told us he died at the Conclave."

Shame was obvious on the faces of the templars. They were being betrayed by their own. Kas took a swift inventory of the room, and continued on to find the Lord Seeker.

#

She strode up the stairs. The Lord Seeker stood, facing the door. She was only a few paces from him when he turned and lunged, grabbing her by the front of the armor. Kas was dragged... forward?

#

She was standing... ruins? Strange green light and fog and... It was almost like standing inside one of those rifts. Ahead, just barely visible in the fog, there were figures. Kas walked forward. Cullen and Josephine stood, staring straight ahead, unresponsive.

There was a gasping noise, and then Leliana stepped from the shadows. Leliana, and yet... not. "Is this shape useful? Will it let me know you?" Not-Leliana strolled through the strangeness. "Everything tells me about you." She walked to stand behind Cullen. "So will this: watch." Not-Leliana laid a blade against Not-Cullen's throat.

"You don't fool me, demon. I see through you."

Not-Leliana drew the blade across Not-Cullen's throat. Red bloomed, and Not-Cullen fell choking to the ground. Not-Leliana mimicked Kas's own voice. "I see through you." Not Leliana stepped behind a pillar and vanished.

Laughter came, and Not-Josephine began to move. "Being you will be so much more interesting than being the Lord Seeker." Not Josephine stepped behind a pillar. Kas turned to look around her, and then Not-Josephine's voice came from behind her. "Do you know what the Inquisition can become? You'll see." Bodies surrounded her, flash-burned like at the temple. Some still on fire. One... had horns. She turned away from it. "When I'm done, the Elder One will kill you and ascend. Then I will be you."

It wasn't real. It was magic. "Who or what is this Elder One?"

Not-Josephine laughed again. "He is between things. Mortal once, but no longer. Glory is coming. And the Elder One wants you to serve him like everyone else: by dying in the right way."

"Keep talking, then."

Her brother's voice came from behind her. She whirled. "I am not your toy. I am Envy, and I will know you." No. It wasn't Kathan. Kathan was dead. Not-Kathan had a knife in his hand. The same one Not-Leliana had used to slit Not-Cullen's throat. "Tell me, 'Herald,' in your mind." Not-Kathan drove the dagger into the back of something that looked like her. "Tell me what you think." Not Kathan stood at the war table, moving pieces around. "Tell me what you feel." Not-Kathan cried out, and slumped, blood pouring out of his stomach. The knife was in her hand. He staggered and fell. She dropped the blade from nerveless fingers.

A voice. Her voice. "Tell me what you see."

She snarled and strode forward.

#

She stood at the head of an army. No. She didn't want to rival kingdoms. She just wanted to... Kas shook her head. "Is imitating what you can't have your only pleasure, demon?"

"Accusing..." Kathan's voice again. "Trying to find my weakness. Is that the woman you are?" The laughter. Familiar... except Kathan's laughter had never been cruel.

#

Green flames. What had the mage called it? Veilfire. Evil shit, spewing from the mouths of metal beasts. She hissed as she failed to avoid the tail edge of the moving fire. Voices echoed through the chamber. Conquest. Power. Victory. Empty. She drove her foot into the wall, and was pleased to see it crumble. Kathan's voice again. "Do you see how glorious my Inquisition will be after you die at the hands of the Elder One?" Somewhere out there was something that needed an axe. She just had to find it.

#

A different voice. "You're hurting, helpless, hasty. What happens to the hammer when there are no more nails?"

Kathan's voice, distorted. "What are you? Get out. This is my place."

She turned, trying to follow the voice. Behind her, the door closed. Kas turned to open it again. "Wait." She turned back towards the other voice, and saw nothing. She walked further into the room. With a shake of her head, she turned back towards the door. And jumped backwards.

A young man in a tattered clothing and a strange hat stood there. "Envy is hurting you. Mirrors on mirrors on memories. A face it can feel but not fake. I want to help. You, not envy."

"I'm through with your lies, Envy." Changing faces wasn't going to help it.

"I'm not a lie. I'm Cole. We're inside you. Well, I am. You're always inside you." Cole was now standing on the ceiling. "It's easier to hear. Harder to be part of what you're hearing. But I'm here, hearing, helping. I hope. Envy hurt you, is hurting you. I tried to help. Then I was here, in the hearing. It's - it's not usually like this."

A mage? That would explain a few things. Maybe. He didn't sound much crazier than the elf. "If you can explain this, I'm listening." He looked vaguely familiar. Her eyes widened. She'd seen him on some scaffolding, just as they entered the courtyard. She shook her head. When she looked up he was gone again.

"I was watching. I watch. Every templar knew when you arrived. They were impressed, but not like the Lord Seeker." He was sitting on the footboard of the bed.

"The 'Lord Seeker' is an envy demon. It wants to be me."

"Yes. It twisted the commanders, forced their fury, their fight. They're red inside. Anyway, you're frozen, Envy is trying to take your face, I heard it and reached out, and then in, and then I was here."

Her head was hurting again. "So you're a spying phantom who accidentally enters minds?" She folded her arms. "Did I miss anything?"

"If it bothers you, I can make you forget. That helps." He shook his head. "No. You need all of you right now to fight. Maybe later."

"Nothing you say is helping to clear my head." She paced back and forth.

"It's your head. I hoped you'd know how to stop it."

"Well, I don't." It was magic shit.

He stood up on the bed. "All of this is Envy: people, places, power. If you keep going, Envy stretches. It takes strength to make more. Being one person is hard. Being many, too many, more and more, and Envy breaks down, you break out."

That... made something approaching sense. "So if we keep moving in my 'head', we tired Envy into submission?"

"Maybe. I hope it helps. It's more than sitting here waiting to lose your face."

#

Her brother's voice again. Mocking. That made it easier to ignore. Her brother would have gotten distracted by something at this point. Her form, staring down Mother Giselle. Her voice, condemning. "What do you say to your crimes, heretic?"

"This is a farce. I demand justice."

"Have it. Take her to the gallows."

Kas growled. "No one will think you're me, demon."

Laughter. Not-Kathan's mocking tones. "Do your friends know you so well? Not as well as I'll know you."

#

Prison cells. Inquisition soldiers taunting the inhabitants. Threatening. As if she'd allow the execution of innocents. Cole again. "It's dark, but it isn't real. Think of sparks. Keep going up. You're more you there than you are Envy, and that tires it out."

"Good. I think." More Veilfire. She knew that shit was dangerous. She lit the torch, and went back for the other braziers.

#

Corpses hanging from trees. Refugees fleeing the Inquisition. Absurdities. "I saw your other lies, and I'll escape this one, too."

"Determination? Such a useful trait." The voice was beginning to sound less like her brother. A good sign? Or just her getting used to the oddity of the situation.

Cole's voice. "You're letting the Herald see more to sketch her shapes, but what she sees makes her stronger."

"Quiet."

#

She emerged onto a balcony. Demons flowed around, attacking civilians. Cole's voice reached her ears, but she didn't see him anywhere. "You're making it hard for Envy to think. It'll probably come out soon. It's angry. But that's okay. So are you."

It was trying to use her brother against her. Angry was an understatement. She ignored the images, and focused on the stairs. Up. Up and out. Up, out, and an axe.

#

A thing that looked like her grabbed her and slammed her into the door. Her own voice, distorted, came from the thing. "Unfair, unfair. That thing kept you whole, kept you from giving me your shape."

"What could you gain from being me?" Kas tried to reach for her axe, but it was pinned between her and the door.

"What could you gain? What..." It shook its head in frustration. "Ugh. We'll start again. More pain this time. The Elder One still comes."

Cole's voice. "It's frightened of you."

"Get out of -" It loosened its grip.

Kas grabbed it and did what she'd been wanting to do for days. She slammed the thick part of her skull into the thing's nose.

#

Kas was back in the real world. Cassandra at her left. Ser Barris at her right. And in front of her, the Envy demon scrambling backwards. It snarled, and fled.

"The Lord Seeker." Ser Barris stared.

She rubbed the back of her neck. The headache was fading. "No. An imposter."

Ser Barris took a deep breath. "That monster ensured we weren't prepared. I still don't know what we're up against."

Her brother's face flashed in her mind. Her brother, used as a weapon against her. "It's an envy demon, and I need to know how to kill it."

They started getting distracted, babbling about lyrium and... She shook her head. "Will you keep blaming yourself, or help me end this?"

He stared at her. And then he turned, and gestured to the other templars. "Templar. What is Envy."

"A coward, brother."

"It studies, makes less mistakes. But most of all, it hides."

"We need our veterans." Ser Barris turned back towards her. "Our commanders have turned, but the lieutenants may still be fighting. We'll hold the hall. You find the lieutenants and the uncorrupted lyrium stores. Bring them here, and I'll give you Envy." He damn well better. "Show those things no mercy."

Not going to be a problem.

#

The first of the templar lieutenants was doing well. He used his shield as a weapon to keep two demon-templars back while he stabbed at a third. Kas strode in and brought her axe down on a demon-templar, crushing it to the ground. A second blow finished it off. Next to her, Cassandra stabbed her blade into a demon-templar that had grown a couple arrows in its body.

The second of the templars was on the ground when they found him. He narrowly escaped a finishing blow, and the Orlesian mage sent forth a wave of ice, holding the demon-templars in place long enough for the templar to get back on his feet. Kas brought her axe down, aiming for the ice, and had the satisfaction of seeing a demon-templar shatter.

The third of the templar lieutenants had to focus her shield against archers. Kas signaled Sera, who promptly gave the demon-templars a lesson in how archery was done. The elf girl had style.

#

Cole appeared again in the office. Apparently, the Lord Seeker or Elder thing wanted the Empress of Orlais dead. Kas told the Orlesian mage to gather the evidence, and picked up the key to the lyrium stores.

#

More demon-templars in the hall. They made short work of the things, but some of their allied templars had fallen. Kas gestured for the Orlesian mage to use her healing magic, and handed Ser Barris one of the restorative potions she'd been carrying before handing over the lyrium.

Then she drew her axe, and took up her position. If the templars needed time to get that barrier down, she'd make sure they got it. As the first of the demon-templars came through, she threw her head back and howled a war cry.

#

The demon spoke as they approached. It's voice was hollow, angry. And sounded nothing like her brother's. "I touched so much of you. But you are selfish with your glory. Now I'm no one."

Cole stepped up at her right hand. Kas blinked. She'd have sworn he hadn't been standing there a moment ago. "Dark and desperate, death to make yourself alive. I used to be like you. I'm not anymore. You shouldn't be, either." He drew knives.

Kas shifted her grip on her axe, and charged in. Two arrows struck the envy demon a moment before she reached it, giving her an opening to bury her axe in its side. Cassandra and Cole took up positions around it, moving in whenever they found openings. She brought her axe down with all her might, knocking it off its feet. Her two allies leaped in to take advantage.

Cassandra's head came up, and she raised her shield to block incoming arrows. Kas growled. "Mage, red ones. Keep them off us." The demon climbed back to its feet, and Kas brought her axe down again, taking off one of its hands. It hissed angrily and spewed more taunts.

She howled another warcry, stepping back and keeping it focused on her. It lunged, extending itself. A heartbeat later, Cassandra and Cole had their blades hilt deep in its form. It staggered, and she brought her axe down one last time.

#

"Herald. I sincerely apologize for losing countenance amidst the chaos. That was..." Abernache smoothed one of his sleeves. "Unfortunate. I do hope it won't affect our concord."

Oh. He'd lived. "It's as valued as ever."

"As you say."

She turned her attention to the one who mattered at the moment. Ser Barris bowed. "The demon is dead. Andraste be praised: she shielded you from its touch." He looked over his shoulder at where his fellows were gathering. "We've numbers across Thedas, but we let this happen. Our officers either failed to see it or were complicit. The templars are ready to hear what the Inquisition needs of us."

About damn time. She looked back at where the Breach hung in the air, and pointed. "That's our enemy. The Breach can't be overcome with words. Hope won't make it disappear. If templars still stand against ruinous magic, this is the moment to fulfill your pledge."

"You speak truths we should never have ignored." He sighed. "But the Order is leaderless, gutted by betrayal. We must rebuild it."

That could wait. "There is no time. If the old Order is too broken to stand, then become knights under the Inquisition. Serve us. Stop the Breach, and begin again without stain on your honor. That is our offer."

Ser Barris closed his eyes, and then nodded and turned to his fellows. "If it is the only way, templars, will we serve the Inquisition to atone for our failure."

One by one, they fell to their knees. Hopefully, that was a yes. She saw Cole in the back. How... She'd figure that out later.

#

Cullen wasn't happy about the disbanding of the order. Kas shrugged. If he'd cared so much, he should have come along. See how he liked demons getting in his head, pretending to be someone he cared about. "We still need to prepare for them. I have contacts in the lyrium trade. Regular lyrium." Technically they were her brother's contacts, but she knew where to find them.

"If you'd be so kind as to put me in touch with them, I'll secure funding." Josephine nodded. "How many templars are expected?"

Leliana answered. "A few dozen veterans are coming ahead of the rest, to help seal the Breach."

"How soon until these veterans arrive?"

It was Cole who answered. How the... "They're almost here. Templars don't like to be late." He knelt on the war table, examining one of the markers.

"Maker." Cullen and Cassandra both went for their swords.

"Wait." Kas held up her hands. Guy might be a weird mage, but he had helped.

"I came with you to help. I would have told you before, but you were busy."

"Off the war table, Cole. Now."

"Yes. I don't belong here. I'm not a war."

She ran a hand over her face. Cassandra and Cullen still had their swords out. Cassandra was shaking her head. "Call the guards. This creature is not what you -"

"A moment please, Cassandra." Leliana stepped forward. "I would like to hear why he came."

"You help people. You made them safe when they would have died. I want to do that. I can help."

Kas nodded slowly. "Why and how would you help the Inquisition?"

"The hole in the sky is too loud for spirits to think. It's pulling, pushing out pain. I want to stop it."

"How altruistic of you." Cassandra narrowed her eyes.

"I want to help. I can be hard to see. I can kill things that would hurt people. I won't get in the way."

He made even less sense than the elf mage. She'd deal with this later. "I think he really is trying to help."

"I won't be in the way. Tiny, no trouble, no notice taken unless you want them to."

"You're not honestly suggesting we give him run of the camp?"

"Not freely, perhaps, but it seems a waste to -" Josephine began looking around. "Hold on."

"Where did he go?"

"Let's finish what we came here to discuss." Kas stepped back up to the war table.

Leliana nodded. "I'll have people watch the boy, but let's not be distracted from the Breach."

"We'll need your help when the templar veterans arrive. Take time to prepare while you can."

#

"It's good that you salvaged as many templars as you did, my dear." The Orlesian made nodded approvingly. "We will need every templar, but they will require proper management. We also need to increase our lyrium supplies considerably. The Chantry may still have stockpiles we can use."

She'd taken care of that already. Or at least started the process. The Orlesian mage kept talking about broken veils and drawing demons. Why did mages feel the need to waste so many words? At least this one knew the risks and had a grip on reality. It took her a second to realize the mage had asked her a question. "The Circle has to be restored if we want to keep the peace."

The Orlesian mage actually looked pleased. "That's comforting to hear, but you'll find opposition to the idea even among friends."

#

And now the elf mage was talking. "So the templars will put their powers to use sealing the Breach. Any group corrupted by a demon must be watched carefully. At least they know how to fight."

"Templars have flaws, but they are very good at killing mages. I'll need that against this Elder One."

He narrowed his eyes. "Point taken. Just remember, an enemy can attack, but only an ally can betray you. Betrayal is always worse. Speaking of which..." Great. He was going to talk more. She needed a damn drink. He might have still been talking when she walked down to the tavern.

#

"Templars filling up the place. Best of the polished helms, come to save us." Sera shrugged. "Keep them leashed good, right? Useful bunch, but all I hear is they don't do what they're told."

They'd better. Either way, it wasn't her problem anymore. She'd get the stupid breach sealed, and then go Elder One hunting. Maybe Sera'd like to come along for that.

Varric seated himself at their table. She tried not to be irritated at the introduction. He smiled. "So, the templars join the Inquisition. Even with Cullen here, I never thought that would happen. Of course, after Kirkwall, I never thought anyone would use red lyrium on purpose, either. The templars should know better than anyone what that shit does to people. Finding more of it really punches a hole in my 'red lyrium at the temple was a coincidence' theory."

Kas sighed. He had a point. Red lyrium was going to be a problem. Those demon-templars hit harder than any human had a right to. "We can't leave a single piece of that lyrium out in the wild."

"I'm with you on that." He let her know he had people working on it, and then shrugged. "You just won a big victory for the Inquisition. What're you going to do to celebrate?"

She glanced down at her empty mug. "I think I'll start with ordering another round."

#

Iron Bull found the demon just as disturbing as she did. Glad to know somebody else had sense. She ordered the chargers out to go keep an eye on Redcliffe.

Blackwall was also freaked out by the demon, and rambled on about trust for a while before gushing over her letting him pick up some Warden crap while they'd been out killing bandits. If it kept him happy, fine. Content swords hit almost as hard as angry ones.

Cullen still wasn't happy about the templars, but he was doing his job anyway. At least someone in the Inquisition's leadership was a professional. She suggested he pick out a couple templars and assign them to watch the Inquisition's mages. Particularly the elf one and Cole.

A templar was arguing with Cassandra. He had a point, but Cassandra didn't appear to be interested in hearing it.

#

The elf mage talked most of the way up the mountain. She didn't really give a shit how the mark worked, she just wanted to know what she was supposed to do. The templars arranged themselves as directed, and Kas walked towards the rift.

Once the templars started - whatever it was they did - the energy seemed to shift and change. The most disturbing part was she could feel it. Unnatural. She raised her hand, focusing on their energy, harnessing it and... in her mind, she envisioned the energy as making the marked hand larger until it could crush the rift within it. The resulting explosion of energy knocked most of them off their feet. And it closed.

#

"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm. The Breach is sealed." Cassandra joined Kas on her vantage point overlooking the celebrants. "We've reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread."

She'd have to head out again soon. Finish closing the rifts. Find who'd caused this problem. Kill him. "We don't know what caused this. We can't rest easy."

"I agree. One success does not guarantee peace. The immediate danger is gone. For some, so is the necessity of this alliance. We must be wary. The Inquisition will need new focus."

Typical. Fix one thing, and two others fall apart. She was about to go looking for a drink when the alarm bells began to ring.


	4. Chapter 4 - From the Ashes

An army under no banner was marching on them. Kas started to ask questions, and then someone called from outside the gate. "If someone could open this, I'd appreciate it."

Cullen pushed the gate open, and drew his blade. Kas followed him out. A mage. The Tevinter one. It was talking. "Ah. I'm here to warn you. Fashionably late, I'm afraid." Cullen had to help the mage to his feet. "Mite exhausted. Don't mind me." He turned his eyes to her. "There you are. I came to tell you what happened with the mages at Redcliffe. You're not going to like it. They are under the command of the Venatori, in service to something called the 'Elder One'. He pointed towards figures on a hill. "The woman is Calpernia. She commands the Venatori. For that..." He shifted towards the second figure, a tall and twisted form. "The Elder One."

So that was the thing that had killed her brother. It looked... She narrowed her eyes. Darkspawn. It took her a moment to realize the mage was still talking. "...marching on Haven. I risked my life to get here first."

She ignored him, and turned towards Cullen. "Do we have a plan for this?"

It took him a moment to nod. "Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can." He turned, and began shouting orders to soldier and templar alike.

Kas laid her axe across her shoulder, and went to work.

#

She watched with satisfaction as the load hit its target. The snow started to slide. First a trickle, and then an avalanche. Even the mages who managed to get their barriers up would just find themselves buried under several feet of snow. Kas started to turn, and then her eyes widened. "Run." She grabbed Sera, and threw them both off the side of the trebuchet, trusting her armor to shield them both.

A string of curses escaped Sera, and Kas was forced to nod in agreement. That couldn't be... could it? An archdemon.

#

She grabbed the blacksmith by the scruff of the neck and dragged him along with them as they headed for the gate. No sooner had the last soldier made it inside than she and Cullen pushed the gates closed. "Get to the Chantry," Cullen said. "It's the only building that might hold against that..."

"Not for long." Kas kept her hand on her axe.

He nodded. "At this point, just make them work for it."

#

"There's someone trapped," Sera yelled.

Kas brought her axe down on one of the attackers. "Get them, I'll hold the path."

Sera nodded and grabbed Blackwall's arm. Cassandra took up a defensive position next to Kas, and the two kept their blades in motion. Blood splattered across her face as she took the arm off a mage at the shoulder. It was more butcher's pit than battle. She downed the last of the warriors, and saw Sera and Blackwall narrowly manage to drag Minaeve and Adan away from some pots before they exploded. "Get to the Chantry," Kas ordered.

They stepped over bodies on their way. Some wore armor. Others... Builders, craftsmen, refugees. Some burned while they'd tried to flee. Others had grabbed weapons in a doomed attempt to defend themselves. Someone needed to pay for this.

#

Roderick was dying. She didn't need to see the wound to know that. She could see it in his eyes. He was dying. And he knew it. The Vint mage was all but carrying him. Any other day, the Chantry man would probably be irritated by that.

"Herald." Cullen strode towards her. "Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us." He shook his head. "There has been no communication, no demands. Only advance after advance."

Kas growled. So much for negotiations. Not that she'd been holding out any hope on that angle. The Vint mage was talking. She turned towards him. "... gathered in Redcliff, it marched all of this way to take your Herald."

"I don't care what he wants. How do I stop him?" Kas folded her arms and glared. Just once she'd like a mage that said something useful.

"Trust me, that is not information I would keep to myself." He stood. "And such a promising start with the landslide. If only trebuchets remained an option."

She turned towards Cullen as they both had the same thought. The trebuchets were an option. Not a good one, but if they were going to die, they could take their killers with them. A good death. The mage objected. She was considering finding out if he could still spew insults with a broken jaw when Roderick spoke up. A way out. For the people, at least. Kas laid her axe across her shoulder, and looked down at the commander. "If that thing is here for me, I'll make him fight for it." Even with a dragon, she could buy time. And if she drew the Elder thing in, maybe her brother could rest easy.

Cullen started to ask how she planned to escape, and she cut him off with a look. He nodded. He was a professional. He knew as well as she did what was about to happen.

#

Sera, Blackwall, and to her surprise, the Orlesian mage, walked out with her. Kas gave the mage a nod. "Get that thing's attention."

The mage lifted her staff, and lightning announced their arrival on the battlefield.

Kas hefted her axe, lowered her head, and charged.

#

The axe blow nearly cleaved Fiona in two. Idiot. Kas wiped the blade on the dead mage's robes, and headed back towards the trebuchet. She just got it aimed when the dragon came around for a pass. "Go. Now." She didn't look to see if they obeyed before heading for the firing mechanism. Hopefully, the Inquisition was clear.

#

She must have blacked out for a moment. There was fire. Kas got to her feet, and looked up to see the dragon land. Where the hell was her axe? She found a sword one of the dead Venatori had dropped. The dragon might take her, but it was going to bleed for it. She'd put the sword into its brain before it swallowed her.

"Enough." Something was striding through the flames. And the dragon... obeyed it. Kas was used to being one of the biggest things in the room. For the first time in her life, she realized how dwarves must feel.

It was talking. Dramatic. A mage. "What are you? Why are you doing this?" Keep it talking. Get more out. Get a chance.

"Mortals beg for truth they cannot have. It is beyond what you are, what I was. Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus."

Yep, definitely a mage. The last two abominations she'd been hired to kill talked the same way. No wonder one of the first things the Qun did when it found a mage was sew the thing's lips shut. Well, if it was going to keep talking. "Why are you here? You haven't even asked for anything."

"I ask for nothing, because it is not in your power to give. But that will not stop me." It held up an orb. "I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now."

Pain shot through her hand. She tried to focus. The mage-thing was still talking. "Why did the Divine die? For this chaos?" Closer. If it would get closer. The pain was making it hard to think. This was the thing that killed her brother. If she could just shut down the magic, just for a moment.

"The 'chaos' will empower me, and ensure we no longer beg at the feet of the invisible." It caught her arm and lifted her into the air as it kept talking. The pain in her hand vanished abruptly, making her dizzy. And then she was flying through the air. She hit the trebuchet. One of her horns struck the wood, making her head spin. She was pretty sure it chipped. A sword.

It was talking. Still talking and talking and mages never shut up and an arrow. Fire across the sky. The trebuchet. She threw the sword at the mage and kicked the trigger of the trebuchet. Fire across the sky. The mountain started to slide.

Instinct moved her feet, and she was running. Then falling.

#

Her head was bleeding. So was her leg. Not bad. Not going to bleed out. Another scar for the collection. It was cold. Kas looked back at where she'd fallen through into the mine. She'd freeze before she dug her way out. Fire? No flint. Her brother had always carried the...

Caves. Mazes. One of the books he'd read. Left hand, touch the wall. Keep contact and you won't get lost. You'll find your way out. She brushed her fingers against the wall, and started walking. Her brother's voice. That book, surviving in the cold. Make a house out of snow, it would hold the heat, but you'd need a chimney or air hole or you'd suffocate as the snow became ice, melting and refreezing. Keep it clear, or more snow coming down would block it. Use a stick. She focused on the memory of her brother, and kept walking.

#

Demons. Her brother's voice. 'Like with the rift'. Her hand cramped and sparked and the demons were torn apart by green light. Cut above her eye still trickled blood. Vision blurred. She wiped it away again.

Light. A way out. Keep moving. Kathan's voice told her. Keep moving. If you stop you'll freeze. Keep moving.

#

Above the tree line. Up and over. Wolves howled. Stalked. Scented blood. Keep moving. Moving they don't know. Fall, and you become prey. She hadn't survived a dragon to fall to a wolf. Blood froze on her face.

#

Sky. Stars. Constellations. Kathan's voice picked one out. Visus. An eye. He'd been nine, laying by the embers of the campfire, pointing up at the sky. Looking towards the safe path. She staggered towards it. And there was the campfire, just as it had been... no. This was... The Inquisition. Dim glow. Light of campfires. She took a few more steps. Heard voices. Not the memory of voices.

#

Kas woke to hear the same argument still going. And her axe was under a mountain of snow. The Chantry woman. Giselle? Sat next to her. Kas sat up, despite the woman trying to tell her to rest. Someone had healed her. Must have been a mage, there weren't any bandages and her mouth didn't taste like elfroot. "If that thing is still out there, we need to move." Regroup. Rearm. Find some way to kill it.

"They are uncertain where. And there are other questions. About you." Mother Giselle handed her a mug of soup. "Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand..." She stared into the distance. "And fall. And now we have seen her return. That is hard to accept, no? What 'we' have been called to endure? What 'we,' perhaps, must come to believe?"

"We need soldiers, weapons. Shelter. What we believe doesn't matter if we are stuck on this mountain."

She stood, and left the tent. The cold air made her lungs burn. She listened, but Kathan's voice didn't come to her. Instead, she heard Mother Giselle. Singing. Slowly, other voices began to join in. They came to her, the tattered remnants of a cause. Some knelt. Some clasped their hands. Some just stared.

If that was what they needed, then that was what she would be. Her rule had always been don't get involved in the cause. Because those who believed, those who were inspired, fought longer. Fought harder. Fought when any sane man would flee. And when all should be lost... they won.

#

The elf mage was talking. Something about the orb and elves. He knew something. Why couldn't he ever just get to the point? "If you've something that will help us, now's the time."

And wonder of wonders. He did.


	5. Chapter 5 - Skyhold

"You saw them on that mountain." Josephine gestured at Cullen and Leliana. "And don't think I didn't hear both of you." She smiled. "You should sing more often, Commander."

Cullen rolled his eyes in response. "Given the history of Qunari in the south..."

"No." Leliana folded her arms. "That may actually work to our advantage. They are known to be formidable. Once they decided on a path, they will do whatever it takes to see it through. And that is what we need."

Cassandra sighed, and nodded. "You are right." As much as she hated to admit it. Haven and the aftermath had proved a change was needed. They wasted entirely too much time arguing among themselves when a decision was needed. And perhaps it was time to look to the one who had been making those decisions.

"Her unusual nature may be even more advantageous. She certainly does stand out in a crowd. Her height alone forces most to look up to her even before taking into account her accomplishments." Josephine gestured with a pen. "She's willing enough to let me handle the negotiations, thus all she has to do is stand there and look imposing."

"She's certainly good at that," Cullen said. "It's not easy to impress templars."

"I do not like her." Cassandra folded her arms. "But that changes nothing. She has been what we need, when we needed it. If this is the Maker's will, I will see it done. Make the preparations. It is time this Inquisition had an Inquisitor."

#

"But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

Kas knew the answer. But she also knew what Cassandra wanted to hear. What those who had come on this 'pilgrimage' wanted to hear. "This all began with Andraste's blessing. It was that simple."

"Yet did her blessing grant you worthiness, or was it given because you were already worthy?" Cassandra led her towards the stairs. "Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven."

At the top of the stairs stood Leliana, holding an ornate sword. Below, the Inquisition was gathered. She'd lead. They'd follow. It was as it should be. She took the blade. "Corypheus will never let us live in peace. He made that clear. He intends to be a god, to rule over us all. Corypheus must be stopped."

Cheers greeted her words. Even Josephine got in on the act.

#

"Tell me about this Inquisitor." Hawke swirled his drink.

"Well, first things first." Varric sighed. "She's Qunari."

Hawke looked at Varric, and then drained the glass.

#

Varric watched the Inquisitor talking with her advisers. He still wasn't entirely sure how she was going to react to Hawke. It was clear she didn't like mages. And he and Qunari kind of had a history. Maybe he should tell Cullen first and let Cullen... nah, Curly had enough on his plate. And he wasn't entirely sure how the former knight-captain was going to react either. He'd taken Hawke's side at that last fight, but...

And Cassandra was going to kill him. Leliana would probably help her. He was pretty sure the red-haired woman had been the one in the other room while Cassandra had been interrogating him.

There was no way around it. He'd dragged Hawke here. Into the thick of things, again. Broody was going to kill him for that alone. He squared his shoulders, and headed into the fray.

#

The Tevinter mage actually had the nerve to be upset she hadn't gone to rescue the mages from themselves. At least the templars had the excuse of having been deceived. Apparently, he wanted to stay, throw his lot in with the Inquisition. Probably because at this point, the Venatori would kill him if he tried to go back to Tevinter. He might be useful, at least. And they had plenty of templars.

As for mages, the Orlesian one actually tried to fuss over her. She did have a point about keeping up appearances, anyway. And for once, the elven one didn't appear to have anything to say. He was apparently keeping himself busy painting walls.

"So, Inquisitor. It's Inquisitor now, right?" Sera was pacing back and forth. "Remember that war we talked about stopping? Full of little baddies I can stick with little arrows? That's not a frigging Archdemon, is it!" Frankly, Kas couldn't blame Sera. Dragons were one thing. That creature had been something else entirely. "Andraste, what'd I step in?"

"Maybe nobody saw this coming, but you knew how I got the job." Fade. Archdemons. Next time she encountered Corypheus, she was going to have a really big axe.

"I know what people said. But people believe all sorts of shite when they're scared. Swear at a farmer, and you've 'cursed his crops'. Spill the salt, and you're dead by dawn. Dance through town in a goat's head, and children people never had go missing."

Well. That was an image. "You're confusing me now. What are you getting at?"

"Archdemons, real enough. Fine. But if that Coryphy-thing is true, then magisters really cracked the Black City. It's a hazy dream, right? I mean, if it's real real, then the seat of the Maker? Real thing. A seat needs a butt, so the Maker? Real thing. Fairy stories about the start and end of the world? Real things? It's too much. Isn't it? How pretty are you that I actually think this shite is possible?"

Kas started to nod, and then replayed the words. Sera thought she was pretty? "I like to hear this. The 'pretty' part, not the 'overwhelmed by everything' part."

Sera grinned. "Oh, sure, 'don't mind the bung ripped through the heavens, luv.' Primp and toss, and all is well. What I want is to get everything back to business as usual. A nice simple system with simple problems. Helps me, helps people, helps you. In that order. For now."

"I'm hoping you stick around. Never know what might interest you."

A nervous laugh escaped the elven woman. "Sometimes you do know, Lady Herald."

#

After she walked down from the ramparts with Blackwall, she caught sight of Cassandra talking to the mages. The elf one and the Orlesian one. Kas headed in that direction.

"This thing is not a stray puppy you can make into a pet. It has no business being here."

"Wouldn't you say the same of an apostate?"

Cassandra looked up when Kas approached. "Inquisitor, I wondered if Cole was perhaps a mage, given his unusual abilities."

The elf mage was talking. "He can cause people to forget him, or even fail entirely to notice him. These are not the abilities of a mage. It seems that Cole is a spirit."

"It is a demon." The Orlesian mage corrected him before Kas could.

"If you prefer, although the truth is somewhat more complex."

"I will have nothing to do with demons." Kas folded her arms.

He actually started to argue with her. "In fairness, Cole helped you against the envy demon. You agreed to let him stay, even knowing his odd nature."

"That was before we knew what it was. Honoring deals with demons is a swift path to an early grave." The Orlesian mage mimicked Kas's own stance. At least one mage had sense in their head.

"In fact, his nature is not so easily defined." And there he went. Talking again.

"Speak plainly, Solas." Cassandra rubbed the back of her head. "What are we dealing with?"

He talked. Something about bizarre monsters and possession. As if that helped the situation. He actually wanted her to allow the thing to stay. It had been bad enough back when she thought Cole was just another mage. A demon. In her head. She shook her head. "We have enough uncertainty without throwing a demon into the mix. I'll have Cole removed." Not killing him was as lenient as she was willing to be. He could go back to the faded thing. "Where is he now?"

#

Why had she walked over to the infirmary? Kas shrugged, and headed back towards the keep.

#

A mage. Varric had brought another mage. Not just any mage, one of the apostates that had kicked off the entire rebellion. And he wanted to help. Idly, Kas wondered just how far she could throw a dwarf.

So the Wardens were involved in all this. Leliana needed to know.

#

"Well, that was fun." Hawke glared down the stairs. "Let me guess. She's the type that grows on you?"

"I seem to recall Fenris having some opinions on mages, and look how that turned out." Varric tried to paint a smile on his face.

"Yes. In him killing me for taking off to go help a Qunari conquer Southern Thedas. Probably killing you too." Hawke ran a hand through his hair. "Maker, I'm having flashbacks to the Arishok."

"Yeah, she's kind of a horde of rampaging Qunari all on her own. I don't like this any more than you do, but she's the only one that can get this done. She can seal the rifts."

"Well, there is that." Hawke sighed. "I'd feel better if I was sure Carver wasn't involved in this."

Varric sighed, and nodded. Last location they'd had on Junior had been in the Free Marches, but that was the better part of six months ago. And they hadn't heard from him at all since the sky had broken open. "If he is..."

"If he is, then working with that woman may be the only way to ensure he's safe." Hawke squared his shoulders. "So I'm in."

"Thanks, Hawke." He'd sort of hoped having his friend around would make him feel better. A sense of relief, maybe. Instead, he just felt worse. Hawke should be back with his family, eating Orana's scones and teaching his daughter how to juggle fireballs.

"You said Cullen was around? Let's go find out if he's learned to hold his liquor yet."

#

"You must blame me for this."

Kas folded her arms. Haven had been a mistake. A horrible mistake. It needed to not happen again. "It was your job to watch, to prepare us. Those deaths are on your hands."

"Yes, it was my fault." Leliana leaned on her desk. "But how was I to know what we really faced?" From what little Kas had learned, Leliana's lover had been a Warden. She of all people should have known. "The red templars are like nothing I've seen, and the Venatori hide their tracks well. I keep wondering if I could've done something different. When the first of my lookouts went missing, I pulled the rest back, awaiting more information. If they'd stayed in the field, they could've bought us more time. I was afraid to lose my agents, and instead we lost Haven."

Risk was part of the job. She had more than one scar to tell that tale. "You will be prepared next time."

"I won't let this happen again. My people know their duty. They know the risks." Leliana nodded. "They understand that the Inquisition may call upon them to give their lives."

"True. They're our soldiers. They'll do what we need them to." Coddling them would only weaken their forces.

"If Corypheus is cold, I must be colder. War demands sacrifices of us all."

#

Cullen poured glasses for Hawke and Varric before sitting down to his own. "It's surprisingly good to see you." Considering who the man was it was odd how often they ended up on the same side. It was odder still that despite everything, it felt like having a drink with an old friend.

"Same. Aveline told me you'd left Kirkwall." Hawke swirled his glass before taking a drink. "Actually sounded sorry to see you go. I hear you've also left the templars."

"Things change." He didn't need to go into detail. Hawke knew enough. And he knew the other man understood. For a moment, he considered asking the other man about his cousin.

"That they do. Pretty sure I saw Kels running around."

"I seem to recall being very thoroughly threatened with dire consequences should I fail to look after them properly." Cullen rolled his eyes. Frankly, the threat of being shoved naked into a closet with Isabela had been more worrisome than the threat of being thrown off the top of the Chantry. The former had sounded entirely too much like something Hawke would actually do, if for no reason other than purely for his own amusement. "And frankly some days I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Caleb will be glad to know he's well. He worries."

"Speaking of worries, have you heard from your brother?" The last time he'd seen Hawke's younger brother, the man had been wearing the armor of a Grey Warden.

Hawke drained his drink. "Not as recently as I'd like. I don't think he's involved in any of this, but he so rarely tells me anything about what he is involved in..."

"I'll do what I can on my end." Cullen hesitated. "And what about..."

"No." Hawke set the empty glass on Cullen's desk. "I haven't seen..." He shook his head angrily. "Since that night in Kirkwall."

"I should never have let him walk away." Cullen leaned back in his chair.

"Enough blood was shed. Neither of us wanted to risk more." Hawke sighed. "Maker, listen to us. We are starting to sound like a couple of old soldiers."

He was surprised to find himself smiling at that. "I to be the bearer of bad news, but..."

"Commander..." Hawke's eyes widened. "Are you..." He tilted his head. "Snarking at me?" His face broke into a grin, and he looked towards Varric. "He's snarking. He's actually snarking."

Varric put a hand over his heart. "Our little templar is all grown up. Soon, he'll start noticing women."

"Why do I even..."

#

Josephine informed her that the only way to be certain of foiling the attack on Celene was going to involve attending an Orlesian party. Kas sighed, and told her to do her best to come up with any other option. Then Josephine took her to where they had set up a throne and informed her that she now had the right to dispense justice.

The first was Denam. She gave him to his fellow templars.

#

Varric saw Cassandra coming up the stairs. Towards him. He glanced at the railing. It was only about ten feet. Maybe he should... He threw himself to the ground as a table struck the wall not far from him. No soon had he rolled to his feet than she was nearly on him. He managed to duck the first swing.

"Enough." The Inquisitor's voice broke through the noise they were making.

Cassandra whirled on her. "You're taking his side?"

"I said enough." She strode up the last two stairs. Varric found himself keenly aware of just how much taller both women were. Any relief he might have felt at the Inquisitor's arrival was dashed when she revealed she was most definitely not on his side.

"Hawke would have been at the Conclave." Cassanda gestured angrily. "If anyone could have saved Most Holy..."

The Inquisitor turned her dark eyes towards Varric. "You did that out of spite?"

Maybe he'd spun his tale too well. Or maybe Hawke could have saved the Divine. But he knew better than any how many of their escapades had come down to sheer luck. And luck eventually ran out. "I was protecting my friend."

"Varric is a liar, Inquisitor. A snake." Well, Cassandra was hardly being fair. The vast majority of what he'd told her had been true enough. "Even after the Conclave, when we needed Hawke most, Varric kept him secret."

"He's with us now." Varric said a silent prayer that wouldn't end up one of his worse decisions. "We're on the same side."

"We all know whose side you're on, Varric. It will never be the Inquisition's." Cassandra was still glaring, but she seemed to be getting her temper back under control. Probably good. And probably good Hawke hadn't walked in to see this. The last thing they needed at the moment was Hawke setting a seeker on fire.

"You don't need to tell me that." The Inquisitor was glaring again. Coming from a woman standing just under seven feet tall, the effect was impressive. Maybe more so than Aveline, and he was fairly sure that woman could set things on fire with her eyes.

It wasn't fair. He'd come. He'd helped willingly. Even turned over a fair number of his contacts to Leliana. "Oh, like I have no reasons to help the Inquisition finish this?" Corypheus being on the loose was partly his fault.

"For the moment."

"Fine. For the moment, I'd like to do what I can." Women.

It was Cassandra who relented first. "He did bring Hawke. Late, perhaps, but Hawke is with us." She turned, and walked away to lean on the railing.

Perhaps it was time for a strategic retreat. He headed for the stairs. And stood at the top. Corypheus was partly his fault, but Kirkwall... "You know what I think? If Hawke had been at the temple, he'd be dead, too. You people have done enough to him."

#

The scouts reported back about Crestwood. Yet another mess she needed to clean up. Kas got her people together, and prepared to head out.


	6. Chapter 6 - Crestwood

A rift. In the middle of a lake. Kas sighed. Why couldn't things ever be easy? She trudged into the town, only to have to actually argue the mayor into letting her deal with their problem. If it hadn't been for Sera, she might have just left them to their fate.

Bandits were holed up in a fort. They could go in the front door, true. Or... She led her party around. It didn't take her long to find the gate. Sera made short work of the lock, giggling at the thought of coming up to take the bandit assholes by surprise.

And there was a giant spider. Because of course there was.

#

She handed the flag to Sera to do the honors, and went to go inspect her new fort for more giant spiders. Damn things had entirely too many eyes. By the time the lake bed was dry enough to walk in, reinforcements had arrived from Skyhold. Leliana apparently thought this fort would make a good secondary base for her spies. Probably for the best. Skyhold had entirely too many eyes as well.

Kas whistled for her team to assemble, and lead them towards the ruins of the old village.

#

The elf mage was... actually talking to the floating spirit thing. Oh for the... Kas sighed, and kept walking. He'd catch up. Maybe.

#

Cassandra sent a look over her shoulder at where Solas was hurrying to catch up. She wasn't comfortable with his views on spirits, but his expertise had served them well enough thus far. Making the qunari woman the Inquisitor had seemed a good option at the time. Hawke had left Skyhold as quickly and quietly as he had come. The Champion had spoken with Varric before leaving. She sort of hoped Varric hadn't mentioned the table.

As much as she hated to admit it, she owed the dwarf an apology. In his place, she might have made the same choice. He'd protected his friend. As she had wanted to protect hers. Hindsight just showed them how many mistakes had been made. If she'd convinced Varric, Hawke might have been there. If she'd gone to Vigil's Keep sooner instead of sending a letter, Brehan would have been there. Whether it would have made any difference was another matter.

They were on their way to close another rift, to prevent more demons from terrorizing innocents. For now, that would have to be enough.

#

Kas leaned heavily on her axe and looked around at her companions. Sera was gathering scattered arrows, and limping. The elf mage was tending to a wound Blackwall had taken. Cassandra had removed the damaged section of her armor, and was clearly favoring her left arm. Iron Bull was bleeding from several shallow claw marks. And Varric had managed to come through unscathed. "Mage, that the only rift down here?"

He glanced back at her. "I believe the mark is the best way of detecting the proximity of rifts."

She looked down at her hand. The glow was faint enough to be concealed by her gauntlet. Nothing nearby then. "Let's get back to the surface and find this Warden."

#

They had to kill some more bandits and close another rift before they found the cave. The rebel mage was waiting just outside it. He nodded at her curtly before resuming some conversation or another with Varric. Kas headed into the cave.

The Warden was much older than she expected. She gave him a wary look. Only two kinds of soldier made it to his age. The cautious, and the very, very good. She didn't miss that several of her companions reacted to his name. Cautious men were rarely well known. "So, this trouble the Wardens are having. Corypheus?"

"I believe so. After Hawke killed Corypheus, Weisshaupt was content to forget the whole affair." Loghain gestured at a table covered with documents. "If an Archdemon can survive seemingly mortal wounds, why not Corypheus? I began to investigate." He offered her one of the documents, and she waved it towards the elf mage. "I found evidence but no proof. And then, soon after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling."

The rebel mage started to say something, and she interrupted. "Calling what?"

"The Calling is a portent, like crows circling the battlefield before the fighting. It tells the Warden that his time has come. First are the dreams. Then a voice whispers in the back of the Warden's head, just at the edge of hearing. That is when the Warden goes down to the Deep Roads..." Loghain shrugged. "To die with honor."

Mumbo jumbo mystical crap. Why couldn't anyone just give a straight answer? The rebel mage was talking again. She cut him off. "This thing? You hearing it?" She frowned, and then looked over her shoulder. "Or you, Blackwall?"

The old warden claimed he was. Blackwall sung a different song. "I do not fear the Calling, and worrying about it only gives it power." He hammered a fist into his palm. "Anything Corypheus does will only strengthen my resolve."

"Alright. Where are we heading?" Kas turned back to Loghain.

Loghain handed her a marked map. "Grey Wardens are gathering here, in the Western Approach. It's an ancient Tevinter ritual tower. Meet me there, and we will find answers."

"Let's get back to Skyhold." She looked at the map, and then at the Warden. "You are coming to." Leliana had questions. Clearly, this man had some answers.

#

Cassandra glanced back at where Varric and Hawke were mostly keeping to themselves. From what little she could hear, the two old friends were making jokes at the expense of someone named 'Bran.' Part of her wanted to join them, but after the argument with Varric, she was unlikely to be welcome. Blackwall and Sera were talking about some tavern tale and quite frankly, there wasn't enough gold in Thedas to get her to join that conversation.

She fell into step next to the older Warden. He glanced at her, but said nothing. "I admit, I am surprised to learn you were the Champion's contact."

Loghain shrugged. "His brother asked."

"You are acquainted with him?"

"He's a Grey Warden. When he came to Vigil's Keep, the Warden-Commander assigned me to train him."

They walked quietly for a while before she spoke again. "I assume you know what happened at Vigil's Keep." It was still hard for her to believe. They had dangerous lives, and Brehan had been Warden as well as agent of the Divine. How many times had they escaped by the skin of their teeth? Luck ran out, eventually.

"It is my belief that what occurred was not happenstance. Warden-Commander Aeducan would have questioned Clarel's actions, and had clout enough to do so, even in Orlais."

An earthquake had always seemed too simple of an answer to her. Right when that voice had been needed most? "If that is true..." Cassandra sighed. "Then this has been in motion for some time. And a friend of mine was murdered because of it." She glanced at him again. "Did you know Warden-Constable Mahariel?"

"Brehan?" Loghain nodded. "In passing, only. A good man."

"He was."

#

It took her a moment to recognize the man that followed the Inquisitor into the war room. Of all the... That he would be alive when so many better had fallen. "Loghain."

"Leliana."

The Inquisitor threw a bundle of papers and maps onto the war table. "His information. See what you can make of it. I assume you have questions for him as well?"

Many. Some even had to do with the topic at hand. Of all the Grey Wardens, this was Hawke's contact? There was no way chance had played a role in this. "How did you become acquainted with the Champion?"

"Warden-Commander Tabris assigned me to train Carver Hawke when the young man arrived at the Vigil." Loghain shrugged. "Frankly, I'm still not sure which of us incurred his ire."

"Do you know where to find Carver Hawke?" Leliana narrowed her eyes. What had been the other name? "Or Nathaniel Howe?"

"No. The best I can do is the location of a dead drop both have used in the past."

"Put someone on it," the Inquisitor ordered. "Have both brought in." She raised an eyebrow at Leliana. "What's the significance?"

"Warden-Commander Tabris vanished shortly after Carver Hawke brought back a report on what happened in Vinmark. Before he vanished, he sent both Carver and Nathaniel to the Free Marches." Leliana folded her arms. "And Loghain here to Orlais."

Loghain gave her a respectful nod. "I angered him. My punishment was to sift through the libraries of Orlais's Warden strongholds. I have done this. I can only pray the information is useful."

#

The walls of Vigil's Keep were a relief, even knowing it was only the Fade. Loghain sighed. "She's very..." He shrugged. "Qunari."

"Sten was reasonable, in his way."

"She'll get the job done. A battering ram isn't subtle, but it serves a purpose." Loghain folded his arms. "Dagna doesn't care for her either."

Jerath nodded. "You think we should pull her out?"

It took him a minute to respond. "No. But she should be extra careful. This may call for a much more subdued approach. That woman is dangerous, and if she realizes Dagna is a spy..." He shook his head, and turned to where the spirit stood. "Vigilance, keep a close ear on Dagna."

"An ear, an eye. Possibly a nostril." The spirit nodded. "We attuned a rune link as well. She can summon me or signal directly."

"Good to know." Loghain unfolded his arms and leaned on the table. "Leliana is unhappy about my presence. She is making certain I know I am watched, and that means there are likely unseen eyes as well." He frowned. "She's colder than I remember. And more suspicious."

"She's been the Left Hand of the Divine for six years. Her mother figure and the love of her life fell within a month of each other." Jerath shook his head. "She's not the person either of us remember. Be careful. If you have to run, go deep. The Messenger isn't far. He's been mapping the area beneath Skyhold. There are..." Jerath frowned. "Oddities. Not sure yet what they mean." He concentrated, and a map formed. "The entrances are here." He indicated the spots on the map.

"Understood. Hopefully, I'll be able to get to the bottom of this business quickly." Loghain took a breath. "Also, the dead drop needs to be crossed off. The Inquisitor is having Leliana put spies on it with the intention of bringing in Carver and Nathaniel."

"Just once, I'd like to be able to do things the easy way."

"If it were easy..." Loghain smiled.

"Someone else would do it." Jerath returned the smile. "Ass."

#

Dorian sighed at the shelf he'd just rearranged. Again. Coming to the Inquisition may not have been one of his better ideas. He'd thought at first the Qunari woman had a problem with him because he was Tevinter, but it didn't take long to realize the problem was more that he was a mage. The others, at least, were pleasant enough.

He went outside for a breath of fresh air, and caught sight of Varric and the Champion heading up to Cullen's office. It took him a moment to work up the nerve, and then he followed.

Varric greeted him with a smile. "Hawke, this is Sparkler. Sparkler, this is Hawke."

Cullen sighed. "Hawke, this is Dorian. Dorian, this is Hawke."

"You're no fun, Curly."

"He's bestowed worse nicknames." Hawke shrugged, and offered a hand to Dorian. "You're the mage from Tevinter?"

"I am." Dorian accepted the handshake. "Is that an issue?"

"I don't know. I've never really had the opportunity to actually talk to a magister before. Normally they are too busy being on fire or begging Fenris to let go of their spines." Hawke grinned.

Dorian swallowed. "I'm not a magister. I'm an altus."

"Speaking of Fenris..." Cullen raised an eyebrow. "Can we expect him to be showing up?"

"I..." Hawke sighed. "May not have told him I was coming here. He would have objected."

"Who is Fenris, if I may ask?"

"My husband." Hawke smiled. "He's a bit on the overprotective side. I don't suppose you know a Magister Fazrel?"

"I do, actually." Dorian accepted the drink Varric handed him. "I've attended a few of his lectures on various subjects. Clever man, has the tendency to go off on some of the most fascinating tangents. Why?"

"I'm friends with one of his apprentices. No chance of Fazrel being Venatori?"

"Hawke is also a bit on the overprotective side." Cullen nodded at the man.

"I can't see Fazrel being part of something like the Venatori willingly. For one, it might require him to leave his precious books for more than a couple hours."

Varric dealt a hand of cards, and Dorian found himself almost starting to relax. After a couple hands, Hawke glanced at him again. "Were you just looking for a card game, or did you have questions?"

"I..." Dorian shrugged. "I was looking for a distraction, to be honest. I've been trying to locate Felix."

"The one who spilled wine on the Inquisitor?" Varric raised an eyebrow.

"I was trying to discover what became of him. Where he ended up."

Cullen frowned. "The Chargers went to check out the area. Did they find anything that would help?"

"Nothing. Redcliffe is abandoned, and there's no trace of him. It's as if he never existed." Dorian took a drink. "I think the Venatori found out he was helping me. I think they killed him."

"One more thing those bastards will pay for." Cullen's voice was quiet. Hawke and Varric both nodded in response to the words.

"Yes. They will." He looked down at his glass, and smiled fondly. "Felix used to sneak me treats from the kitchens when I was working late in his father's study. 'Don't get into trouble on my behalf,' I'd tell him. 'I like trouble,' he'd say. Tevinter could use more mages like him, those who put the good of others above themselves."

"The entire world could," Hawke said. He lifted his glass. "To Felix."

The others echoed, and Dorian felt a lump rise in his throat at he lifted his own glass.

#

Kas gave Scout Harding the orders to head into the Western Approach, then walked to the tavern to find a drink. And perhaps someone to share it with. Sera waved her over as soon as she entered, and Kas grabbed her drinks and headed up to the room the elf girl had claimed.

"Hey you. Got an Inquisitor favor to ask." Sera bounced on some cushions, which made another part of her bounce rather pleasantly. "Just a little thing, really. A little march-around for some of your people. It's nothing for you, right?"

"Whatever you need." Kas smiled, and offered one of the drinks.

Sera accepted it with a grin. "Jump right in, huh? I like that. It's a Red Jenny thing. I got a tip that some noble stiffs are arguing over Verchiel. Land squabble. They're getting little people beat up, so I need you to go to your big table and send some people to walk through town."

"Pretty sure they can handle that. Just walk through?"

"Just walk through. Easy, right?"

"Alright. I'll pass the order along."

"It's fun, right? Being important without doing a thing? Well, not much of a thing." Sera took a long swig from the drink. "Not everything has to be torn skies and ancient arseholes. Every little thing makes a difference somewhere."

#

Cullen watched from the window as the Inquisitor led her party out towards the Western Approach. Hawke and Loghain had left with Scout Harding and the advance party. He really couldn't blame them. The Inquisitor had been all but outright hostile towards Hawke. And Leliana had been much the same towards Loghain. That, at least, had something to do with personal history.

A few years before, he might have shared her hostility. Uldred had... He forced those memories away, and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off the impending headache. Holding grudges did no one any good. Especially against a man who'd already lost everything.

He sighed, and went back to work.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Western Approach

Walking uphill through a forest just wasn't quite miserable enough. No, now they had to walk uphill through sand and rocks and wind. Varric sighed. Why was everything always uphill? At least he wasn't the only one annoyed by the trek. Dorian had tried to extol the virtues of a carriage to the Inquisitor. Varric was fairly sure the Qunari woman hadn't actually listened to a word he'd said. Hadn't there been a plan at some point to see about getting them horses? Not that he was a fan of those, either.

"You know, Varric, I went to Kirkwall once."

"Yeah?" Varric glanced up at Dorian.

"Bit of a shithole."

"Yeah..." But it was his shithole. Aveline's latest letter said the repairs to the guard barracks were finished. Brennan had added some words of gratitude, and mentioned that Isabela had been successful at smuggling in the supplies and healers needed for the recent outbreak. Hawke had made those arrangements. Maybe if all this worked out, Hawke would be able to come back to Kirkwall. He missed Orana's cooking almost as much as he missed the presence of his best friend. "When all this is done, you should visit again."

"I should indeed. Skyhold doesn't have anywhere near enough drafts and crumbling facades for my tastes." Dorian shrugged. "Did I hear right? You met Corypheus before?"

"We didn't have tea and crumpets, Sparkler. I was there when he woke up." If he could dream, he'd probably have nightmares about it.

"And he said, what? 'Hello, I'm one of the magisters who broke into the Black City. Pleased to meet you!'"

"More like…" Varric cleared his throat. "'Argh, I'm a darkspawn! Dumat! Dumat!' Then Hawke killed him." At the time, he'd been rather impressed. The amount of magic that had been slung around that day... For a moment, he wondered what Hawke could do with an orb like the one Corypheus had. Probably turn Kirkwall into cheese. Bad idea. Ancient artifacts and Hawke really didn't get along.

"Not very well, it appears."

"Tell me about it." Varric sighed.

#

"In short, this might be the worst place in Thedas."

Kas couldn't help but nod at the dwarven scout. It was just so damn dry. But if this is where the Venatori were, this is where she'd rip them out. At least it wasn't cold. She looked over the map, and asked Harding a few questions. The Venatori were up to several things in the area. Her scouts had intercepted several bits of information, but many were in some kind of cipher. She glanced over her shoulder and gestured at the Vint mage. "Mage, come here." Varric had to elbow him before he did. She thrust the documents at him. "Can you read any of these?"

He looked the documents over, and then shook it. "They appear to be in some kind of cipher."

"You don't recognize it?" She raised an eyebrow.

An offended look came over his face. "No. I do not." He handed the documents back to her.

She took them, and turned back to continue talking to Scout Harding.

#

"Do you think she knows we have names?" Dorian glanced at Solas.

Varric answered instead. "Ten gold says she does, but has them wrong."

"I'll take that."

"Perhaps with multiple mages, she will assign us numbers." Solas watched the Qunari woman as she walked ahead, leaving them to bring up the rear of the party.

The group's other qunari fell into step with them as they headed deeper into the wasteland. "Guess the Vints will be pissed with you running to warn everyone at Haven, huh?"

"Not that my warning did much good." There was an annoying little part of him that was starting to even regret it.

Iron Bull shrugged. "Didn't see any rebel mages coming to do it."

"There is that. The ones who didn't join the Venatori either ran off or were killed." More of them killed than ran. He hadn't yet given up hope that Felix was among the few that escaped, but all things considered...

"Ah, see? Good on you. Way to join the underdogs." Iron Bull actually smacked him on the back.

He stumbled. "I'm thrilled, really." Then he sighed. There were those he liked among the Inquisition. Varric was certainly pleasant company. The Commander was pleasant company and easy on the eyes. And Hawke had been something else entirely. Hearing another man openly and affectionately speaking of his husband had been a surprise. Maybe that was reason enough on its own to throw his lot in with the south. Neither Cullen nor Varric had so much as batted an eye.

#

"Oy, Beardy." Sera tossed a sword down from the top of the tower.

Blackwall caught it, and smiled as he looked it over. "Good find."

"Can you see that tower the mage rambled about?" Kas called up.

"I see three tower-thingies. Lots of ruins around here. One looks in better shape. Might be it. Track back to where we climbed up, then go the other way." Sera climbed back down.

"We'll set up a camp back on that rise. Maybe come back later for the dragon."

Sera's face split into a wide grin. "Really?"

Kas returned the smile. "Maybe start with a smaller dragon, and work our way up."

#

The little elf girl from Crestwood stood in the midst of the Wardens. Terror was evident on her features as one of the men she'd spoken of in awe approached her with a blade. And killed her to summon a demon. She should have sent the girl to the Inquisition.

Kas's axe found her hands. Next to her, Blackwall drew his own blade. Fucking mages. And one was talking to her. "Inquisitor. What an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, and your service."

Behind her came the old Warden's voice. "You're no Warden, mage."

"But you are." The mage smirked. "The one Clarel let slip. And you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?"

"I'm thinking axe to the skull." Kas started forward.

The mage gestured, and fire shot up her hand. She almost dropped the axe. He started babbling about the Elder one and the Anchor and she focused her concentration. And shoved. Green light shot back at the mage. Blackwall put a hand on her shoulder to steady her and keep her from falling. Kas shifted her grip on the axe, and snarled.

"Kill them!" The mage shouted. Demons and Wardens alike turned towards her.

She charged.

#

Kas knelt by the girl's body, and closed her eyes gently. The rebel mage and the old Warden were talking. There was no sign of the smug mage. She interrupted the chatter. "He fled. Where?"

"Based on the direction, I would surmise an abandoned Warden fortress. Adamant. I suspect we'll find the Wardens there. I suppose it's fortunate a friend once gave me some old maps." Loghain sheathed his blade.

"Scout it. Take the mage with you." She gestured at the rebel mage. "We'll head back to Skyhold and get the soldiers moving."

The rebel mage nodded. "We'll meet you back at Skyhold."

#

"How bad are we talking?" Nathaniel folded his arms.

"We arrived just in time to see the Warden mages slaughter a recruit. One the Inquisitor seems to have known." Loghain shook his head. "She is not a merciful woman."

"What the fuck are they thinking?" The words exploded out of Carver.

"They aren't." Vigilance's voice was blunt.

"Keep trying to get to the Commander." Nathaniel sighed, and then looked at the others. "He's alive. But clearly, Flemeth doesn't want him taking part in this."

"He's going to kill her when he finds out." Loghain leaned on the table. "Again."

"We can be to you..."

"No." Loghain looked up at Carver. "If you show up now, she will undoubtedly assume you are Venatori agents and respond accordingly." He straightened. "There is room enough for disaster having your brother in a fortress filled with templars. The last thing we need is him thinking there is a direct threat against you."

"Look after him for me?"

"I will."

#

Mages. Blood mages. Venatori mages. Magic all over her stupid hand. Kas sighed. She saw Ser Barris leaving Cullen's office, and walked over to intercept him. He bowed when he saw her. "Inquisitor."

"How does one become a templar?"

"Many of us are given to the Chantry..."

She interrupted him. "I'm not asking why they become templars. I know that already. I'm asking how you gain your abilities."

He nodded, and then his eyes widened. "Are you asking because you wish to undergo the training?"

"Yes. And you are going to train me."

"I am at your command, Inquisitor."

#

Varric saw the two men walking across the bridge, and hurried to meet them. Hawke smiled. "Varric. Have you found the Inquisitor's soft spot yet?"

"It appears to be non-mage elves. Maybe you should have brought Fenris." Varric tilted his head. "Or maybe it's just girl elves. Junior said Daisy is in the Free Marches, right?"

Loghain nodded. "They are safely away from the Western Approach."

"That's a relief." Varric didn't realize he'd been holding his breath. As glad as he was that Merrill had found happiness with Carver, he missed his Daisy. Letters just weren't the same. "I suppose you have to check in with the Inquisitor."

"I'll take care of it," Loghain said. He nodded to Hawke, and left the two friends.

Hawke watched him go, and then shrugged and looked down at Varric. "He knows exactly where Carver is, and isn't sharing that information with the Inquisitor. But I think he may have managed to get a warning to Carver that she wants him arrested."

"How?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. Don't tell Aveline, but that man may be growing on me. What's the situation here?" They started walking into the keep.

"She's started training with the templars. Not sure what her exact grudge against mages is, but she's got one.

#

Kas stood next to Cullen, looking over the maps Loghain had provided. The information on Adamant's construction seemed to be the most useful. Cullen and Loghain were noting various choke points and locations to send up ladders. She let the two men plan. She might know how to lead a band, but they knew more about how to work with the resources of an army.

Leliana kept glaring at Loghain, though it seemed to have little effect. Kas shrugged. "Let me know when you are ready to march."

#

Cullen gestured for Loghain to join him in his office. No sooner had they started to sit down then the door opened again to admit Hawke, Dorian, and Varric. "Do we have a plan?" Hawke asked, making himself comfortable in a chair.

"A fairly decent one." Cullen leaned forward. "I'd like to have you up on the ramparts, if possible. The more we keep the Wardens unbalanced, the fewer lives are going to be lost."

"It's possible yet that some of the Wardens will listen to reason." Loghain folded his arms. "Given the chance to withdraw from the fight, some will see that what is happening is wrong and take it."

"I hope you are right." Cullen sighed.

Dorian raised an eyebrow at Loghain. "You're holding up remarkably well under all the glaring."

"This is not my first time serving a commanding officer that would like to put my head up on a pike."

He hesitated before turning towards the older general. The man had practically written the book on hit and run tactics during the Orlesian occupation. "Will you be staying on after this is done?"

"I'd prefer not to be stationed here at Skyhold, but yes. I may do just that."

"What about you, Hawke?"

"Nothing personal, Cullen, but I think I'll be heading for someplace a bit less..."

"Templar?"

"If you need something in the Free Marches set on fire, Varric knows how to get hold of me."

#

"As leader of the Inquisition, you..." Cullen sighed. "There's something I must tell you."

Kas shrugged. "All right."

"You know the power lyrium offers. I trust you've accepted the price. Those cut off suffer - some go mad, others die. We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the templars here. But I..." He hesitated before continuing, and looked down at his desk. "No longer take it."

"You stopped?"

"When I joined the Inquisition. It's been months now."

"Months? You didn't think to tell me this sooner?"

"Has it mattered?"

"I don't know. Has it?" She narrowed her eyes. He was still staring at his desk rather than looking up at her.

"After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn't..." He finally looked up. "I will not be bound to the Order - or that life - any longer. Whatever the suffering, I accept it. But I would not put the Inquisition at risk. I have asked Cassandra to..." He rested his hands on the pommel of his sword. "Watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved from duty."

It was tempting to relieve him from duty now. Bad enough that he was friends with mages, but taking this stupid risk? "You shouldn't have done this in the first place."

"I have to do this. What future can there be outside the Order if I don't try?" He shook his head. "I believe in this Inquisition, but I would serve out of loyalty. Not blind obedience."

She drew herself up to her full height. "Do you think I serve the Inquisition out of obedience?"

"I speak only for myself."

"Is it so different for you?"

"The Inquisition's army must always take precedence..." He sighed. "I will consider what you've said."

Kas nodded, and walked out of the room.

#

Kas gathered a group together to head out to the Fallow Mire. Some folks called the 'Avvar' had apparently taken members of the Inquisition hostage.

#

Varric winced when he saw Kas advance on Solas. It was really never good when she started paying attention to the mages. It was probably a good thing the elven apostate was a rather calm man. Hawke probably would have set her on fire by now. All things considered, Fenris probably would have torn out at least one of her lungs.

"I told you to stop fucking around with that green fire shit." Kas drew herself up to her full height and stared daggers down at the elf mage.

"I..."

"You summoned a bunch of demons and corpses."

"Drawing them out prevented us from having to wade through the swamp to do battle."

"And not lighting it could have prevented us from having to fight them in the first place." Kas shook her head angrily. "You don't cast without permission, mage."

"If that is your wish."

"It's my order." She whirled, and stalked off.

He shrugged, and fell into step next to the elven man. "You know what I like about you, Chuckles? Your boundless optimism."

Solas looked down at him, one eyebrow raised. "It's comforting that whatever qualities I lack, you'll invent for me, Varric."

"No, really. Why else would an elven apostate help crazy Chantry folk close a hole in the sky?"

The other man actually smiled. "When you put it like that, I must concede your point."

#

"I think we found the villagers." Blackwall drew his sword.

"No way to fight through that many. Get to the walls." Kas hefted her axe. "Sera, as soon as we are through, get that gate closed."

"On it!"

#

She grinned broadly as the 'Hand of Korth' came down the stairs. It wasn't often she got to fight someone almost as big as she was. Kas caught his axe on the hilt of her own, then brought her forehead down to smash the man's nose. He staggered backwards, and she closed again, bringing down her axe. He only barely managed to parry, and she twisted to drive her elbow into his side, driving him back another step.

He stumbled. She pushed. He fell, and she brought the axe down, caving in the armor over his chest. He twitched and convulsed before going still. Kas turned back to the fight just in time to see Blackwall put his blade halfway through the neck of the last of the Avvar.

"Find our people."

"Got them!" Sera called back. She came back and grabbed the key from around the neck of the dead chief, and then headed back to the door.

"Mage, tend the wounded." Kas gestured at the elf mage. "The rest of you, look around, see if there is anything useful to be found."

#

"You found something?" Cassandra asked.

"Must have been a Warden outpost once." Blackwall held up the banner. She picked up the book he'd found, and looked through it before smiling. Her hand trailed down one of the pages gently. "It mean something to you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's a song. I heard an old friend sing it a few times." She sighed. "Always brought tears to my eyes. Did you ever meet Warden-Constable Mahariel?"

"Can't say I had the pleasure." Blackwall folded the banner reverently. "Heard stories though. You knew him?"

"Leliana introduced us. He aided us many times over the years." She closed the book, and offered it to him. "He died shortly before all this began."

"The world lost a hero."

"It did."

#

Dorian moved his piece, and tried not to sigh as his strategy was immediately countered. Next to him, Hawke sighed. "Dorian, you understand that you are representing the dignity of all mages here?"

"You are not helping."

"I also don't seem to recall you doing all that well either." Cullen lifted an eyebrow at Hawke.

"Once I shifted my tactics, I won every game." Hawke grinned.

"Oh?" Dorian turned towards the other man, and then gestured at the game board. "Do enlighten me."

"Rivaini port. He plays for shit after the second glass."

He started to move his knight when the door opened and a messenger stuck his head in. "Commander, the Inquisitor has returned."

"It's time then." Cullen stood.


	8. Chapter 8 - Here Lies the Abyss

Kas watched impassively as the trebuchets began taking down the walls. The fortress may have been imposing to look at, but it was old, and in poor repair before the arrival of the Inquisition. Clearly, the Wardens hadn't expected to actually be challenged. Cullen had said something about sending the rebel mage in with the forces trying to take the ramparts. Hopefully, the man could make himself useful.

She signaled Cassandra to go take her position, and Cassandra nodded. Blackwall, Varric, and the Tevinter mage followed the Seeker. She'd sent the Orlesian mage with Ser Barris to back up the templars, unfortunately leaving herself with the elf mage. At least for once the man appeared inclined to silence. At her nod, Iron Bull, Sera, and the elf mage followed her towards where the ram was taking down the gate. Loghain joined them.

"Mage, keep their lines disrupted." She unlimbered her axe. "Sera, focus on any casters. Loghain, keep them off Sera and the mage. Iron Bull, with me."

As soon as the gate broke, she charged, Iron Bull moving in step with her. The Warden facing them stumbled backwards at the sight of two qunari coming at him with massive axes. It didn't save him.

#

"We'll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can." Cullen sheathed his blade.

"Whatever it takes, Cullen." She nodded to him. "If we lose here, we lose everything."

"Understood, Inquisitor." He began directing orders at the soldiers. "Warden Loghain will guard your back. Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements. He's assisting them until you arrive." He looked up at the fighting on the heights. "There's too much resistance on the walls. Our men on the ladders can't get a foothold. If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we'll cover your advance."

#

For a moment, she thought the Wardens were going to back down. For the love of... Kas shook her head. Their own kind had been killing them moments before. But when she ordered them to lay down arms, they chose instead to attack.

She spared a glance over her shoulder at the Warden accompanying her. He didn't look pleased, but he did his duty. She could only hope Blackwall was doing the same for Cassandra. Sera seemed to have a strange fondness for the bearded man.

They continued on their way through. "Mage, get a protective spell on our forces by the ladder." She didn't wait to see if he complied before heading in to deal with the demons. The Inquisition soldiers moved quickly once the demons were gone. She tossed off a salute to the former templars, and headed further in.

#

The rebel mage had summoned some type of storm on top of the battlements, and was engaged in pitched battle. A half dozen formed a rough circle around him, keeping the demons back as the rebel mage threw out spells. Kas narrowed her eyes. When they were through here she'd have to assign some templars to that man. She signaled her crew, and headed in.

"Inquisitor." He gave her a nod before directing a blast of fire into one of the ice demons. Whatever they were called. If she thought the elf mage would answer the question in fewer than forty words, she might have asked.

"Push in." She nodded to him when the last of the demons had fallen. "We need to get to Clarel before this ritual takes place."

"Understood." He fell into step with the elf mage.

#

She gestured at the mages, and the two men sent out simultaneous blasts of lightning that did an adequate job of clearing the path before them. She and Iron Bull moved in to take care of the downed men. The Warden seemed inclined to stay close to the mages, using both sword and shield to prevent demons from getting anywhere near them. Kas left him to it. She saw Cassandra's crew on the other end of the battlements, and left the Seeker to her work. Clarel had to be here somewhere.

#

They regrouped with some soldiers. One of them was able to report Clarel's location. "Commander Cullen will hold a path open for us as long as possible, Inquisitor. Our forces are ready when you are."

"Sera, you and the other archers focus on the casters. Mages, keep the Wardens off balance. The rest of you, with me." Kas kicked open the door, and moved in.

#

Clarel was giving a speech. Definitely a mage. The smug mage from Tevinter was with her. Kas started walking into the courtyard where the ritual was taking place. The rift was a big one, and there were at least a dozen mages involved in whatever they were doing. Warriors formed a ring around them. Kas raised her voice. "It's done, Clarel. There will be no ritual, and no demon army."

The smug mage gestured. "Then the Blight rises with no Wardens left to stop it, and the whole world dies. Is that what you want?" He folded his arms. "And yes, the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must, but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty."

"We make the sacrifices no one else will. Our Wardens die proudly for a world that will never thank them."

For the love of... Ferelden had given Wardens the damn throne. How hard was stabbing a damn dragon that they needed an entire fucking order for it? She was saved from trying to point out just how stupid the entire thing was by the voice of Loghain. "And then he takes your mages' minds for his real master: Corypheus."

That at least got Clarel's attention. "Corypheus? But he's dead."

The smug mage moved in quickly. "These people will say anything to shake your confidence, Clarel."

"Bring it through." For fuck's sake, why were mages so damned stupid with their power?

"Please, I have seen more than my share of blood magic." The rebel mage spoke up. "It is never worth the cost."

"I betrayed the Wardens once, and it cost me everything." Loghain stood next to the rebel mage. "Are you mad enough to think I'd do it again?"

"Be ready with the ritual, Clarel. This demon is truly worthy of your strength." The smug mage was practically smirking.

Both the rebel mage and the old Warden tried to talk them down. And for a moment, it almost worked. The smug mage tried to call Clarel back. "Clarel, we have come so far. You're the only one who can do this."

The mage commander took a breath. "Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed."

And the smug mage nodded. He slammed the butt of his staff into the ground. "Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally." He turned towards them, waving his hands in some mad gesture. "My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor. He sent me this to welcome you."

Behind them, something roared. Tattered wings sliced the air as the archdemon took flight. At the sight of the beast, the Wardens drew their weapons. And turned on the demons.

#

She hit the pride demon at the same time Iron Bull did. Every time it turned to face one of them, the other buried an axe in it. The rebel mage used fire to deal with the ice demons, while the elf mage seemed to be focusing on protective spells. Sera was just filling everything demony with arrows. The old Warden stood at the rebel mage's back, using his sword and shield to keep the demons at bay.

As soon as the pride demon fell, Kas headed after the smug mage and the mage commander. "This way." With the worst of the demons felled, her soldiers could deal with any remaining Warden issues.

They fought through several more groups of demons. The smug mage had made a mistake bringing in the archdemon. The Wardens were now fighting on the side of the Inquisition, and fighting well. And if any group knew how to deal with an archdemon...

Kas couldn't help but smile when she saw the mage commander doing a very effective job of kicking the crap out of the smug mage. She started towards them. They'd won this round.

The dragon caught the mage commander in its jaws, and leaped back to the tower. It swung its head back and forth and threw the mage commander to the ground before starting towards them. She drew her axe. This was not going to be pretty.

#

The mage commander was still alive. When she had a few moments to spare, Kas intended to be rather impressed by that. As the archdemon passed over the woman, electricity shot up into it. The thing started to fall.

And it was taking the damn bridge they were standing on with it. Fucking mages. "Run."

Beneath them, the stone gave way, and they were falling. Her hand sparked. With no other options available, she focused on the rift below.

#

She was falling down, and then she was falling up, and then she'd fallen. Rocks hung in the air, and there... Kas sat, putting her head between her knees for a moment. Slowly, she stood. The old Warden stood on a rock floating in the air above them. The rebel mage stood on an outcropping, oriented to yet a different... down? They were talking and... She shook her head and tried to focus.

"No, this is the Fade." Kas turned at the sound of the elf mage's voice. "The Inquisitor opened a rift. We came through..." He actually started to smile. "And survived. I never thought I would ever find myself here physically... He pointed. "Look. The Black City, almost close enough to touch."

For the love of... He would enjoy this. "Now is not the time, Mage."

"What spirit commands this place? I have never seen anywhere like it."

The rebel mage had claimed to have not seen anything like it either, and he'd apparently been to the Fade as well. There was something vaguely and disturbingly familiar about it.

"Shitballs, fuck, shit, crap. Fade, shit, arse, demons, crap." Sera summed up the situation with almost surprising eloquence.

"What she said." Iron Bull nodded at Sera. "I'll fight whatever you give me, boss, but nobody said nothing about getting dragged through the ass end of demon town."

At least two of her companions approached sane. "The rift. There. Let's go." She started walking, and the others followed.

The elf mage brought up the rear. "This is fascinating. It is not the area I would have chosen, of course. But to physically walk within the Fade..." He sighed happily.

Iron Bull gave him an annoyed look. "Oh, yeah, this must be a dream come true for your crazy ass."

"Yes. Literally."

Kas shook her head. "If you sense anything strange, tell us immediately."

"We walk the Fade, Inquisitor. Strange is to be expected." The elf mage shrugged. "The demon that controls this area is extremely powerful. Some variety of fear, I would guess."

"See, that's what we need. Useful information." Kas gritted her teeth.

"I suggest you remain wary of its manipulations and prepare for what is certain to be a fascinating experience."

A growl escaped her, and she glanced at her more sensible companions. "If he doesn't stop being cheerful about this I'm going to sew his lips shut."

#

"Demons. Weird shit. And look, more demons and weird shit." Kas growled. "Something needs to start making sense here soon or I'm going to..." She cut off when she saw the woman. Admittedly, she'd only seen her from a distance at the conclave, but there could be no mistaking. Could there?

"Impossible." Loghain was starring.

The Divine nodded as they approached. "I greet you, Warden. And you, Champion."

No. Just. No. "What are you? A spirit? A demon? The real Divine couldn't have survived Haven." She set her hand on the pommel of her axe, but did not draw the weapon.

"Couldn't she?" The thing that looked like the Divine tilted its head. "How much of Haven do you truly remember? You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand alive in the Fade yourselves. In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have."

"Really?" The rebel mage narrowed his eyes. "How hard is it to answer one question? I'm a human, and you are..."

"I am here to help you." As if she wanted the help of a demon. "You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Inquisitor."

"Did you take my memories?" Her hand tightened on the axe.

"No. You lost them to the demon that serves Corypheus. It is the nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror. The false Calling that terrified the Wardens into making such grave mistakes? It's work."

For the love of... Could nobody ever give a simple answer? Behind her, Loghain stepped forward. "Then perhaps I owe this Nightmare a visit."

"You will have your chance, brave Warden. This place of darkness is its lair."

Oh. That was... not good. "How do we hurt it?"

The rebel mage actually started to object. She glared at him. He glared back. The thing that wore the Divine's face answered. "You hurt it by escaping the Fade and leading your people against Corypheus."

Answers. What was so... "That wasn't what I meant."

"I know. But for now, it is the best answer I can give you. When you entered the Fade at Haven, the demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else, you must recover it."

Great. More demons in her head.

#

She saw herself. The Divine. Corypheus. Wardens. And that piece of elfy magical crap. The vision faded.

"So Andraste didn't bestow her mark upon you." Loghain was the first to recover. "It came from the orb Corypheus used in his ritual."

Demon-Divine nodded. "Corypheus intended to rip open the Veil, use the Anchor to enter the Fade, and throw open the doors of the Black City. Not for the Old Gods but for himself. When you disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the Anchor upon you instead."

Fucking magical shit crap magey balls. "That doesn't help. That just..." She shook her head. "How the fuck do I kill this thing?"

"You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that it took from you. You have recovered some of yourself, but now it knows you are here. You must make haste. I will prepare the way ahead."

Kas hadn't gone far when she heard Loghain address the rebel mage. "Is there a problem, Hawke?"

"I wondered if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens holding The Divine in that vision." The rebel mage looked furious. "Their actions led to her death."

"Corypheus had clearly taken the Wardens' minds. You yourself have seen them do this. In any case, we can deal with that after we escape."

"Oh, I intend to."

For once, a mage was making something approaching sense.

#

Sera moved closer to Kas. Kas touched her arm gently, and Sera looked up at her. "The Divine. Please say that was her. It was her, right?"

"We have survived in the Fade physically. Perhaps she did as well." The elf mage shrugged. "Or, if it is a spirit that identifies so strongly with Justinia that it believes it is her, how can we say it is not?"

The other mage did some talking. Iron Bull glanced back at them. "That's great and all, but the Nightmare is the thing currently scaring the shit outta me."

The elf mage started talking some more. She continued forward as he babbled on about fear and terror and other uselessness. One of her hands found Sera's shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sera took a deep breath, and nodded.

#

They killed some more demons. Sera waved her bow triumphantly. "That's it, right? Not so bad. You're not so bad."

"These are but minor servants of the Nightmare." They all turned to glare at the sound of the elf mage's voice.

Iron Bull shook his head. "Just let me have this moment to hope, all right?"

#

And if the mages talking wasn't bad enough, the Nightmare started talking, taunting each of them. "The Qunari will make a lovely host for one of my minions. Or maybe I will ride his body myself."

"Like to see you try," Iron Bull muttered in response as he brought his axe down on a rage demon.

Shattered mirrors, weird-ass statues, floating rocks, and things kept being oriented wrong. An entire feast table sat on a vertical outcropping as though it had a perfect right to be there. And the shadows... where was the light even coming from?

"Sera. Sera. Sera... If you shoot an arrow at me, I'll know where you are."

"Out of my head, bitch-balls." Sera looked down at her nocked arrow, and swallowed. Kas gestured, and they started down a different path. It was easier if they kept moving. At least, she hoped it was. Felt that way, anyway.

"Dirth ma, harellan. Ma banal enasalin. Mar solas ena mar din."

"Banal nadas." At least the elf mage no longer appeared to be enjoying himself. Small comfort.

It taunted the rebel mage about Kirkwall and something called Fenris dying, and Loghain about being a complete failure about everything. The old Warden didn't appear particularly shaken.

The elf mage was talking again. "Those were little fears, tiny manifestations spawned from the Nightmare itself."

"And they take the form of spiders, something so many fear." The rebel mage kept his staff in his hand.

"Didn't see no spiders. I'd have taken bloody spiders." Sera shook her head, eyes wide with terror.

"Remember, we walk in the Fade. Demons of fear shape their appearance to unnerve each of us."

"Well, now I feel better." Iron Bull glared at the elf mage.

#

Another group of memories. Her last visit into the Fade. She remembered now, running, too frightened to be truly scared. She'd caught the Divine's hand, and tried to hold. Tried to pull the woman back, but... Kas took a deep breath, and looked away from the demon wearing the Divine's face.

"It was the Divine behind me," she said quietly. "She reached out to me, and then..." Fury filled her. The woman, the Divine, could have been safe, but she hadn't been willing to leave Kas behind. And because that... "She died."

"Yes."

"We've been following a demon, then."

The rebel mage shook his head. "You don't say."

The Divine's visage turned towards the rebel mage. "I am sorry if I disappoint you."

Kas didn't know what to say. Ghost. Demon. Spirit. It began to transform, abandoning the shape of the Divine and glowing as it rose into the air. A vaguely woman shaped being of light. Behind her, the rebel mage was arguing with Loghain. Babbling about the fate of the Wardens. The elf mage appeared to be in agreement with the rebel mage.

Sera, however, protested. "It isn't like you can just get rid of them. I mean, it's never good when they show, but they're supposed to be heroes."

Iron Bull nodded to Sera. "Don't know we can pass judgment on the only folks who know how to stop Blights."

She walked towards the two arguing men. "Loghain isn't defending blood magic or demons. You know the cost of a Blight as well as any of us, mage. The Grey Wardens are the only force that can stop that."

#

Loghain watched the qunari woman. He wasn't certain he was pleased to hear her speak out in defense of the Wardens. As they continued, he called to Vigilance. If they failed here, Nathaniel and the Commander needed to know. If this Nightmare was what bound the Wardens, then he was confident Jerath and Morrigan would find some way to defeat it.

He took up his position near Carver's brother. The man shot him a glare that turned into a curious look. Years of wearing a mask for the Orlesian Wardens served him well enough. Despite the Qunari taking his side regarding the Wardens, he did not believe an alliance would be a good idea. Not with the woman's clear feelings about mages. Especially not with Anders - or for that matter, Morrigan and Merrill - at stake. Jerath and Carver were not particularly placid men when it came to the safety of their respective wives.

Not that those respective wives weren't fully capable of taking care of themselves.

#

Eyes.

Legs.

Entirely too many of both.

The demon that had pretended to be the Divine floated above them. "If you would, please tell Leliana, 'I am sorry. I failed you, too.'" And then, as though shot by an arrow, it flung itself at the eyes and legs, driving both back.

Demons came, in the shape of spiders and mages. Kas leaped into the fray, bringing her axe down to shatter a spider carapace. Her companions moved in behind her to do battle against the beasts that stood between them and home.

#

The twisted demon thing exploded as it died. Kas landed on one side of the dais, narrowly avoiding landing on the rebel mage. "Go," she yelled to those on the other side. Iron Bull, Sera, and the elf mage started moving for the rift.

She was almost across the platform when the Nightmare returned, blocking their path. Behind her, Loghain and the rebel mage readied their own weapons.

"We need to clear a path." Loghain started to step forward.

The rebel mage stepped forward as well. "Go, I'll cover you."

#

He called to Vigilance as he stepped forward. Between the two of them, they could hold it back long enough to... Loghain heard Carver's brother speak up, and immediately protested. "No. You were right. The Wardens made this mistake. A Warden must -"

"A Warden must help them rebuild. That's your job." The Champion shook his head, and tightened his grip on his staff. "Corypheus is mine."

The Inquisitor grabbed his arm as she spoke. "Hawke."

"Say goodbye to Varric for me."

Loghain pulled free and lunged to try to grab the other man as he went for the beast. The Inquisitor caught him again and pulled him with her. Desperately, he called again to Vigilance. "Move, Warden."

He felt Vigilance answer just as the Inquisitor dragged him through the rift.

#

Kas focused on the mark, and let the power surge. Behind her, the rift shattered and sealed. The demons were torn apart by the resulting backlash. Slowly, a cheer went up around them.

An Inquisition soldier approached. "Inquisitor. The Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared. The Venatori magister is unconscious but alive. Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him yourself. As for the Wardens, those who weren't corrupted helped us fight the demons." He gestured at a man in griffin armor that stood next to him.

The Warden saluted. "We stand ready to help make up for Clarel's..." He shook his head. "Tragic mistake."

She was about to reply when she heard Varric's voice. "Where's Hawke?" He glanced from her to Loghain. Loghain turned his own gaze to the ground. "Where's Hawke?" Varric asked again.

"He didn't make it."

Varric stepped backwards. He shook his head. Cassandra tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off before walking away. Around them, shame caused heads to become heavy. The Warden who had spoken earlier turned to Loghain. "Loghain, you're the senior surviving Grey Warden. What do we do now?"

Her eyes went to the battered survivors. Idiots and fools they were, she'd seen them fight. "You stay and do whatever you can to help. You're still vulnerable to the Venatori, but there are a lot of demons that need killing. You are warriors. This is a war."

"Thank you, Your Worship. We will not fail you."

"Loghain, I expect a full report of the surviving Wardens and their capabilities. Cullen will find you a place to regroup."

He nodded. "Yes, Inquisitor."


	9. Chapter 9 - Wardens

"Loghain has sent Cullen a report on the remaining Wardens." Leliana's tone was brusque. "Fewer than I'd hoped, but they should make a formidable addition to our forces. You dealt Corypheus a significant blow, Inquisitor."

Kas nodded. "It won't stop Corypheus. We need to keep up the offensive."

"Agreed." Leliana leaned on the railing. "You took an army from Corypheus, but that will matter little if Orlais falls into chaos. Cullen, Josephine, and I will discuss the best way to gain an audience with the empress."

She'd only taken a few steps when Leliana's voice called her back. "What was she like?" Kas turned, and saw the other woman staring contemplatively at the stone of Skyhold's walls. "Divine Justinia, or her soul, or the spirit that took her form. I read the report. I know it isn't clear, but..."

It was clear enough. No use getting twisted over the fate of a demon. "Whatever it was, it wasn't the flesh-and-blood Divine. Don't tear yourself up thinking about this."

Leliana nodded. "You're right, of course."

For a moment, she thought about not passing on the message. Leliana didn't need more distractions. But maybe that wasn't her decision to make. "She did ask me tell you something, though. She said, 'I'm sorry. I failed you, too.'"

"Oh." The spymaster went silent for a moment. Her tone became businesslike once more. "I should finish this before it slips my mind. Perhaps later we might discuss the matter further. Thank you."

#

Kas stood in her room in Skyhold. She took several deep breaths. Then she headed for the tavern.

"Sera?" She opened the door and saw the elven woman standing facing the window. "About Adamant and what happened in the Fade -" Sera whirled and tried to punch her. She stepped back and the swing missed by several inches. "A good shot. Why are you angry?"

"Shut up and listen, yeah? Never again, you hear me? Everyone is pretending it made sense. Demons and visions and all of it. The Fade isn't real. And I saw nothing. Nothing. They were..." Sera shook her head and shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Like little empty things. Like, there's nothing in the dark. No point. Stupid, right? That shouldn't be scary like..." She looked down at her hands. "Like it was. I'd have taken spiders. Like you. You're scared of spiders? All of them? Even little ones?"

"They..." Kas swallowed. "Have you watched them move? All legs and..." She shook her head. "Nothing natural about those things. Bad enough when they're tiny things."

Sera actually giggled a moment before her face grew serious once more. "It's stupid to think about anyway. Everybody going on about imaginary stuff when real people died. Probably." She looked down at the thing she was fidgeting with and tossed it on a pillow. "Hawke, yeah? Lost a Champion. And in trade, a busted-down bunch of Wardens. And they're always weird. Usually bad stuff happens first so you're glad when the hero shows up. But Wardens are the wrong way 'round. They're the good thing that means a bad thing is about to happen. Like in Denerim, when the Blight ended."

She shrugged. "They can be whatever, so long as they're useful." And preferably some distance from Skyhold.

"A lot of people expect them to be a thing, though. And a lot of people are real good at using them. Blackwall's nice, though. Different from the Adamant ones. Need more like him."

Kas nodded. "So, how did Verchiel turn out?"

#

"Varric?"

"Curly." He couldn't bring himself to look up at the other man.

A hand on his shoulder. Cullen pulled him away from the fire. "Come on."

#

He called to Vigilance, but felt no answer. Loghain paced the command tent. Acting Warden-Commander. The worst part about fate was the bitch had a sadistic sense of humor.

Fewer than two hundred Wardens remained. Between the blood sacrifices and the battle, over half their number had been lost. He sat on the makeshift cot and called again. Nothing.

He laid back, closed his eyes, and willed himself to sleep. A moment later he had the sensation of something grabbing him by the front of the armor and dragging him forward.

The walls were different. Shifting. "What the fuck happened?" Jerath was standing in front of him.

"You are asking me?" Loghain pulled away. "Where were you?"

"Flemeth." Jerath folded his arms. "That..." He growled. "Flemeth and her games. How bad?"

Loghain summed up the events of Adamant quickly and succinctly. "She left Carver's brother in the Fade. I called to Vigilance, felt him answer just before..." He hung his head. "I promised Carver I'd look out for him."

"Focus on the Wardens for now. I'll..." Jerath ran a hand through his hair. "I'll deal with the rest."

#

"Did I ever tell you about the time Hawke was on a Merchant Guild hit list?"

Cullen handed him a glass of brandy. "I don't recall that particular tale, no."

Varric accepted the drink. "Gamlen got into an investment scheme with a couple of Merchant Caste businessmen. They took a lot of people's coin in order to arrange the import of wandering hills from the Anderfels. A delicacy, I'm told. Their weird, foreign foodstuffs arrived..." He took a drink. "Alive. And one of them, true to its name, wandered off in the middle of the night."

The lump in his throat prevented his voice from working. Cullen put a hand on his shoulder again. He swallowed. "Shit..." He swallowed again. "The guild..." He swallowed a third time. "Traced the shipment to Gamlen, but as usual, he was so far in debt he couldn't see daylight. So they went after Hawke instead. They sent guys from the local Carta to Hawke's estate one night. Five big dusters, armed to the teeth. They kick in the door, and Hawke yells, 'you're just in time!' and drags them over to a game of Wicked Grace. They played two hands of cards before the city guard showed up to take them away. A couple of them became regulars in our weekly game."

"Raoner and Halvin?"

He managed to smile. Cullen had never been a regular, but he'd attended a few of those games. "Hawke just..." He managed a ragged breath. "Had that effect on people. I always wanted to tell that one. Thanks. I guess I've got some letters to write. Fenris..."

"I'll write Aveline." Cullen leaned back in his chair.

"You don't have to..."

"He died on my watch." Cullen shook his head. "Yes, I do. Remember..." He took a ragged breath of his own. "Remember when I had to look into Aveline's 'coddling of the guard?' When I brought it up to Hawke, it took him a full minute to stop laughing enough to respond. He actually had to hold onto my shoulder to keep himself from falling over. He told me it was stupid and ridiculous and a waste of time..." He looked down at his own drink. "But he went anyway, and got to the bottom of the mess. Because he was Hawke, and that's just what he did." He turned the glass around and around. "I always meant to ask. What were you doing on the Chantry roof?"

"Remember that relic?"

#

Kas followed Sera back to Crestwood. Iron Bull and the Tevinter mage tagged along behind them. They hadn't gone far from the village itself when Sera started fidgeting. "Sera?"

"I was expecting a village or something. The people that leave me stuff don't trek out to places like this." Sera fingered her bow. "Give me a city, and I'll give you a tour, but - surprise, surprise - I don't know stupid woods or ruins." She turned as someone came out of the woods. "What's that?"

The young man appeared nearly frantic. "Don't hurt me. Harmond made me do it."

She drew her axe. "This can't be good."

"You were the one with the rumor out of Verchiel?" Sera shook her head and starred at the young man. "My friend?"

His jaw dropped. "You're her? You're the one he's waiting for." He scrambled backward. "It's her. She's here. Red Jenny." He'd made it only a couple steps before he was shot down. Mercenaries came out of the woods. They looked from Kas to Iron Bull, and hesitated briefly.

Kas didn't. She lowered her head, readied her axe, and charged, Iron Bull a pace behind her. An arrow took one of the ones in the back rank just as the enemy archer burst into flames. She and Iron Bull spun in different directions, using their size and momentum to knock the enemy mercs off their feet. After that, it was just mop up.

#

Carver saw Nathaniel's head come up, and turned in the same direction. He sensed the presence of the other warden only a few moments later, and began walking that way. The Warden-Commander looked furious. Carver wasn't sure if that was a good sign. "You can do something, right? Help him?"

"I intend to try." Jerath slashed his hand before Nathaniel could even open his mouth. "Explanations can wait. Take the others and get to Loghain. Carver, there is a rift near. Be there. Anders, I'll need you in the Fade."

#

"Whoa-ho-ho. Hold on. I was not aware the Inquisitor was personally involved." The nobleman whose mercs they had just cut down held out his hands in a placating gesture. "This is a tragic misunderstanding. Let's all sheath our swords, you walk out, and we'll conduct this like business."

"Don't believe this pissbag. He started it." Sera spat at the ground.

She set the head of her axe on the ground and rested an arm on the pommel. He seemed to take that as an end to hostilities. Idiot. "There." He smiled. "That wasn't so hard, was it? We identified the confusion, and we worked past it. I'm Lord Pel Harmond. I do hope, Inquisitor, that you continue to respond to reason. After all, your choice of company is hardly virtuous."

"Frigging user, you are. Another noble prick who punches down." Sera's hand twitched for her arrows.

Harmond ignored Sera. "We're the same, you and I." His eyes traveled over her form, flicking back to her horns repeatedly. "Well, that is overstating it. You are nothing like me. But we both need people."

Well. He was going to die. "Well? Say your piece."

He stepped forward, obviously thinking things were going his way. "Of course. No more rash mistakes. Honestly, previous to this very moment, I thought you'd also been tricked by these Red Jennies." He kept talking. And talking.

Kas turned towards Sera. And nodded. Sera grinned, and flung a dagger at Harmond. The hilt bounced off his chest. He blinked, and bent to pick it up. "Now what was the point of -" He made a high pitched sound as Sera kicked him in the groin. Her second blow was to the face, and he fell over. She started stomping. Kas grinned as she watched.

Finally, she put a halt to it. "That's enough. You're making wine at this point."

"Ugh." Sera looked down at her boots, and started wiping them off in the grass. "Friends, Inquisitor. Better than his lot any day."

#

He could feel the pieces, like blood in the water. The remains of the spirit enveloped a form that hung in the Fade, motionless. The fragile shield broke as Jerath touched it, and the familiar sense vanished. He dragged the form to the rift, and pushed.

#

Once again the rift shimmered. Carver held his blade and his breath. The last two that had come through had been demons, attacking on sight. A glimmer, and... His brother fell out of the air. Carver dropped the sword and caught him, going down on one knee to break the fall. "Gabriel? Gabriel, can you hear me?"

His brother's skin was cold, but he was breathing. Carver picked him up, and headed back to where he had left Anders.

#

"Hey, you." Sera bounced on the cushioned bench and gestured for Kas to take a seat. "Know what? Thanks. Felt good to stomp the smile off that pisshead's face. It doesn't go bad like that often, yeah? But when it does, they deserve it."

It was good to see the shadows of the Fade off the other woman's face. "Risky, but keep it within the Inquisition, and I'll support you." Sera's smile was surprisingly infectious.

"Even though this puckered around us?" Sera blinked.

"Even so."

"Well. Good, then." Confusion flickered across Sera's features. "Right, what do you mean, because I am really not used to that..." Sera looked up at her. "Acceptance thing you're doing right there."

When she leaned forward like that, Kas could see right down her shirt. It was really hard to look away. She swallowed. "I don't want this to get in the way of you staying. I like having you here."

"Oh-ho-ho." Sera looked down and coughed a bit. "Yes, that's, um. Woof." She shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck before grinning up at Kas. "You're on my good side. We'll see if it lasts."

#

Merrill swallowed, and looked down at the small keep. She'd written, but it had been over three years since the last time she'd seen them. And she and Fenris had never exactly been friends. For a moment, she wished she'd accepted Reimas's offer to accompany her. No. This was not a time for strangers.

It took her a moment to recognize the gangly young man who opened the door. "Caleb?"

He blinked. "Merrill?"

Behind him, she saw Fenris. He took one look at her face, and closed his eyes. "Gabriel?" She heard the pain in his voice.

"We are doing all we can. We..." Her voice cracked. "You should..." Anders wasn't yet sure Hawke was going to live, or what condition he'd be in if he did. All the more reason Fenris and the children should be at his side right now. She tried once more. "I've come to take you to him."

#

Cassandra paced back and forth near the practice dummies. What was it Varric had said? If the Champion had been at the conclave, he'd most likely have been dead too. The man had come when Varric had called. And died for it. She couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. He'd come. Despite everything, the Champion had come. Stayed. Fought.

And died.

The world felt smaller.

Varric had all but withdrawn into his quarters. Thus far, the only person it seemed he'd shared more than a dozen words with since the event had been Cullen. Earlier, she'd seen Cullen taking out his own feelings on a hapless practice dummy. It had not survived the experience.

She put a hand on the hilt of her own sword, and started towards one of the dummies. Perhaps he'd had the right idea.

A voice said her name, and she froze. She knew that voice. For a moment, she starred at the dummy, afraid she'd imagined it. Afraid that if she turned around... "Cassandra?"

The sword fell out of her hands as she turned. Pale and haggard, battered and worn. And alive. She rushed forward and threw her arms around Brehan.

#

Kas went over the war table report with Leliana. Josephine had some diplomatic issues she wanted to raise, and Kas told her to go ahead and do whatever she thought was best. The Antivan woman knew what she was doing. Cullen remained fairly quiet after going over the current state of their military forces. They'd come out of Adamant better than she'd expected, and adding in the Wardens gave them a net gain.

She was about to dismiss her inner circle when the door to the war room opened and Cassandra stuck her head inside. "Inquisitor..."

"Cassandra. Come in." Kas nodded to the woman.

"There is a matter..." Cassandra turned and gestured for someone to accompany her. "He arrived a few minutes ago." The man who followed Cassandra into the room was Dalish. Tall, for an elf. Almost as tall as the elf mage.

Leliana dropped her papers and took a half step forward before stopping. "Brehan?"

"Who?" Kas frowned. She thought she'd heard the name before.

"Warden-Constable Brehan Mahariel." Leliana turned towards Kas before turning back towards Brehan. "We went to Vigil's Keep. They told us you were dead."

"We nearly were." Brehan nodded. "One of the Silver Order, Zeph, saw the charges in time to save most of us. We found daylight just a couple days ago."

"Convenient." Kas narrowed her eyes, and saw Leliana slowly nod agreement. "Who is we?"

Brehan starred at Leliana for a moment, several expressions crossing his face before turning his gaze to Kas. "Warden-Commander Aeducan and a few others."

"Where are they?"

He looked towards Cassandra before answering. "I parted ways with them two days ago. I assume they are in Ferelden."

Her eyes narrowed. "Cullen, take this man to one of the cells. Leliana, get scouts out to locate the others."

Cullen nodded and moved forward to take the Warden-Constable's axe. The man handed it over before handing over a half dozen knives as well. He glanced once at Leliana before following Cullen out of the room.

#

He didn't need to use his senses to find Jerath. The man was on the rise, watching the ocean. The Veil there was thinner than any other place on the island. Almost instinctively Nathaniel called, and felt a pang at the ensuing silence. "You can't kill her."

"I think you mean I shouldn't." Jerath twitched a shoulder. "Pretty sure if I put the slightest effort into it..."

"Jerath..."

"I know." He sighed. "I got a report from Dagna. Brehan, Sigrun, and Saitada are alive. Brehan is a prisoner at Skyhold, and Saitada and Sigrun are on their way back to Vigil's Keep."

"Caronel will raise the fewest questions. How is she going to take Loghain leading the Wardens?"

"About as well as Loghain is, I imagine. Dagna says she'll let us know if Brehan needs to be rescued."

"Is she..." Nathaniel looked down at his hands. "Stupid question."

#

Dagna managed to keep up her cheerful facade until she was alone in the undercroft. She set her tools down on the workbench, and then walked towards where the waterfall poured down. Hazy shapes could almost be made out behind the flow of the water. The first time she'd seen it, it had reminded her of the Fade.

Their lives were dangerous. She knew that. She'd sobbed for days when she'd first heard the Warden was gone. And then she'd turned around one day and he'd been standing there. She'd kicked him in the shin as hard as she could before she'd hugged him. Before she'd followed him and met the others.

Vigilance had possessed her once. It had taken her three weeks to convince him of the necessity of the experiment. She'd closed her eyes, and he'd showed her a memory of the Fade. Raw energy, waiting to be formed into wonders by a simple act of will. That moment when she'd known that anything was possible. It had been the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

A sob escaped her, and she collapsed down onto a rock, still staring at the almost-view. Of all of her new family, she'd always thought... Vigilance was a spirit. He had memories going back centuries. He was supposed to be immortal. He was the one who would outlast them, who'd carry the banner onto the next and keep their memories. No matter how far she traveled, or how many letters to her father came back unopened, she'd always known she wasn't alone. She never had to do more than call, and he'd be there, a warm and protective presence.

Tears fell down her cheeks. The strangest of her wonderful siblings. Gone. "Atrast..." She swallowed, and tried again. "Atrast..." It wouldn't come. She just didn't have it in her to say goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10 - Well Sh

"A cell?" Cassandra paced back and forth. "You put him in a cell?"

Kas and Leliana exchanged a look. Kas shrugged. "We deal with the mess at Adamant. Corypheus controlled Wardens, and now one thought dead happens to show up right after we deal with his pet demon? Hell of a coincidence."

Leliana leaned on the table. Her own voice was quiet. "Wardens managed to get in close. Without raising Divine Justinia's suspicions until it was too late. Would she welcome in strangers, even Wardens? Or was she welcoming in an old friend?"

Cassandra froze. "You cannot think Brehan would..."

"I must consider all the possibilities, Cassandra." Leliana straightened. "As should you."

"There is a reason betrayal is considered the most heinous of crimes." Kas shook her head. "He stays in the cell until we know for certain."

Silence passed for several moments before Cassandra gave a jerky nod and walked out of the room. Josephine swallowed. "I should..." She gestured absently before following the Seeker out.

After a minute, Kas turned to look at Leliana. "You alright?"

"He made his choice and turned his back on the Inquisition some time ago." Leliana straightened. "That he would return now is all the more reason to question his intentions. It is the right decision, Inquisitor."

"Good." She tilted her head. "How dangerous is he?"

"He is both Warden and spymaster. In terms of just the information he knows alone..." Leliana met Kas's eyes. "Very. But that also makes him both useful and valuable."

#

It was a long way out of darkness. Cold kept pulling at him, tugging him down. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and shut them again against the brightness of the dimly lit room.

"Gabriel?" He heard Fenris ask, and felt a hand tighten around his. "Gabriel?"

He tried to swallow, and started coughing instead. A hand went behind his shoulder, helping him sit up, and a glass was pressed against his lips. He took a sip of the contents, and felt warmth slowly start to return. A second attempt to open his eyes went better than the first, and he focused on his lover's worried face. "Fenris." The name came out hoarsely.

Fenris grasped his hand in both of his, and pressed his lips to the knuckles. "You live."

"Father." Caleb's voice came from the other side. He turned to see both children. Salla was biting her lower lip, and Caleb's face looked streaked with tears. Orana stood behind them, dabbing at her own eyes. Caleb came forward, taking over propping him up. He took the cup away from... Gabriel blinked still bleary eyes at the man who quietly left the room. No. Couldn't be. He smiled at his son, and pulled him close before reaching for his daughter's hand.

#

The elf mage was pacing back and forth in front of the mural he was working on. She had to give credit where it was due. He did know his craft. He glanced up at her when he saw her examining the fresco that was starting to depict the events at Adamant. "I cannot believe the Grey Wardens could even conceive of such a plan. To seek out these Old Gods deliberately in some bizarre attempt to preempt the Blight..."

He could not possibly be serious. The plan itself actually had merit. If it hadn't been for whatever the smug mage's name had been's involvement and the demons, she'd have been tempted to offer them support instead of stopping them. "How many lives were lost during the last Blight?" She shook her head. "Corypheus notwithstanding, I don't blame the Wardens for acting instead of reacting."

"They acted stupidly."

As if the guy who regularly befriended demons had any room to talk. "By trying to end the Blight forever?"

"Yes. Would it have worked? Do you know? Did they?" He shook his head. "The fools who unleashed the Blight upon this world thought they were unlocking ultimate power. Forgive me. The entire idea is..." He examined his hands. "Unnerving."

#

Saitada held up a fist as she sensed the presence of a Warden. The presence began moving towards her. A few moments later, an elven man emerged from the trees. It wasn't Brehan. "Warden, identify."

He tapped a fist to his heart. "Warden Caronel. Inquisition soldiers are watching the Vigil. They've orders to take you and your people into custody."

She blinked. "What? Why?"

"Officially, for questioning. Warden-Constable Mahariel was taken prisoner upon his arrival at Skyhold. Warden-Commander, there is a lot you need to know, and a lot of it you aren't going to like. I was ordered to locate you and sneak you into the Warden camp."

"Who gave you those orders?"

Caronel sighed. "That's one of the things you aren't going to like. My orders are from the acting Warden-Commander." He met her eyes. "Loghain Mac Tir."

For a moment, she just stood there. "I have wounded with me."

"I'm a mage, and I have healing draughts and other supplies. There are horses at my camp."

#

Cassandra waved the jailer away, and headed deeper into the cells. Brehan sat on the cot, leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed. "Cassandra."

"How did you know it was me?" She raised an eyebrow.

He opened his eyes. "Nobody else walks with quite that much purpose. Did she find Saitada?"

"Our scouts claim to have been unable to backtrack your trail." Cassandra leaned against the bars. "Are you alright?"

"I've been in a few worse situations. I think. What the hell is going on here, lethallin?" He shook his head. "Wardens killed the Divine?"

"I..." Cassandra sighed. "I am afraid that much is true. Corypheus seems to have the ability to influence Wardens. Particularly Warden mages. His Venatori can duplicate this to some extent."

"Maker's breath..." Brehan leaned forward. "Then the Wardens are..."

"Maybe half remain. Until you and Saitada surfaced, the highest ranking Warden left was..." She shook her head. "Loghain Mac Tir. He's acting Warden-Commander at the moment."

"Saitada is not going to be happy about that." He sat in silence for several long moments. "What happened?"

She told him of the trip into the Fade. Of the Nightmare, and the Divine. Of the death of the Champion. Of her doubts regarding the woman she'd raised up as Inquisitor. Of the current layout of the war table.

"You said there are Venatori still in the western approach?"

"Yes. They are dug in somewhere."

"My money is on Griffin Wing Keep. It's smaller than Adamant, but further away from the abyss and doesn't have the thin veil problem."

"You..." She blinked at him. "You're helping the Inquisition, even after?"

Brehan shook his head and laughed softly. "No. I'm helping you."

After a moment, she nodded. "I'll get you a map. And some better accommodations."

#

She'd managed to prepare herself for the sight of Loghain standing at the command tent. Saitada wasn't sure anything could have prepared her for the first words out of his mouth when he saw her. "Oh thank the..." He shook his head and actually smiled. "You're alive. I was hoping Caronel would find you first."

"He filled me in on most of it." Saitada sighed, and joined him at the makeshift war table. "Corypheus."

"Let me start by reassuring you. My informant in Skyhold tells me Brehan has not been harmed."

Saitada blinked. "Leliana is there. She wouldn't..." She met his eyes. "Would she?"

"Wardens killed the Divine. Under the circumstances, I fear nothing can be ruled out." Loghain nodded towards the camp. "The Inquisitor has given us some orders. Fighting demons. The Inquisition's general is a reasonable man, and we are at least well-supplied for the task."

"How many remain?"

"One hundred and seventy four."

"Stone." Saitada began shaking her head. "That's..." She had to lean on the table. "What orders has she given you?"

"We are currently hunting darkspawn." He looked out at the camp again. "Venatori have proved able to influence the minds of Wardens, thus we are also being observed. Given current..." He sighed. "It may be best if our Inquisition 'allies' do not know you are here."

"What were your intentions had I not shown up?"

"Ensure Alistair and Cathiel are warned of the particular dangers Venatori pose to Wardens. Then follow the Inquisitor's orders as long as they remain reasonable and aren't going to get us all killed. Should that change, cut through the Korcari wilds and some of the Deep Roads, take ship, and head to one of the Warden strongholds in the Free Marches." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Your orders, Warden Commander?"

"Get a warning to Alistair and Cathiel. How would you get..." She nodded. "Anora?"

"She can arrange to have ships waiting for us in a hidden bay just south of Gwaren."

"Get me a full report on our people and supplies and show me the battle plan you've worked out so far. You've got Deep Roads maps?"

#

"I thought I saw you."

Anders flinched, and glanced down at the man on the bed. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was." Hawke glanced down at where Salla was curled up beside him, snoring softly. Caleb was asleep on a bedroll on the other side of the room. Fenris sat in a chair, his eyes locked on Anders.

"I was just bringing more elfroot. Salla can probably take over from this point..." Anders looked down at his hands. "All you need now is time and rest."

"I was in the Fade. Physically." He tilted his head. "Did you pull me out? Or was it..."

"No. The whole story is complicated. After..." Anders hesitated.

"Merrill and Carver are here as well." Fenris leaned forward. "We appear to be in a Warden stronghold."

"Where?" Hawke turned to look at him.

"I have no idea. Merrill brought us here..." Fenris hesitated. "Through an eluvian."

"What?"

"Not the same one as before." Anders spoke hurriedly. "It's..." He sighed. "Complicated." He swallowed. "Orana has taken over the kitchen. You should eat something, if you are feeling up to it."

#

He sat up again when Orana returned with a bowl of soup. She was followed by Anders, Carver, and an elf he didn't know. Merrill poked her head in, and suggested the children go with her. Gabriel nodded, and both followed her out, though Salla was clearly reluctant. He turned his eyes to his brother. "Carver. You're working with..." He couldn't quite bring himself to say the man's name, but his gaze went to Anders.

Carver took a deep breath. "Gabriel, this is Warden-Commander Jerath Tabris."

Gabriel felt his jaw try to fall open. "Isn't he dead?"

"A lot of that going around these days." Jerath gave him a cool, appraising look. "Anders tells me you are going to live and the odds are in favor of your full recovery."

"Well, that's more than he has told me." Gabriel set the soup down. "What exactly is going on here?"

"You have two options. The first is Carver and Merrill escort you and your family back home. You return to your quiet life. We tell no one you lived. You tell no one of us. You can disappear into safety with the assurance that absolutely no one is looking for you any longer, being that you died a suitably heroic death. Or, you sign on to our little conspiracy to save the world. You agree to follow my orders. We tell you everything." Jerath shrugged. "Carver bet me fifty gold you'd do the dumb thing."

#

"Let me get this straight." Kas stared at Cassandra. "After Adamant, you want me to give a questionable Warden run of Skyhold?"

"I will assign a guard to him. But he has information, and not just on Warden matters." She lifted her chin, and looked towards Leliana.

Leliana sighed, and nodded. "Brehan often worked with Cassandra and I in service to Justinia. He was one of the founding members of this Inquisition."

"Until he walked out on you." Kas folded her arms. Based on what they'd learned of the Venatori's methods, it was clear this Brehan was not being controlled against his will. That didn't make him safe.

"Yes." Leliana nodded. "But if he is willing to cooperate, we can make use of him."

Cassandra was actively glaring at Leliana. Kas shrugged. "We can make use of him in a cell just as easily, and with less danger."

"And less cooperation," Cassandra said.

"Don't think that would be a problem for long." Kas unfolded her arms and leaned on the table.

"He is stubborn," Leliana said.

"Let me be his handler, then." Cassandra folded her own arms. "I will arrange a guard and make sure he is watched. And like Leliana, I know him well enough to note changes in his behavior."

"Fine." Kas nodded to Cassandra. "He's your problem then. He steps one toe out of line, he goes back into a cell."

#

Varric reread Carver's letter. Part of him wondered if this was some sort of trap. Another part of him didn't care. He'd gotten Hawke killed. All the options available to him, and he'd gotten Hawke killed. Dammit, he should have known better than to... He sighed. By now, Fenris and the kids knew. Broody wasn't going to take it well. If it wasn't for the kids, he'd be expecting Broody to be on his way now with murderous intent.

He'd gotten Hawke killed. The least he could do was apologize to his little brother's face.

"Varric?"

"Carver." Varric turned around slowly. "I..."

"Shut up and follow me." Carver gestured.

He swallowed, and followed the other man. They didn't go far. Carver led him through the trees into a small clearing. Varric stepped inside and stopped short. "Hawke?" He shook his head in disbelief, and then stepped forward to hug his best friend.

#

Kas walked into the great hall to see Varric talking to a dwarven woman. Talking. Flirting perhaps might have been a more accurate statement. The dwarven woman looked up when she approached. "Well, this is a surprise. You're the Inquisitor, right? Bianca Davri, at your service."

"You're a friend of Varric's?" Varric hadn't mentioned expecting anyone. But then, for some reason he'd been uncharacteristically quiet the last couple weeks.

"Who isn't a friend of Varric's? You have met him before, right?" Bianca smiled up at her.

Before she could ask any more questions, Varric stepped forward.

"Bianca's got a lead on where Corypheus got his red lyrium."

Bianca nodded. "The site of Bartrand's Folly, the thaig Varric found, has been leaked. There's a Deep Roads entrance crawling with strange humans carting out red lyrium by the handful."

"Isn't that all the way in the Free Marches?" Kas raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. She started to get an explanation of the Deep Roads from both dwarves, and cut them off. "I'll send some scouts to take a look." A better solution would probably be to get people out to this 'Bartrand's Folly' itself and take care of the problem at its source. She gave Bianca a nod before heading off to see to more important matters.

#

Varric watched the Inquisitor go, and take most of his earlier good mood with her. He turned back to Bianca. "I'll make sure it gets taken care of." The Inquisitor was no longer his only option, after all.

"I'll keep an eye on their operation. If you're interested in shutting it down, you've got my help." Bianca smiled, sending his heart racing again. "Try not to leave me waiting too long, Varric. I've got my own work to do, you know." She ran a hand down his arm before leaving.

Yeah.

That wasn't going to be trouble at all. He headed down to ask Dagna to send up a signal.

#

Cullen handed the Inquisitor the map with the latest reports of rift sightings before heading back to his office. His head was hurting again. From the top of the ramparts, he could see Cassandra talking to the Dalish Warden. It had taken him longer than he'd liked to realize he knew the man. The same Dalish Warden who had once all but carried him out of hell, after Lenore had... He pushed those thoughts away.

He'd only been in his office a few minutes when Dorian dropped in. The man's smile faded quickly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"A headache."

"One with horns, I imagine."

Despite the pounding in his head, he managed a small laugh. "I'll be fine. Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in another game of chess. But if you are busy..."

"To be honest..." Cullen smiled. "I think I'd appreciate the distraction."

"Marvelous."

#

He headed out of the keep. Cullen had been too involved in a board game with Dorian to do more than nod when Varric had said he had some things outside Skyhold to tend to. Varric chuckled to himself. Considering how long it had taken Cullen to realize Hawke was a mage, he wondered if the man would ever realize Dorian had a bit of a crush. He was fairly certain Curly preferred women. Brosca had confirmed once that the rumors about Cullen and Lenore had been true. Hard as that was to believe.

The uphill didn't seem so bad today. Fresh air, sunshine, and best of all, no Qunari.

#

Hawke, Broody, and Junior were waiting where they said they'd be. Hawke strode forward to meet him. "Ever notice how everything comes back to bite us in the ass?"

"This one I've been expecting." He shrugged, and glanced up at Carver. "They let Brehan out of his cage and put him in a nicer one."

"Glad to hear it." Carver shrugged. "We were starting to worry we might have to come get him. Where are we heading?"

"Just a ways southeast of Redcliffe."

They started walking. Hawke was looking a lot healthier than the last time Varric had seen him, and was gleefully ribbing his younger brother. Carver was giving just as good as he got. Right up until Hawke dropped a fireball into their midst. "Varric, did you know Carver married Merrill and didn't invite us to the wedding?"

Varric stopped in his tracks. He blinked. And then he reached for his crossbow.

#

"Finally. I started to think you weren't coming." Bianca's voice made him jump. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I was expecting you to bring the Inquisitor."

"I wasn't expecting you to actually be here." Varric rubbed the back of his neck. "Nobody said you had to hang out in the creepy cave while you waited."

"Well, I did wait, so let's make this quick. These idiots are carrying the red lyrium out in unprotected containers." Bianca shrugged. "We don't want to stick around long enough for it to start 'talking' to us. Who are your friends?"

"Um..." Varric glanced up. "That's a very long story and not a word of it would be true anyway, so let's go."

#

Varric took aim at a dwarven archer and sent a crossbow bolt into the guy's chest. Behind him, Hawke used his magic to throw a spray of ice at a few other Carta. Fenris and Carver moved in just a step behind the spell, putting their greatswords to work. For a moment, it kind of felt like old times. Just needed Aveline to knock someone down with her shield, or Isabela to kick someone in the head.

"Your friends almost make this feel unsporting." Bianca grinned.

#

Saitada looked down at the battle map. Sigrun sat on the bunk, petting her mabari. She shook her head. "If this Marquis is working with the Venatori, they can use their magic against us."

"Not from trebuchet range." Sigrun looked up.

"Except we don't have trebuchets, or really any certainty that the trebuchets will show up as promised." She looked up when Loghain entered, and forced back the sense of distaste that arose every time she laid eyes on the man. "News?"

"There has been a change in the situation. We need to get back to Ferelden."

She blinked. "Why?"

Another man entered the tent behind Loghain, and Saitada felt her jaw hit the floor. "Because the Architect is trying to wake another Archdemon, and that is a slightly more pressing issue."

"Jerath?"

"Saitada." Jerath gave her a slight bow. "I owe you some -"

His nose made a satisfying crunching noise when her fist connected.

#

Varric shook his head in disbelief. "Andraste's ass, Bianca. You're the leak?"

"When I got the location, I went and had a look for myself. And I found the red lyrium, and I..." Bianca lifted her chin defiantly as she met his eyes. "Studied it."

How could someone so brilliant be so stupid? "You know what it does to people."

"I was doing you a favor. You want to help your brother, don't you? I just..." Bianca gave him a sad look. "Wanted to figure it out."

"Did you?" Hawke asked.

"Actually..." Bianca turned towards him. "Yes. I figured out that red lyrium..." She swallowed. "It has the Blight, Varric. Do you know what that means?"

Nothing good. "What? That two deadly things combine to form something super-awful?"

"Lyrium is alive. Or..." Bianca shook her head. "Something like it. Blight doesn't infect minerals. Only animals. And I found this guy, Larius. He seemed really interested in helping my research. So I gave him a key."

"Larius? He was the Grey Warden we met in Corypheus's..." Varric's eyes met Hawke's. "Oh, shit. I knew something seemed off."

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Carver shook his head. "I am not looking forward to reporting this."

#

"What about these Venatori and the Marquis?" Saitada asked.

"There is a tunnel network beneath the keep that connects to the Deep Roads. A properly placed explosive will redirect a passage beneath..." Jerath traced a finger along the map. "The darkspawn will -"

"Come out into the keep instead of the mine." Saitada shook her head and laughed.

"Trigger a second blast here, and that will cut off the flow of darkspawn. The charges are already placed." He set two runes on the table. "These are the triggers. Leave a couple dozen Wardens to mop up."

"How did you get explosives into the middle of darkspawn infested tunnels without being noticed?"

"Practice."

#

"So, I'm still not clear. How did he get you out of the Fade?"

"He says he hauled me to a rift and just pushed." Hawke shrugged.

"But how did you survive that long in the first place?" Varric raised an eyebrow.

"With help." Hawke tossed another log into the fire. "Loghain called to a demon -"

"Spirit." There was anger in Carver's voice when he interrupted.

"Or whatev -"

"No." Carver glared. "Not whatever. A spirit. His name was Vigilance. He was my friend. He gave his life for yours, so the least you could is show some fucking respect. Spirit. Not demon. Spirit."

Silence descended in the small campground. Slowly, Hawke nodded. "I'm sorry, Carver. Spirit."

"Vigilance absorbed the energy expended when the Inquisitor closed the rift, preventing it from tearing Gabriel apart or destroying his mind. But it was more than..." Carver swallowed, and turned his face away. "It tore him apart instead. Jerath found..." Carver took a deep breath. "He pushed you out, and then all Anders had to do was keep you breathing long enough for you to find your way back to consciousness. Took you a few days." He wiped at his eyes angrily. "Fuck."

Varric handed him a handkerchief. "Sorry, Junior."

"Not your fault, Varric." Carver sighed. "I keep forgetting. Trying to call him to report in, let the others know what we found. I'll have to use one of the sending runes to let Merrill know we've finished and can be retrieved." He twisted the handkerchief around his fingers. "And we can figure out what red lyrium is going to mean for us."

"I should be getting back to Skyhold." Varric sighed. "Give Daisy, Orana, and the kids my love."

"You are certain the Inquisitor isn't going question you?" Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"Broody, it's me. And if there is one thing I can do, it's bullshit."


	11. Chapter 11 - Emprise du Lion

Kas led Sera, Blackwall, the Orlesian mage, and Iron Bull down the path towards the forward camp. She drew her cloak around her a bit tighter. This place was freezing. How did people stand living here? Though, from the looks of things, not many were. "We'll need to get supplies out, or it will be a race to see if they freeze or starve first." She shook her head as she walked over to meet Harding.

"The red templars have been mounting frequent attacks. They want Emprise du Lion. Bad." Harding gestured down at the remains of the war torn village. "Let's get out there, and take it back from them."

"You said something about a rift?"

Harding pointed. "There, on the river."

She nodded, and gestured to her companions. "With me."

#

If Kas were honest with herself, she'd have to admit the Orlesian mage was starting to grow on her. Unlike the other two, the woman knew her place and didn't screw around with dangerous magic. And best of all, she knew when to shut up. The rage demon stopped in its tracks as ice froze it to the river. Iron Bull's axe came down, shattering it into a thousand pieces with a satisfying crackling sound.

Kas looked around. That appeared to be the last of them. She raised her hand and willed the mark to close the rift. It vanished with a twist of green light, and she shook her hand after, flexing her fingers to rid herself of the strange sensation. "Let's head into the village, get a better look at the lay of the land."

#

Kas glared at Mistress Poulin's disappearing back as the woman went back into her house. One of the few in the village with all the walls standing and a roof. Sera was fingering her arrows again. "We'll have to fight our way through several templar camps to get to this quarry." She turned to look at her companions. "Let's check in with the camp. They'll have to move in behind us if we are to hold this territory. Blackwall, get me numbers on the village, and get a raven off to Josephine letting her know what supplies are needed."

Both Sera and Blackwall smiled at the order. "Yes, Inquisitor."

#

She saw the Orlesian mage's eyes widen at the man who'd joined them in the fight against the first group of red templars. "Michel de Chevin at your service, Your Worship. I saw the Inquisition's banners from afar." He saluted. "Never expected to see the Herald of Andraste herself."

Kas asked him a few questions. Politics and demons. Lovely combination. But she had to admit, the guy was right about having a strong arm. "We could use you in the Inquisition."

He gave her a reluctant shake of his head. "No. Not until Imshael is defeated."

"We'll meet you at this keep, then, after we've dealt with the situation at the quarry. I'm not leaving a demon this close to a village under our protection."

#

"Hey, look up. Giant lady with titsicles."

She looked up out of reflex, and sighed. There were, indeed, giant icicles hanging off the breasts of a massive statue. Sera cackled. The Orlesian mage shrugged. "Those were the fashion in Orlais two seasons ago."

"You're shitting me."

"I could happily have gone the rest of my life without knowing that," Kas muttered.

"Heh. Titsicles."

#

They were on the first camp before the red templars really knew what hit them. Kas and Iron Bull charged simultaneously, using their size and momentum to knock down the red templars in their path and leave the rest scrambling. The Orlesian mage used a combination of lightning and ice to devastating effect. Sera appeared to be everywhere at once, firing arrows that had a disturbing tendency to end up in enemy asses. Kas suspected the elven woman was doing it on purpose.

Blackwall battered one of the twisted templars to the ground with his shield, and finished it off with an overhand blow. Kas yanked her axe out of one wearing some kind of ranked plate, and looked around for another target. Iron Bull finished off one that was still twitching, but otherwise it looked as if they'd taken the camp. "Signal our people, have them move in. Mage, use your healing. We'll need to keep moving before they get a chance to set against us."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

It occurred to her that if the Orlesian mage stopped needling Sera, she might actually start to like the woman.

#

Iron Bull glanced back at Sera as they headed up through the tunnels. "Sera, how did you get an entire beehive into Cullen's training dummy?"

"I don't know. Can't remember." When he raised an eyebrow, she shrugged. "What? Things go sideways if you think too hard."

He shook his head. "But it's a beehive. Full of bees. Most people would pay attention."

"That's why most people get stung."

"That..." Kas shook her head. "Makes a disturbing amount of sense." And possibly explained how her brother had once managed getting three badgers into a former captain's tent. There was still pain when she thought of him, but it was bittersweet now.

#

She started to walk around one of the wagons, and froze. A second look and... "There's a corpse in this lyrium!"

The Orlesian mage narrowed her eyes. "So that's how the red templars created it so quickly. Blood, to speed the growth."

Fucking mages. "Cullen will want to know about this." Kas touched the pommel of her axe. "Move in, smash anything red."

"There's a nice kind of poetry to your orders, boss." Iron Bull hefted his own axe.

#

They moved through the mountain, clearing out the red templars as they went. At the top of the rise, they encountered one of the behemoths. Kas directed Iron Bull to the left and Blackwall to the right. Behind her, Sera started unleashing arrows. Kas bounded up the rocks, letting the behemoth focus on her as the two men came around from behind. She dodged, rolling out of the way of a blow. The creature raised its fist again just as Iron Bull and Blackwall hit it simultaneously.

It roared, and she was back on her feet, hitting it as it turned to face the others. She came in low just as Iron Bull came in high. Their blows shattered the creature. Kas laid her axe on her shoulder, and headed in. "Looks like a good spot to set up a war camp."

Iron Bull gestured. "That path would take us up to that fort."

Kas considered a moment, and then shook her head. "The demon will keep. The miners may not."

"Might need more arrows." Sera grinned.

#

They moved in from above. Kas gestured to Sera and the Orlesian mage, both of whom nodded in response. Silently, she and the other warriors crept down. She nodded to Blackwall.

The sound of the war horn broke the silence. It echoed through rocks and winding ravines. Red templars turned towards the sound, and started to fall beneath the axes of herself and Iron Bull. The red templars started group together as they flowed into the ravine. From above, the Orlesian mage unleashed her magic. Red templars turned to ice, and shattered beneath their blows.

Kas heard Sera cackling as arrows rained down. Between the mage and the archers, half the templars fell before they reached the warriors. She smiled.

#

Sera picked the lock on the cage, and opened it with a flourish. The miners were effusive in their gratitude as they escaped. One hesitated before fleeing, and filled Sera in on just how many others were imprisoned. Sera turned her huge eyes towards Kas, and Kas nodded in response before readying her axe again. Everyone was going home tonight.

#

"Iron Bull, did you clean your weapon after the last fight?"

"Er..." Iron Bull glanced down at the Orlesian mage. "No. Odds are we're gonna be killing something again in a few minutes. Besides, the bloodstains are good for scaring enemies! They see a big messy blade and they..." He trailed off as she just stared at him. "You know. Argh..." He dropped his eyes first. "I'll go clean it."

"Thank you, darling." The Orlesian mage smiled.

"Yes, ma'am."

Kas shielded her eyes from the glare, and looked out at the fort. She could just barely make out a few figures moving around. "The fort doesn't appear well defended. We could probably take it, even with them expecting us."

Iron Bull rested his freshly cleaned axe on his shoulder. "We should stop in. Say hi. Let them know we just moved into the neighborhood."

#

Ser Michel met them at the gate, and helped them take out the red templars on guard. He bowed after the last one had been felled. "Bad news, Herald. Your efforts to drive off the red templars have not gone unnoticed. Ishmael knows we're here. He's sent red templars after me, and a pack of shades descends now upon Sahrnia. The people are defenseless - I must return without delay. It's up to you to destroy Imshael."

Kas nodded. "Keep them safe. We'll deal with this. Good luck."

"And you, Herald."

#

A giant. An actual giant. She tilted her head at it, and glanced over at Iron Bull. They exchanged a smile, hefted their axes, and headed in.

Blackwall and the Orlesian mage focused their efforts on the red templars. Sera just fired arrows at everything moving that wasn't her comrades. Every time the giant tried to focus on one of the qunari, the other moved in to hit it. The beast was big, but stupid, unable to cope with the constantly shifting attacks. Iron Bull got in a good, solid blow to the thing's knee, and it fell. Its hands flailed desperately. For a moment, Kas actually felt some pity for the thing. She put an end to its torment by opening its throat with an angled blow from her axe. It spasmed, and died.

#

"Ah, the hero arrives. But is it hero? Or murderer? It's so hard to tell." The demon appeared to be a perfectly ordinary, unremarkable man. And it was talking.

Kas shifted her grip on her axe and started towards it.

"Talky ones." Iron Bull mirrored her actions. "I hate the talky ones."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Imshael held up his hands. "These are your friends? They're very violent. It's worrying." He turned his eyes to her. "True to my name, I will show you that you have a choice. It doesn't always have to end in blood."

It looked inclined to keep talking. So she hit it with the axe. It made a shrieking sound, and red templars moved in to attack as it started to shift form. It talked as they fought, calling out taunts, claiming they should take the deal. She continued to press the attack, trusting Blackwall and Iron Bull to deal with the red templars. There was the tightening sensation to her skin that indicated the Orlesian mage was using defensive magic.

And there were arrows.

Lots of arrows.

#

She tossed the flag to Sera. "Let them know the fort is ours."

Sera caught the flag and blew her a kiss. Kas smiled.

#

By the time they had reached the base of the mountain, the Inquisition's reinforcements and supplies were already starting to arrive. The freed minors were all but singing praises to the Inquisition and Andraste. Two Inquisition members stood next to a large pot over a cookfire, ladling hot soup to everyone who lined up.

Sera brought over two bowls, and handed one to Kas. Kas smiled. "We did good today."

"Nice, innit?" Sera seated herself on the log next to Kas.

She fought the urge to put her arm around the other woman, and instead listened as Sera told her a story about letting a wolverine lose in some lord or another's salon.


	12. Chapter 12 - Promise of Destruction

"What did she do now?"

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "How do you always know when I'm angry at the Inquisitor?"

"When you just stop in to chat, you knock first." Brehan shrugged.

She glanced back at the door she'd just barged through, and then sighed. "My apologies."

"Sit." He gestured at the table. "Talk."

A sigh escaped her as she sank into one of the chairs. "It's the Seekers. We've seen none among the red templars. Lucius was impersonated by a demon." Cassandra folded her arms. "I made the mistake of saying that the Seekers may not wish to ally with the Inquisition, and she claims that 'resources are too precious' and to stop 'wasting her time'." The Inquisitor had left that morning to go seal more rifts, taking Sera, Blackwall, Vivienne, and Iron Bull with her.

"At the very least, you'd think she'd want to know what they are up to." Brehan sat down across from her. "Any ideas where to start looking?"

"A few leads, perhaps."

"Do you have access to the rookery?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Send your leads to Soris in Amaranthine, Anton Fen in Highever, and Fenarel in the settlement. Sign off the request with the words 'Falon'dirtha Halani' and tell them their information is to be directed back to you."

"Thank you, Brehan."

"Thank me if it works, lethallin." He shrugged. "You'll still need to convince her to follow up on the information they find, but if there is a trail, they'll sniff it out."

#

"If the Seekers choose to hole up in Caer Oswin, then they are safely out of our way." Kas kept walking. "And entirely Ferelden's problem."

Cassandra shook her head. "We should at least see what they know about..."

Kas stopped in her tracks. "Fine. If you want to look into this, do so. Take what resources you need, and go deal with it."

"Thank you, Inquisitor."

#

She started to barge through the door, and stopped. She knocked, and then went through without waiting for a response. "Feel like going for a walk?"

Brehan raised an eyebrow. "Certainly. Where are we going?"

"Caer Oswin. She said I could take whatever I needed to go look into what the Seekers are doing while she is busy at Emprise du Lion." Cassandra smiled. "I grabbed your gear already. Let's go."

#

"What do you know of Bann Loren?"

"He is a pious, unassuming man." Cassandra frowned. "I do not know why he would be involved in this."

"His wife and son both died in Highever, at the hands of Howe's men." Brehan tilted his head up at the decaying keep. "With the losses of the Blight, he had few ties left. He may not be part of this entirely willing."

"We will know soon enough." She drew her sword.

#

Brehan caught the sword blow on the haft of his axe, twisted, and took his attacker off balance. His foot caught the man in the side of the knee, making the leg bend in a way if was never meant to. And the armored man still tried to come in for another attack. Brehan brought the axe down in a final blow.

"Promisers." Cassandra shook her head.

"The cultists?" Brehan turned towards her. "I thought they got wiped out." He cleaned the blood off his axe. "Again."

"Apparently not."

"If there are answers, they will be further in."

#

"A Seeker." Brehan knelt next to the body.

Cassandra shook her head. "Did they torture him to death?" Her hand closed around the hilt of her sword. "The Promisers will pay for this."

"Let's go."

#

They nodded at each other before moving in with the practiced steps of old comrades. Brehan went high, coming off the roof and bringing his axe down on a heavily armored promiser. No sooner had they all turned their attention to him then Cassandra came around from behind, taking out the archer before moving in to flank. Cassandra hit one of the men with her shield, taking him off balance and making him stumble towards Brehan, who promptly took the man's arm off at the shoulder. It was over in moments.

"'As the Seekers of Truth have proven resistant to the effects of red lyrium, the Elder One has seen fit to place them in your care. Reclaim your destiny, and know that the Elder One expects your devotion as repayment.' Signed by Lord Samson, commander of the red templars." Cassandra shook her head at the parchment. "Does Corypheus not realize the Promisers want the world to end? What use are they to him?"

"Arrow fodder is my guess. Once they served their purpose, I doubt any of them would survive." He cleaned the edge of the axe. "What do you think he means by resistant to red lyrium?"

"Our abilities grant us many gifts, but a resistance to red lyrium's corruption? That seems strange. Although it would explain why none of us have numbered among the red templars..." Cassandra frowned, and folded the parchment before handing it to him. "And thus Seekers would be useless to Corypheus. He would have no leash to hold us."

"We'll get to the truth, Cassandra."

"Thank you."

#

"Maker's breath, is that..."

"Daniel." Cassandra knelt by the man's side.

"Cassandra?" Daniel managed to pull himself into a sitting position. "It is you. You're alive."

"As are you. I'm so glad I found you."

"No, they..." He shook his head weakly. "Put a demon inside me. It's tearing me up."

"What? You can't be possessed - that's impossible." She took Daniel's hand, and looked up at Brehan.

"I'm not possessed. They..." He tightened his fingers around hers. "Fed me things. I can feel it growing." Brehan knelt at his other side. There was sympathy on his face, but no hope. "The Lord Seeker. You have to find him."

"Of course we'll find him. If he lives, we'll -"

"Lucius betrayed us, Cassandra." Daniel's voice was weak but urgent. "He sent us here, one by one. 'An important mission,' he said. Lies. He was here with them all along. He's still working with them."

"Fen'Harel te halam." Brehan's voice was little more than a growl. "Ar tu na'lin emmi mi."

"Wait. Don't leave me like this. Please..."

"You should have come with me." Cassandra touched Daniel's cheek. "You didn't believe in the war any more than I did."

He managed a smile. "You know me. I wanted that promotion."

Brehan drew one of his knives, and nodded to Cassandra. Cassandra took Daniel's hand once more. "Go to the Maker's side, Daniel. You will be welcome."

#

"Ir abelas, lethallin." Brehan continued up the stairs. "He was a good man."

"One of the finest I have ever known." Cassandra took a deep breath. "Now we find Lord Seeker Lucius."

#

"Lord Seeker Lucius." Cassandra's hand found the hilt of her blade as she walked forward.

"Cassandra." The Lord Seeker's voice almost sounded cordial as he walked towards her. His eyes went to Brehan. "Warden-Constable. I heard you were dead."

"Dread Wolf take you, harellan."

Lucius actually started to look disappointed. "I presume you know we Seekers of Truth were once the original Inquisition." He spread his hands. "Oh, yes. We fought to restore order in a time of madness long ago, as your Inquisitor does now. And we became proud. We sought to remake the world - to make it better." He shook his head. "But what did we create? The Chantry. The Circles of Magi. A war that will see no end."

"What you've done here..." Cassandra shook her head. "You sent Seekers to their deaths.

"There was no other choice." He sighed, and shook his head resignedly.

"No other choice?" Cassandra stared. "Have you gone mad?"

"We Seekers are abominations, Cassandra." He waved one hand. "We created a decaying world, and fought to preserve it even as it crumbled. We had to be stopped." He indicated the book he was holding. "You don't believe me? See for yourself." He held the book out to her. "The secrets of our Order, passed to me after the former Lord Seeker was slain. The war with the mages had already begun, but it was not too late for me to do the right thing."

"The right thing?" Brehan tightened his hands around the haft of his axe.

"Lord Seeker, what you've done..." Cassandra narrowed her eyes.

"I know." He sighed, and shook his head. "What Corypheus did with the templars does not matter. I have seen the future. I have created a new Order to replace the old. The world will end so we can start anew - a pure beginning." He reached a hand towards them. "Join us. Both of you. It is the Maker's will."

Without hesitation, both of them raised their weapons and began moving forward.

#

"He was insane. He had to be." Cassandra shook her head, trying to make something about this make sense. How could the man who'd supposed to have been their best have done this? "The influence of Corypheus, perhaps? Was he trying to disable the Seekers?"

"Or just a man who broke beneath the weight." Brehan cleaned the edge of his axe before putting it away. "What a damned waste."

"He could not have destroyed all of us. I won't accept it." She walked over to the tome and picked it up. "I wish to see what's in this 'book of secrets.'"

#

Cassandra sat by the fire, eyes closed. It wasn't the first time she'd heard Brehan sing the ancient eulogy. She greatly feared it would not be the last. Elvish melody or no, she found comfort in the song. A memory came to her. Brehan had offered his skills as a scout to track down a renegade templar. On the way back, Daniel had tried to learn how to to pronounce some of the elven threats Brehan was prone to calling out in battle. By the time they made camp, Brehan was all but throwing up his hands at what he called the desecration of his language. She found herself smiling.

She opened her eyes as Brehan seated himself nearby. "You should consider making your escape. It would not take you long to find the other Wardens."

He shook his head. "At least in Skyhold I can do some good, even if it is just keeping you from stabbing every book in the library." He added another stick to the fire. "And I'd rather not risk you incurring her ire."

"You're..." She blinked. "Willing to stay?" She shook her head. "You cannot be that foolish."

"You are my friend, Cassandra. Do not underestimate just how foolish I can be for my friends."

A small laugh escaped her. "It was good having you fighting at my side again."

"Cults. Insanity. Throw in a blood mage or some darkspawn, and it would be just like old times." He stirred the fire, and added another stick. "What Leliana..." He sighed, and leaned back to stare at the stars. "It was Wardens who killed Justinia. I cannot help but wonder if..." He swallowed. "Did Justinia..."

"Justinia would never have blamed you, Brehan. She would never have believed for a moment you would turn on her of your own will."

"And yet if I'd stayed at her side..."

"You were all the way in Ferelden. And the moment she tried to recall you, they arranged to have you killed." She shook her head. "Varric was right. If you or Hawke had been there, you most likely would have died too."

"I suppose we will never know."

#

"Composing a love poem?" Brehan raised an eyebrow.

Cassandra gave the papers a frustrated look. "I couldn't, not even if my life depended on it."

"Why not?"

"Yes, it is. Poetry takes finesse, it takes..." Cassandra set the papers aside. "Grace."

Brehan laughed. "Both of which you have in plenty. Especially with a sword in your hand."

"Flatterer." She glared at him, but smiled. "I'm trying to write about what occurred in the Fade. I still don't know what happened."

"I've spent ten years trying to make sense of what happened when we went through the trials for the ashes. I'm no closer." He stirred the pot above the campfire. "Some things may simply be beyond the grasp of mortals."

"I still don't know what to make of the spirit of the Divine. Could it have really been her?"

"At the temple, Saitada encountered the ghost of her brother. Cathiel, the ghost of her father. But Jerath encountered a spirit that took the form of Bann Shianni, who is still among the living even today. Perhaps the spirit merely took the form that was needed. The one that would mean the most, in that moment."

She accepted the bowl of stew he handed her, and played with it a few moments before taking a bite. "It matters, though. To me, and to what I must write. Yet I am no priest. No philosopher. I am a warrior."

"You are a woman of faith and honor, and for that reason you carry a sword and shield. You sell yourself short, lethallin." He took a drink from the canteen before offering it to her. "I can believe it was Justinia." He stirred his own stew. "She was never a woman to go gently into the night, not when there was work left to do."

"I hope that's true. I want to believe it." She sighed. "I should leave the writing of the tale to you."

"I'll add a few griffins."

"Now you sound like Varric."

#

"It still isn't too late for you to escape."

Brehan smiled. "If it is your preference for me to go, I will."

"I..." Cassandra sighed. "I would prefer you to be safe."

"Well, then it's Skyhold, where I can hide behind you."

"While there are still no ears around, what do you think of the Inquisition?"

"I think you've managed to assemble quite the group of misfits, reprobates, and oddities." Brehan shrugged. "Which means you may actually have a shot at saving the world."

"You think so?"

"Worked during the Fifth Blight, didn't it?"

Cassandra laughed. "A fair point. What do you think of the members?"

"Blackwall isn't a Warden."

She nearly stumbled. "What?" She frowned. "How..." She shook her head. "No. You would know, wouldn't you? Have you told any others?"

"No. To great a chance the Inquisitor or Leliana would simply respond to the information by having the man killed, and based on what you've told me, he is trying to help."

"I am not certain what to do with this information." Cassandra frowned. "Your contacts, could they find out more information?"

"Best option would be to contact the Wardens themselves, but given the current situation..." Brehan shook his head. "We can keep an eye on him."


	13. Chapter 13 - Trouble in Ferelden

"You think these Venatori are attempting to compromise the king and queen?" Fenris raised an eyebrow.

Jerath nodded. "Alistair and Cathiel are Wardens. If the Venatori do have some way of influencing the minds of Wardens, they could perform a coup without anyone being the wiser."

"You've got a..." Nathaniel started to laugh.

"You're doing it again." Carver glared. "What's the plan?"

"The Venatori have a precise, complex plan." Jerath smiled. "We, on the other hand, have your brother." He gestured at Gabriel, who started to smile.

#

Not only had Cassandra decided to run off with a prisoner, but apparently Varric had been gone from the keep for several days as well, with no one the wiser about where he'd been. At least Cassandra had been something approaching productive. Varric had apparently just gone to make time with his girlfriend. Kas sighed, and looked over the report Leliana had handed her. "And you've checked out the Tevinter mage?"

"He appears to have been truthful with what he told us thus far." Leliana said.

Kas nodded. "Our Warden prisoner..." She tilted her head at Leliana. "You've known him for a while."

Leliana met her eyes. "We were lovers." Her voice was blunt. "When Justinia asked for my help, I brought Brehan with me. He worked with me and Cassandra, and sometimes took orders from Justinia directly. Brehan was active when we first started building the Inquisition, until he chose to walk away and return to the Wardens."

"Then he 'died' and returned just after the events of Adamant." Kas looked down at Cassandra's report. "And that doesn't strike Cassandra as the slightest bit suspicious?"

"Apparently not." Leliana leaned on the table. "It is possible it happened as he said." She frowned. "Had Saitada been at Adamant, it might have turned out differently. Clarel was not unworthy of her position, but Saitada grew up in the royal palace of Orzammar and was a trained military commander. Our victory would have been no simple matter had she been directing the Wardens. And we know from Loghain and Blackwall that Corypheus's control is no absolute thing."

"Any sign of Saitada or..." Kas searched for the name. "Sigrun?"

"No."

"Did you consider that she might have joined up with the rest of the Wardens?"

Leliana nodded. "I did. But the fact that Loghain is leading the Wardens would be an issue for her."

"How so?"

"Loghain was responsible for the deaths of the Wardens at Ostagar. Including the man Saitada loved. I think part of the reason Jerath sent Loghain to Orlais was to keep him and Saitada far apart. I do not believe for a moment Saitada would willingly follow Loghain's orders." She straightened up. "No, I believe it is more likely we will find Saitada in Denerim, with Alistair and Cathiel, or back in Kal'Hirol."

"Who would we contact in Kal'Hirol regarding her?"

"House Saitada is effectively the royal house of Kal'Hirol, and she is the Paragon of House Saitada. And she is the sister of Orzammar's high king, the one who placed the crown on his head. If she has retreated into the dwarven lands, she is beyond our reach."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"The Wardens dealt with the darkspawn issue in Orlais. We've received another report of darkspawn, north of Redcliffe."

"Tell Warden-Commander Loghain to deal with the issue."

#

He found Salla exactly where he expected her to be. Valya was patiently explaining something about wing structure while his daughter hand fed a griffin fledgling. She looked up when he approached, and grinned. "Where is your brother?" Gabriel asked.

Both Salla and Valya pointed up. He glanced up to see a black griffin making a lazy circle around the tallest of the towers. Merrill was in the saddle, with his son clinging to her. He could just barely make out Caleb's joyful shout as the griffin went into a shallow dive. "He nagged her most of the morning." Fenris walked up behind him.

"Can you really blame him?" Gabriel shook his head. His little brother had actually done it. He'd given Merrill a griffin. While he'd been trying to save Kirkwall, Carver really had been off saving the world. And somehow managed to keep his mouth shut about all of it. That last part was truly the amazing bit. "Do you think Carver or the Commander won that bet?"

"I had thought Carver." Fenris looked around the aerie. "Now I'm not certain." He set his hand on the back of Gabriel's neck, and pulled Gabriel in for a kiss. "The dumb thing was running off to Skyhold without telling me. I almost lost you."

He rested his forehead against Fenris's. "You'd have stayed with me in the Fade. The spirit would not have been able to save us both."

"Never again, Gabriel." Fenris's hand tightened, and he glared before kissing him again. "You promise me. You go into danger, I am at you side."

"I guess that means it's time to show you around Ferelden."

#

Cassandra shook her head in frustration at the man standing in front of her. "You asked for my opinion, and I've given it. Why would you expect it to change?"

"I expect you to keep your word. It's relentless. I can't -"

She cut Cullen off. "You give yourself too little credit."

"If I'm unable to fulfill what vows I kept, then nothing good has come of this. Would you rather save face than admit -" He stopped when the Inquisitor entered the armory. "We will speak of this later." He walked out.

The Inquisitor watched him go, and then turned towards her. Cassandra shook her head. "And people say I'm stubborn. This is ridiculous." She folded her arms. Cullen told you that he's no longer taking lyrium?"

"The whole thing is absurd." The Inquisitor shook her head.

A sigh escaped her. It had been foolish to hope the Inquisitor might take her side. "He would agree with you." And yet the woman was not completely without reason. And she did know the value of a good soldier. "Cullen has asked me to recommend a replacement for him." She saw the other woman start to object, and continued. "I refused. It's not necessary. Besides, it would destroy him. He's come so far."

"I told him this was a bad idea."

Cassandra wanted to curse. "It seems he listened." And that the Inquisitor herself had chosen to follow the templar path likely did not help matters. "Perhaps you're right." She did not believe it was. Especially not after... "Mages have made their suffering known, but templars never have. They are bound to the Order, mind and soul, with someone always holding their lyrium leash. Cullen has a chance to break that leash, to prove to himself - and anyone who would follow suit - that it's possible." She turned to meet the Inquisitor's eyes. "You may wish the same one day. He can do this. I knew that when we met in Kirkwall. Talk to him. Decide if now is the time."

A nod of her head, and the Inquisitor left the room. Cassandra sighed. The qunari woman would tell Cullen to give up and take the lyrium again. And Cullen would follow the order. She leaned on the workbench for a moment, and shook her head. And there was nothing she could do to stop either of them.

#

Kas entered the room and had to step back as Cullen hurled a case into the wall. He stared at her in shock and surprise. "Maker's breath. I didn't hear you enter. I -" He swallowed. "Forgive me."

She looked down at the shattered mess, and then stepped over it and closed the door behind her. "I thought you had everything under control. What's going on?"

"It's fine. I'll -" He stumbled, and had to grab the edge of his desk for support. "You were right. This was a mistake."

Gently, she caught his shoulder, and helped him stand back up. "I'm not here to say I told you so."

"You may as well." He leaned back. For a moment, he was silent. Then he started pacing. "Did you know Ferelden's Circle was taken over by abominations? I was there. The templars - my friends - were slaughtered. I was tortured. They tried to break my mind, and I - how can you be the same person after that?" He faced his window. "Still, I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my knight-commander, and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness. Kirkwall's Circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets. Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?"

A mage had destroyed the Chantry, raining flaming debris down upon helpless citizens. Perhaps the knight-commander had gone to far. Perhaps she hadn't gone far enough. The past could not be changed. Now was what had to concern them. "Be that as it may, you put your health and your service to the Inquisition at risk."

He hung his head. "I know." He shrugged, and turned back towards her. "I thought this would be better - that I would regain some control over my life. But these thoughts won't leave me..." He started pacing again. "How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause..." He gestured angrily. "I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did to the Chantry. I should be taking it." His fist smashed into his bookcase. "I should be taking it."

"Good." Neither of them could afford to turn away from what lyrium offered. Not when fighting a would-be god and his army of mages. "Winning this war will take everything we've got." She gestured in the direction of the camp. "Every soldier here has made sacrifices. Those soldiers need - no, they deserve you at your best. Is that clear?"

Cullen nodded. "Yes, Inquisitor." He walked back to his desk. "There will be no further distractions. You have my word."

#

"He's taking the lyrium again." Cassandra leaned on the wall, staring out the window.

Brehan sighed. "I'd hoped..." He shook his head. "He and Lenore were friends once."

"Is that why you suggested him?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"I suggested him because in that tower, only two people managed to resist the demon." Brehan stood, and leaned on the wall, facing her across the window. "Cullen stood against Meredith, and kept the remaining templars of Kirkwall from going mad." He looked out the window, and shrugged. "And the other man was Jerath Tabris."

"Perhaps I should have reminded him of that." Cassandra closed her eyes, and shook her head. "I never know what to say."

"She's taking the lyrium to."

Cassandra nodded. "I will say that much for her. She asks nothing she is not willing to give." She folded her arms. "Has Leliana -"

"No."

She blinked. "I -" She bumped the back of her head into the window frame. "I never know what to say."

"That you care enough to try says much, lethallin." He shrugged. "Var suledin, te aravas halam."

#

Saitada followed Loghain into the small cave. Next to her, Sigrun's face broke into a smile. "Nathaniel, Carver." The dwarven woman's smile faded, and became a glare. "Wait..." She started stalking towards them. "You both knew."

"Leaving you out was my call, Sigrun." Jerath's voice stopped her. "Just as it was with Saitada. They followed my orders."

"That's..." Sigrun turned her glare on him, and gestured angrily. "You..."

"Vigil's Keep was your home, Sigrun." Jerath smiled at her. "I'm a cold hearted jackass, but I couldn't take that from you."

"Oh, you're right about being a jackass." Sigrun put her hands on her hips.

"There was a plan?" Saitada tried to steer them back to why they were all here.

"We've got maps and numbers. We can create a couple seals, and focus our efforts entirely on the Architect and his disciples." Jerath gestured at the map. "I told the Messenger to clear out."

"The Messenger?" Saitada's head came up. "The one that..." She slammed her fist into the table. "He got three Wardens killed."

"No." Jerath shook his head. "I did. I instructed the Messenger to get Warden aid. He was obeying my orders. What happened in the Wilds was my responsibility, and I should have dealt with it."

"How do you even figure that was your responsibility?" Saitada stared at him.

"Because the crazy mage was my sister."

"Jerath..."

"Commander..." Loghain started to say.

"They are in this far, Loghain. They can come a few steps further." Jerath squared his shoulders. "Varla was my sister. When I was four years old, she bound a rage demon and shoved it into my head. No, I don't know why. And no, it's not there anymore. It hasn't been since our misadventure in the Circle."

"Stone..."

"You know now the event that caused Duncan to conscript me. What you don't know is that I had killed nineteen men before I even met Duncan. I'm also the one that tore apart the guard at Ostagar. So I knew exactly how dangerous Varla and her experiments were. I got Emory, Orliv, and Keenan killed." His voice remained calm and quiet. "And I suspected Corypheus was not dead. The Architect is the same kind of being Corypheus is, abet less powerful. I am asking for your help in fixing my mistake of leaving him alive."

The two dwarven women exchanged a look before turning back to him. "We're in."

#

"And I can't have fun with everyone whinging." Sera folded her arms and looked up at Kas. "I'm thinking pranks. Just you and me, messing around in people's stuff. You know, to start."

"And that..." Kas glanced down at the tavern. "Helps?"

"Of course. Pissed off and fired up is better than dreary bleary. Come on, it'll be fun."

Sera's grin did seem promising. "Just you and me? You know, I would like that."

"Oh!" Sera grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the tavern. "Yes, please. Let's go."

#

Josephine sighed at Dorian. "If you had informed me before hand, the shipment wouldn't have been shipped back."

"I didn't think it was worth bothering you. You work so very hard." He gave her an entreating look. For a moment, she thought he was actually going to bat his eyes.

She started to open the door into her office. "I will see what I can-" Water poured over her, putting out the candle on her writing board and drenching the front of her dress.

"Josephine?"

"Excuse me. I need to go kill an elf." She shoved her writing board at Dorian and stalked off towards the tavern.

#

"You've never played Diamondback?" Blackwall raised an eyebrow at Solas.

"Why is that hard to believe?"

Blackwall shrugged. "I guess it's not. It's more of a Marcher game, really." He gestured to a couple chairs. "I can teach you."

Solas glanced towards where the Inquisitor was walking through the hall. "I appear to have nothing better to do at the moment."

He started shuffling the cards. "I wouldn't take it personally. I'm not sure that woman really likes anybody."

#

"Wait..." Saitada turned to look at Jerath. "Venatori were moving on Denerim?"

"We took care of it already." He twitched a shoulder.

"How?"

"I was out of explosives, so I dropped an Amell mage on them instead."

She blinked. And then laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that more or less does the trick, doesn't it? You got in touch with Lenore."

"Carver's brother."

"I thought he was dead."

"Funny. He said the same thing about you." Jerath's facial expression never changed.

"Nathaniel?"

"Yes?"

"Shoot him."

#

Brehan knocked on Blackwall's door. There was no response. He shrugged, and started walking back to his own quarters. Or cell, as the case may be. He'd only gone a few feet when Blackwall slipped into the hallway and promptly froze. Brehan blinked. The man was wearing a bucket. And nothing else. "What..."

"Don't play Diamondback with Solas."

"I will keep that in mind." He stepped aside to allow the other man to pass. Perhaps the questions could wait.

#

Saitada passed the instructions on to the ones she'd designated as Senior Wardens. In addition to Sigrun, there were four others. Jerath had pulled Loghain, Nathaniel, and Carver for his team. She'd be following him in, but considering the Architect's considerable magical abilities, it was likely Jerath and Carver were the only ones that could deal with him.

Had the Inquisitor been a more reasonable woman, she'd have requested templar aid. Actually, if the Inquisitor were a more reasonable woman, they'd have the Inquisition's army backing them up. As it is, they couldn't even call in Ferelden's army. A lot of her anger towards Jerath had dissipated when she realized they were going to have to keep Alistair and Cathiel in the dark. The Inquisition had far too many spies in far too many places, and the last thing they needed that woman remembering at the moment was that Alistair and Cathiel were Wardens.

"Ready?" She recognized the young man asking her the question as Caronel. One of Jerath's people. Come to think of it, he'd never explained where he'd acquired Caronel. There were a lot of things he had yet to explain.

She strapped the shield to her arm, and nodded.

#

"Hey you. You have time? It's not a question, let's go."

"Sera?"

"I've got something I want to do for you. Just come, you won't need your gear and stuff." Sera actually batted her eyes.

Kas smiled. "With you, I'll do anything."

A laugh answered her words. "I bet, yeah. Come on, let's do it."

Sera headed for the window, and stepped outside it. Kas blinked, shrugged, and followed. Sera seated herself on the edge of the roof, and then offered Kas a cookie from a plate.

She sat down next to the elven woman and accepted one of the cookies. "We're eating. On a roof." Kas looked down at the cookie, and took a bite. It was... definitely a cookie.

"They're horrible, right? And raisins, ugh. I frigging still hate cookies."

If she hated cookies, why were they eating them? And she'd kind of been hoping for something more... "You know, this is about as far from what I expected as we could get."

Cookie crumbs fell to the ground as Sera turned the cookie over and over in her hands. "I got caught stealing when I was little, yeah? You get alienage or worse for that, but the 'Lady Emmald' took me in." Sera bit her bottom lip. "She was sick and couldn't have children. I had no parents. It worked out." She shrugged. "Anyway, she gets a year sicker, so I ask about her cookies. Because mums make cookies. I can pass that down, or something. Turns out, she couldn't cook. She missed that talk with her mum. The ones she 'made' she bought and pretended. Aw, right? Well, no, she was a bitch. She hid buying them by keeping me away from the baker. She did that by lying that he didn't like me, didn't like elves. She let me hate so she could protect her pride. I hated him so much, and I hated..." Sera trailed off for a few moments. "Well, she died, and I hate pride. 'Pride cookies.'" Kas reached over and gently brushed some of her hair back from her face. Sera smiled in response. "But this is great. You're great. So I thought maybe, me and you could make some..." She shrugged. "I don't know, 'us cookies'? Because then I could like them again? Ugh, it's stupid."

The cookie had been reduced to powder in her fist. She hadn't been the best mother to Kathan, but she'd never lied to him. "I never learned to make cookies either. Maybe..." She smiled. "We could learn together?"

"Doesn't need to be cookies. Suppose it's not really about them. I hate learning lessons. Makes my stomach hurt. Anyway, I'll throw this rubbish away. Next time will be better, yeah?"

"Sera?" She waited until the other woman was looking her in the eye. "Anytime." Kas glanced down. "Can we get off the roof now?"

"Oh, yes, please. Smells like bird and dank. This part, not a good idea." She accepted Kas's hand back to her feet. "Thanks, yeah? Feels good, this."

It certainly did.

#

"Are you having as much trouble wrapping your head around that as I am?" Varric looked up at Dorian.

Dorian stared at where the qunari woman was sitting on a roof, talking and smiling with none other than Sera. "I wasn't aware that woman could smile."

"It's sweet. In a vaguely disturbing kind of way." He shook his head. "Kind of..." He stopped himself from referencing Fenris and Hawke, and shrugged. "Maybe there is a person in there, somewhere."

"Have you spoken to Cullen recently?"

Varric sighed. Getting to know Cullen again, he'd been able to see how Lenore could have fallen for him. But now... It was more like when the times they'd spoken to him in the gallows. A polite and kind enough man, but that cold distance was back. He didn't like it. And he wasn't looking forward to telling Hawke. Or Lenore. They'd both been so happy to learn he was doing well.

#

Her heart lurched as she recognized the elven mage standing among the darkspawn. "Velanna." Not dead. Not Venatori. Somehow, the truth was so very much worse.

"Warden-Commander?" Velanna visibly paled.

"You..." Saitada drew her blade. "You traitorous bitch."

"You don't understand. He's not our enemy. He wants peace." Velanna held up her hands in a warding gesture. "With her power, we could..."

"He wants to wake another archdemon."

"Please, Saitada, just listen to me..."

"Stand down, Velanna." Saitada drew her sword.

"I can't." Fire appeared around Velanna's hand as the elven mage summoned her magic to her. She began to gesture.

Saitada waited for her to cast, and rolled forward, avoiding the fireball. She came up with the sword in her hand.

And put it through a woman she'd once trusted with her life.

#

Cassandra knocked, and entered without waiting for a reply. She set the tome on the small table that served Brehan as a desk. "Interesting reading?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A riveting delight."

"Cassandra..." He raised an eyebrow. "Was that..." He put a hand over his heart. "Sarcasm?"

She shook her head, and sat down in one of the chairs. "You know about the rite of tranquility. The last resort used on mages in the Circle, leaving them unable to cast but depriving them of dreams and all emotion. It should only be used on those who cannot control their abilities..." Cassandra sighed. "But we both know that had not always been the case."

He leaned back in the chair. "And Wynne's missive to the Circles..."

"The event that truly kicked off the mage rebellion. The rite of tranquility can be reversed."

"He killed Wynne trying to cover it up." There was anger in Brehan's voice. She didn't blame him. Leliana had wept when she'd reported the woman's death. To many good people, dying on all sides.

Her eyes went to the book again. "It appears we've always known how to reverse the rite. From the beginning."

The chair creaked as he sank into it and stared across the table at her. "Fen'Harel ma ghilana."

"We created the Rite of Tranquility." Cassandra pushed the book towards him. "To become a Seeker, I spent months in a vigil, emptying myself of all emotion. I was made Tranquil, and did not even know. Then the vigil summoned a spirit of faith to touch my mind. That broke Tranquility - and gave me my abilities. The Seekers did not share that secret. Not with me, not with the Chantry. Not even with..." Divine Justinia hadn't known. Could things have been different if she had? How many bad choices had led them to this point? "There's more. Lucius was not wrong about the Order. I thought to rebuild the Seekers once victory was ours. Now I'm not certain it deserves to be rebuilt."

"The last words I said to Justinia were a curse. One of the worst my people have." Brehan's voice was quiet. "Dirthara'ma." He looked up and met her eyes. "May you learn."

The laughter was bitter. "We've certainly learned."

"A curse..." He shook his head. "And a blessing. If one wants wisdom, one must seek it. You've learned. What you do with this knowledge is up to you. But you, lethallin, are Cassandra Pentaghast. You have a heart of gold and a backbone of silverite. If anyone can rebuild the Seekers into what they should be, it is you."

For a moment, she felt tears prick her eyes. "Thank you. I could not have done this on my own."

#

She saw Jerath leading his team out of the tunnel. He nodded to her. "It's done?" Saitada asked.

"It's done."


	14. Chapter 14 - Good Men

Sigrun held up her glass as Nathaniel filled it with Antivan brandy. "One magister down."

Saitada raised an eyebrow. "Who got the kill?"

"Jerath and Carver kept the Architect focused on them." Nathaniel said. "He never saw Caronel coming."

She smiled. "So, what happens now?"

"Now..." Jerath twitched a shoulder. "We keep doing what we are doing. Killing darkspawn. Aiding the Inquisition in taking out Corypheus."

"Saving the world."

"Pretty much. Under the circumstances, returning to Vigil's Keep is probably a bad idea."

"You might be right." Saitada sipped at her drink. "We also need to see about rebuilding the order. Not sure how we are going to do that, with Clarel having emptied all the caches."

"Yeah, about that..." Jerath shrugged. "Clarel didn't empty the caches. We did."

"You..." She took the rolled map Loghain handed her, and shook her head. "Why?"

"Weisshaupt has been questionable for a while. We wanted to make sure backup plans were possible. So we relocated the caches."

"You told me you thought the world was building to something." She drained the rest of her drink. "I think you might just be right."

#

Kas brought the axe down on the joint of the dragon's shoulder. Sera was cackling gleefully as she fired arrow after arrow. On the other side of the dragon, Iron Bull buried his axe into the thing's belly. When it turned to snap at him again, Kas put her own axe into its neck.

The Orlesian mage actually had a sword in her hand. A weird glowing magic sword, but a sword. She swept the blade across the rear leg of the dragon. It roared, and started to take off. Sera took careful aim, and put an arrow in the underside of its throat. It faltered instead of taking off, and the warriors moved in quickly to take advantage.

Dragon claws scrambled at the ground, and the beast went still. Triumphant war-cries echoed through the ravine.

#

"My lady Inquisitor, it's good of you to speak with me." Mother Giselle smiled up at Kas. "I have news regarding one of your..." She swallowed. "Companions. The Tevinter."

One of the mages. "What did he do?"

"It's not like that, Inquisitor. I have been in contact with his family: House Pavus, out of Qarinus. Are you familiar with them?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

"The family sent a letter describing the estrangement from their son and pleading for my aid. They've asked to arrange a meeting. Quietly, without telling him. They fear it's the only way he'll come." Mother Giselle offered Kas a letter, and she scanned it quickly. "I was hoping you could assist in the matter."

If his family wanted him home, she was happy to send him off. In a barrel, if needed. "I'll do what I can." Entirely too many mages around for her tastes anyway.

#

"Are you reading..."

"One word, elf, and I end you." Cassandra glared up at Brehan. She sighed, and set the book down. "It ends in a cliffhanger."

"I believe the author is currently in the great hall. You could ask..."

"Oh, and then deal with his..." She shook her head. "No."

"I could ask."

She tilted her head for a moment, and then sighed. "Pretend you don't know this about me."

"I'll add this to the list. Along with all your middle names and how you look in a ruffled-"

"End. You." She stood. "Feel like sparing?"

"I could do with fresh air." He followed her out of the tower.

They hadn't gone far when they heard the noise. Cassandra raised an eyebrow at Brehan, and he shook his head with a dumbfounded look. They headed in the direction of the sound.

The Inquisitor was... singing. She, Iron Bull, and Sera sat up on the ramparts, drunkenly attempting something approaching a melody about fighting dragons. Cassandra exchanged a look with Brehan. He nodded. They both backed away slowly.

#

"Sigrun told me about Velanna. Are you alright?" Jerath sat down next to her.

"I should be asking you that. I know there were feelings there." Saitada shook her head. "You should have heard her talk about you."

"There were feelings there. I did not return them." His voice was quiet. Her eyes went to the ring he still wore. He followed her gaze. "I found her."

"You..." She met his eyes. "You found Morrigan?"

"And my son."

Saitada stared. "Your..." She shook her head. "She..." Her mind went back to that day in Denerim's palace. She'd given him the helm to keep him from following Morrigan. "Did you know?"

"That she was pregnant when she left? Yes."

And he'd taken the helm anyway. Let her go off to Par Vollen while he stayed to clean up the mess. "I..."

"His name is Kieran. Almost taller than me already." His smile was proud. "Morrigan and I are married."

"I should punch you again for not inviting me." She sighed, but her smile was fond. "Where is Morrigan now?"

"Orlais. In the court of Empress Celene."

"How..." Saitada shrugged. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not."

She smiled. "Stone. I missed you, little brother." She stared into the fire. "Loghain gave me the latest orders from the Inquisitor. We are to stand by and twiddle our thumbs while darkspawn are being reported on the Storm Coast."

"Cadash thaig is supplied." Jerath shrugged. "Can send most of the Wardens there, except for what are needed to deal with the Storm Coast issue."

"Except Brehan is still in Skyhold." She shook her head. "I don't particularly want him to pay the price for our actions."

"If it comes to that, I'll get him out."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "You have a plan?"

"Ride in on the back of a griffin, of course." He smiled. "Varric and Dagna both have said Cassandra is looking out for him. She's formidable."

"And Leliana?"

"Sister Nightingale..." Jerath shook his head. "Has a disturbing tendency to mirror the nature of her mistress. She may remain an ally in this fight, but she is no longer a comrade. Or a friend."

#

"Mage."

Dorian jumped at the sound of the Inquisitor's voice, and turned around. "Yes?"

"Get your gear. We are heading into Redcliffe." She didn't wait for a response and headed up to the rookery.

"How fun." He grabbed his staff from where it was leaning against the wall and went to go find his armor. As he passed Solas, he raised an eyebrow. "What is going on in Redcliffe?"

"Redcliffe?" Solas gave him a questioning look.

"The Inquisitor just told me to get my gear for heading into..." He frowned. "She didn't tell you?"

"She did not."

He shrugged. "I am from Tevinter. What did you do, kick her puppy?"

Solas shook his head. "Can you picture that woman with a puppy?"

"I..." Dorian tried. "Good point." He started to continue on to his quarters, and turned back. "That orb Corypheus carries..." He tilted his head. "Are you certain it's of elven origin?"

"I believe so. Why do you ask?" Solas clasped his hands behind his back.

"There are paintings in the Magisterium's archives of men holding similar orbs. They were depictions of a time long before the magisters. The ancient Dreamers, perhaps. The texts called those orbs 'somnaborium'-'vessels of dreams.' Could they be the same thing?"

"Perhaps." Solas nodded. "The humans of ancient times took much from the elves."

"And Corypheus isn't far removed from the time. Hmm." He frowned. "I'm not certain how to go about getting additional information on the matter. Perhaps we could discuss it when we get back from whatever is going on in Redcliffe."

#

Dorian watched the Inquisitor send Blackwall and Sera off with instructions to locate a healer. The Qunari woman continued on to the tavern. With a shrug, he followed her. It occurred to him that she might have forgotten he was there. After all, she hadn't said more than two words to him since they'd left Skyhold. Blackwall hadn't been much better. If it hadn't been for Sera, the entire trip would have undoubtedly been spent in sullen silence. The little elven girl was the only one he'd seen manage to get genuine smiles out of the Inquisitor.

Inside, the tavern was... "The place is deserted? Is this normal, or -?" His hand drifted towards his staff. A trap? The Inquisitor was looking around, but her face did not appear concerned.

"Dorian."

He knew that voice. He half-closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around. "Father?" A trap. Just not for the Inquisitor. He turned to look at her. "You knew about this? Is that why you brought me here?"

"I'm only trying to help." She said that. She actually said that. Worse, he thought she might have actually meant it.

"Help? Is that what you call this?" He'd never wanted to actually punch someone in the face before.

"She didn't know I would be here, Dorian." His father took a step forward. "I apologize for the deception, Inquisitor. I never intended for you to be involved."

"Of course not." Dorian shook his head and took a step away from the Inquisitor. "Magister Pavus couldn't come to Skyhold and be seen with the dread Inquisitor. What would people think?" Leader of a southern Chantry organization. And a Qunari. The idea was laughable. "What is 'this' exactly, Father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?"

"This is how it has always been." His father sighed, and gave that disappointed head shake that had once made the bottom drop out of his stomach. And he hated more than anything that it still did.

The Inquisitor actually looked confused. She glanced at his father. "You wanted him here. He's here. Talk."

"Yes, Father. Talk to me. Let me hear how mystified you are by my anger."

"Dorian, there's no need to -"

He turned back to the Inquisitor. He'd seen the way she looked at Sera. "I prefer the company of men. My father disapproves."

She met his eyes, and he saw realization dawn. And, to his surprise, something approaching sympathy. "Then walk away, Mage. You already did that once, didn't you?"

As if it had been that easy. "Yet here I am once again, no thanks to you."

"Dorian, please, if you'll only listen to me."

"Why? So you can spout more convenient lies?" He looked at the Inquisitor, and gestured to his father. "He taught me to hate blood magic. 'The resort of a weak mind.' Those are his words." He turned back to his father. "But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life?" He shook his head. "You tried to change me."

His father took another step forward, his hand outstretched. And to Dorian's surprise, the Inquisitor moved to stand between them. His father stopped in his tracks. "I only wanted what was best for you."

"You wanted what was best for you." Dorian glared at his father. "For your fucking legacy. Anything for that." He clenched his fists.

The Inquisitor's arm stopped him from moving forward. She looked down at him. "I hope we're done here."

"We are."

#

Blackwall glanced over his shoulder. Dorian had been glowering since they left Redcliffe. They escorted the healer to the Crossroads, and the Inquisitor checked in with Corporal Vale.

Part of him was grateful they didn't run into any Wardens. They were somewhere north, according to the last report. His luck couldn't hold out forever. Fortunately, avoiding the one at Skyhold was easy. Unless he was accompanied by Cassandra or another guard, he wasn't allowed out of that tower. Moving his own belongings to the stable loft had solved that problem. Horses were better than questions.

"So, I've been thinking-No jokes, the lot of you-I thought Josie was kissing ass, getting right up in there. But she's actually been fooling nobs all along. Good, too." Sera gestured with an arrow, pointing it around as she spoke.

Josephine. Thoughts he shouldn't be having. This whole matter was complicated enough. He saw some crystal grace, and began wondering how to get some of the blooms back to Skyhold without anyone noticing. "Milady's adept at her special brand of warfare."

"All smiles and pleases, like giving us their stuff does them a favor twice over. And they love her for it! Best idea ever. I'll have to steal that one."

He shook his head fondly. "Yes, Sera, you go right on ahead."

The Inquisitor called for their attention. Apparently, some bandits had moved in and needed to be sent elsewhere.

#

It was rather difficult to keep an eye on a man that wasn't permitted to leave his quarters without an escort. Especially when his usual escort was Cassandra Pentaghast. Varric frowned to himself. The Inquisitor had gone, but Leliana still had eyes everywhere. He was trying to think of a good excuse when it occurred to him he already had one. With a shrug, he headed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Several seconds passed before a voice told him to come inside. Brehan raised an eyebrow when he entered. Varric shrugged. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Brehan shook his head. "Usually my visitors don't wait for the invitation before coming inside. Varric Tethras?" He gestured towards one of the chairs at the tiny table.

"That's me." Varric took a seat. "So, I just got to know..." He gave the dalish man a once over. "Did you really climb Fort Drakon?"

"The last hundred feet was dicey, what with all the ogres throwing flaming boulders and an archdemon circling around." Brehan shrugged. "Fortunately, we had enchanted ropes braided from the hair of virgin Dalish women. Immune to fire and they knot themselves."

"Virgin hair ropes. Can I borrow that one?" Varric shook his head and smiled. "Daisy said you were a story-teller."

"Who is..." Brehan frowned, and a cloud came over his eyes. "Merrill."

Varric sighed. "Look, I don't know what all you heard, but..."

"She's a blood mage. Her consorting with a demon resulted in the death of Marethari. What part do I have wrong?"

"I..." Varric leaned back in the chair. "None of it, I guess. But it was..." He searched for a word. "Complicated. Everything about that city was."

"Complicated. I suppose we Wardens have no right to pass condemnation on 'complicated' matters." Brehan leaned back in his own chair. "Ir abelas. Hawke's story should not have ended that way. He had family?"

"They know." They were with Hawke now. And Daisy. Daisy was part of that family, actually. "Your clan..." He raised an eyebrow. "When we started rebuilding Kirkwall, I tried to find them."

"I arranged passage for them back to Ferelden. They are safe."

He took a deep breath. "That's a relief. You okay with me letting Merrill know?"

"You are in touch with her?"

"We write."

Brehan was silent for some time. "Will you..." He shook his head. "Tell her I found Tamlen. Falon'din guides his steps."

"She used to talk about you two all the time. I'll let her know."

#

"I'm sorry."

Dorian nearly tripped. Of all the words he'd expected to hear from the Inquisitor... "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, mage." She frowned. "He won't try to get at you another way, will he?"

"No." He sighed. "You could have told me. Taking me out there without a word, even if you didn't know it would be him..." He shook his head. "Why didn't you let me decide?"

"That's not how it was supposed to go." She shrugged. "It's done now."

"It is." He glanced at her. "I'll pretend you weren't secretly hoping I would patch things up and go home." Her eyes told him he'd hit the mark. But when she'd thought he was in actual danger, she'd stepped in. Maybe that was the part he should focus upon. "But if you meant well..." If she merely wanted to be rid of him, it wasn't as if she didn't have plenty of options. "Then thank you for the attempt."

#

"And he's standing there staring up at the sky, babbling about the pants and holding them out. I reach for them, and Leliana grabs my arm and hands me my pants. Alistair gives me this confused look, and that's when Zevran walks over, naked as the day he was born. He takes the pants, thanks Alistair, and heads back to Lenore's tent. Griffin is rolling on the ground and, Mythal ma halani, I can hear that dog laughing."

"You know, we met Zevran one time." Varric took a drink.

"Ir abelas." Brehan took a drink from his own glass. "By the way, Cassandra is still waiting for the next chapter of Sword and Shields."

Varric spit out his drink. "I must have heard that wrong. It sounded like you said that Cassandra read my books."

"More than once."

"Are we talking about the same Cassandra? Tall, grumpy Seeker? Likes stabbing things?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Wait, did you say the romance serial? She'll be waiting for a while, then. I haven't finished it and wasn't planning to. That book is easily the worst I've ever written. The last issue barely sold enough to pay for the ink."

"Pity. She's rather hooked on it."

"And I honestly thought a hole in the sky was the weirdest thing that could happen." At least a hole in the sky he could almost get his mind around. "You want me to finish writing the latest issue of my worst serial. For Cassandra." He took another drink. "That's such a terrible idea, I have to do it. On one condition: I get to be there when you give her the book."

"Deal."

"I'll get to work, then. You know, the fact that the book is terrible just makes it more worthwhile, somehow."

#

Kas looked over the report. "The Wardens have vanished again?"

Leliana shook her head. "Not all of them. Loghain claims he has divided them into smaller groups to deal with the incursions. Which makes sense, except my scouts can only account for about fifty Wardens."

Cullen raised an eyebrow. "The others could be dealing with matters in the Deep Roads."

"True." Kas frowned. "Or Loghain is no longer in control of the bulk of the Wardens. That Aeducan woman has not yet been accounted for?"

"She has not."

"Send Scout Harding out to meet this 'Fairbanks'. And you had something on Calpernia?"

"Yes, Inquisitor."

#

Brehan raised his head from his book when the door opened. "Inquisitor."

"Warden Constable." She tilted her head at him. "That is your rank, yes?"

"It is." He set the book down. "What can I do for you?"

"The bulk of the remaining Wardens cannot be accounted for. And we have not yet located Warden-Commander Aeducan or Senior Warden Sigrun." She came forward, to stand on the other side of the table. He saw Cullen in the door behind her. "Where are they?"

"How would I -" He was cut off by her punching him in the face. Then she grabbed him by the front of the tunic and hauled him over the table. He forced his hands to remain at his side.

"Inquisitor." Cullen stepped into the room. "He has been locked up or under guard since he arrived. The only Warden he could have spoken to at all is Blackwall, and we already questioned Blackwall."

She nodded, and looked down at Brehan for a moment before releasing him. He sank back into the chair, and wiped at the blood coming from his mouth and nose. She folded her arms. "You and your Order are already on your second chance. There will not be a third."

"Understood, Inquisitor."

#

Blackwall ran a hand through his hair, and wondered how different the conversation might have gone if he hadn't been sharing a drink and a laugh with Sera when the Inquisitor found him. Loghain, it seemed, has verified his story about recruiting on his own for the last few years. The man who had once betrayed the Wardens and a man who was lying about being a Warden were the only Wardens the Inquisitor currently trusted. Even Varric wouldn't tell a story that absurd.

Hopefully, this was all some misunderstanding. Surely the Order wouldn't do anything foolish again? They'd been tricked, had their honor and sacrifice twisted and used against them. So dedicated to protecting they'd never wavered.

He leaned out over the ramparts. Running had occurred to him. But here, in the Inquisition, he was representing all Wardens. He couldn't run. Not now. A Warden had to stand.

#

Cassandra folded her arms as she watched Solas tend to Brehan. "She should not have struck you."

"I have the sneaking suspicion that woman doesn't like me."

"And here Dorian and I were concerned it was just us." Solas offered Brehan a cloth. "You will not lose the tooth."

"Ma serannas, hahren." Brehan gave him a respectful nod. "How did you and Dorian incur her wrath?" He wiped the remaining blood off his face.

"We are mages."

Brehan shook her head. "I was hoping for more 'we put snails in her boots'." He shrugged. "Watch her right hook."

Solas smiled. "I shall bear that in mind."

"Are you all right?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm fine. Cullen put a stop to it." Brehan set the cloth down. "Would you mind checking in on Blackwall? Cullen said she'd questioned him."

"I'll see to it." Cassandra nodded before ducking out of the room.

Brehan glanced at Solas. "Join me for a drink? Varric left me a bottle."

#

Kas looked down at the back of her hand. There was a small cut on her knuckle from where she'd struck the Warden. She'd let her temper get the better of her. Again. If Cullen hadn't been there... She ran a hand over the back of her head irritably. At least she'd lashed out at someone who could take a punch. The man was a Warden, after all. This should have been a simple matter. Find the guy responsible for her brother's death. Kill him. Go back to leading her mercenary band. Now she had an army of people looking to her. Depending on her.

Cassandra was walking down from the quarters. Stalking might have been a better word. Kas took a deep breath, and went to intercept her. "Cassandra."

"What?" The other woman turned to glare.

"You mentioned there were some rogue mages and templars that needed to be dealt with."

There was a suspicious look in Cassandra's eyes. "I did. You said it was not the Inquisition's responsibility."

"I've considered the matter. That Warden. Leliana said he trained a lot of her trackers. He's useless sitting here. Why don't you see if he can sniff them out and you can deal with the issue? You two did well enough at Caer Oswin."

"I..." Cassandra blinked, and then nodded. "Thank you, Inquisitor."

She nodded, and walked away. That should settle the matter well enough. She needed a bloody drink. And maybe some company.

#

"Love seeing you, yeah?" Sera grinned up at Kas.

She returned the smile, and offered Sera a bottle. Sera accepted, and sat down across from her on the pillowed bench. She'd acquired a few new things. Kas hoped the previous owners weren't going to come looking. They talked a while, about everything and nothing. The booze was starting to get to her a bit. She looked Sera over. "It's nice to see this side of you, that you trust me." Made her feel warm inside.

Sera grinned. "Don't you go blabbing around, yeah? Because I'll have a big, trusting foot up your pucker." She lifted a fist in playful challenge.

"I think that, after our rooftop chat, I get why you're not like other elves." And that was probably a good thing.

"Well, don't. How about we dig into what you are? Or what you're supposed to be? Are you just a Qunari? All Qun this and whatever that?" There was a challenge in Sera's eyes. "Because you could be more than just that. To me, anyway."

It took her a moment to process the last three words. "Whatever I am to you, Sera, that's all I need."

The smile on Sera's face lit up her eyes and the entire room. "Listen to you, turning rubbish into butter."


	15. Chapter 15 - The Emerald Graves

The trees were gigantic. Bigger than the ones in that swamp north of Starkhaven. Kas smiled fondly at the memory, and Sera caught the expression. "Somethin funny?"

"We chased bandits into the woods once. Left my brother and a couple others to make camp. When we got back, I had two very frightened soldiers inform me they'd lost my brother." She shook her head. "We spent hour searching for him. Just as I'm about to start killing people, he hops down from the tree next to the camp. He'd been taking a nap in the topmost branches." She laughed softly. "He was eight."

Blackwall chuckled. "You must have been furious."

"I yelled at him about trees being an inappropriate place to sleep and how he'd scared us all and to never do anything like that again. Then I told him to take his supper and go to bed." She shrugged. "He says, 'okay', grabbed his plate..." She laughed softly. "And went right back up the tree."

#

"It's cold."

Cassandra shook her head. "You are Ferelden. I would have thought you'd be used to it by now."

"My clan didn't spend a lot of time in the mountains. Bad for the aravels." Brehan shaded his eyes with his hand. "This Gordon fellow is fairly close to the village."

"Assuming he is still there."

"Someone is." He pointed. "Smoke from a campfire."

"I will take your word for it."

#

They followed the map Fairbanks had given them. The 'sister' put up a surprisingly good fight, even managing to tag Kas in the leg after blocking the axe with her massive shield. The Orlesian mage used her magic to heal up the wounds they'd taken as Sera found the key and let the prisoners out.

"Boss?" Iron Bull gestured at where he'd located some notes and additional maps.

"Well now, looks like we know where to head next." Kas laid her axe over her shoulder and smiled. She jerked her head at the recently freed refugees. "Let's get these people back safe and go hunting."

#

Cassandra winced as Brehan helped her remove the breastplate. He gently spread the cool poultice over the burn on her shoulder. "How is your side?" She glanced at where blood could be seen around the edges of a cut to his armor.

"Might need a couple stitches."

"Get the armor off and I'll see to it."

He nodded. "Let me build the fire up a little more first." He put more wood adopt the kindling, and then added ingredients to a pot before letting Cassandra tend to the wound he'd taken.

She put in three stitches before spreading the poultice and tying on a bandage. "The next one is in the Emerald Graves. I believe the Inquisitor and some of the others are in the area as well, dealing with a 'Fairbanks' who has information for the Inquisition."

"Are we avoiding or joining?"

"I..." Cassandra frowned. "It would likely be best to avoid. Have you learned anything more about Blackwall?"

"He is apparently terrible at Diamondback. Otherwise, he's been sleeping in the stables to avoid me. An annoyingly effective tactic, given the circumstances."

"Perhaps we should take the information to Leliana."

"I've attempted to speak to Sister Nightingale. She has little interest in any information I have volunteered."

Cassandra blinked. She'd heard Brehan refer to Leliana as his nightingale, but he'd never before used her alias in such a formal manner. One more thing for which Corypheus would answer. "I would have thought..."

"Lethallin, please."

"I'm sorry, Brehan."

"So am I."

#

The chevalier knew his way around a giant hammer. Kas swept her axe in low, and took his leg off at the knee. He collapsed with a scream, and she brought the axe down, putting him out of his misery. Across the fort, archers were starting to line up. The Orlesian mage gestured, and suddenly ice coated them. Iron Bull laughed gleefully as he brought his own axe down on one of the frozen archers, shattering the man.

A couple of the 'freemen' ran. Sera shot one in the ass as he went. Kas clapped the woman on the shoulder gently and gave a fond shake of her head. "Blackwall, we clear?" She looked back at where the man was checking one of the interior rooms.

"We are. This place is a lot more defensible than the refugees' current position. And probably more comfortable."

"Let's set up a forward camp, and let Fairbanks know." She gave the place a cursory once over. "And see if we can't make it a bit more defensible. Maybe get a few of our engineers out to see to that wall."

#

"This would be their commander then?" Kas looked up at the abandoned villa.

"According to the map." The Orlesian mage held the parchment in one hand.

"Madam, if you'd be so kind as to knock." Kas gestured at the gate.

The Orlesian mage smiled, lifted her staff, and blew the gate apart. Blackwall, Iron Bull, and Kas charged in.

Half the Freemen were dead before they could find their weapons. The other half was too busy trying to deal with the ice and arrows that rained down on them to present a coordinated defense against the melee. Kas caught an arrow to the shoulder, and Iron Bull got tagged in the side, but the Freeman commander went down hard enough to splatter blood halfway across the courtyard.

"Ew." Sera bent to retrieve some of her arrows.

Kas yanked the arrow out of her shoulder and handed it to Sera before letting the Orlesian mage do her healing. It was nice having a mage that actually followed directions instead of wandering off to do their own thing. And talking all the damn time.

#

Dorian moved his piece in response to the Commander's placement. The game was still enjoyable, though Cullen didn't relax as much as he had in their earlier games. He also didn't play quite as well. It was that last part that had Dorian concerned. "Are you and Kels related?"

Cullen shook his head. "Kels was one of a group of children the Champion rescued. I arranged for a few of the older ones to be taken in by the templars." He moved his piece. "When I left Kirkwall, I asked them to come with me. They did."

He smiled. "So you adopted." He moved one of his pieces.

"Hawke did. Two of them." Cullen sighed. "Caleb and Salla. Kels has tried to write to them since..."

"I'm sorry. He seemed a good man." Granted, he hadn't known the man long, but he had made something of an impression. He attempted to make his voice lighter. "Kels certainly seems to act as though you are his elder brother or uncle or something."

A ghost of a smile came to Cullen's face. "I should see about getting him an actual rank fairly soon. He's earned it."

#

"Looks like there are more Freemen in the villa. Including the ringleader." Kas hefted her axe. "How about we go in, and explain just how rude it is to drive people out of their homes?"

Sera fitted an arrow to her bow. "Fun, innit?"

"For some definition of the word." The Orlesian mage caressed her staff, and nodded to Kas.

Kas in turn nodded to Iron Bull. He kicked open the door and they headed inside.

The battle inside was brutal. Sera's new armor was destroyed by a sword, but it did its job and kept the sword from cutting the elven woman down. Kas brought her axe down on the freeman attacking Sera, cutting the man nearly in half. The Orlesian mage used a wall of ice to delay the Freemen's reinforcements, and then was forced to enter melee with her magic sword. Blackwall moved to guard the woman's back. Kas stayed near Sera, while Iron Bull stood with his own back to a pillar. By the time the ice wall came down, they were regrouped and ready for the incoming enemy.

#

"Grab everything." Kas looked around the manor. The Orlesian mage had found some kind of magic key and managed to piece it back together. Leliana would no doubt be drooling over the information they'd found. "Let Fairbanks know we cleared this place out. His people can probably put the stuff left behind to better use."

"Oh that's going to get some Ser Poncypants all riled up." Sera cackled.

"Time to head back to Skyhold."

#

Leliana immediately began going over the information they'd brought back. The spymaster's eyes gleamed. "With this, Inquisitor, and your actions at Emprise Du Lion, I think we can put a stop to most of the red lyrium smuggling in Orlais."

"Do it. Take whatever you need." Kas nodded to the other woman. "That shit is nasty, and we don't need it spreading further." She frowned slightly as a nagging memory came to her. "Varric said something about some thaig and a smuggler's tunnel?"

"That. He told me after you expressed reluctance, Bianca hired some Carta to deal with the matter. He checked in on it and said they did a good job of sealing the tunnel." Leliana continued looking over the notes.

"Did you verify?"

"I had a couple scouts go to the area. They confirmed some kind of dwarven mechanism sealed it up."

"Glad to hear he didn't spend all his time chasing her skirt." Kas shrugged. "Cassandra report in yet?"

"My contact in Emprise Du Lion said she and Brehan were heading into the Emerald Graves after another of the blood mages." Leliana's voice became testy.

"Problem?"

"No." When Kas gave her a raised eyebrow, Leliana sighed. "Not a problem for the Inquisition, anyway. Brehan and I were..." She shook her head. "Together a long time."

She didn't really want to get involved, but she needed her spymaster's head in the game. "What happened?"

"He disapproved of a decision the Divine made. As a result, he walked out on her, and on the Inquisition." Leliana swallowed. "On me. If he'd stayed..." She clenched her fists, and then slowly relaxed them. "I suppose we will never know. Someone tried to have him killed when Justinia attempted to recall him. Perhaps had he remained, they would have done it sooner. Or more efficiently."

#

Kas started to head back to her quarters, and thought better of it. With a shrug, she headed for the tavern. They'd won a victory. Maybe Sera'd be interested in a celebratory drink.

Or perhaps a follow up on the last conversation they'd had over a drink.

#

Cassandra looked around the grove. "The trees are pretty."

"One planted to mark the final rest of each life lost during the Exalted March upon the Dales." Brehan caressed the bark on one of the trees as they passed. "This forest is a burial ground."

"That..." Cassandra looked around. "Takes a bit of the pretty out of it for me."

"It shouldn't." Brehan shrugged. "At Vigil's Keep, there is a grove called the Sanctuary. When a Warden dies, the rest plant a tree there in memory. It's a good place to visit, especially when you need to get your head back on straight."

"What manner of tree did they plant for you?"

"I was about to ask you, actually." He sighed. "I'm not exactly in the loop these days. Fruit trees are a popular choice. Sigrun explained it as 'a chance to share a meal with a friend'. I rather liked that image." He gestured at wolf statue as they passed. "The Knight's Guardian. In Halamshiral, wolf companions walked beside the Emerald Knights, as friends and guardians."

"I miss that great beast of yours." Cassandra followed him up the barely visible trail. "Remember when he 'expressed an opinion' on Brother Faldin?"

Brehan laughed. "I think he spoke for all of us that day." He collected a few plants as he moved easily through the woods.

#

Sera sat down on the low table, facing her. "So. You've been chatting me up. I heard that, yeah? And seen the looks." She shifted nervously. "That's all fun and such, out there walking around. But maybe there's more in your head? Like you want to be more?" She didn't quite meet Kas's eyes. "So, uh, yes? Because phwoar, you..." Sera tilted her head to one side. "You have height."

Kas found herself laughing. It felt good. "It's nice to finally just admit what we both knew was there."

"You've been saying it other ways." Sera leaned forward. "Maybe me, too. But I'm tired of talking. Of everybody always talking. 'We're all dead' this. 'We'll kill them' that. What about what's important when you like someone?" She grinned. "I mean bed. We should get to your bed. Now's good."

She stood, and held out a hand. "Sera, I'm inviting you up to my chambers."

A giggle answered her. "No, I'm racing you there. I win, I lock the door." She dashed off. "Come on, Inky. Show me what you've got."

With a shake of her head, Kas followed. Laughing.

#

"There." Brehan pointed.

"He is not alone." Cassandra frowned. "By the time we get back with reinforcements, they will likely have moved on."

Brehan glanced back towards the grove they'd passed a few minutes ago. "No. We won't have to go that far. Wait here, be prepared to move." He melted into the underbrush.

Cassandra readied her shield and sword and waited. A few minutes later, there was a crashing sound as a bronto suddenly charged through the camp. The mage shouted, and cast a spell. A moment later, the bronto had reversed direction, and was charging the mage.

There was a small shower of twigs, and Brehan dropped out of the tree beside her. She shook her head at him, and smiled.

#

Varric blinked as Sera and the Inquisitor raced by, heading to the door in the back of the great hall. Laughing their asses off. He glanced up at Solas. "Tell me you also saw that?"

Solas just ran a hand down his face and went back to his study.

#

The bronto had left them with little to do other than put the surviving guard out of his misery. "Someday, you will have to teach me how you do that." Cassandra shook her head at Brehan.

"It's a Dalish thing." He looked over the ingredients he'd gathered, cleaning and chopping as he added things to the small pot above the fire.

She raised an eyebrow at him, and then smiled fondly. "There is one in the Hinterlands as well. We can take care of him." Cassandra made herself comfortable. "Then head back to Skyhold and see if anything more has been learned regarding the others."

He twirled a blossom around in his fingers, sniffed at it, and then reached over and tucked it behind her ear. "If..." He sighed. "Would it get you in trouble if I checked in at the Warden camp?"

"Only if I inform the Inquisitor of our activities." Cassandra touched the blossom. It wasn't the first time he'd done that. One time he'd woven crowns of flowers for both her and Leliana after they'd retrieved a relic from some smugglers. "You wish to know if Saitada and Sigrun are alright."

"I'd like to know something. I tried asking Leliana if..." He trailed off. Slowly he shook his head. "Loghain Mac Tir is the Warden-Commander of Orlais."

"That may be the cause of the current problem." Cassandra leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees. "The Wardens may not be happy about following such a man." She shook her head. "Tell me your honest opinion of Loghain."

"Well, the man did do his level best to have my friends and I killed once, so I'm not without bias in the matter." He shrugged. "That said..." He took a breath. "He knew when he was beaten. And he fought alongside us well. I only visited Vigil's Keep a handful of times while Jerath was in command, but I think Loghain really was loyal to him. And I think Jerath's real reason for sending Loghain to Orlais may have been to protect him. Saitada hated that man."

"Enough to destabilize the Wardens?"

"I don't know. Enough that she would have ensured his daughter's execution if Jerath hadn't put a stop to it. Which is probably why Loghain was loyal to him." He frowned. "No, I don't think Saitada would do a power play. She wouldn't have to. If she wanted command of the Wardens, all she'd have to do is walk in and take it. She outranks him."

"So do you."

"I'm no general. Saitada is." He shrugged. "I don't know what is going on with the Wardens right now, but I'd very much like to find out."

"Then we will pay them a visit." Cassandra nodded to him. "I would also like to know."

#

Kas woke slowly. The sun shone in through the stained glass windows, sending raindbows dancing across Sera's naked back with every soft snore. She brushed a lock of hair back over Sera's ear, and saw her start to stir in response. "Hey there, sleepy."

"Is it mornin?" Sera blinked up at her.

"Might be a bit closer to noon, actually." Kas smiled.

Sera returned the smile. "That was..."

She planted a kiss on Sera's nose. "Perfect."


	16. Chapter 16 - Calpernia

"I hate Val Royeaux."

"Everyone staring?" Sera glanced up at her.

"That and the damn low doors." She rubbed her forehead.

"I know, right?" Iron Bull gave her a sympathetic look.

Kas gestured at a statue. "They build every other damn thing oversized." She shook her head. "Alright, let's find this merchant and take care of Josephine's comte thing and get out of here."

#

Kas blinked. The man had just stated that not only had he tricked them into meeting with him, but that he was part of an organization trying to assassinate her ambassador. And he wanted her to let him pass. "Are you stupid?"

He started to throw something at the ground. She caught him by the front of the vest and hurled him off the balcony just as other assassins entered the room. "Down."

Josephine obeyed the order by diving under the table. Blackwall came through the door a heartbeat later. She was not surprised to see him first in line to defend Josephine. He batted one to the ground with his shield before driving his sword into the gut of another. The Orlesian mage casually drove the blade on the end of her staff through the downed man's throat before stepping over him and turning the one trying to escape into ice with a casual wave of her hand.

Iron Bull came through the door a moment later. He actually looked a bit disappointed when he realized there was nothing left for him to do. Kas went to the table. "It's safe now." She offered Josephine a hand up.

"I apologize, Inquisitor. I never thought attempting to restore my family's trade agreements would embroil the Inquisition in an assassin's plot."

"I fail to see how any of this is your fault." Kas nudged one of the bodies with her foot. "Hopefully, they got the message. We'll get back to Skyhold, and you can work on your plan there." She shrugged. "Or we can keep killing assassins, that's fun too."

"I'd prefer to handle this without further bloodshed."

"Blackwall, will you escort the Lady Ambassador back to our safehouse"" Kas wiped the blood from her axe. "And stay with her, in case any others get bright ideas."

Blackwall nodded, and offered Josephine his arm. She took it with an actual blush. Sera grinned when they passed. "We've still got a merchant to find, yeah?"

"Yeah." Kas put her axe back into its harness. "Let's go see what this Vicinius can tell us about Calpernia." She held out her own arm for Sera, who took it with a giggle.

#

"Well, that's messy." Kas looked at the splattered remains of the merchant. "Look around. See if we can find anything useful. Something that might give us a clue to Calpernia's hiding place."

"Whazzit?" Sera picked up part of something glowing. "Hey, look, another one." She pointed.

"And another." The Orlesian mage picked up something behind a bookcase. Sera handed her the other two pieces. The Orlesian mage fit them together, and suddenly there were voices. The merchant begging for his life. And Calpernia ordering his death. Over the treatment of slaves.

Interesting.

"We need to get this to Leliana."

#

"Has Alistair weighed in yet on the Warden issue?" Brehan glanced back over his shoulder at Cassandra.

"The Inquisitor asked Leliana to send a missive to Denerim telling the king that Saitada was to be turned over if she showed up there."

He actually snorted. "How did that go?"

"Leliana advised against sending it." Cassandra glanced down at her map, noting they were still some miles from where the Wardens were camped. They were unlikely to make it by nightfall, even with Brehan's skill at finding trails. "Are the king and queen still considered members of the Order?"

Brehan stopped short. Cassandra nearly ran into him. "Brehan?"

He tilted his head. "Fenedhis."

"I did not mean to -"

"A moment." He held up a hand to interrupt her and took a few more steps forward. She realized his eyes were closed. His brow furrowed. "Halam sahlin." He opened his eyes and turned to face her. "I found Saitada." He pointed. "She is there. With Loghain."

"I..."

"And that is not all." He headed in that direction without waiting to see if she followed.

#

Sigrun stood up. "Warden approaching."

Nathaniel blinked. "There shouldn't be any Wardens in the area."

Jerath pulled his hood up over his head. "There is the possibility one or two others missed the fun."

"You should..." Saitada caught sight of the man coming towards them. "Well, shit."

#

Cassandra followed Brehan into a clearing that contained several others. She recognized Loghain immediately, and Saitada a heartbeat after. She expected Brehan to say something to Saitada. Instead, he walked past her, up to another elf, and immediately took a swing at him.

The other elf caught his fist and held it easily. "You did that once already."

"Fen'Harel ma ghilana. Tel na'din?" Brehan yanked his fist back. "Ma halam, da'mi."

"I missed you too."

Saitada ran a hand down her face, and glanced at Cassandra. Loghain gestured. "Warden-Commander Saitada, this is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast."

"We've met." Saitada glanced up at Cassandra. "So, um..."

She folded her arms. "Brehan?"

"Cassandra, I'd like you to meet Warden-Commander Jerath Tabris." Brehan nearly growled the words. "Along with Sigrun, Carver Hawke, Nathaniel Howe, and I have no idea who that is." He gestured haphazardly at a human woman.

Her jaw unhinged.

#

Leliana looked over the papers they'd retrieved from the merchant's home. "Even slaves with magic are treated unkindly in Tevinter. If Corypheus freed her, no wonder she follows him."

Kas frowned. Genuine loyalty was a tough nut to crack. "What else does her past reveal?"

"It haunts her. Calpernia has freed every slave she's purchased." Leliana shuffled the papers into a stack. "Vicinius tracked his 'shipments'. My agents will investigate. This may lead us to Calpernia's lair." She straightened up. "In the meantime, speak to Dagna. The crystal you found on Vicinius fascinates her."

#

"So there actually is a conspiracy among the Wardens." Cassandra rubbed the back of her neck.

"A somewhat more benevolent one than the last." Saitada shrugged. "We are trying to help, and deal with the darkspawn issues. Of which there are plenty. Last thing your Inquisition needs is Corypheus calling in reinforcements from the Deep Roads." She looked up at Brehan. "We weren't happy about having to keep you in the dark, but given your situation..."

"You, I get." Brehan shook his head. "Him, on the other hand." He pointed at Jerath.

"Oh, no, that's completely understandable." Saitada nodded.

"He got out about six words before she broke his nose." Sigrun's voice was almost gleeful.

"I don't understand." Cassandra shook her head. "Why fake your death?"

Jerath shook his head. "I didn't fake my death. I simply disappeared."

"Emma shem'nan, da'mi."

"Weisshaupt has been compromised for some time. Before Corypheus woke. I don't know what they wanted from me, but they were willing to destabilize Ferelden and murder my father to get it." Jerath twitched a shoulder.

"You should have told me." Brehan practically growled the words. He pointed at Loghain. "You trusted him, but not me?"

"What was it you called Justinia, that last time we spoke? A beacon of hope for all Thedas?" Jerath shook his head. "You did more good where you were. Would you really have walked away from that?"

Brehan advanced on him. "I did walk away from that." Cassandra caught his arm, and he sighed.

Jerath continued as if Brehan hadn't spoken. "Besides, anyone hunting me would have looked at you. And Saitada. And Lenore and Brosca for that matter, all of which would have defeated my purpose in disappearing in the first damn place." He shrugged. "I needed people that wouldn't be suspected, and what kind of idiot would trust two folks with treason staining them, both of whom had tried to kill him repeatedly?"

"To be fair, I only tried to kill you the once." Nathaniel held up a hand. Brehan stared at him, and he shrugged.

"You..." Brehan slowly shook his head. "Have a point there." He let out a small laugh. "Maker, I questioned Loghain." He looked over at the older man. "You lied to my face and I never suspected it for a moment."

"I want to know one thing." Cassandra squared her shoulders. "The Conclave. Could you have stopped it?"

"Had I any idea what was going to happen, I would damn well have tried." Jerath sighed. "I wanted it to work. It's a lot easier to do my job when everyone isn't trying to kill everyone else."

"And what is your job, da'mi?" Brehan glared.

"Saving the fucking world." Jerath met the glare with one of his own. "Who knows? Maybe the third damn time will be the charm." He shrugged. "We've information. We were just discussing how to get it to your Inquisition. One problem solved, anyway."

"One problem?" Brehan shook his head. "The Wardens have fallen. I thought at the very least you'd give a shit about that. You should have been there."

"I had planned to be. Flemeth..." Jerath shook his head. "That dragon-souled bitch is running her own game."

"Flemeth." Brehan looked down at his hands and laughed bitterly. "Morrigan is in Orlais."

"I'm well aware of my wife's location." Jerath folded his arms. "Not happy about it, but aware."

"Your..." Brehan's jaw practically unhinged.

Cassandra's own eyes widened. "Wife?"

"He's got a kid too." Saitada said. "Sigrun punched him for that one."

"Maybe..." Sigrun glanced at Jerath before glancing back at Cassandra and Brehan. "Okay, let's go through the whole story. You two are probably going to want to sit down for this."

#

Kas stumbled backwards a step as she saw the ghostly images of Calpernia and Corypheus appear in the air above her. She heard Leliana let out a small gasp. The figures spoke briefly, and then came apart in motes of light.

"Sod it. Um -" Dagna fiddled with the contraption that held the crystal. "Sorry, the crystal couldn't take any more. Wasn't meant for this."

"All that for a fragment of conversation." Kas sighed. Maybe they could use what very little they had learned.

"Well..." Dagna squinted at the crystal. "I'm no Shaper, but I might be able to get it to remember new sounds."

"Really?" Leliana gave a contemplative smile. "If we hid it among Calpernia's belongings, imagine what we could learn."

Dagna immediately brightened. "Aha. I can split it and keep half here. We could hear her speaking right then." She waved one of her tools around in her excitement, forcing Leliana to take a step backwards so as not to be struck. "It's not how they're supposed to work, and it'll probably break. As I said, I'm no Shaper."

"Inquisitor, Calpernia's Venatori have been digging up elven ruins. Tracking them might lead us to her." Leliana tapped her chin thoughtfully. "If this crystal were placed in her lair, I cannot overstate the value of what we might learn."

A slow smile spread across Kas's face. "Dagna, do whatever it takes to get that crystal ready."

"Right." Dagna bounced up and down before heading back to her workbench.

#

"So where is the Champion now?" Cassandra asked dubiously.

"He's in Denerim, keeping an eye on Alistair and Cathiel."

"How did -"

"Closed subject." Jerath cut Brehan off. "We've made a lot of progress today and I'd rather not have to lie to you now. You've got a job to do, and so do I. I'll meet you in Orlais."

Brehan started to object, and then nodded. "Understood. Let's go save the fucking world."

"Again." Cassandra folded her arms. "What's your plan with Hawke in Denerim?"

"What do you mean?" Jerath raised an eyebrow.

"You said Hawke was in Denerim. I assume you have a plan for him there?"

Jerath actually laughed before shaking his head. "Seeker, have you ever seen what happens to a plan when you get an Amell mage within about five hundred feet of it? He's in Denerim. That should be sufficient."

"I have no love for the Inquisitor." Brehan sighed. "But why not come out into the open? Work with her?"

"Because Corypheus isn't the only threat the world faces. We already had to put down the Architect for trying to raise up another Archdemon." Saitada ran a hand through her hair. "I don't like what Jerath did, but he's right. Keeping to the shadows means we stay mobile and don't have to deal with the politics. But you need us, we are here."

#

Cassandra wasn't back yet. Cullen was in the armory, looking at the newly crafted blades. Kas frowned to herself, and then walked over. "Need a new sword?"

"I was thinking about it." He picked up one blade, examining the hilt before setting it back down. He sighed. "When Cassandra sent you to speak with me..." He sighed. "I should have handled myself better."

She felt like someone had punched her in the gut. He was apologizing to her for that incident? "You were not yourself that day."

"Perhaps not." He examined another sword. "The army has my full attention. I've informed Cassandra of the decision. Everything is as it should be."

Kathan had been six the first time he'd acquired a stray puppy. She'd told him he couldn't keep it. He'd tried anyway. He'd hidden the pup in the saddle bags to keep it from her. "So you're fine?"

"The Inquisition's templars are well armed. This won't take long."

"That's not what I meant." She still remembered the look on her little brother's face when he'd retrieved the tiny smothered corpse from the bag.

"Everything's fine, Inquisitor." He shrugged. "I always wanted to be a templar, to protect people. After Ferelden, I served out of fear..." He examined another blade. "And because I was compelled. I thought if I removed the part that kept me chained, I would find my own purpose again. There are templars who have been through worse. Once your sacrifices are made, is there no end? Are you leashed until the day you die, or lyrium takes your mind away?"

She started to turn and walk away. Her baby brother crying over a puppy. Sending him back to the temple when he should have been enjoying a beer. And Sera. Sweet Sera. She stopped, and turned back to him. It wasn't right. "You're risking life and mind already." She hesitated, and then put a hand on his shoulder. "But there must be a safer way. When this war is over, we'll look for it. I promise. Both of us."

Cullen nodded. "Another way, then."

#

Kas saw the Seeker and the Warden come in through the gate. The Warden went silent at her approach, but Cassandra nodded in greeting. "Inquisitor."

"We got word you were successful at Emprise du Lion and the Emerald Graves."

Cassandra nodded. "And in the Hinterlands. Far more so than we had expected. The rogue we were hunting had made contact with some red templars." Cassandra held up a small satchel. "We were able to recover some information Leliana may find useful."

"Get to her. We'll be heading to Orlais soon for the mask thing." Kas waved a hand dismissively. "Can't believe we have to go to a party just to tell an Empress someone wants to kill her."

#

She headed up the stairs and found Leliana staring at the crystal. "Have we smuggled the other memory crystal into Calpernia's camp?"

Leliana answered the question with a catlike smile. "We have. Here."

Figures coalesced in the air. Calpernia and another, discussing tea. That it worked was impressive. Kas wanted to growl in frustration at how useless it might have been despite that. "What have you learned so far?"

"While I found that interesting, this is what you must hear." Leliana made an adjustment to the crystal.

The figures coalesced again. "Master. Forgive me, I didn't expect -"

"The time for your ascension nears. Tell me of your preparation."

"They go well enough, although I'm distracted here. If I could train at the shrine..."

"Only Dumat's faithful may enter. Continue as before..." The figure that was Corypheus gestured. "Or would you see the Imperium's rebirth stalled by your lack of focus?"

"I will be ready. As the Vessel, and Tevinter's champion."

Kas waited until the figures had faded away. "Whatever Corypheus intends for the 'vessel,' it's happening soon."

Leliana held up a hand, and figures coalesced again.

"Another deflection. And..." The images shuddered. "Why, a dwarven bauble. As if mine was miraculously returned to me. Let's give your new owner a glimpse of her fate. Venatori. We leave." The images fractured and vanished.

"That is all the crystal recorded before she found it. But I think it may be enough." Leliana reached for the satchel Cassandra had recovered. "A shrine to Dumat, Corypheus said. Where Calpernia is forbidden to go." She pulled out a water-stained map, and tapped a location.

"If that shrine is Corypheus's inner sanctum, I want in." Kas narrowed her eyes.

"Perhaps he believes the shrine is sacred." Leliana pursed her lips thoughtfully. "More likely, he is hiding something from Calpernia. And she suspects it." She examined the map. It was fraying around the edges. "Let us investigate this shrine - carefully. I doubt Corypheus has left it unguarded, but it is luck that brought us its location. We have an advantage here, if we pursue it."

"I'll get a team together."

#

Kas paused in the round room, and then gestured. "Mage, grab your staff." She didn't wait to see if he obeyed before she headed out to find Iron Bull and Sera. If they were going against something historical involving weirder ass magic than usual, he was unfortunately the logical individual to bring. She paused at the base of the stairs, and altered her trajectory to Cullen's office.

He looked up when she entered. "Inquisitor, what can I do for you?"

"Phylacteries."

Cullen blinked. "What about them?"

"I want you to have some made for the mages. The elf one and the Tevinter one. Madam de Fer probably already has one, but make her another anyway."

"Inquisitor, I'm not certain..." He started to turn away.

She reached across, caught hold of his armor, and hauled him half over his desk. "This isn't a request."

"Yes, Inquisitor." He nodded, and she released him. He rubbed at the back of his neck and winced. "I will see to it immediately."

"Now. Before we go investigate this shrine."

#

"So this is the shrine Corypheus hid from Calpernia." Kas looked around. Creepy. Foreboding. Crumbling. Pretty much exactly what she'd expected.

"Shrines are bad. Who here doesn't know that?" Sera fit an arrow to her bow.

Iron Bull hefted his axe. "Seems deserted." He looked around. "But they always seem deserted."

And for once, the elf mage kept his mouth shut.

#

Cullen found Cassandra talking to Brehan on the ramparts. She smiled when he approached. "I received another report regarding a rogue templar." He handed her the report. "In the Exalted Plains."

"Right in the middle of a civil war. Lovely." Cassandra looked over the parchment.

"I can send a few soldiers with you, if you need." Cullen raised an eyebrow.

"A larger group runs the risk of being seen coming." Brehan leaned on the rampart.

"We know that Corypheus has the Venatori searching elven ruins." Cullen folded his arms. "If we could make contact with the Dalish, we could get more accurate information."

"Brehan?" Cassandra turned towards him.

"I'll see what I can do, but with the civil war, most of the clans in Orlais have cleared away from human settlements. I can vouch for you with Fenarel and Keeper Lanaya, and they might be able to get you more information."

"It's appreciated." Cullen started to walk away before turning back. "About the other day. I'm sorry. That should not have happened."

Brehan nodded. "You put an end to it."

"She has something of a temper." He shook his head. "She hauled me over the desk for being reluctant to make phylacteries for the Inquisition's mages."

"We can start a club." Brehan gestured. "I'll have badges made."

Cassandra made a disgusted noise when Cullen laughed in response.

#

Corypheus was definitely a mage. And liked the sound of his own voice. He used some kind of crystal to record it rambling on and on in semi-poetic nonsense. Kind of like how the elf mage talked sometimes, actually. Mages.

"Is that Cory-friggy? Who likes their own voice enough to do this?" Sera jabbed one of the red crystals with the tip of an arrow.

They had to kill a few demons. Because of course they did. There had been a time when she'd have found killing demons to be the kind of job she'd demand a bonus for rather than just part of her daily routine.

There were a few more crystals. Some babbled about the black city and darkness. A lot of nonsense. She ordered the elf mage to write it down anyway.

Kas went through the door at the back of the shrine, and stopped in her tracks. Some kind of magical half-sphere enveloped a man in Tevinter style clothing, kneeling in its center. He stirred only slightly when they entered. "The light. Light the..." He gestured weakly. "The burner. Add a teaspoon of cinnabar..." He rolled his head to one side. "'He came down in fire and splendor' - chapter nine, verse one."

Somewhat against her will, she glanced towards the elf mage and raised an eyebrow. He nodded to her. "The barrier holding him is impressive. He is no threat to us, if he ever was."

"What is this?" The captive looked up. "Who are you. Magister Erathenes am I. A scholar of Tevinter. To Corypheus I am bound, to answer every question -" He made a pained sound as the barrier sparked. A sob escaped him. "For Calpernia's sake, I am lost."

A magister. In a cage. This could definitely be interesting. "In that case, tell me everything you know about Corypheus."

"I was the greatest scholar of the Old Gods in Minrathous - no, in the Imperium. One night, he came to my door. For my relics, I thought. My writings and runes..." The magister swallowed. "But instead, my slave went to his side. Calpernia. To become the Vessel, and save Tevinter."

"If Calpernia's this Vessel, what are the contents going to be?"

"I do not know -" The barrier sparked, and he gasped. "Power, it must be some sort of power. Power like Urthemiel's, arisen in flame..."

Leliana definitely needed to know this. The spymaster would undoubtedly have a long list of questions. "When is Calpernia becoming this Vessel? How? Where?"

"I do not know those answers." He gasped as the barrier sparked. "But after..." He swallowed weakly. "Corypheus crafts a Vessel, for whatever power he seeks. Yes. But he does not need his Vessel to have free will. About her these same chains will fall. Iron, to cage lightning. My binding is the poor pencil sketch. Calpernia will be the masterpiece."

Well now. "She'd reconsider being Corypheus's pet magister, if she found out."

"Her's is a cold rage, to rival the wrath of Corypheus." He gasped again. "This chain has broken me, friend. No wings can raise my mind. Please. Breach the circle - its wards will trigger. I will be dust and light. Free. Corypheus's circle will hold its destruction within, tight, tight. No fear. Only freedom."

Later. Maybe. For now, he was far too useful. "I can't waste your knowledge. Leliana should question you. My agents will secure this place. Maybe they can undo that circle somehow." She turned and started back for the door.

"You would make of me what he makes of Calpernia." The magister's voice followed her. "What shall I make of that?"

#

Leliana was smiling when Kas found her. "The reports from our agents at the shrine are intriguing. You were correct: once Calpernia becomes the Vessel, she will lose her freedom. We are interrogating this Magister Erasthenes. We may learn more from him."

"Remind your agents: one careless move, and our resource could go up in smoke." Kas folded her arms.

"Only my best are working on this, Inquisitor." She gestured at some notes. "Corypheus's notes mention a place 'where regret dwells.' That is more of a mystery. Until the notes are deciphered, I intend rumors of the binding ritual to reach Calpernia's ears."

Maybe a direct approach could be more useful. "Why waste time with rumors? Warn her."

"We are the enemy, Inquisitor. She suspects Corypheus, but she knows we work against her." Leliana straightened up. "Breaching his sanctum might give Corypheus pause. Yet Calpernia is silent, as are her agents." She gave a satisfied smirk. "We have given her something to think about."


	17. Chapter 17 - Road to Orlais

"How goes the preparation for this ball thing?" Kas raised an eyebrow.

Josephine held up a small stack of parchments. "Acquiring the Wardens may have proved beneficial in that regard. We have several requests from various nobles for Warden intervention." She took a piece of parchment from the top of a pile. "Marquis Palibre, formerly a supporter of one of our more vocal chantry opponents, has offered us considerable resources to have the Wardens look into a matter on his estate. He claims a talking darkspawn raided his wine cellar."

"You..." Leliana stared at her.

"Have got to be kidding me." Kas finished the statement for her.

Cullen shook his head. "Orlesians."

#

"Talking darkspawn in a winecellar?" Dorian moved his piece. He was surprisingly close to winning, and doing so honestly. "That's brilliant. I should use that excuse. I didn't take the bottle, it was a talking darkspawn."

Cullen just shook his head. "He claims it took six bottles of agreggio."

"Well, at least it had good taste."

Genuine laughter escaped Cullen. It was good to hear the sound. "Yes." Cullen blocked Dorian's piece.

"I shudder at what Corypheus may be plotting, given these revelations." Dorian sprang the trap. "Some nefarious plot for a banquet with subpar appetizers, no doubt."

"The fiend." Cullen sighed, and shook his head. "I believe this one is yours."

#

Brehan looked up and blinked when he saw Leliana enter the room. "Leliana."

"Brehan." She folded her arms. "You are coming with us to the Grand Masquerade."

He mirrored her stance. "To what purpose?"

"There have been several darkspawn outbreaks. It would be helpful to remind everyone that the Wardens are part of the Inquisition." She shrugged.

"You have Blackwall." Or someone claiming to be him. Arguing with her on the matter was foolish. It wasn't exactly like he had a choice when it came down to it. And Jerath had said something about Orlais.

"You are one of the heroes of the Fifth Blight, and Ferelden's Warden-Constable."

"And bringing along the current Warden-Commander would be problematic." He smirked. He could just imagine the various faces if they made Loghain attend. "Let me guess. It's come along and play nice or go back into a cell?"

Leliana's eyes narrowed, showing he wasn't far from the mark. "The Inquisition is trying to..."

"I know what the Inquisition is trying to do. Fen'harel ma ghilana, I was there when Justinia first broached the idea." He ran a hand through his hair. "I came here to help."

"Help? If you'd wanted to help..." Leliana took a deep breath. "Yes, you were there when it started. And as soon as you realized there was a price involved you walked out on us."

"A price?" He stared at her. "You think Halamshiral was just part of some price?"

She took a step forward. "Wardens, Brehan. Wardens set this in motion. First Anders and then..." She drove her finger into his chest. "You walked out just when we needed you most. You walked out on the Inquisition, on -" She cut herself off. "If you'd stayed, none of this would have happened."

"Mythal guide me..." He slowly shook his head. "You really do believe that, don't you?"

Silence reigned for several moments. "Vivienne and I have come up with formal attire for the Inquisition. No masks."

"Hoping the vallaslin makes the horns less noticeable?" He shrugged. "Chose your script. I'll play my part."

"See that you do. We may need to you run interference with Briala as well."

"Naturally. Anything else?"

"I will inform you."

#

Blackwall stared at the formal uniform the runner had brought him. He was going to the Orlesian court. As a representative of the Inquisition and the Wardens. The material of the uniform was thick, and soft when he rubbed it between his fingers. The beard should keep people from recognizing him, but what if he ran into someone who had known... He shook his head. He needed a bloody drink.

In the tavern, Sera was in her usual spot. She waved him over and gestured to the bartender to bring them a round. "Beardy."

"Fuzzhead."

She laughed. "Grand."

He took a drink. "You were in Denerim during the Blight, Sera? Did you see many Grey Wardens?"

"Not a one. Not in person. They were killed or something?" She shoveled a bite of pie into her mouth.

"Or something. Betrayed while defending a nation." And the man who had betrayed them was now leading them. The Maker had a sense of humor. Or something like it.

"Right, well, I suppose there's worse, yeah?"

"Is there?" He turned the bottle around in his fingers. Her piece of pie had vanished, and he watched resignedly as she pulled his towards her and started working on polishing it off.

"Well yeah?" She spread her hands and gestured while she spoke. "Could have died defending some poncy fool's hat. Or stepped in shit. Was it raining? Could have been raining."

"Point made. Could have been worse." He smiled fondly. Sera did have a way of lifting his spirits. Not for the first time, he wondered if this was what having a little sister would have been like.

#

She knocked before entering. Brehan was sitting at the table, staring at a glass and a mostly finished bottle. He didn't look up. Cassandra closed the door behind her, and went to sit down across from him. He downed the glass, and set it back down. When he reached for the bottle, she caught his hand, and held it in her own. "You spoke to Leliana."

"Si evidente?" He sighed. "Melana what happened at the Conclave was ma fault." His words came out slurred. "Atisha na'din. Kaffas."

"You know she didn't mean that. She just..."

"Ma isala someone for blame, and the oversize banalhan era'harel tel enough." He pulled his hand back, and stood, going to the window. "Amgetoll tal-eb."

"You weren't wrong." She rose.

He turned towards her, stumbling as he did and stared. "What?"

"You. Leaving. You weren't wrong. Losing you..." Cassandra sighed. "You were the closest thing Justinia had to a son. You opened her eyes. If you'd stayed, accepted what had happened..." Cassandra put a hand on his shoulder. "You leaving was what convinced her to arrange the Conclave, to step forward in truth."

Brehan met her eyes, and slowly started to laugh. "Ma vala mea culpa."

Cassandra brushed his hair back from his eyes. "No..." She shook her head. "I..." She punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You are drunk."

"Tel ma..." He cut off when she picked up the bottle and showed it to him. "Fenhedis vashedan."

"Definitely drunk."

"Shanedan. Ma suledin asit shok."

"I have absolutely no idea what language you are attempting to speak right now." She took his arm and guided him towards the bed. "And I don't think you do either."

"Ma serannas, salroka."

#

"Hey Curly. Don't suppose you are interested in catching a game of Wicked Grace?"

Cullen shook his head. "I'm afraid I have too much work to do."

"How about you, Sparkler?"

"I'm always willing to take your coin." Dorian grinned.

Varric was just about to wave him towards the game when he saw someone swagger in the front doors of the great hall. He looked again. His jaw dropped. Carver had mentioned they were planning on getting another agent in, but he hadn't expected... A smile came to his face. "Isabela."

"Varric, Cullen, it's been too long." She grinned, and smacked Cullen on the ass. "Huh. Varric told me they got the stick out of there. Guess he was telling the truth.

The look on Cullen's face made almost everything about the past year entirely worth it. He hadn't even known humans could get that red. It took him three tries to make with the introductions. "Isabela, this is Dorian. Dorian, Isabela."

"Cha..." Dorian was nearly choking in an effort to suppress his laughter. "Charmed."

"Likewise." She gave him an appreciative look before turning her eyes back to Varric. "So, you said something about the Inquisition needing some ships. Happens I got one or two."

He offered her his arm. "Come, I'll introduce you to Josephine."

#

Kas raised an eyebrow at Josephine. "You say she can get us the ships?"

"She can."

"We know the Venatori are doing some smuggling by ship." Leliana looked over the map. "Isabela's raiders can deal with that problem easily enough."

"But why is she throwing in with us?"

"I asked." Cullen rested his hands on the hilt of his sword. "She said Corypheus got Hawke killed, and that's all the reason she needs to want to..." He shrugged. "The gist of it was see him dead."

"Leliana?" Kas raised an eyebrow.

"The Champion earned his title fighting the Arishok to save Isabela." Leliana nodded slowly. "That's the kind of thing that does earn loyalty."

"If she's willing, we can certainly use her." Kas leaned on the war table. "Have her look into that red templar dock in Ferelden."

"At once, Inquisitor." Cullen nodded.

"Eager to get her out of Skyhold?" Leliana gave him a knowing smirk.

"I..." Cullen started to turn red.

Josephine laughed, and Kas just rolled her eyes.

#

The horse they'd found for her was a majestic beast, a full hand taller than any other she'd seen. Josephine and Madam de Fer had been adamant that the Inquisition arrive in style. Somewhere, the Orlesian mage had found her metal coverings for her horns, studded with gemstones. If they were going to be noticed, they might as well be shown off.

A manor had been arranged as a residence. Kas had asked where, and discovered the thing technically belonged to Varric. Something about an imaginary relative and the merchant guild. It probably made sense to someone.

She glanced around at her various associates. The Tevinter mage had immediately located the wine cellar, and was attempting to educate Cullen on the difference between several types of wine. Madam de Fer appeared to be arguing some finer points with him. Blackwall and Sera had taken over a section of balcony and were engaged in poking fun at the outfits of various nobles, with occasional assistance from Iron Bull. Josephine and Leliana had gone to pay visits to various people, and Cassandra and Varric had disappeared as well. She glanced around to see who else was missing, and frowned.

It took her a few minutes to locate the Warden and the elf mage in the garden. "What are you two doing?"

"Frolicking." The Warden waved a hand casually.

The elf mage nodded. "We are, after all, elves."

Kas folded her arms. "Bullshit."

The Warden shrugged. "We were discussing the possible origin of a particular melody popular in Denerim.

She gave him a disbelieving look. "You expect me to believe you two are sitting out here talking about music?"

They exchanged a look. The Warden took a drink from his glass and handed it to Solas before standing up. Then he opened his mouth, and started to sing.

 _"Tel'enara bellana bana'vhenadahl,_

 _Sethen'a ir san'shiral, mala tel'halani_

 _Ir sa'vir te'suledin var bana'vallaslin,_

 _Vora'nadas san banal'him emma abel revas._

 _Ir tela'ena glandival, vir amin tel'hanin._

 _Ir tela las ir Fen halam, vir am'tela'elvahen."_

Silence hung in the air when he'd finished. She stared at him. "That was..." She shrugged and decided to simply be honest. "Wow. You're good." His singing voice was deeper than she'd expected, and rich. "You should do that more often."

"The language of the song is an unusual dialect." The Warden shrugged. "Solas was assisting me with possible translations. Was there anything else, Inquisitor?"

"Just..." She'd forgotten why she'd started looking for them in the first place. "Don't leave the manor."

"Of course."

#

Brehan watched the Inquisitor walk away. As much as he'd wanted to join Cassandra and Varric in meeting with the Wardens, Varric had been right. He'd be questioned, if not outright followed.

"She was right." He turned at the sound of Solas's voice. "You should do that more often."

"Perhaps later you could actually help me with the translation." Brehan shrugged. "The report said that Hawke accounted for three demons, but a fourth was mentioned. Pride. There was nothing at all about fear." He accepted his drink back. "I'm afraid I've no idea at all what role the demons played in the original binding. The only place that information may exist is Weisshaupt."

"Could you make a request for the information?"

"I did, as part of my investigation into Jerath's disappearance. I was told no records could be located. Give the time period involved, it's possible even if the records existed they would be in unfamiliar languages."

"I have made a study of such things." Solas gestured.

"True." Brehan tilted his head. "I'm limited in what letters I can send. Frankly, the best option might be to put you in touch with Lenore and see what she can learn for you. She's a mage and has looked into the matter herself. She might have answers."

"I would be appreciative." Solas smiled.

"In your Fade wanderings, do you come across old songs?"

"I do." Solas nodded. "I would be happy to share what I have learned."

#

"Lady Cassandra." Nathaniel gave her a small bow as he held the door for her.

"Nathaniel."

He shook his head and smiled. "Lord Rowland of Markham. I passed information to the Seekers from time to time."

Cassandra smiled. "Indeed, how could I have forgotten? Leliana will not recognize you?"

"Leliana has never met him." Jerath shrugged. "Carver, unfortunately, is another matter." He gestured at a man she didn't recognize. "This is Marquise Elrundil of Serault. He's giving us a hand, so if it comes to a fight, try to break as many windows as possible."

Varric snickered. "You have a plan?"

Carver handed them each a piece of parchment. "Some blackmail material. Some of it's from our sources, and some of it is a gift from Briala."

"And what does Briala want in return?" Cassandra narrowed her eyes.

"While she is certainly trying to play this to her advantage," Caronel said, "she thinks we are agents of Brehan."

"Well now," Varric looked over the parchment. "I can work with this."


	18. Chapter 18 - Wicked Eyes

Kas knew Josephine had filled her in on the history of the conflict between Celene and Gaspard, but she'd only heard about every fifth word. Sera had been... She sighed, and tried to focus. Gaspard wanted her to look into something regarding the elves. Leliana had mentioned the elf issue as her reason for wanting to bring the Warden. Hopefully, she'd filled him in.

She moved around the garden. Eyes followed her everywhere. Most of them disapproving. Here and there she saw other members of the Inquisition. The first person to actually speak to her wanted help finding a ring. Kas brushed her off and moved on. This whole thing was stupid. And stupid. Maybe there would be food inside.

"Inquisitor Adaar," a voice behind her said.

She turned to find a young man wearing an ornate glass mask, styled to look like a deer. "Yes?"

He bowed. "Marquise Elrundil of Serault. I have heard the most fascinating tales of your endeavors." He gestured grandly, attracting the attention of several other nearby nobles. "They tell me you killed a dragon with only the aid of three companions.'

"Yes." Kas nodded. "In Ferelden."

"Maker..." A young man stared at her, looking slightly awestruck. "Did it breath fire?"

"What kind was it?" Another young man asked.

Varric came to her rescue. Despite the fact the dwarf hadn't actually been present, he spun a grand tale of heroism. By the time he was done and had moved on to telling of the battle against the envy demon, she was actually rather impressed with herself.

#

Brehan sighed. It had taken the Inquisitor approximately thirty seconds to insult her first noble. He located the ring the noblewoman had been looking for, and returned it to her with a bow. Her eyes flicked first to his ears, and then to his vallaslin before her eyes widened and she realized exactly who he was. After that, soothing her ruffled feathers was an easy enough task.

He caught sight of 'Lord Rowland' moving through the garden, chatting here and there. The servant that accompanied him was a lovely young elven woman. He was just slightly relieved it wasn't Merrill.

Leliana approached him. "Have you seen Briala?"

"The 'Ambassador' is already inside." He turned towards her. "I would have made contact with her last night, but I was told not to leave the manor."

She narrowed her eyes. "We just need to ensure she isn't going to be working against us."

"Well, tell the Inquisitor to kiss Sera where Briala can see." He shrugged. "That should do the trick nicely enough."

"Be serious."

"I was being serious. If Briala believes the Inquisition can benefit elves, she will aid."

"Then convince her." Leliana kept her face pleasant, and her voice light. She waved a hand as though they were talking of nothing. "Morrigan is here. As Celene's occult adviser."

Some of the information Jerath had provided them had come from Morrigan herself. Which reminded him, he needed to find a way to get the halla statues to the Inquisitor. "We knew that already. I'm sure Morrigan finds Corypheus just as inconvenient as the rest of us do."

"See if Briala can tell you anything about her." Leliana gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes before moving away once more.

Well, this was shaping up to be a wonderful party. He headed in to play his part.

#

Josephine stopped Kas on her way inside, and gave her a lecture on handling the court. "It is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture is measured and evaluated for weakness."

"I'm not intimidated by stuffy Orlesian nobles."

"These people burn cities as a diversionary tactic and assassinate one another as a feint." Josephine shook her head. "The Game is like Wicked Grace played to the death. You must never reveal your cards. When you meet the empress, the eyes of the entire court will be upon you."

Kas sighed. She hated card games. And she was terrible at them. "Let's go in. We're keeping everyone waiting."

"Everything will be fine." Kas wasn't sure which of them Josephine was trying to reassure.

#

"Shepherd and leash of the wayward Order of Templars, purger of the heretics from the ranks of the faithful."

It took effort, but Nathaniel managed to keep a straight face while listening to the Inquisitor being introduced. The Marquis had paid good coin for the privilege of modifying the wording.

"Her ladyship, Mai Balsych of Korse."

Apparently not enough coin. He sighed. Gaspard all but threw the Empress's greeting back in her face before walking off. At least the Inquisitor should be able to come off well on the heels of that particular action.

A moment later his hopes were dashed. He exchanged a dubious look with Valya, and she nodded behind the silver dove mask that matched his. "We have our work cut out for us," she said.

"At this rate we'll be assassinating people before the first course."

#

Jerath drove the knife up under the man's ribcage in a quick, efficient motion. Whatever cry the man was going to raise died with him. He dumped the body into the garden below, and checked to make sure he hadn't gotten blood anywhere. The knife vanished back up his sleeve.

The stag mask itched, but it both hid his face and marked him as part of the entourage from Serault. Orlesian fashion did work in their favor. Caronel was shadowing Morrigan, and Valya was with Nathaniel. Elven servants were a common enough sight that no one actually looked at them. He moved through the hall, and then fell into step beside his quarry.

"If I couldn't sense you, I doubt I'd have recognized you at all." Brehan glanced down at him. "I've been instructed to sway Briala to the cause of the Inquisition and find out what she knows about Morrigan."

"Briala thinks my name is Daveth, and that I'm one of your agents." He glanced back towards the room he'd come from. "The place is crawling with Venatori. If I keep killing them, they will eventually catch on."

"Arranging for the Inquisitor to publicly save the Empress might be our best plan." Brehan shrugged. "Fenhedis, it might be our only plan."

"If necessary, I'll arrange it. But we should find the real mastermind. Go bard or whatever it is you do."

"Emma shem'nan, da'mi."

#

"I've had dealings with her in the past. She is ruthless and capable of anything."

Venatori, assassins, and now an apostate. Or witch. Kas growled in frustration. Quietly. "You should have told me this in the war room."

"I didn't suspect her until we arrived." Leliana shook her head. "The last time I was at court, she was merely Celene's pet. No one cared for her, they just enjoyed the drama. Now she has secured powerful friends. It's a very..." Leliana folded her hands. "Abrupt change. She's worth investigating. Can't be sure of anything here. Both leads point towards the guest wing. It's a promising place to start."

#

"I hear they had a party in at the Fereldan settlement when they learned you were alive." Briala smiled.

"I'm sorry to have missed it." Brehan gave her a small bow.

She narrowed her eyes, and lowered her voice. "I hear also that you are more hostage than guest of the Inquisition."

"I assure you, Briala, if I wished to be elsewhere, I would be. Daveth spoke with you?"

"You do not ask little." She frowned. "The Inquisitor..." She shook her head. "I am not certain what sort of ally she would be."

"Not so much ally as charging bronto we can point in the right direction." He gestured. "As bad as the Tevinter Imperium is now, Corypheus would see it returned to its heyday. If our people are to have a chance..."

"You're right." She shrugged. "But I cannot sacrifice what we have achieved here to the Inquisition."

"I can arrange another cache..."

"No." She shook her head. "The battlefield needs to change. Whoever is left standing at the end of the night, I need leverage."

He frowned, and then nodded. "Will you accept my word that you will have it?"

Several moments passed while she considered the question. Then she nodded. "Do you know what they said, when they thought you had died? 'The last of the Emerald Knights has fallen'. Yes. I will take your word."

#

"Did she just insult Baron Ignace?" Leon asked. "He has the ear of three different members of the Council of Heralds."

Marquis Elrundil sighed. He turned to the elven man standing a couple feet behind him. "I can fix this."

"How?" Leon asked, staring.

"I'm going to need a bottle of aquae lucidius and a de Launcet."

Jerath nodded. "I'll get the bottle."

Leon sighed. "I'll get the de Launcet."

#

"Lady Pentaghast." An elven servant offered her a tray. "Courtesy of the gentleman."

Cassandra was about to growl when she recognized the green eyes behind the mask. She took the glass and the slip of paper beneath it. She waited until he'd moved away before reading the note. She waited a few minutes, and then headed towards Brehan. He sighed when she told him the contents of the note. "The library door is locked."

"Any other idea how to get to the second floor?" She raised an eyebrow.

He hung his head. "Yes."

She followed him towards the garden. He stopped by Solas. "Think you could arrange to get people looking in this direction?" He tilted his head. "Preferably without getting thrown out of here?"

Solas nodded. "I'm sure I can come up with something. When?"

"Give us a minute."

#

"Crotch rot. Beats his squire. He's a she. Has a bastard. Extra toes. What a fun, close-marrying crowd." Sera narrowed her eyes as she looked around.

Kas leaned on the wall next to her. "Making any new friends?"

Sera laughed. "Not likely. I'm watching them watch you. They're all glances and titters, not sure if they're allowed to like you yet. Pathetic."

There had to be some way to liven up this party. "Any hidden treasures from 'friends' of your little network?"

"You mean, do any of the servants ferrying tarts between these windy tits hate them enough to give up a stash or two? I'm not saying yes, but..." Sera grinned. "Wait, yes I am. There's some good stuff hidden around. Keep an eye out."

"Think I can get you to dance with me later?" Kas looked down at the elven woman.

"Pfft, me on their precious tiles? That's a good one." Sera snickered. "Besides, I don't..." She shifted her weight awkwardly. "That's not me, yeah? Couldn't be me."

#

Cassandra heard a yelping sound, and eyes turned towards a nobleman. Who had smoke coming out of his pants. "Subtle."

"Worked." Brehan quickly climbed the wall, and she followed. He reached a hand to help her the rest of the way up. "Let's get the library unlocked and see if we can't put the Inquisitor on the scent a little better."

#

A mage. Or a witch. Kas narrowed her eyes at the woman coming down the stairs towards her. The note Cassandra had found certainly made it seem the woman was supporting Celene, but one could never be sure with a mage. Fortunately, it didn't take this one long to get to the point.

"Recently I found, and killed, an unwelcome guest within these very halls. An agent of Tevinter." She turned over her hand, which contained a key. "So I offer you this, Inquisitor: a key found on the Tevinter's body. Where it leads, I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search. You can."

Kas took the key. She'd search. With some heavily armed friends. The Warden had reported that servants had gone missing. "Briala's people are whispering about disappearances in the servants' quarters. This key may lead there."

"Proceed with caution, Inquisitor. Enemies abound, and not all of them aligned with Tevinter." The swamp witch inclined her head. "What comes next will be most exciting."

Exciting. It was always exciting when mages got involved. Like being in a building while it was on fire and full of gaatlok.

#

"Caught in the middle of this crap. What fully qualified arsehold stops to kill a cook?" Sera fitted an arrow to her bow.

"They always kill the servants first, my dear." Madam de Fer looked around, eyes cold. "Otherwise, they could run and warn someone."

"Oh, sure, reasonable, innit? Frigging garbage."

"We'll avenge them, Sera." Kas touched her lover's shoulder gently before moving in.

"Damn right we will."

#

Cassandra followed the Inquisitor through the halls. The venatori fell quickly before their onslaught. She batted one aside with her shield, preventing him from getting close enough to strike at Vivienne. He fell over the balcony, landing with a sickening crunching sound. "There." She pointed at where she'd seen the harlequin vanish.

The Inquisitor headed in that direction, Sera a step behind. Cassandra gestured for Vivienne to precede her before bringing up the rear. They found another group of venatori, a group that had them out numbered almost three to one. Naturally, the Inquisitor charged. Cassandra swallowed the vexed noise she'd wanted to make and followed, guarding the woman's back while Vivienne and Sera attacked from a distance.

One final venatori tried to make a run for it. He'd barely gotten to the corner when a dagger took him in the eye. Cassandra blinked as an elven woman entered the room. Briala.

"Fancy meeting you here." The elven woman surveyed the carnage. "You must be Inquisitor Adaar. A little bird told me about you." Cassandra tried to hide a smirk at hearing Brehan called that. "We haven't been properly introduced, have we? I'm Ambassador Briala."

"Impressive shot, 'Ambassador.'" The Inquisitor nodded.

"Welcome to the Imperial Court, friend." Briala gestured grandly. "This is our diplomacy at work." She looked around. "You cleaned this place out. It will take a month to get all the Tevinter blood off the marble. I came down to save or avenge my missing people, but you've beaten me to it." She smiled. "You might be an ally worth having. What could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal? You should think about it."

The Inquisitor gave her a suspicious look. "What do I have to give you in exchange for this army of spies?"

"A moment of consideration. I know which way the wind is blowing. I'd bet coin that you'll be part of the peace talks before the night is over. And if you happen to lean a bit our way? It..." Briala waved a hand. "Could prove advantageous to us both. Just a thought." Briala bowed, and then leaped down from the balcony and vanished.

#

"Did she bite?" Brehan asked quietly.

"I have no idea." Cassandra said. A small ruckus caught their attention, and they turned to see a pantless noble run across the garden, chased by a woman wielding what appeared to be a stuffed fennec. "Was that..." She blinked. "Baron Ignace?"

"Recall Comte Jodoc?"

"The one claiming the Inquisitor was an agent of the Qun?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"He went to offer the dowager his handkerchief and pulled Lady Agnes's undergarment out of his pocket instead." Brehan slowly shook his head. "I do not want to know how Nathaniel managed that."

"Nor do I."

#

He slipped away again, back towards the servants quarters. Avoiding Briala's agents was a bit trickier than simply killing any venatori he ran across. Fortunately, they seemed to be assuming he was one of them. True enough for the moment, anyway. Hopefully, Morrigan's guess was correct.

Jerath carefully placed the halla statues in their nooks. The door glowed, and opened. Things would be easier if the Inquisitor had any actual curiosity. Or if they could trust Leliana. He found the elven locket, and slipped it into his pocket.

Once back in the ballroom, he slipped the locket to Caronel. Caronel began moving back towards where Brehan was talking to Cassandra. Briala needed leverage, which meant they needed a way to keep Briala in the game. He brushed his shoulder against Nathaniel as he returned to Marquis Elrundil.

#

"Master Tethras, a pleasure to see you again." Nathaniel bowed.

Varric grinned. "Lord Rowland. Up for a game of Wicked Grace?"

"And let you have more of my coin?" Nathaniel drew Varric aside and handed him a parchment. "Get this to the Inquisitor and tell her it is from Briala. Slip in that whatever other motives Briala has, she wants the Inquisitor to save the life of the woman she loves."

"Ah, the romance angle." Varric tucked the parchment away. "Sera does seem to be the Inquisitor's soft spot."

"We are hoping, anyway."

#

Cassandra turned away and watched the door, letting Brehan do his work. A locket, a precious keepsake tucked away by an Empress who still loved the woman who had given it to her. So why did seeing Briala smile at Brehan make her stomach twist?

He passed the amulet to her, and she took a deep breath before going to talk to the Empress's handmaidens. It was romantic, at least. Playing the matchmaker. And now she felt like an idiot.

#

Leliana watched the Inquisitor dance with the duchess Florianne. Fortunately, few could overhear what they were saying. And the Inquisitor appeared at least able to shuffle through an approximation of the steps. They'd been lucky enough she was sure the Maker was smiling on them. Between what Briala and Cassandra's contacts had given them and some of the Inquisitor's detractors making asses of themselves, she and Josephine had been able to keep the mood from turning against the Inquisition.

#

Brehan walked over to where Iron Bull was standing by the food table. "Busy?"

"Well, these little spiced almond things aren't going to eat themselves." Iron Bull shrugged.

"See the lady with the white feathers? The redhead?"

"Yeah. She's been making eyes."

"I need her elsewhere for a while. Mind?"

Iron Bull grinned. "Not at all."

#

Nathaniel waited until the qunari man had gotten the Lady Maliz away from her sister before moving in. "My Lady Laurine, we have not been introduced."

"We have not." She gave him a coy look before offering him her hand.

He kissed the back of it. "I am Lord Rowland. Or Seeker Rowland, if you prefer. I'd like to discuss your lover." Her hand turned to ice in his. A few words later she was pledging support to the Inquisition. If she hadn't cheated Delilah on a recent shipment, he might have felt bad for her.

#

"The duchess had some interesting things to say." Kas shrugged. At least she had once she'd managed to get the duchess to stop beating around the bush. Orlesian nobles were worse than mages when it came to the talking.

Josephine nodded. "Of that, I have no doubt."

They talked briefly. Leliana eventually cut to the chase. "To foil his plan, the empire must remain strong. This evening, someone must emerge victorious."

Despite Josephine's objections, both Cullen and Leliana pointed out that shoring up Gaspard would do the trick as well. Still... Kas frowned to herself. Varric had a point. Getting Celene and Briala reconciled would give her a hold over the leadership of Orlais, and a useful army of spies as well.

"What did Duchess Florianne tell you?"

"She said Gaspard's mercenary captain is in the royal wing. That he knows about the assassination."

#

The elven woman they rescued confirmed Varric's story. Celene and Briala were lovers. A method of putting Celene in her debt... or blackmailing her, if that necessary. Kas sent the young woman to Cullen.

"Knew it. I did. And I bet the hate made it feel real good." Sera spat.

Blackwall snickered.

#

And naturally, the duchess's tip was a trap. The woman even gave a gloating speech. At this point, it wouldn't surprise Kas if the woman actually was a mage. "Spare me the repartee and tell me why you're here."

"Such manners." The woman tutted. "Did they raise you in a sty?" She smirked. "It was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly. I was so tired of your meddling. Corypheus insisted that the empress die tonight, and I would hate to disappoint him."

"You won't get away with this, Florianne." Kas narrowed her eyes. A rift hung in the air. Demons could make for a nice distraction.

Florianne laughed. "But I already have. In their darkest dreams, no one imagines I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike." The woman gave the order as she walked out of the garden. "Kill her. Bring me the marked hand as proof. It will make a fine gift for the master."

Kas tore the veil as she moved forward. Arrows bounced off the barrier Madam de Fer raised. She hit the archers in a tackle, and rolled, coming up with her axe in her hands and burying it in the one to her left. Blackwall hit the other one with his shield, sending him flying backwards with enough force to leave bits of his skull on a stone pillar.

A rage demon took care of the men she'd downed with the tackle. After that, it was just mopping up a couple demons. They'd had plenty of practice.

Sera untied a captive. The man stood, and looked around nervously. "Were those demons? There aren't any more blasted demons coming, right?"

A few minutes later, she had a new band of mercenaries for the Inquisition and everything she needed to give Celene a victory over Gaspard.

#

"Thank the Maker you're back." Cullen rushed towards her. "The empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?"

Kas hefted her axe. "The grand duchess is the assassin. Don't let her anywhere near the empress."

"The duchess?" He began moving towards their soldiers. "At once, Inquisitor."

Across the hall, the Empress was starting to talk. She was halfway across the room when the woman gestured to Florianne. "This would not have been possible without the efforts of many. Dear cousin, please step forward."

A growl escaped Kas, and the two nobles near her recoiled at the sound. "Grand Duchess, stand down."

Florianne whirled at the sound of her voice, the dagger clearly visible in her hand. Immediately, a man was pulling Celene to safety as two others interposed themselves between Florianne and the empress. Florianne shook her head. "Now. For Corypheus, kill them all." The woman fled.

"Cullen, protect the people," Kas called out as she gave chase.

#

"Beaten at every turn. You stole the moment of triumph, just as you stole the demon army from Erimond." Florianne aimed an arrow at Kas. "And now you've chased a defenseless woman into the garden. Are you proud of yourself?"

"Not on my watch." Kas hefted her axe. She was going to enjoy putting it through the duchess's skull.

"That is precisely why I led you out here, Inquisitor." Behind them, the gates slammed shut.

Well, shit.

#

Cassandra smirked. Either the venatori had severely underestimated the Inquisition's numbers, or the Wardens had been busier than she'd thought. The attack was over quickly, with only two soldiers lost. Blackwall, Sera, and Vivienne had followed the Inquisitor after the Duchess. She wiped her blade clean, and went to aid Josephine in calming the crowd.

Leliana had unfortunately noted Nathaniel's presence. She introduced him as Rowland, and saw Leliana nod in recognition of the name. She left the two of them to talk. Nathaniel was far more likely to lie successfully to Leliana's face than she was.

#

Florianne was a decent archer. Sera was better. Kas grinned to herself. The grand duchess couldn't take the time to aim with Sera firing arrows at her. Kas and Blackwall made short work of the Venatori while Madam de Fer used her magic to force Florianne out of her hiding place.

And Sera put an arrow in the traitorous bitch's throat. Kas caught Sera's arm, put a hand on the back of her neck, and planted a kiss on her lover's mouth. "Nice shot."

"Heh. Woof."

#

Reuniting Celene and Briala gave her an actual warm fuzzy feeling. A fitting enough end for the night. She managed to give something approaching a speech, and decided to go clear her head. The view was nice, at least.

She was about to go find Sera when the witch approached. "Here at last I find our absent hero, hidden away despite the efforts of all Orlais to find you. Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations, Inquisitor? 'Tis most fickle, after all your efforts on their behalf."

Sometimes she wondered if somebody was paying mages by the word. "I wanted some air."

"I had no wish to interrupt your breathing, only to bring news. By Imperial decree, I have been named liaison to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to offer you any and all aid - including mine. Congratulations."

Another mage. Just what she needed. She'd have Cullen get the woman a phylactery as soon as they were in Skyhold. "First sign of trouble and you're out."

"I am not joining you. I am a liaison, advising on the throne's behalf and helping when called upon to do so. If you find that objectionable, you may indeed spurn your new ally's offer." The witch shrugged. "Yet consider this: you battle a foe you scarce understand, with all Thedas hanging in the balance. You need all the help you can get, Inquisitor." She bowed. "I shall meet you at Skyhold."

Dammit.

#

"Something is amusing you." Cassandra raised an eyebrow at Brehan.

His lips twitched. "I just heard a couple nobles gossiping about some recent news from Ferelden. Denerim, to be specific."

"Oh?"

"It seems the Arl of Denerim's manor recently caught fire and burned to the ground, with several small explosions. Entirely at random."

She blinked. Their eyes met, and they both started laughing. "A successful evening all around, then?" She smiled.

"Seems that way. We've bribed, charmed, humiliated, or blackmailed most of the court tonight." He turned towards her, and gave her a small bow before holding out a hand. "Come. Dance with me."

"I..." She blinked. "Dance?"

"We've saved Orlais. And apparently Ferelden. All that is left to do this evening is enjoy ourselves."

Cassandra smiled, and took his hand.

#

"Hey you." Sera's voice broke the silence. Kas smiled. "They brought out the booze, and now a de Launcet is chucking guts into Lord Some-Git's helmet." Sera nudged her arm. "You're missing the fun part. What's wrong?"

It surprised her to realize nothing was. Despite her misgivings, the evening had gone well. Almost perfectly. She laughed. "Sera, everything is just fine. I couldn't be happier."

Sera grinned. "Yes, you could. You could be in there with me, getting stupid. Really, really stupid to match this crowd." She put her arm through Kas's. "Come on, let's have some fun. It's our turn."

It was. She turned, and held out a hand. "Sera? Dance with me."

A nervous laugh escaped Sera. "I don't..." Her face broke into a huge smile. "You be careful, or I will absolutely stomp your pinky."

Kas pulled Sera to her and smiled mischievously. "Is that innuendo."

"No, it's up the front." Sera giggled.

#

They managed, after a time, to escape the eyes and ears of the festivities. Brehan used his senses to lead her to a warehouse. They entered to find the Wardens and their allies. Nathaniel passed them both drinks. Cassandra nodded in thanks. "Not a bad evening."

The Marquis shook his head. "I have never before witnessed a woman so dedicated to alienating everyone she spoke to." He drank from his own glass.

"She's..." Cassandra searched for words to defend the Inquisitor. "More of a military mindset."

"Loghain is going to be rather upset by this." Nathaniel turned his glass around in his hands.

Cassandra blinked at him. "How so?"

"We conquered Orlais without him." Jerath shrugged.

"Fair point." Caronel leaned against the wall, arms folded. "Let's not tell him."

"Regarding the Inquisition..." Brehan downed his own glass.

"Yeah, about that." Jerath looked around. "We took a vote before you arrived. We've decided to join the Venatori."

"We did weigh all the factors."

"And it wasn't an easy decision."

"But after encountering the Inquisitor..."

"It was unanimous."

Brehan and Cassandra exchanged a look. Brehan sighed. "I hate that I'm not sure they are joking."

#

"Brehan, Cassandra, a word?"

They both turned to see Jerath standing behind them. Brehan raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Celene has ordered Morrigan to Skyhold, to render aid to the Inquisitor." Jerath tilted his head. "I think we should discuss my expectations regarding Morrigan's safety and wellbeing."

"Da'mi..."

"Just to make sure there is no misunderstanding..." Jerath's smile showed a hint of teeth. "I am indeed threatening you. Ma harel."

"Ma nuvenin." Brehan closed a fist over his heart. "We will do everything in our power to keep her safe."


	19. Chapter 19 - All New Faded For Her

Kas watched the mother walk away. Leliana and Cassandra were actually candidates to become Divine? That was... Huh. She glanced down at Josephine, and then followed the other woman into the keep. "Leliana mentioned taking care of that assassin problem."

Josephine sighed. "I would have preferred to handle it without bloodshed."

"And I'd prefer that if blood be shed, it not be yours." Kas shook her head. "Our luck with nobles, we'd elevate the du Paraquettes and they'd put another contract on your life for sport. This way sends a better message."

"I..." Josephine sighed. "Suppose you are right."

#

Saitada smiled when she saw Jerath walking with a dark-haired boy. Standing next to each other, the resemblance was obvious. The eyes were the same.

"Grandpa Loghain." The boy rushed forward.

Loghain caught Kieran and swung the boy up onto his shoulder. "You've grown. Another week, and you'll be taller than your father."

"He's taller in the Fade." Kieran turned to look at his father.

Jerath gestured to Saitada. "Kieran, these are your aunt Saitada and aunt Sigrun."

"They are dwarves." He hopped down from Loghain, and gave them Saitada a curious look.

Sigrun grinned. "Caught us. And here we were trying to be taller."

"But you can't be taller. Not without the titans." He looked up at Loghain. "Is there candy?"

"Of course not. Especially not in the top drawer of the desk." Loghain smiled. Kieran immediately rushed off.

"You are a bad influence." Jerath shook his head. He narrowed his eyes, and looked from Sigrun to Loghain and back again. They gave him matching innocent looks, and he sighed before turning to Saitada. "They got him a mabari, didn't they?"

"I think the best part of you being in charge is watching them drive you as insane as you used to drive me." Saitada smiled at him. "Mister I'm going to jump on the back of this dragon and scare the shit out of everyone."

He shook his head in resignation. "At least morale is high."

#

"There are spirits hovering by the Veil to observe the thrones of powerful nations. The machinations, betrayals..." Solas smiled. "After our time in Halamshiral, I understand why. I had forgotten how much I missed court intrigue."

Brehan laughed as he started looking for the bottle. "I think you're the last person I would have pegged as enjoying themselves at that debacle."

"Political gambits, broken promises, half-truths? It is a palace full of motivation. And motivation is where great things happen." Solas gave him an appraising look. "In any event, Celene should now be a steadfast ally, and Briala as well, thanks to your efforts on her behalf."

"Fen'Harel ma ghilana. If it wasn't for her efforts on our behalf I think the Inquisitor would have been escorted out at sword point." He shook his head. "Hopefully, Briala will be able to use her position to help our people."

"Our..." Solas blinked. "Oh, you mean elves. I'm sorry, I was confused. I do not consider myself to have much in common with the elves."

"I..." Brehan frowned. "I'm not sure how to reply to that." He handed Solas one of the glasses. "Regardless of how we identify with each other, there are many who see us as one people." He took a drink. "And far too many yet who barely consider us people."

"True enough." Solas took a sip from his own glass. "I joined the Inquisition to save the world. Regardless of who 'my people' are, this was the best way to help them." He gave Brehan a considering look. "As for the elves of Orlais, I believe Briala is doing quite well on their behalf. She is an admirable woman."

"She is. That is why I aided her rebellion when I left the Divine's service."

"I take it the Inquisitor is unaware of this?"

"I imagine Leliana has figured it out by now." Brehan shrugged. "She's done good work. Hopefully, with help, she can aid the elves of Orlais even more." He smiled. "Perhaps be for Orlais what Shianni and Lanaya are for Ferelden." He chuckled. "Though perhaps with less cursing."

"Yes. However much I identify - or fail to identify - with her people, Briala's efforts have been remarkable. She organized resistance against a powerful enemy, using only her wits and the resources at hand. That demands respect, especially in a world where most would look at her..." Solas lifted his glass in a toast. "... and only see a pair of pointed ears."

#

The elf mage was sitting at this desk, frowning at a cup of tea as if it had offended him in some manner. "Learned anything?"

"I gave a report of my findings to Leliana." She nodded and started to walk away, and he called after her. "Inquisitor?"

She shook her head, but turned back around. "What?"

He stood. "I may need a favor."

Kas folded her arms. This better be good. "Tell me."

"One of my oldest friends has been captured by mages, forced into slavery. I heard the cry for help as I slept." He paced the room as he spoke.

Her eyes narrowed. If blood mages were... She titled her head. "I thought you didn't have any friends besides spirits."

"I don't."

"So who is this?"

"My friend is a spirit of wisdom." He must have caught the look in her eye, because he started trying to explain. "Unlike the spirits clamoring to enter our world through the rifts, it was dwelling quite happily in the Fade. It was summoned against its will, and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the Fade."

"I've got enough to worry about trying to help real people, Mage."

"Of course." He looked down at his hands. "I will at least mark it on our map so your forces can avoid the area. Hopefully I will be able to help it when this is over."

With a shrug, she walked out of the room. He actually wanted her to help one of his pet demons? Then she sighed. If someone had summoned it, it was likely for a nefarious purpose. Last thing they needed was more mages summoning shit. There were demons enough already. She was going to have to look into the matter.

#

"Songbird."

Brehan sighed. "You've talked to Brosca."

"Took me longer than it should have to put two and two together." Varric grinned.

"Same. Brosca is the one that smuggled Hawke out of the Free Marches."

"That was mostly Lenore, actually. They are cousins."

"Lenore used to be a very honest person, you know." Brehan shrugged.

"She also used to date Cullen." Varric accepted the drink Brehan poured him. "Still have trouble wrapping my mind around that. I mean, he's..." Varric gestured as he spoke. "And she's..." He grinned. "I thought about mentioning Lenore having a foursome with Isabela just to see Cullen's reaction."

"I'm not sure the Inquisitor will be pleased if you kill her general." Brehan smiled. "What brings you to my cage?" Varric set a book on the table. "You finished it?"

"I can't wait to see the look on her face." Varric grinned.

They heard footsteps outside the door. "You are about to get your wish."

#

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. Brehan and Varric both sat at the table. Watching her. With innocent looks on their faces. She fought the urge to run. "What have you done now?"

Varric held something out to her. "A peace offering: the next chapter of Swords & Shields. I hear you're a fan."

She blinked. She started to reach a hand for the book, and pulled it back, shuffling her weight from side to side. How had he... She looked at Brehan. "This is your doing."

"By the Dread Wolf, do you really think I'd miss this?" Brehan was losing his battle to keep a straight face.

"Well, if you're not interested, you're not interested. Still needs editing, anyhow." Varric started to tuck the book away.

It took an act of will not to tackle him for it. "Wait."

He shrugged. "You're probably wondering what happened to the knight-captain after the last chapter."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Nothing should happen to her. She was falsely accused."

"Don't tell me." She grabbed the book out of his hand. Brehan nearly fell out of his chair laughing.

"This is the part where you thank Songbird. I don't normally give sneak peeks, after all." Varric grinned.

And her heart skipped another beat. Brehan had arranged this. "Thank you."

"Ma enansal." Brehan nodded to the dwarf. "Varric did the hard part."

"I am but a humble servant to my loyal readers." Varric bowed with a flourish.

She opened the door and started leaving the room, clutching the book to her. "I wonder if I have time to read the first part?"

Behind her, she could just make out Varric's words and Brehan's laughing agreement. "Completely worth it."

#

"Do you feel that? Spirits are being deliberately drawn here."

She gave the elf mage an annoyed look. Of course she didn't feel it. Sane people didn't feel shit like that. "Where?"

He gestured, and she headed in that direction. They hadn't gone far when bodies started standing up. Iron Bull hit the one nearest him hard enough that the thing's eyeball launched out of its skull and splattered on Blackwall's armor. He gave Iron Bull an annoyed look before joining the fray himself.

"Mage, get that pit burning." Kas swung her axe in a circle, cleaving through the corpses nearest her. The things went down easily enough. There were just so damn many of them and they kept coming. A spell narrowly missed her. She turned to start yelling at the mage, and saw a robed corpse floating in the air, throwing spells around. One hit the elf mage, knocking him to the ground. "Sera, get the caster." Kas leaped down to prevent the corpses from finishing off the prone mage.

Arrows started to grow out of the thing's chest. It took five before it went down. Kas pulled the elf mage roughly back to his feet and gave him a quick once over. He nodded, and accepted the potion she handed him before heading to the pit and setting it aflame with a burst of magic from his staff.

"Keep an eye out. There may be more of these pits."

#

"Thank you for this, Inquisitor." She glanced over her shoulder at the elf mage. He pointed to the northwest. "We are not far from where my friend was summoned."

On her way to help a demon. Spirit. Whatever. And here she'd thought falling out of the damn sky was the strangest thing she'd ever do. Kas shook her head and kept walking. They found the first of the bodies as they came around some of the massive rocks. The elf mage examined one. "One of the mages. Killed by arrows, it would seem."

Sera snorted. "'Killed by arrows.' Helpful, yeah? Probably bandits or something."

They hadn't gone far when they encountered more bodies. Bodies that had not been killed by arrows. Kas narrowed her eyes. She'd seen this kind of waste before. Her eyes went to the elf mage. He was staring at the corpses. "These aren't mages. The bodies are burned, and these claw marks..." He started shaking his head. "No. No, no, no, no."

#

The pride demon was one of the largest she'd ever seen, and she'd seen entirely too many this past year. Her entire group stopped in their tracks. The elf mage made a small sound. "My friend."

"Wisdom spirit my ass." Kas put a hand on her axe. And to think, she'd actually almost believed him.

"That is not its natural form." He turned towards her, gesturing vehemently. "It has been corrupted."

"Corrupted?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Forced to act against its original purpose." He started shaking his head angrily. "What did they do, what did they do, what did they do?" He caught sight of the mages at the same time she did. "Perhaps we should ask."

She gestured for him to stay back as they approached. The first actually looked pleased to see them as he noticed the staff the elf mage was carrying. "A mage. You're not with the bandits?" He gave them a hopeful look. "Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted. We've been fighting that demon..."

The elf mage was almost growling. "You summoned that demon. Except it was a spirit of wisdom at the time." He took a step forward. "You made it kill. You twisted it against its purpose."

"I..." The mage swallowed. "I understand how it might be confusing to someone who has not studied demons, but after you help us, I can..."

"We're not here to help you." The elf mage cut him off.

"We're here to help, Mage." Kas stepped forward. "Even if this idiot did deliberately unleash a demon."

The human mage gave her a shocked look. "I didn't. I wouldn't. Do you think me mad?"

"I think you stupid." The elf mage replied before Kas could. "That's far worse." He pointed back at the where they'd found the earlier corpses. "You summoned it to protect you from the bandits."

"I..." The human mage hesitated. "Yes."

"You bound it to obedience, then commanded it to kill. That is when it turned." The elf mage pointed at the glowing stones. "The summoning circle. We break it, we break the binding. No orders to kill, no conflict with its nature, no demon."

"What?" The human mage immediately protested. "The binding is the only thing keeping the demon from killing us. Whatever it was before, it is a monster now."

"Inquisitor, please." The elf mage shook his head.

Kas shook her head. If he kept playing angry little dog she was going to find him a damn leash. "It's a demon, Mage. It's already killed people. We can't risk our lives hoping you can turn it nice again." For some generous assumption of nice.

His eyes widened as he turned to face her, and a pleading note entered his voice. "I understand that, but if breaking the summoning circle can save it..." He bowed his head. "Please, at least consider the option." She frowned. Before she could say anything, the demon roared and started fighting against its bonds once more. "We must hurry."

#

The elf mage knelt next to the demon's corpse as it began to fade away. He let out a sigh. Kas shook her head. "It wasn't your friend, mage." She tried to soften her voice. "Maybe it used to be, but that was just a monster that needed killing."

He stood. "It is not to blame for what happened." His eyes went to the human mages. "They are."

"Thank you." The human mages gave them grateful looks. "We would not have risked a summoning, but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected."

"You." The elf mage started walking towards them. "Tortured and killed my friend."

"We didn't know it was just a spirit." They started backing away. "The book said it could help us."

"Mage." Kas caught his arm.

He yanked it free. "Never again." He shook his head, and turned to look up at her. "I need some time alone. I will meet you back at Skyhold." He stalked off towards another group of rocks.

She considered retrieving him, and decided to let him go. If he came back, he came back. If not, he was no longer her problem.

#

Kas blinked when the Keeper of the Dalish clan greeted her warmly. It appeared this particular clan was allied with the Inquisition. At least, Brehan and Cassandra had apparently done them some favors while hunting up one of the rogue mages. Sera's discomfort was obvious, so Kas took leave quickly. They started back to where the body pits had been.

It didn't take them long to find the beleaguered soldiers. Gaspard's soldiers, apparently. Learning they'd lost the civil war took some of their good mood at being rescued away. Hopefully, Celene wasn't stupid enough to waste good soldiers. If she didn't want them, the Inquisition was happy enough to take them.

Their commanding officer was able to provide her with a map that showed the most likely locations of the remaining body pit.

#

There was a timid knocking on his door. Brehan stared at it a moment. "Come in."

Cassandra entered, closing the door behind her. "Brehan." She was looking at the floor.

"Is something wrong?" He stood. Had something happened to the Wardens?

"No..." She shuffled her feet. "I don't..." She swallowed. "Can we talk?"

"We are talking."

"In private?"

He looked around the room. "We are in private."

"Right. Of course." She went silent again.

Brehan tilted his head to one side. "Cassandra?"

"I..." She sighed. "We will discuss this later." She opened the door and left the room, leaving him staring at it in confusion.

#

She focused her templar abilities to take down the barrier. Who needed a mage anyway? Sera tossed a torch into the pit, and the flames began to leap up. "Let them know we retook these ramparts," Kas said, nodding to Sera.

Sera grinned and went to blow the horn. The first sound came out sounded remarkably like flatulence. So did the second and third. Eventually, Blackwall wrestled Sera away from the contraption and blew the horn. Sera kicked him playfully, and Blackwall put her into a headlock and started messing her hair. Kas tried to hide a smile at their antics.

Blackwall looked over at her before letting Sera go. "How are you two?"

"Me and Inky? Fine." Sera waggled her eyebrows. "I mean, she's a leader. She has tension, and I get it gone." She cackled at Blackwall's expression. Kas felt her own cheeks starting to turn red. "Too much? Too much."

"Hold on to it, Sera. Good things in wartime are rare as hen's teeth."

"Who went looking for that?"

"Heh. Nevermind." Blackwall just shook his head and went to where the soldiers were starting to arrive.

#

They were most of the way back to Skyhold when Sera started poking Blackwall with an arrow. "So. You gonna squeeze up to her or not?"

"What? Squeeze up to who?" Blackwall caught the arrow and took it away.

Sera pulled out another one and started poking him again. "Lady Josie. I've seen you, doing that knightly stuff."

Blackwall actually stumbled. "Maker, Sera. No. Stay out of it."

Laughter answered him as Sera poked him with the arrow again. "You're all shy! What, you think you can't treat her right?"

"No, it's not-" Blackwall tried to grab the arrow again and Sera moved it quickly away.

"I'll show you. I just need a peach. A ripe one, because if you do it right? Ripe! Down there." Sera gestured grandly. Kas rolled her eyes. Iron Bull was all but laughing at Blackwall's obvious discomfort.

"Please, no peaches, ripe or otherwise."

"Well I can't teach you bananas! That would be like showing you swords!" Sera used the arrow as a fencing implement. "Oh! Remember, do not use it like a sword."

"How do I make this stop?" Blackwall gave Kas and Iron Bull an entreating look.

They both shrugged and grinned.

#

Kas saw the elf mage enter the gate. She shrugged, and walked down to meet him. He nodded. "Inquisitor."

"Ready to help the Inquisition?" They really didn't have time for his demon-spirit nonsense.

He narrowed his eyes, but nodded again. "I am." He shrugged. "You need me. However angry I was, I know you did not act out of hatred, but fear. Misunderstanding. How could I make this world better if I did not stay to help?"

She frowned. He had to be joking. How, exactly, did one 'misunderstand' a demon trying to eat their face? "Get back to work, mage."

"All right." He walked back into the castle.

Bah. He really was crazy. And now they had another one to deal with. Leliana had let her know the swamp witch had arrived, escorted by Seeker Rowland. Kas's eyes went to the ramparts, where the Tevinter mage was talking to Cullen. She might need to put a stop to that. She didn't need Tevinter bending her general's ear.

#

"Ir abelas, hahren." Brehan offered Solas a glass.

"Ma serannas, da'len." Solas accepted.

"Should we..." Brehan shrugged. "I confess, I do not know what funeral ritual would be appropriate for a spirit."

Solas gave him a surprised look. "I am surprised you would consider the notion."

"Funerals aren't for the dead. They are for the living who must go on, with only memories to keep with them." Brehan looked down at his own glass.

"Yes." Solas turned the glass around in his hand before taking a drink.

"I..." Brehan sighed. "A friend was corrupted. The blight took him. As hard as it..." He swallowed. "He is no longer in pain. A small comfort, but..."

"But a comfort nonetheless." Solas nodded. "What was your friend's name?"

"Tamlen." He smiled fondly in memory. "By the Dread Wolf, we were such a couple of little assholes."

Solas starred at him a moment, and then started to laugh.


	20. Chapter 20 - Revelations

Nathaniel leaned on the top of the wall and looked down at the camps below. The Inquisitor had amassed quite an army. And he'd give credit where it was due, Skyhold was impressive. As well as full of templars. A sparring ring stood in the center of the courtyard, and the Inquisition's other Qunari, 'Iron Bull' was currently demonstrating just how much size counted to a couple templars.

Templars. It seemed every other soldier present was carrying a templar shield. And the Lady Morrigan was in the heart of the mess. They'd been in Skyhold less than an hour when the Inqusition's military commander had shown up with two other templars to take Morrigan's blood for a phylactery. A small complication, but definitely a complication.

He glanced down as Varric leaned on the wall next to him. "You look especially serious."

"The Inquisitor insisting I come to Skyhold was not part of the plan." Nathaniel folded his arms.

"Huh. I'd have thought it was, considering she assigned you to watch Morrigan."

"I didn't say we couldn't use it to our advantage." Nathaniel sighed. "It just shorts us a person in the field. Carver is a hell of a fighter, but he's not always so good at the being sneaky." He chuckled. "And for the life of me I can't figure out how his brother managed to hide being a mage as long as he did. That man hasn't a subtle bone in his body."

"The Maker looks out for madmen, drunks, and fools." Varric grinned. "Hawke tries to cover all the bases."

#

Kas found Blackwall pacing in the stables. He nodded when he saw her. "Want a drink? I've a hankering for company."

She shrugged, and gestured to the tavern. Maybe Sera'd join them. She signaled the barkeeper for a round of drinks, and he set two mugs on the table. Blackwall took his, and stared at it contemplatively before taking a drink. "When I was a boy, there were these urchins who roamed the streets near my father's house. One day, they found a dog. A wretched little thing. It came to them for food. They caught it, tied a rope around its neck, and strung it up. Do you know what I did?" He took another drink.

"I wasn't there. How should I know?"

He set the mug down on the table. "I did nothing. Not a damn thing." He shook his head. "I just pretended it wasn't happening."

Her brother had learned nothing from his first experience. He'd found himself another puppy, brought it to the company healer. The woman had humored the boy, but had been unable to save the injured thing. It wasn't until her brother had stood up and promptly passed out that anyone had realized he'd also been injured. Fighting to save a dog that had just up and died anyway. "The coward's way out."

"It was." Blackwall nodded in agreement. "I knew it then, and I know it now." He drained the mug. "I may as well have tied the noose myself. We could make the world better. It's just easier to shut our eyes."

Dwelling on the past changed nothing. "So you're upset about a dog that died decades ago?" Some days she couldn't figure out why Sera liked this guy so much.

"You going to tell me to get over it? 'It's the past, forget it!'" He looked at the mug, and set it on the table upside down. "You make saving the world look easy. The rest of us can only dream of matching what you've done." He ran a hand through his hair. "Don't you see? It's not just about what happened back then. There's always some dog out there, some fucking mongrel that doesn't know how to stay away." He stood up and left the tavern.

Kas looked down at her drink. The third time her brother had brought back a dog, she'd let him keep it. What the hell had he named that stupid one-eared thing? She took a drink, and noted Cassandra entering the tavern. She gestured for the woman to join her.

"Inquisitor." Cassandra sat, and tilted her head, giving Kas an inquisitive look. "Is something wrong?"

"Your Seeker friend. Rowland. What's his read on that witch?"

"He believes her goals and ours are currently aligned." Cassandra shrugged. "You had Cullen create a phylactery for her."

"Best to be safe." Kas turned her mug around. She was silent for a moment, and then looked up at the other woman. "Ever consider what it would be like if our brothers were here?"

Cassandra considered the question. A small smile came to her lips. "The Inquisition would have killed more than one dragon by now."

"And we'd be overrun with strays." Kas shook her head. "You'd have hated Kathan. He couldn't take things seriously if his life..." She sighed. "He'd have replaced all the banners with Madam de Fer's underpants by now." She finished her drink. "Then he and your brother would probably bring a pet dragon into Skyhold and claim it followed them home."

A small laugh escaped Cassandra. "I can very nearly see just that."

She shrugged. "Your warden. Our people at Griffin Wing have reported seeing some darkspawn. Get him out there and see if he can't figure out where they are coming from, and contact Loghain for reinforcements if needed."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

#

Cassandra didn't bother to knock when she entered the room. Solas and Brehan were sitting at the table, apparently engaged in a discussion. "Seeker." Solas nodded in greeting.

"I did not mean to interrupt."

Brehan shook his head. "Not sure you did. We'd just concluded that the Guardian of Sacred Ashes was a spirit of faith, and were trying to figure out what some of the others there might have been."

"Now I wish I had arrived sooner." Cassandra smiled. "The Inquisitor received a report of darkspawn sightings near Griffin Wing. She wants me to take you to figure out where they are coming from."

"Ah, so now I'm a hound." Brehan shrugged. "When are we leaving?" He pushed an empty glass at Cassandra and gestured for her to join them.

She sat. "Morning. We can take mounts this time. The Inquisition has acquired some harts." She let Solas pour for her. "Would you care to join us, Solas?"

"As appealing a thought as riding out to a blasted wasteland in search of monsters is, I fear I must decline." Solas smiled. "Dorian is expecting a shipment of tomes, and we may be able to find clues towards a weakness in Corypheus."

"I wish you luck there. Maker knows we could use some." Brehan sighed.

After a moment of hesitation, Cassandra looked towards Solas. "I heard about your friend. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts. It always does, but I will survive." He took a sip from his glass. "And how are you feeling, Cassandra, after the revelations about your Seekers?"

She shook her head and let out a sigh. "How do you expect I might feel? Most of my life was dedicated to the Order. I did so much I believed was good in their name."

He nodded. "Now that you know them corrupt, you must determine which parts of yourself to discard and which to keep."

"I assume you have advice?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I would hardly presume. In our travels, I have been impressed by your honesty and your faith. It is a difficult path, Seeker, but if anyone can walk it honorably, you can."

"I will drink to that," Brehan said.

#

"One for the empress. For Gaspard. Briala. The Duchess." An arrow came partway through the door. "And Coryphefuss, right in the dangle-bag."

Kas smiled. "Well, remind me to stay on your good side."

The door opened, and Sera gestured for her to come inside. "Don't worry, you're sparkling compared to that lot." Sera sat on the bench and tucked her legs up to her. "A cook here, a footman there. What's it matter, right, so long as there's a butt for the throne? Ugh, that place. Should have just thrown in some bees and slammed the doors."

"Nah." Kas sat next to Sera and put an arm around her shoulders. "Dragon. That definitely looked like a room full of dragon-chow to me."

Sera cackled. "We should totally do that. We'll give her a hat and call her Ambadassador." Sera gestured. "Can't you just see Josephine? Concessions or dragons!" She grinned up at Kas. "Well, that was stupid. Want to go roll around until I feel better?"

"Why are we even still talking?"

"Good question. Shut it."

#

Brehan heard Cassandra laugh as he sang the chorus of the melody. He kept his face composed and his voice grave as the villain of the song knocked himself unconscious after leaping at the hero who'd just bent down to pick up a dropped blade. "That is not an ancient elven hymn." Cassandra shook her head.

"And you're the expert on ancient elves?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"When we get back, I am asking Solas."

"Oh, so you'll trust him and not me?" He put a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt."

She shook her head at him. She was about to make another comment when he suddenly pulled his hart to a stop and held up a hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "I sense Wardens." He started moving again.

#

It was midafternoon when Sera came up to her quarters with a long face and a note. Blackwall was gone. Kas read the note twice before going up to find Leliana. "Thoughts?"

"I had one of my agents search his quarters." Leliana handed her a crumpled piece of parchment. "It was missing from last week's reports."

Kas looked over the information. All it seemed to be was a note regarding the impending execution of some Orlesian criminal. "I don't suppose you know what his interest in the matter is?"

Leliana shook her head. "No. But it could be a good place to start." She folded her arms. "If Brehan wasn't on his way to Griffin Wing, I'd have him go track Blackwall."

"He's a better tracker than Rector?"

"Yes, but that's not why. Brehan can sense other Wardens just as easily as he can darkspawn, and track them by the sense of their passing. He once tracked Jerath halfway across the Deep Roads." She frowned.

"You're saying that if he wanted to, he could find that Aeducan woman easily." Kas folded her arms.

"He could." Leliana shook her head. "But he would not do so willingly, and if we compel him it would cost us his cooperation on other matters. And the Wardens are still aiding us. If Saitada is up to something, she does not appear to be working against the Inquisition."

#

"Brehan, Cassandra." Jerath stepped into the road. "You're off looking for the darkspawn near Griffin Wing?"

Brehan shook his head. "Are there darkspawn at Griffin Wing or did you just need us out of Skyhold?"

"There were, actually. We took care of it already. And your varghest issue." He shrugged. "Heard you were being sent out and decided to save you the trip."

"And here I was looking forward to the sand, wind, and poisoned hot springs." They dismounted. Brehan caught the reins of both harts as they followed Jerath to a small campsite. "How did you find us?"

"Grumpy and useless."

"Emma shem'nan, da'mi."

Jerath glanced back over his shoulder at Cassandra. "He's threatening me again."

#

And they were heading back to Orlais. To chase down a Warden. Kas had considered just letting him go, but there was a chance that he hadn't left of his own free will. And if that was the case, she really didn't have a choice other than to bring a mage. Since Cullen was coming to talk to some of the Orlesian commanders, it appeared the Tevinter mage was coming as well.

Sera rode next to her, on one of the strange dragon-ish creatures that had shown up one day. Kas had a momentary bit of jealousy when she saw the creatures, but she was too big to ride one. She'd thought about riding one of the harts, but Cassandra and Brehan had taken them on their latest excursion.

Madam de Fer moved her mount in to Kas's other side. "While we are in Val Royeaux, darling, I would like to introduce you to my seamstress."

"Your..." Kas blinked. "Seamstress?"

"You will undoubtedly have to attend more functions. People are intimidated by you. It would not be difficult to capitalize upon this." She gave Kas an appraising look. "You stand out, darling. Embrace it."

#

Brehan gave Jerath a curious look. He started to ask, hesitated, and finally decided to just ask. "According to the story Varric told Cassandra, Flemeth can turn into a dragon. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

"Big. Kind of purplish. Lots of horns. Breaths fire."

"You told us you didn't know how she got us off the tower."

"No, I said I got hit in the head and the last bit of the fight was a blur. That was a completely truthful statement." Jerath set another log on the fire.

Cassandra shook her head. "Why keep such a thing secret?"

"If I kept it secret, what makes you think I could give you the reason?" Jerath raised an eyebrow.

"A..." Cassandra sighed. "Fair point. What is she?"

"A good question." Jerath leaned back. "I have a feeling we won't like the answer."

"I understand why she saved you." Cassandra tilted her head. "But I've been puzzling why she saved the Champion. In Varric's tale, she implied Morrigan was up to something. And that the Champion taking the amulet saved her life."

"I don't suppose you know what that was about?" Brehan looked back at Jerath.

"Just before we went to the temple of Sacred Ashes, Morrigan asked me to go back to the wild and kill Flemeth."

"You..." Brehan blinked. "What?"

"I killed Flemeth."

"You..." Cassandra frowned. "Killed the..." She shook her head. "But Hawke brought her back."

"You killed Asha'belannar?" Brehan stared.

"She didn't take it personally, if that makes you feel better." Jerath shrugged. "At least, she gave me her blessing when I told her I intended to marry Morrigan."

"I suppose it should be no surprise." Brehan sighed. "All the legends say Asha'belannar does no favor without..." His blood went cold as realization came. His next words were little more than a whisper. "Without price." He swallowed. "Without purpose." He looked across the fire at Jerath. "Ishal."

Jerath sighed. "Don't go there, Brehan."

"A test. In the Wilds. She was testing us, and you gave her the answer she was looking for." He stood up. "She didn't need us. She just needed you." Brehan took a step towards him. "What bargain did you have to make to get her to save us, da'mi?"

"Don't - " Jerath got to his feet.

"What did my life cost you? What did she make you do?" Brehan started to take another step, and Cassandra caught his arm.

"You don't need to know." Jerath met his eyes levelly. "Leave. It. Be."

"No." Brehan shook his head. How many of Jerath's actions hadn't made sense? "No. I need to -"

"Brother, please." Jerath's voice was soft, and it cut Brehan off as sharply as a knife. "Her price was not higher than I was willing to pay. She asked for nothing I would not do again. Please. Trust me. Leave it be."

Cassandra put her hand on his shoulder. Slowly, Brehan nodded. "I..." He swallowed. "Alright."

Jerath looked down. Then he shook his head. He gestured at a satchel. "I tracked you down to give you the information we found on the Venatori. They accidentally dug into a darkspawn warren and got themselves eaten. The Inquisition should be able to make use of it."

"Thank you, Jerath." Cassandra nodded to him as she gently guided Brehan back to a seated position.

"I'm going to head back." He met her eyes. "Take care of him."

"I will."

#

Dorian watched the Inquisitor riding at the head of their group. He was suspicious that the woman had forgotten he was still in Skyhold. At least, she hadn't spoken to him in nearly a month. He'd spent most of the past few weeks either going through moldy books with Solas or helping Cullen train recruits. Throwing lightning at hapless recruits did have its own entertainment value.

Varric struggled to bring his horse over to them. "How are you feeling about that bet now, Sparkler?"

"Still good actually." Dorian grinned down at the dwarf.

"You're crazy! We're beating Corypheus everytime we turn around. He's on the run!" Varric gestured, and promptly started to slide out of the saddle. Cullen caught him and pulled him back to safety.

"We're beating his minions, my hirsute little friend. Not the same thing. Besides, the moment we beat Corypheus into the sand, I'll be more than happy to pay up." Dorian shifted his horse to ride on the other side of Varric, putting the dwarf between himself and Cullen. And making him easier to catch if he started to fall again.

"Heh, if he crunches us, you'll be dead."

"That will make it hard to spend my winnings, true."

"I still can't believe you bet against the Inquisition." Cullen shook his head.

"Look at it this way." Dorian gestured. "We beat Corypheus, I win because we saved the world. If Corypheus wins, I win because Varric owes me five bottles of Antivan brandy." He winked. "Don't worry. I'll share."

"What do you think, Sparkler?" Varric glanced at him. "Ten royals says the next thing we run into farts fire."

"I'll take that bet. I win either way."

Cullen just laughed.

#

"Cyril Mornay. For your crimes against the Empire of Orlais..." Kas walked forward to get a better view as a man read aloud from a scroll. "For the murders of General Vincent Callier, Lady Lorette Callier, their four children, and their retainers..." The crowd almost looked bored by the whole matter. "You are sentenced to be hanged from the neck until dead. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" There was no response from the condemned man. "Very well." The executioner hauled the man to his feet, and draped the noose over his head.

"Poor bastard." Sera lightly smacked Kas's arm. "So. Where's food? Orlesians always stock these things."

"Proceed."

Kas started to put a hand on Sera's shoulder and leave the area when she heard Blackwall's voice. "Stop." Both of them turned in that direction.

"A Grey Warden." The crowd began to shift and talk.

Blackwall strode up the gallows. "This man is innocent of the crimes laid before him. Orders were given, and he followed them like any good soldier. He should not die for that mistake."

The man who'd read the scroll shrugged. "Then find me the man who gave the order."

"Blackwall." Kas tilted her head at him.

"No. I am not Blackwall." He shook his head. "I never was Blackwall. Warden Blackwall is dead, and has been for years. I assumed his name to hide, like a coward, from who I really am."

"You, after all this time..." The condemned man's quiet words reached her ears.

"It's over. I'm done hiding. I gave the order. The crime is mine." Blackwall raised his voice. "I am Thom Rainier."

Well.

Shit.

She was going to punch someone.

#

Cassandra watched Brehan go over the papers Jerath had given them. Most of it was information they'd found when they'd dealt with the Venatori that had accidentally dug up the darkspawn, but some of it clearly had other sources. "Are you all right?"

"No." Brehan sighed. "Maker. I never did apologize for breaking his nose."

She sat down next to him. "He doesn't seem to hold it against you. Or Saitada."

"Yeah, well, he's a lunatic." He shook his head, and leaned back against the tree, staring up at the sky. After a moment, he started to sing.

 _Heruamin lotirien_

 _Alai uethri maeria_

 _Halurocon yalei nam bahna_

 _Dolin nereba maome_

Her eyes closed as she listened to the song. The last time she'd heard it had been in Justinia's private office, in the Grand Cathedral. The Divine had been entranced, and a few months later he'd presented her with a tome containing most of the songs he knew, in both the common and elven tongues. It had been one of her most treasured possessions. Cassandra found herself wondering what had become of it. The song came to an end, and she sighed. "I am glad you are alive." When he smiled, she sighed. "That sounded better in my head."

"It sounded fine to me." He touched her chin. And then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Before she knew what she was doing, her hand was behind his head and she was returning the kiss.

#

Dorian jumped as the door slammed open and the Inquisitor came through like - he hated himself for not being able to come up with a better metaphor - a charging bull. "Thom Rainier."

Cullen stood. "What?"

"Get Leliana's agent. I need to know about Thom Rainier."

"Of course, Inquisitor." Cullen started to walk out of the room before turning back towards her. "Why?"

"Because he's been calling himself Blackwall for at least the past year." Kas caught sight of Dorian. "Mage, help Cullen. Rainier killed someone called 'Callier'."

He hopped to his feet, and followed Cullen.

#

Kas walked down the stairs into the cells. The place smelled of damp stone and wasted lives. He was in one of the cells at the end, sitting on the cot, staring down at his hands. She wasn't sure how long she'd stood there when he spoke. "I didn't take Blackwall's life. I traded his death." He took a deep breath. "He wanted me for the Wardens, but there was an ambush. Darkspawn. He was killed. I took his name to stop the world from losing a good man." He was silent again for several heartbeats. "But a good man, the man he was, wouldn't have let another die in his place."

Well, that was one murder he hadn't committed. "You think your death will make up for what you did?"

"Isn't it a start?" He turned to look at her. "Why are you here?"

She didn't know what to say. "You're going to explain yourself." He'd fought at her side. He was the only damn Warden she trusted and he'd... He'd been lying the entire time.

"Don't you understand?" He stood up. "I gave the order to kill Lord Callier, his entourage, and I lied to my men about what they were doing." He grabbed the bars of the cell. "When it came to light, I ran. Those men, my men, paid for my treason while I was pretending to be a better man. This is what I am. A murderer, a traitor..." He sank to his knees, with his head bowed. "A monster."

"Monster?" She wasn't sure she could the treason. You don't turn on your own people. You don't turn on those who follow you. "You flatter yourself." She knew she couldn't forgive the murder. Children. "Look at you. You're nothing."

He remained on his knees, and didn't respond. She shook her head, and walked away.

#

They lay together, watching the night sky. Brehan sketched the constellations in the air as he told her the stories. "What happens now?" She turned to look at him.

"I don't know." He smiled. "And it occurs to me that I don't care. Here. You. Right now, that is all that matters." He kissed her forehead. "Vir lath sa'vunin."

"You always know the words."

"I would bring you flowers, but your smile puts them all to shame."

"You've been reading Varric's book." She narrowed her eyes.

"You left it in my room."

She laughed softly, and then the laughter died on her lips. "And what of Leliana?"

"I will always love my Leliana. But she is gone, and left only a shadow behind. That journey has ended." He caressed her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "I..."

"I would like to see where this one goes." She kissed him.

#

She was most of the way out of the prison when Cullen's voice stopped her. "I have Leliana's report on Thom Rainier."

"Give me the overview." Kas turned to face him.

He took a deep breath. "Looks like our friend was once a respected captain in the Imperial Orlesian army. Before the civil war, he was turned, persuaded to assassinate one of Celene's biggest supporters. He let a group of fiercely loyal men on this mission, and told them nothing of it. His men took the fall for him. A few lucky ones, like Mornay, managed to escape."

Kas kicked a chair across the room. It broke against the wall. "She's my spymaster. She should've foreseen this."

"How? With this Grey Warden mess, there was no one to say he wasn't Blackwall." Cullen shook his head. "Sometimes we don't question those we want to trust." She certainly hadn't thought to question him. "Even Leliana has something of a blind spot when it comes to Wardens."

Of course she did. Her... Kas narrowed her eyes. There was one who should have said he wasn't Blackwall. She'd deal with that when Cassandra brought him back to Skyhold. Cullen sighed. "What do we do now? Black..." He caught himself. "Rainier has accepted his fate, but you don't have to. We have resources. If he's released to us, you may pass judgment on him yourself."

The window showed a gray sky, and no answers. She hung her head, and turned back towards him. "If it were up to you, what would happen?"

Cullen considered the question. "What he did to the men under his command was unacceptable. He betrayed their trust, betrayed ours. I despise him for it." He looked down, and then back up at her. "And yet he fought as a Warden. Joined the Inquisition. Gave his blood for our cause. And the moment he shakes off his past, he turns around and owns up to it. Why?"

"I don't care about his reasons." Kas yanked at one of her horns. "He lied to us." And he wasn't the only one.

"Saving Mornay the way he did took courage. I'll give him that." Cullen shrugged. "But I can't tell you what to do."

She started to tell him to leave the man to rot. And... She sighed. Blackwall was Sera's friend. At the very least, Sera deserved a say in his fate. "Have Rainier released to us."

"We must move quickly. We can explore our options back at Skyhold."

#

"How are you feeling?"

"Frig. Frigging crap frig piss-tossing shite."

Kas put an arm around Sera as she led the woman back to the tavern. "Come on. Let's get a drink and decide what color to dye Leliana's birds."

Sera cackled. "Oh, that's a good one. Could we?"

#

Brehan parted ways with Cassandra and headed back up to his quarters. Or his cell, as the case may be. He was most of the way to the door when the Inquisitor entered the hall. "Inquisi -" He was cut off when she strode forward, grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him against the wall. His feet dangled a few inches above the floor.

"You knew." The Inquisitor narrowed her eyes. "You knew the moment you walked in here that he wasn't Blackwall." Her grip tightened, cutting off his air supply. He grabbed her wrist and tried to pry her hand free. "You knew he wasn't a Warden." She let him go, but caught him before he slid to the floor and slammed him into the wall again. "Answer me."

It took him three tries to get his voice to work. The first words that came out were hoarse and almost unintelligible. "I thought he was one of Leliana's agents." He coughed. "Leliana knew about the treaties. I assumed she put him in play after learning Corypheus was darkspawn." He shook his head. "No one asked me -"

She slammed him into the wall again, and he saw stars. "We used the treaties on his word, and now all of Orlais knows he was a fraud. Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused?" She growled. "I should have both of you executed." Her hand went around his throat again.

"Inquisitor." Cassandra's voice reached his ears, and a moment later Cassandra was next to him, forcing the Inquisitor's hand away. He fell, coughing, to the ground.

The Inquisitor shoved Cassandra, and glared. "He gives me one more problem, I'm putting his neck on the chopping block. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Cassandra replied.

A door slammed as the Inquisitor strode out of the room. Cassandra caught one of his arms, and someone else took his other. He glanced up to see Solas. They helped him into the room and set him on the bed. Solas's hands glowed white with healing magic as the he touched Brehan's throat. "Are you alright?"

"Now I'm sure of it." Brehan nodded. "That woman doesn't like me."

"You are not the one that incurred her wrath."

"I heard. What happened with Blackwall?"

Cassandra sighed. "He apparently announced to half of Orlais that he was a criminal named Thom Rainier rather than an actual Warden."

Solas nodded. "There have been complications regarding the treaties."

"Fasta vass." Brehan shook his head. "Kaffas. Ebadim vashedan Vashoth ebra-hissal eva-lok defransdim. As-eb vashe-qalab. Fen'Harel ma ghilana banalhan." He switched to dwarven before continuing to curse in elvish, dipping occasionally into qunlat a few more times before finishing it off with several colorful Orlesian phrases.

"His voice appears to be undamaged." Solas nodded to Cassandra. Then he glanced back at Brehan. "It is pronounced 'lasa'."

"Fenedhis lasa."

"Agreed."

#

Josephine looked upset. Kas couldn't blame her. She tried to calm herself. "For judgment this day, Inquisitor, I must present Captain Thom Rainier, formerly known to us as Warden Blackwall. His crimes..." Josephine swallowed. "Well, you are well aware of his crimes." And now Josephine was as well. One more thing the man should answer for. The ambassador's eyes were just slightly swollen. She'd been crying. "It was no small expense to bring him here, but the decision of what to do with him is now yours."

Flogging had occurred to her. It was still occurring to her. She'd spent most of the morning sparing with Iron Bull. Hell, she'd been angry enough she'd nearly killed the other... the real Warden. "Don't think I've saved you. Your life belongs to me."

"Whatever you paid, it wasn't worth it." He had that right. But Sera cared about him. "What did you have to do to release me?"

"Josephine called in a few favors. There are enough people out there who owe the Inquisition."

"And what happens to the reputation the ambassador has so carefully cultivated? The world will learn how you've used your influence. They'll know the Inquisition is corrupt."

Was he trying to make her regret this more than she already did? "Your opinions will no longer be considered. You've lost that privilege. I decide what becomes of you now."

"And what becomes of me?"

She'd saved his life. There was no need for him to remain her problem. "Blackwall intended you join the Wardens. I will let them decide your fate. But only when Corpyheus is dead. For now, Thom Rainier, the Inquisition needs you."

"As you command."

"If you die serving here, so be it. Either way, you won't be my problem for long."

"So I'm to be an unthinking tool in your fight. How..." He shook his head. "Fitting that it should end this way. I have my orders. With your leave, Inquisitor?"

Kas stood, walked down the steps, and punched him in the face. He staggered backwards. "Go."


	21. Chapter 21 - Demands of the Qun

Cullen moved his piece, and then took a sip from the glass. He smiled. "I'm starting to understand why a talking darkspawn would be interested in this."

"Agreggio is generally considered one of the finest wines in all Tevinter." Dorian lifted his own glass. "You'll acquire a palate yet, Commander. And then you'll help me arrange a dastardly fate for Skyhold's steward." He shrugged. "Based on the last shipment he brought in, I'm starting to suspect he's a Venatori agent."

"We have some new recruits." He checked Dorian's advance. The Inquisitor had argued with him over letting Dorian assist in the training until he'd pointed out that they were often doing battle against mages and not all their soldiers were templars. Her reluctance had vanished fairly quickly after that, though she'd reiterated that Dorian was not to be trusted. Despite the man being from Tevinter, Cullen believed she was wrong on that matter. "If you're willing, I thought we might teach them the importance of proper shield technique when dealing with people who can throw ice or acid."

"Delightful."

#

"And Scout Harding is kind of cute." Dagna finished making the adjustment to the bow.

"You are far too young to be thinking of anyone as cute."

She put her hands on her hips and glared up at Nathaniel. "I'm a year older than our fearless leader, and he's got an eleven year old son." Her smile faded. "You don't need to worry. I'm safe."

"Remain that way." He reached out and messed her hair. "That's an order."

"Yes, Ser-type person fellow." She gave him a playful salute. "Seeker Rowland."

#

"Inquisitor." The elf mage turned his back on her when she entered the round room. "Tell me. How does it feel?"

Kas shook her head at him. He was starting with the nonsense again. "How does what feel?"

"Being you. Are you blissfully unaware or, deep inside, is some part of you banging on the walls, screaming?" He turned to face her.

She drew herself up to her full height and stared down at him. "If you have a problem, say it. I don't have time for your feelings."

"Of course. Any criticism must be the crazy knife-ear whining." He spread his hands. "Although I should watch my tone. I speak to a demigod, after all. The Chosen of Andraste." He shrugged. "Do you enjoy the worship? Does it make you feel infallible, or do you see them as fools, gullible for their beliefs?"

Bloody hell, what was he going on about now? She wasn't the one who'd started with the Chosen of Andraste Herald nonsense. "I don't get to be picky about the tools I use. If the story gets me more allies for this fight, I'll use it."

Anger showed on his face. "You're not gaining allies. You're gaining minions. Sheep driven by one false god to fearfully follow another." He gestured towards the east. "Are you pleased to have the Grey Wardens on your side? Do you wish you could join their proud little cult?" He lowered his hand. "How long, do you think, before their next attempt to control something beyond their comprehension?"

Join the Wardens? Right now there was one Warden she could tolerate, and the rest of the Wardens didn't like him. "So you're an expert on the Blight now, not just the Fade? Or are you just an authority on everything strange?" She was getting rather tired of him pretending he knew everything.

"If current wisdom suggests you corrupt yourself with darkspawn blood, any suggestion I offer would have to be better." He shook his head slowly. "I should thank you, Inquisitor. I had spent time with few of your people before this. From the stories, I thought you all thuggish, simple, and crude. Now?" He gave a short, bitter laugh. "After seeing you heroically defend the helpless mages from a demon they themselves unleashed? Now I know I was right. You have no idea what a comfort that is."

Before she knew it, she'd taken a step forward and slammed her fist into his jaw. He staggered backwards, but didn't fall. He laid his hand on his cheek and glared back at her. "How entirely expected. By your leave, Inquisitor." He stalked away.

#

Kas folded her arms and stared at the small philter. She'd always had a temper. Yelled. Ranted. Threatened. But she'd always known where the line was. She poked the philter. Or had she? The last time Ashaad had napped on guard duty, her hands had clenched into fists. But she hadn't hit him. She sank back into her chair. Because Kathan had been there to make some stupid joke and the edge of anger had dulled.

She sighed, and stared at the philter. And there was that. Lyrium. Power at a price. Dulling the wrong edges. She closed the small box, and put it back inside her desk.

Her eyes went to the windows. Someone had put in stained glass. When had that happened? Kas stood up, and looked out over the view. There were a lot of lives depending on her. Trusting her. She needed to find her balance again.

Before she knew it, she was walking down the stairs to find Sera.

#

"Sera?"

Something grabbed her in a hug from behind. "Hyaaah." Sera grabbed Kas's breasts. "Whozat? Inky!" Kas laughed, and spun around to face the elven girl, pulling her into a hug. Sera buried her face in Kas's bosom for a moment, and then leaned back. "Listen. I got you a hat, but it's ugly, so I drew Coryphe-whatzits' face on it and stuffed it with apples. Everyone's hitting it with sticks. I really hope you like it." Sera laughed.

Kas gave her a confused look as she ran off again. "We're giving gifts now?"

#

Brehan slid a small silver badge to Solas. Solas blinked, but accepted it. It was marked with a fist. "What is this?"

"Your badge. Welcome to the 'I got manhandled by the Inquisitor' club." Brehan shrugged. Solas looked at him in disbelief for a moment, and then laughed. "Or elfhandled, in our case. How is the jaw?"

Solas touched a hand to the side of his face. "I took your warning seriously, and had a barrier up."

"Glad to hear it." Brehan poured him a drink. "How is the rest of you?"

"As well as can be expected." Solas glanced at the glass, and then took a drink. He sniffed at the liquid. "Not bad."

"Felsi's latest ale, just arrived from Denerim. I like what she's doing with the cloves." Brehan turned his own glass, observing the color.

"And how many are in this particular club?"

"Me. Cullen. Cassandra. Blackwall. Threnn apparently argued with an invoice and got shoved into a wall and told to shut up and do her job." He smiled. "She's been getting us the ale. With you we finally have enough for a good game of Wicked Grace." He took another drink. "I switched out the phylacteries. You have an exit strategy for when this is done?"

A slow smile spread across Solas's face. "I appreciate you taking the risk. And yes." He tilted his head a moment, observing Brehan. "What of you? Back to the Wardens?"

"That's a good question. I haven't really been much of a Warden the last few years." He shrugged. "Corypheus has done a lot of damage to elven ruins. Perhaps I'll see if I can't get some people together to save what can be salvaged." He looked up at Solas. "You should come along."

"I will..." Solas finished his own glass. "Consider that. Thank you." He looked at the empty glass. "Why did you decide to join the Wardens?"

"I didn't." When Solas raised an eyebrow, he shrugged. "Duncan, the Warden Commander before Ostagar, found me in the woods, shortly after I'd contracted the Blight. The choices were stay with my clan and die or join the Wardens." He refilled his glass. "I picked the first option, so my Keeper ordered me to go with Duncan." He pushed the bottle towards Solas. "Then the smoke cleared and the seven of us were the only ones left standing and Asha'belannar herself was telling us we had to go save the world." He smiled. "She's not exactly someone you argue with."

"No. She is not." Solas refilled his glass. "If I am not mistaken, you and the lady Seeker are..."

"Yes." Brehan smiled. "There will always be war. It's..." He sighed. "Good to have someone to remind you that there is a reason to fight."

"People should seize any chance for a moment's respite in times such as these. I am pleased for both of you."

#

Dorian and Cullen looked up from their board game as the Inquisitor entered. Cullen rose, and gave her a half bow. She nodded distractedly, then sat down on the edge of Cullen's desk and squinted at the board. "Who is winning?"

"I am." Dorian replied.

"Are you now?" Cullen raised an eyebrow as he moved his piece.

He looked down at the board and was forced to reconsider his previous statement. Not that he'd admit that in front of the Inquisitor, however. He moved his knight, attempting to switch tactics. "What can we do for you, Inquisitor?"

"I'm looking for something to give Sera. To show her I'm serious."

Cullen knocked two pieces off the board. Dorian grabbed the drinks to prevent them from being knocked over as Cullen bent to retrieve the pieces. He switched the glasses around to give himself the one with more wine remaining. "Right, you want the 'Lover's Red.' Nestle a Feltermont rose to your heart and take it to the west peak of Mount Erzazet. As dawn breaks, bare your chest. Nine seconds of that cold sun will tease the petals to the color of love's first blush."

She started to nod, and then blinked. "Is..." She narrowed her eyes. "Is that a thing?"

"No, complete nonsense. As is trying to please that imp with any material gift. Good luck, Inquisitor. It's not a hunt I'd bet on."

The Inquisitor glared at him before leaving. Cullen glanced down at the board, and then back up at Dorian. "What just happened?"

"I have absolutely no idea." He sipped from his glass. "But it's your move."

#

Blackwall looked up as a shadow fell across his workbench. He braced himself as the Inquisitor approached. His jaw still smarted from their last 'conversation'. "Inquisitor."

She looked a bit distracted when she nodded to him. "You're friends with Sera."

Sera was the only person still talking to him instead of growling in his general direction. He wasn't even all that sure she was aware of what of what had occurred. "Yes?" He started work on the toy again.

"I want to show Sera how I feel but I can't think of the right gift. Ideas?"

The hammer came down on his thumb and he yelped. He shook it out and glanced at the nail. Not broken, thankfully, but it was going to smart. "You and Sera, huh?" He chuckled. So that was why the Inquisitor had let him live. Executing him might have upset Sera. "That's..." What would Sera like as a gift? Food, probably. Though that didn't seem to be what the Inquisitor had in mind. "A tricky one, actually. It's hard to know what she wants without knowing who she is. Same problems everywhere, I guess. You should..." And now he had the same problem. He needed to get Sera something. "You should give her something you think she might like. Doesn't help, I know." He shrugged. "Good luck?" He was surprised to realize he meant it.

"Thanks." She turned and walked out.

#

Iron Bull was kicked back in the tavern, as usual. Kas shrugged, and walked towards him. He nodded when he saw her. "How's it going?"

"I want to get Sera something to show her I'm serious. Thoughts on the right gift?"

He laughed. "So you and her, huh? Nice." He leaned forward. "But you're right, it's hard to say what she'd want that she hasn't already just taken and gotten bored with already." He shrugged. "I'm drawing a blank. I'd offer positions or something, but I play a power game, and she's all about the limber. Nice catch, though, boss. Good on ya."

#

Cassandra turned to find the Inquisitor approaching her. She forced her hand to relax. The qunari woman had actually threatened to execute Brehan and... She nodded when the Inquisitor walked over. "Is there anything you need?"

"I want to give Sera a gift that shows I'm serious about her. Any idea what she would like?"

"You, our Herald, and..." It took Cassandra the better part of a full minute to wrap her mind around that statement. "Sera?" She sighed. "You certainly go out of your way to make things difficult, don't you?" As if she had room to talk. She was sleeping with the ex-lover of the Inquisition's spymaster. "I've no suggestions. At least, none she would willingly accept, such as gaining purpose. Or an actual profession." She shook her head. "If there's nothing else, I'll get back to work."

The Inquisitor nodded, and walked away. Cassandra watched her go. And sighed. Maybe it was for the best. At least, it was good to know there was a heart in that woman, somewhere.

#

"I want to give Sera a gift to show her how I feel. Any suggestions?"

Varric stared. They had just crossed the line from willing suspension of disbelief to the completely absurd. The Inquisitor and... Sera. Even with the... And the... Well, shit. So there actually was a couple more mismatched than Broody and Hawke. He wasn't sure if that was a relief, or proof that the world really had gone insane. "You and Sera, huh? Good one. That'll make some eyes twitch." He wondered if Cassandra already knew, and if not, how he could manage to be present when she found out. "A gift, though. Tricky business. Is it too obscure? Is it too on the nose? Will it be taken as intended? It's a pain in the ass." Well, it was Sera. "I wouldn't worry about it. If there's something she wants, she'll say. Sera's not big on subtext. No footnotes. Or, you know, words of any sort."

#

She found both the elves in the Warden's room, apparently going over some of the information on elven ruins. And talking about some kind of lady wolf spirit thing. Wasting time. Though it was possible they'd have something approaching a suggestion for her current dilemma. The mage wasn't exactly a young man, and the Warden was a bard, after all.

The elf mage looked up at her. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Kas cut to the chase. "I want to show Sera how I feel. Is there anything you can suggest for a gift?"

"You and..." The elf mage blinked. "I see." He went quiet.

She frowned. "You won't help?"

"I can't. The way she's been raised, she's no more an elf than I am a horse." He shrugged. "I have no insight into what she could want. Something human and fleeting, no doubt."

"What about you?" She turned to look at the Warden.

"Well, my last relationship ended with her advising you to throw me into a cell and repeatedly threaten me." The Warden shrugged. "So I'd have to go with 'don't get her a nug'."

Kas glared at the two of them before walking out of the room. Useless.

#

Kas headed up the stairs to talk to Madam de Fer. The woman immediately fussed over Kas's new attire before smiling in approval. It was cut similarly to the formal dress uniform they'd worn at the Winter Palace, but darker in color and with a heeled boot. Kas had to admit, Madam de Fer did know how to make an appearance.

"I always have time for you, darling." Madam de Fer smiled as she gestured for Kas to sit.

"I want to show Sera I'm serious about her. Any ideas about a gift that would say it?"

The fan slipped out of Madam de Fer's hand and fell to the ground, where it promptly tumbled twice and fell off the balcony. Below, Kas heard Varric yelp. "Oh for..." Madam de Fer struggled to regain her composure. "Seriously? This is why you've bothered me? Just shave something rude into your privates, dear. She won't get the redundancy."

The sad thing was, it was the best advice she'd gotten thus far. Actually, the only real suggestion she'd received thus far. "Are you sure? Anything is worth considering?"

"Of course, my dear." Madam de Fer patted her on the shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm doing anything else."

#

She was wracking her brain trying to figure out who else to ask when she saw Iron Bull gesture to her. It took her a bit to switch gears and realize what he was telling her. The Qun was offering an alliance. With the Inquisition. With her.

A few years ago, it might have been a dream come true. She'd sought them out, after her parents had died. When she'd been looking for anything to bring a little order to her destroyed world. A place. Home. Except they'd have taken her brother away from her. The one thing she had left, the one thing she couldn't... Corypheus was still out there, and still needed his face kicked in. "Alright. When and where?"

"I'll pass the word to Cullen and Red. We can set up the meeting whenever you're ready."

#

"Hi, Inky. What's going on?" Sera grinned she saw Kas.

Kas searched for a response, and then simply took Sera's and lead her up to her own chambers. She let go once they were alone, and paced the room a moment. Sera frowned. "What is this? You look serious."

"I'm racking my brain for something you'd like. I have to admit, I just don't know." Kas let out her breath.

Sera gave her a confused look. "Well, that's sweet, but what are you on about?"

"You gave me a gift, sort of. I asked everyone and still don't know what to get you in return." And now she felt like an idiot for saying it aloud.

"Wait, wait, wait." A look of unholy glee came over Sera's face. "You went to everyone and said I was your lover? Right to their faces? They must have..." She doubled over with laughter. "Ooh, Vivienne must have puckered pinky-tight." Sera straightened, and smiled. "Best gift ever." She threw her arms around Kas.

Kas held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I've never kept you a secret. I don't think it'd be possible."

Sera wrapped a leg around Kas's ankle, and tripped her onto the bed before straddling her. "There's a difference between knowing and having it rubbed in your face, yeah?" Sera yanked her shirt off over her head. "Heh, I'll show you. On your face. Because I said..." She started undoing Kas's buttons. "Just come here."

Naked, Kas started to reach for Sera, and Sera abruptly went still and stared. "I can't believe you shaved that in your..." She started laughing, and rolled right off the bed. Kas rolled to the side of the bed to make sure she was alright. Sera got back to her feet. "Andraste's Herald is touched, all right. That is..." Sera cackled.

Laughter bubbled up from somewhere inside Kas. "It's sort of..." She owed Madam de Fer a thank you. The woman would probably shit herself. "Well, it represents how we came together, I think?"

"I'll show you coming together."

#

They met Iron Bull's contact just up the Storm Coast. Naturally, it was raining. Iron Bull gleefully introduced the young elven man as 'Gatt'. He gave her a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor. Hissrad's reports say you're doing good work."

"We both want to stop Corypheus." Kas nodded to him.

"Indeed. The Tevinter Imperium is bad enough without the interference of this Venatori cult."

Kas opened her mouth, and heard the Tevinter mage interject. "Yes. Filthy, decadent brutes, the lot of them. I'm certain life would be much better for all of us under the Qun."

She turned and glared at him. "I'll take the discipline of the Qunari over the corruption of Tevinter any day of the week."

He shrugged. "Let's hope you never have to actually make that choice."

Gatt sighed. "I'm not here to convert anyone. All I care about is stopping this red lyrium from reaching Minrathous." He sketched out the battle plan.

Frankly, she'd been expecting something more. Too many variables for her tastes. Iron Bull agreed. But there wasn't a lot of choice. She sighed, and began calling orders as Iron Bull went to fill the Chargers in on their role in the fight.

#

"You must wish you were back in Tevinter, mage. No soldiers to guard you here, no slaves to wait on you." Gatt seemed to be enjoying needling the Tevinter mage.

"It's the lack of fashion that really strikes fear into my heart." The Tevinter mage shrugged it off.

"You know nothing of fear."

"And do you intend to teach me?"

"No. You serve the Inquisition, and the Ben-Hassrath wish an alliance. For now, that is enough."

Probably for the best. She didn't like the Tevinter mage, but he was still one of her people. If Gatt did try to educate him, she'd have to intervene.

They hit the first encampment hard. The Venatori were dead almost before they were aware they were being attacked. A quick search of the encampment netted some gold, a couple weapons, and a truly ugly shield. Tevinter.

Iron Bull shielded his eye as he looked out over the cliff. Gatt glanced at him. "Can you make out any of your mercenaries down there?"

"Not from here. Probably a better view once we take the Vints' camp."

"Worried?"

"They're my men. I've been with some of them for years."

#

The last batch of Venatori managed to mount a little bit of a defense. One managed to draw a few drops of blood from Blackwall before getting an arrow in the face. She'd give the man credit. He still fought like hell.

"We're clear, Gatt."

"Right." The elven man walked to the fire. "Signaling the dreadnought." The flare went up. Kas smiled. Her brother had once got his hands on a bag of those flares. And promptly set them all off in the middle of camp.

"Chargers already sent theirs up. See 'em down there?" Iron Bull pointed.

Gatt chuckled. "I knew you gave them the easier job."

Iron Bull tapped her shoulder, and drew her attention out to the water. "There's the dreadnought." He smiled. "That brings back memories."

She'd seen one once, a long time ago. Too far away to really see it in action. She put an arm around Sera as they watched the dreadnought blow the Venatori smuggler ship to tiny little Venatori pieces.

"Crap." Iron Bull's voice called her attention away from the smoldering wreckage.

She saw the Venatori advancing on the Charger's position. They'd never get there in time to provide backup. "The Chargers can't stand against that kind of force." Too many mages. Dammit, she should have brought more templars.

"No, they can't." Iron Bull slowly shook his head.

"Your men need to hold that position, Bull."

Iron Bull turned to face Gatt. "They do that, they're dead."

"And if they don't, the Venatori retake it and the dreadnought is dead." Gatt took a step forward. "You'd be throwing away an alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari." Gatt gestured sharply. "You'd be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth." Iron Bull glared at him. "With all you've given the Inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you've betrayed us already. I stood up for you, Hissrad. I told them you would never become Tal-Vashoth."

Iron Bull drew himself up to his full height. "They're my men."

"I know. But you need to do what's right here, Hissrad..." Gatt gestured towards the dreadnought. "For this alliance, and for the Qun."

He turned towards her. She nodded. They needed to do what was right here. Fuck. The. Qun. "Get our people out of there."

"Don't." Gatt took a step forward, and Kas glared him down.

Iron Bull raised his horn and blew the retreat. "They're falling back."

"All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are. For what? For this? For them?"

Kas narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sacrificing my people because your scouts fucked up the numbers. And his name is Iron Bull."

"I suppose it is." Gatt turned and walked away.

#

"Inquisitor, it is my duty to inform you that there will be no alliance between our peoples." Anger was clear in Gatt's voice. "Nor will you be receiving any more Ben-Hassrath reports from your Tal-Vashoth ally."

"You under orders to kill me, Gatt?" Iron Bull sounded resigned.

"No. The Ben-Hassrath have already lost one good man. They'd rather not lose two." He shook his head, and walked away.

Iron Bull sighed. "So much for that."

She shrugged. "Leliana has her hands full. See if Rowland can smoke out some of your old contacts."

"They'll pull their people soon enough, but we might be able to identify the agents who replace them."

Kas touched his arm, and gestured at where the Chargers were coming up the hill. "I count this a win."

"Thanks, boss."


	22. Chapter 22 - Mirrors

Kas stood at the war table, listening to her advisers. They'd managed considerable victories in Orlais. "My agents agree." Leliana gestured at the markers on the table. "Our victories have shaken his disciples."

"That's what we want." Kas clenched a fist and gestured at the table. "Demoralized soldiers fall first." She looked down at the map. "Where is Corypheus now?"

On that, unfortunately, they were still in the dark. Other than the information that he was looking for elven ruins, they had little on where he made his base. Josephine commented that she had the elf mage working on some maps for them. "If he's hiding in the Arbor Wilds, that's where we finish him."

Behind her, she heard the voice of the witch. "Fortunately, I can assist."

Kas growled. "The guards outside aren't for show."

The woman actually smirked at her. "I am not here to amuse myself, Inquisitor. Corypheus yearns for something he must not find."

One day, a mage was actually going to get to the point. "Which is?"

"It is best if I show you." The witch turned and left the war room.

She glanced back at her advisers before following.

#

The swamp witch took her to the room she'd claimed. Inside was what looked like a mirror, over a dozen feet in height and nearly four feet wide. Its surface was strange, almost rippling. An eluvian, the witch called it. "I restored this one at great cost, but another lies within the Arbor Wilds. That is what Corypheus seeks."

It took Kas a moment to process the words. "Corypheus wants this, and you brought it into my castle?" Mages.

The witch actually rolled her eyes. "If the darkspawn could breach these walls, would he not have already come for you?" She shrugged. "I found legends of an elven temple within the Arbor Wilds, untouched. It proved too dangerous to approach, and thus I turned elsewhere to find my prize. If Corypheus has turned southward, he could succeed where I failed. The eluvian would be his."

"So what is it?" Kas tilted her head. Why would Corypheus need a mirror?

"A more appropriate question would be..." The swamp witch gestured, and the mirror began to glow. "Where does it lead?" She stepped through and vanished.

Kas hesitated. And followed.

#

Kas found herself in what appeared to be a ruined city full of mirrors. The swamp witch gestured. "If this place once had a name, it has long been lost." She walked further in. "I call it the Crossroads, a place where all eluvians join... wherever they might be."

The air in the place felt heavy and vaguely metallic. "Is this place dangerous? It feels..." The first word that came to her mind was 'wrong'.

"Unnatural, yes. We are, however, in no immediate peril. The ancient elves left no roads, only ruins hidden in far-flung corners. This is how they traveled between them. As you can see, most of the mirrors are dark: broken, corrupted, or unusable. As for the rest... a few can be opened from this side. But only a few."

And hopefully the woman would be coming to a point before everyone died of old age. "If most of these mirrors are broken or locked, then what use are they?"

"This... is not the Fade, but it is very close. Someone with enough power could tear down the ancient barriers..."

"And enter the Fade in the flesh. Like Corypheus wanted to do with the Anchor."

"He learned of the eluvian in the Arbor Wilds, as I did. He marshals the last of his forces to reach it. You have made Corypheus desperate, Inquisitor. We must work together to stop him, and soon."

#

She walked up to where Iron Bull had asked to meet her on the ramparts. "You wanted to see me?" Kas was striding towards him when the soldiers coming from the other direction started to attack. "Bull."

"I got it." And he proved a moment later that he did by tossing one of them off a balcony.

"Ebost Isalla, Tal-Vashoth." The second man threw a knife, and it grazed Bull's shoulder.

The second man joined the first on the ground outside Skyhold. "Yeah, yeah, my soul's dust. Yours is scattered all over the ground, though, so..." He glared down at his wounded shoulder. "Sorry, boss. I thought I might need backup. Guess I'm not even worth sending professionals for."

"You knew the assassins were coming?"

He shrugged. "Little change in the guard rotation tipped me off."

"You alright?" She gestured at his shoulder.

"Fine. Hurt myself worse than this fooling around in bed."

"Get it looked at anyway. They might have used poison."

"Oh, they definitely used poison. Saar-qamek, liquid form. If I hadn't been dosing myself with the antidote, I'd be going crazy and puking my guts up right now. As it is, it stings like shit, but that's about it."

"Do we need to see about payback?" Kas folded her arms.

Iron Bull shook his head. "Against who? The entire Ben-Hassrath? Besides, this wasn't serious. Sending two guys with blades against me? That's not a hit. That's a formality. Just making it clear I'm Tal-Vashoth. Tal-Va-fucking-shoth."

So was she. "You don't need to say 'Tal-Vashoth' like it's an insult."

"This isn't about you, boss."

"But I'm Tal-Vashoth, too, just like you."

"No, you're not. Not really. You grew up with a family. You never knew anything different." He sighed. "I've killed hundreds of Tal'Vashoth in Seheron. Bandits, murderers, bastards who turned their back on the Qun. And now I'm one of them."

"Fuck that. You're Iron Bull." She met his eyes steadily. "Mercenary captain for the Inquisition.

"I can live with that."

"Good. There'd be a lot of sad ladies in the tavern if you couldn't."

He gave her a disbelieving look, and started to laugh. "Anyway, I'll get this cleaned up and let Red know what happened. Rowland tracked a couple of my contacts." He twitched a shoulder. "Guy's good." He started to walk away, and then turned back towards her. "Boss? Whatever I miss, whatever I regret..." He smiled. "This is where I want to be. Whenever you need an ass kicked, the Iron Bull is with you.

#

"What do you need?" The elf mage raised an eyebrow at her, and his tone was fairly insolent.

Kas narrowed her eyes. She had come to actually ask him a few questions, and was now wondering why she'd bothered. "Tell me something. Do you care about anything in the world beyond the Fade?"

"Ah."

"Ah?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"The Inquisitor turns her hawk-like gaze to me, penetrating deep into my most secret desires. Only..." He shrugged. "Not. I care deeply for many things beyond the Fade. Just not you."

It was very tempting to punch him again. "You're going to want to watch that attitude, Mage."

"Why? Do you have another expert on the Fade hiding around here? Are you absolutely certain you won't need me? I volunteered to help, Inquisitor. Rattle the bars if you like, but I chose to enter this cage." He turned his back on her, and started going through his books again.

She glared, and left the room.

#

Leliana was staring at a piece of parchment when Kas found her. Kas sat down across from the spymaster. "Trouble?"

"A message from Divine Justinia."

Kas blinked. "A trap?"

"No. It's genuine. We had..." Leliana shook her head. "This message was written months, perhaps even years ago..." Leliana sighed. "To be delivered to me if she died. I've heard of such contingency plans. A sudden death often leaves loose ends. I'm to go to Valence, a small village on the Waking Sea. There is something hidden there."

"Do you know what you're looking for?"

"The Divine was a powerful woman who used her position to obtain all sorts of things. Whatever she hid in Valence would very likely benefit from the Inquisition and must be kept from falling into the wrong hands." Leliana stood. "If I'm lucky, she will have instructions for me."

"We should head there soon."

"Wonderful. I was hoping you would agree to come with me to Valence." Leliana nodded. "One more thing: if what is hidden in Valance is as valuable as I think, we're not going to be the only ones looking for it. I shall meet you at the Chantry in Valence. Try not to delay."

#

Saitada stared as the finest warrior she'd ever seen hit the ground, at the mercy of his opponent. She shook her head as Kieran poked his father with the wooden sword. She couldn't quite stop herself from laughing. Jerath grinned up at her before kipping up and ruffling his son's hair affectionately. "Any word from the Inquisition?" he asked.

"Loghain said there were a few sightings of stragglers. Barely worth the effort of sending out more than a couple Wardens." She shrugged.

"Mind keeping an eye on Kieran for me for a couple days?"

"Not at all." Saitada nodded. "Where are you going?"

"Morrigan and Merrill have a theory about what Corypheus is after. I'm going to take Merrill and check it out, then find a way to get the intelligence to the Inquisition if it does turn out they are right."

#

"It's just as I remember it." Leliana looked around the small chapel.

Kas had to admit the place was beautiful. Not as overdone as many chantries, but still clearly displaying wealth and comfort. And silence. "So where's this hidden treasure?"

Leliana laughed. "Straight to business. It's why I like you, Inquisitor."

Before Kas could respond, another voice called out. "Leliana? Is that you?" A young woman in chantry robes emerged and came towards them. Kas tried to keep suspicion off her face.

"Sister Natalie. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Val Royeaux." Leliana strode forward, her smile welcoming.

"No, I've been here since Justinia died. This place makes me feel like..." Natalie sighed. "Like she's still with us." She stepped into Leliana's embrace.

"Inquisitor, this is Natalie, a trusted friend." Leliana hugged the woman back, and raised her eyes to meet Kas's. She gave just the slightest shake of her head, and Kas nodded. Trap.

Natalie stepped back. "My lady. Forgive me for not recognizing you earlier." She dropped to a curtsy.

"Bigger things to worry about than that." Like axes. Her axe, to be specific. She glanced back at Leliana and decided to let the spymaster take the lead. This was, after all, her dance floor.

"Oh, I..." Natalie rose. "I see."

"Natalie, listen. There is something hidden here. Something Justinia left for me."

"Oh, really? What is it?" Natalie asked, in a voice that sounded remarkably innocent.

"I don't know, but we'll find it. I'm curious to see what brought us all here."

Kas looked around while Leliana subtly plied Natalie for more information. Riddles and hidden puzzles. Her brother would have tripped over the thing by now. Why couldn't anything be straightforward? Go here. Collect item. Get drinks after. It took longer than she cared to consider to locate all the clues.

As soon as the secret compartment opened, Leliana turned on Natalie. Her dagger went against the other woman's throat. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Always nice to work with a professional. "Finally. I was getting tired of all these tricks."

"They never sing the Benedictions here on Fridays, Natalie." Leliana's voice was cold and mocking. "Something so simple, and you got it so wrong. I wanted to believe, but you were lying from the start." Natalie glared, but said nothing. "Keep that pretty mouth shut if you must, dear. You've already told me everything I need to know. The prickleweed burs on your hem, talking about the sun rising through the Breach. It all points to a single place: Morelle in the Dales. Grand Cleric Victoire's bastion. She sent you, didn't she?" Leliana smirked. "Victoire was always an opportunist."

Kas stepped forward to stand at the spymaster's back. "I want to know what this grand cleric planned here."

"She sent Natalie here to see what Justinia was hiding, no?"

Natalie managed to find words. "The Inquisition has turned Thedas away from the true Chantry. It must be stopped."

"Stop us?" Leliana laughed. "You must be joking."

"Mother Victoire is well loved by many. The Inquisitor has more enemies than you know."

"And Victoire thinks she can ally with them?"

The sky was blue and people were stupid. Such was the way of things. "Good work. We know the name of our enemy. That's half the battle won." Kas smiled at Leliana.

"Exactly." Leliana returned the smile.

"Kill me then. I'm not afraid to die for my beliefs." Natalie stared defiantly at Leliana. "At least I still know what I believe."

"This has to be done." Kas nodded to Leliana. Better to let Victoire live in wonder than have a report back. "You know it."

"I see what you've become," Natalie said. "'The righteous stand before the darkness, and the Maker shall guide their...'" Her words cut off with a gasp as Leliana slit her throat.

#

"No." Leliana stared at the jeweled box. Kas peered over her shoulder. It was empty save for a battered elven trinket. "This can't be it. There's nothing here."

"Well, this was a waste of time." Kas sighed. Not entirely, they had the name of the Chantry cleric trying to rally their detractors.

"I wish I could say this was more than an empty box." Leliana put the trinket into her belt pouch. "There's a message, carved in the lid. 'The Left Hand should lay down her burden'." Leliana stepped back. "She..." Her head shook. "She's releasing me. The Divine has a long reach, but it is always her Left Hand that stretches out. A thousand lies. A thousand deaths. Her commands, but my conscience that bore the consequences."

Kas put a hand on her shoulder. "Sacrifices are necessary. You know that."

"I know." Leliana closed the box, and tucked it away. "And hearing you agree gives me the courage to do what must be done." She walked back out into the chantry and looked up at the statue in the center. "Justinia tried to save me, but all it's done is made me realize I don't need saving. There is work to be done. I'll see you back at Skyhold."

#

"What have you found out from the Ben'Hassrath?" Kas found Rowland on the stairs, heading down from the rookery.

"Not as much as I'd like." He frowned. "Corypheus is heading a lot further south than their interests lie. We have picked up a few more potential smuggler routes though. I passed those on to Leliana's people. If we watch, we might find a stronghold."

"Good thinking." She frowned. "Do you really think Corypheus might hole up in the Deep Roads?"

Rowland tilted his head. "It lessens the chance of anyone inadvertently tripping over him. More than a few blood mages have tried it, and Corypheus doesn't exactly have to worry about darkspawn attacks."

"Get the Wardens patrolling."

"Begging your pardon, Inquisitor, but the Wardens currently aren't..."

She caught his shoulder and shoved him against the wall before dropping her hand. She took several deep breaths. "Talk to Loghain. The Wardens need to make themselves useful, and this is one way they can do it."

"At once, Inquisitor."

She went down the stairs and saw the elf mage give her a disapproving look. She ignored him and continued on her way.

#

Cassandra twirled the paper flower around in her fingers. "Where did you learn Nevarran paper folding?" She raised an eyebrow at Brehan.

"Nevarra." Brehan smiled in response. "Some crazy Seeker dragged me there a few years ago and I had to do something while she was threatening nobles." He shrugged. "I'd get you real ones, but I think Blackwall has picked the area clean."

She blinked. "I saw wildflowers on Josephine's desk. Those were from..." She frowned. "You are locked up and you still know things before I do."

"Varric tells me everything." Brehan shrugged. "Whether I want him to or not." He leaned forward and kissed her. She put a hand on the back of his neck and lengthened the kiss.

The door opened, and they both turned to it with startled expressions. Leliana stood there, eyes narrowing. Cassandra blinked. Leliana shook her head. "I must say, I didn't see this coming." She folded her arms. "You should have said something sooner, Cassandra. I'd have shared."

"That's beneath you," Brehan said quietly.

"I..." Leliana started to say something, and caught herself. She looked down at something in her hand. Then she held it out to Brehan. Cassandra saw a carved piece of wood, styled to look like a bird of some kind. It was decorated with feathers and beads, and somewhat battered. "Justinia left this for you."

He reached out and took it from her. "Thank you."

Leliana nodded before leaving the room. Cassandra looked down at the trinket Brehan held. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He touched the trinket, and set it on the table. "I am."

#

When Kas reached the rookery, Leliana was clearly at work. "Grand Cleric Victoire wishes to make an enemy of the Inquisition? I'll give her what she wants." She tapped her lip thoughtfully. "Doesn't Victoire have a young cousin? Lord Firmin? She dotes on him."

Kels nodded. "Yes, Mistress. I believe that is so."

"Good. Have him..." Leliana smiled. "Collected. He shall be an honored guest. And make sure the grand cleric hears about it."

"At your command." Kels scampered off.

"Good work with the grand cleric." Kas smiled. Hostages did have their uses, as Brehan had proved.

"Thank you. I do what I can." Leliana straightened up from her desk. "You see, when I am ruthless, it gets us where we need to be. It's something to be proud of. Why fix it? How funny that her regret is what finally puts my own to rest. I chose to become her Left Hand, knowing what it meant. It was my weakness that stopped me from fully committing to my task."

Why change it indeed? They'd come this far. "You've spent more than enough time playing the Divine's games."

"Forgive me, Inquisitor. It took far too long for me to realize this. The Inquisition needs me, just as the Divine did, to do what no one else dares." She put a hand on her chest. "Death and deception are my trade. It is what I am. It is what I always will be."

It occurred to Kas that Leliana might just be the Divine the world needed.

#

"Who told us about this rogue templar?" Brehan asked Cassandra.

"One of..." She blinked, and then glanced over her shoulder at the dwarf. "Varric's informants."

Varric's grin was entirely unapologetic. "What?"

Brehan shook his head and led them north. They hadn't gone far when they found the camp. Varric quickly outdistanced them to run up and hug an elven woman. "Daisy."

"Varric." She hugged him back tightly.

Cassandra did a double take when she recognized one of the men at the camp. "Champion."

"My friends call me Hawke." He nodded to her, and then glanced back at the camp's two Wardens.

Jerath nodded to Cassandra, and passed her a small folded piece of parchment. "You found that on the templar you killed. It's the location we think Corypheus is headed, in the Arbor Wilds."

"How did you...?" Brehan raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't." Jerath shrugged and pointed at Merrill. "She did."

Slowly, Brehan nodded. He held his hand out to Merrill. "Been a long -" He cut off with an oof sound as Merrill threw her arms around him. It was several moments before he could extract himself, but Cassandra was pleased to see him smiling. "Good to see you too, Merrill."

"Oh, there is other news, too." Merrill grinned delightedly before going over to take Carver's hand. He pulled her towards him, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Carver and I are going to have a baby."

"What?" Hawke and Varric stared. Whatever else they were going to say was rendered unintelligible by them talking at the same time.

"Congratulations," Brehan said.

Carver grinned proudly. "If it's a boy, Merrill wants to name him Varric."

In all her years, Cassandra had never thought to see something quite as shocking as Varric rendered speechless.

#

"So, Warden, settle something for me." Varric looked up from where he was talking to Hawke.

Jerath sighed. "Would saying no stop either of you?"

"If you had been in the Fade at Adamant, what would the fear demons have looked like for you?" Hawke tilted his head. "Morrigan's mother, or the Queen of Ferelden?"

"They'd have looked like a dwarven brewmaster." Brehan answered before Jerath could.

"Wait, what?" Cassandra blinked.

"Felsi." Brehan grinned as Jerath glared at him.

"I am not afraid of Felsi." Jerath shook his head.

"You heard her coming up the stairs and you promptly went out the window." Carver was laughing almost too hard to get the words out.

"You're afraid of Oghren's ex-wife?" Cassandra stared at Jerath in disbelief before joining Carver in laughing.

"Why do I keep saving your lives again?" Jerath folded his arms as they laughed. "I hate you all." He narrowed his eyes at Varric. "Are you taking notes?"

"Don't worry. I'll give Songbird co-author credit."

"You're going to need to do a story on him to." Carver nodded to Brehan.

"I'm fully capable of telling my own story, thank you," Brehan said. And had, on multiple occasions. Sometimes he even told it truthfully.

Carver ignored him, and continued talking to Varric. "Think about it. He's a Dalish elf. He has slept with both the Right and Left Hands of the Divine."

"You know, when you put it that way..." Varric started getting out a fresh sheet of paper.

"I am going to end you both," Cassandra said, folding her arms.

Jerath shrugged at her. "You know, if you think about it, the truly impressive part of that is that he managed that feat after having a threesome that involved a bloodmage."

"Wait..." Varric said.

"What?" Cassandra's eyes widened.

"Ar tu na'lin emma mi." Brehan starred at Jerath. "You..." He shook his head. "How the hell did you even..."

"Well, I certainly didn't tell him." Merrill folded her arms.

"It's true?" Cassandra's jaw dropped.

Carver's laughter died as he stared at Merrill. "Wait, if..." Realization dawned in his eyes as he turned to Brehan. "You slept with my wife?"

"Merrill..." Hawke shook his head. "A threesome? Isabela would be so proud."

Varric snickered, and looked up at Jerath. "You are an evil man."

Jerath nodded. "And my work here is done."


	23. Chapter 23 - What Pride Had Wrought

Kas looked over the map Cassandra had found. It was crude and stained, but it managed to give them the location. Now all they needed was a plan. She turned towards the Inquisition's general, and he nodded. It wasn't long before they had a battle plan sketched out, with Leliana's agents underway to slow Corypheus's forces.

"Such confidence." The swamp witch looked down at the wartable. "But the Arbor Wilds are not so kind to visitors. Old elven magic lingers in those woods."

Well, shit. That meant she was probably going to need to bring mages along. Josephine nodded to Morrigan. "We'd be remiss not to take advantage of your knowledge, Lady Morrigan. Please, lend us your expertise."

It took a couple seconds for Kas to talk herself out of punching the ambassador. The swamp witch smiled. 'Tis why I came here, although it is good to see its value recognized."

Cullen stepped forward. "Any further instructions, Inquisitor?"

"Remember what Corypheus has done while you plan. Every loss, every setback, every death." She clenched her fists. "Let him learn what it means to be an enemy of the Inquisition."

"We'll hound Corpyheus in the Wilds before he can find the temple or this 'eluvian.'"

#

Brehan paced the small room, and sighed. "As much as I'd like to insist on coming, might be best to keep Wardens as far away from Corypheus as possible."

"I agree." Solas looked down at the notes. "Lenore sent what information she had, but regretfully there does not seem to be anything that may help us learn Corypheus's weakness."

"Vashedan." Brehan sighed. "I was hoping between the two of you..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Pity getting the two of you in the same room isn't an option. Given how the Inquisitor feels about Wardens and mages, the last person she'll let us bring in is a Warden mage." Not for the first time, he considered suggesting Jerath bring Solas into their little conspiracy. But Jerath had been adamant about not telling anyone who didn't already know. "And if she punches Lenore, Brosca and Zevran are going to start reminding everyone they are professional assassins."

#

As much as she disliked the notion, Kas gathered the mages to her. The elf mage and the Tevinter mage almost immediately began babbling to each other about energies and veil twists. She tuned them out. Madam de Fer, at least, seemed to realize the gravity of the situation.

One of the scouts approached. "Our scouts saw Corypheus traveling toward an elven ruin to the north. We can clear you a path through his armies."

Her army was trained, fierce, and ready. She smiled proudly. "Make the monsters pay, Captain. Leave non standing." She clenched her fist over her heart in a salute.

The captain squared her shoulders, and returned the salute. "We shall not flinch, Your Worship. Not a one of us."

Next to her, the swamp witch's tone was thoughtful. "I wonder: is it Andraste your soldiers invoke during battle, or does a more immediate name come to their lips?"

Now, that was a profoundly disturbing notion. "We're in the middle of a war, witch. Time is short."

The witch shrugged. "If your scouts report accurately, I believe these ruins to be the Temple of Mythal."

Well, great. Now there was no way she was going to get the mages to shut up.

#

They fought their way through red templars and Venatori. Kas and Iron Bull fought back to back, their axes slicing through any that tried to stand against them. Blackwall and Cassandra did the same, using their shields as weapons as often as they did their blades. Sera remained with the casters, focusing her arrows on the few that got past the warriors.

A dagger caught Kas in the side, and she brought her axe down on the attacker. An elf, in strange armor. Well, that was disturbing. A glance showed a couple more of those elves, engaged in attacking the Venatori. A third side? She thought about asking the elf mage, but they really didn't have time for him to answer.

"Press forward."

#

The templars fought well, Kas was pleased to note. But then, this was their purpose. Battling unholy magic to save the world. She pressed her team forward, past where Cullen was holding the checkpoint at the river. She glanced in his direction, and he gestured for her to press on. Possibly against her better judgment, she sent Blackwall and Madam de Fer to go back him up. This point needed to hold.

She and the others continued onward. "There. That must be the temple of Mythal."

#

They crept in quietly to find Corypheus and his forces engaged in a standoff with the strangely dressed elves. The elves... weren't doing so well. Calpernia was outright taunting them as Corypheus strode forward. And... Kas tilted her head. What was this about a well? She glanced at the swamp witch, who gave her a confused look.

Corypheus walked into the magical defenses, and they seemed to explode, taking him with them. Kas blinked. No way were they that lucky. Something else was at work here. And her so-called experts were clueless. Wonderful. She headed down as Calpernia entered the temple.

They hadn't gone far when the body of one of the Wardens started to twitch. Black bile poured from his mouth and eyes as his form started to shift and change and... Corypheus.

Both Cassandra and Morrigan started to shout. Cassandra pointed up, and Kas saw the dragon coming. "Run."

#

Cassandra slammed her shoulder into the door next to Solas, pushing it closed as the others came through. On the other side, Iron Bull was doing the same thing with a small amount of help from Sera. No sooner did the door close than there was a faint glow. A seal, perhaps? She shook her head, trying to make sense of what she had just seen.

Corypheus couldn't just control Wardens. He could take their bodies. She turned, and caught Morrigan's eye. The woman gave her a wide eyed look. If Corypheus could take the Wardens... Oh, Maker. No.

#

"At last." The swamp witch looked around. "Mythal's sanctum. Let us proceed before Corypheus interferes."

Kas caught her shoulder and spun her around before she could get more than a few paces. "Hold on. Corypheus mentioned a 'well of sorrows'. I thought he was here for an eluvian?"

"I..." The swamp witch rubbed her head. "Am uncertain of what he referred to."

She glared. "You were guessing. Corypheus might not be after this eluvian. It might not even be here." She took a step towards the witch.

"The information we found on the templar was accurate, Inquisitor." Cassandra's voice halted her forward motion. "We may not have the right item, but clearly, we have the right location."

"Yes. I was wrong." The swamp witch shook her head. "Does that please you?" She pointed in the direction Calpernia had gone. "Whatever the Well of Sorrows might be, Corypheus seeks it, and thus you must keep it from his grasp."

Bloody hell, she was right about that at least. "Let's find this Well before Corypheus's people do."

#

"So, how many times do we kill him?" Sera's voice became hopeful. It's a small number, right?"

"Strike Corypheus down, and he will rise anew." The swamp witch promptly dashed those hopes.

Kas growled. "We'll find a way to stop him once we're done here."

"Tis strange." The witch kept talking. "Archdemons possess the same ability, and still the Grey Wardens are able to slay them. Yet Corypheus they locked away. Perhaps they knew he could do this..." The witch tilted her head. "But not how."

Well, when she got back to Skyhold, she'd be sitting Brehan down and he'd be answering some questions. Kas tuned the mages out as the elf mage started arguing with the swamp witch about various things in the temple.

The door was sealed. Reluctantly, she turned to her 'experts'. After some consideration, the swamp witch led her to some kind of ritual altar thing. And proceeded to fail at translating more than a few words. The elf mage was of even less help. 'Tis all I can translate. That it mentions the Well is a good omen."

"Vague translations of 'knowledge' and 'sorrow' don't fill me with confidence." She might as well have Sera fire an arrow at random and go that way.

"Supplicants to Mythal would have first paid obeisance here. Following their path may aid entry."

Sera immediately protested. "Oh ho, no. This is bad. Rituals are bad. You can't want this."

"I don't." Kas stepped onto the pathway. "But unless someone has a better idea." She growled as the path failed to light. "Stupid piece of..."

"Step only where you have not strode before, Inquisitor," the elf mage said.

Finally he was making himself useful. Kas shook her head, and walked the path.

#

They got in the door just in time to see Calpernia's Ventori explode part of the temple and head down into tunnels beneath. Calpernia ordered some of her people to stay back and attack Kas's forces.

Kas strengthened her grip on her axe, and spun through her enemies. The swings were a hair short of wild, but combined with her focusing her templar talents, they kept the mages from getting off an attack. Iron Bull and Cassandra came through a pace behind her, making short work of the disrupted lines.

She continued forward. "Come on. We might catch them."

The swamp witch raised a protest, going so far as to try to block Kas's forward path. "Hold. A moment." She gestured at another door. "While they rush ahead, this leads to our true destination. We should walk the petitioner's path, as before."

"Right. Slow down. Give the baddies a chance." Sera shook her head. "That's fair and dumb. If we're going in, let's get in. Jump already."

The mages, naturally, agreed with the witch. She should have sent them to help Cullen and kept Madam de Fer.

"You see the urgency. We cannot find the Well of Sorrows unprepared."

Kas thought about just tossing the witch in first. "We don't need to reach the Well first if we stop them before they find it."

"Reach the Well before they do, and their plan is ended."

Did the witch think her a fool? "And your plan?"

"Corypheus would squander the ancient power of the Well." The swamp witch straightened up. "I would have it restored."

"I should take your word that this is altruism and not hunger for power?" Kas folded her arms.

"Ah, yes. Far easier to believe the Witch of the Wilds full of greed. Mankind blunders through the world, crushing what it does not understand: elves, dragons, magic..." The witch gestured. "The list is endless. We must stem the tide or be left with nothing more than the mundane. This I know to be true." She hesitated. "I read more in the first chamber than I revealed. It is said a great boon is given to those who use the Well of Sorrows..." She waved a hand. "But at a terrible price."

Dragons and magic were crushed with good reason, and maybe a world of just the mundane would be safer. Her parents would still be alive, in such a world. As would her brother. "Is your real goal the power inside this Well?"

"Yes, if that is the only way to preserve it." The swamp witch gestured emphatically. "My priority is your cause, but if the opportunity arises to save this Well, I am willing to pay the cost."

"And gain what?"

"That is what we must discover. The rituals may point the way."

Witches. Mages. Venatori. Wells. Bah. Kas shook her head, and headed for the gap in the ground.

"Finally." Sera came to her side. "Let's find this stupid Well."

#

Cassandra glanced back at Morrigan as they moved through the tunnels. Jerath had charged her and Brehan with protecting his wife from the Inquisitor. She was rather concerned at the moment how she was going to protect the woman from herself. Could the Warden-Commander want this well? No. Morrigan herself had been in ignorance of this 'Well', that much was clear.

The Venatori had left some sentries behind. Cassandra remained close to the mages, using her shield to defend them from the few that got past Iron Bull and the Inquisitor. In the small space of the tunnels, the sheer size of the two qunari made them more than most of the Venatori could handle.

Part of her wondered if taking the penitents' path wouldn't have been a better idea. She didn't like the idea of performing a ritual to appease the elven gods, but then... She thought of Brehan. He followed Andraste and the Maker, and yet had never given up the Creators in doing so. It was one of the things Justinia had loved about him. A bridge between worlds, she'd said once. Maker, keep him safe.

#

Now and then, Kas thought she could hear fighting in the rooms above. Despite the twists and turns below, they eventually found their way to stairs and a giant door. Kas strode through, and slowed her steps. Next to her, the swamp witch looked around, her face revealing rapt fascination. "Tis not what I expected. What was this chamber used for..." She trailed off as one of the strange elves revealed himself.

"How has this come to pass?" He stared down at them. "What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?"

Kas realized other elves were in the chamber, bows drawn back, arrows pointed at them. Well. Shit. "I won't be interrogated at sword point. Declare yourself."

"I am called Abelas. We are Sentinels, tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground. We wake only to fight, to preserve this place. Our numbers diminish with each invasion." He folded his arms. "I know what you seek. Like all who have come before, you wish to drink from the vir'abelasan."

"'The Place of the Way of Sorrows.'" The swamp witch whispered. "He speaks of the Well."

Yeah. She got that much. Abelas continued. "It is not for you. It is not for any of you."

She glanced over her shoulder at the elf mage. "Mage, perhaps he'll listen to you."

"What shall I say, Inquisitor?" He shook his head. "Shall I sway him from a millennia of service by virtue of our shared blood? He clings to all that remains of his world, because he lacks the power to restore it."

As useless as ever. She looked up at Abelas. "We came to stop Corypheus. He's here to take your Well, not I."

And it didn't work. "I do not believe you." Abelas stared down at her. "Our duty is clear. The vir'abelasan shall not be usurped." He let his arms fall to his side. "Even if I must destroy it. Masal din'an."

"No." The swamp witch shouted as her form flew away and a black bird took wing after the vanishing Abelas. Kas made a mental note to have a stern talk with Leliana later. The spymaster should have mentioned the woman could do that.

#

"That was unnecessary. A pointless waste of life." And the elf mage was whining again. If he had such a problem with it, he could have at least tried to speak to Abelas.

"Elfy-elves didn't want normal people near their precious well." Sera stepped over one of the elf corpses as she headed into the next chamber.

They fought through several groups of Venatori and elves, made somewhat easier by the fact the Venatori and elves were also fighting each other. The temple was massive, easily the size of some of the bigger chantries. Eventually, they found themselves at another set of stairs, and a doorway. Kas opened it to reveal some kind of garden chamber.

The Tevinter mage was staring. "How has such magic lasted?"

Who cared? They needed to stop Corypheus.

#

Kas headed down the stairs into the garden. Calpernia was already there. "So close. The Well knows its Vessel..." The woman turned to face the Inquisitor. "...And those who would despoil it." She sighed. "Stand aside, Inquisitor. The trials you set me, I have overcome. As a courtesy - leave now, or not at all."

Kas took another step forward. "Your lust for power has blinded you, Calpernia. Corypheus is using you."

"Think on your own folly, before inventing more." Calpernia waved a hand dismissively. "You serve your people - you have one last chance to save them. The Well of Sorrows overflows with knowledge, power abandoned by those the elves worshipped as gods. To talk the Fade without the Anchor - that is what the Well of Sorrows will give Corypheus."

"So if I take that power before him, Corypheus will be left empty-handed." Take it, or find some other way of preventing Corypheus from getting his talons on it.

"Simple fool." Calpernia shook her head. "I knew you would take the Well for yourself, to ransack its wisdom to try to defeat Corypheus. But you'd still be just a child, playing with a sword. Corypheus will wield it as a master."

Time to give diplomacy a shot. Because it always worked so well. "Once you've drunk from the Well, Corypheus will use a ritual on you." She pulled the scroll from her belt pouch. "You'll be a mindless tool, enslaved to his will."

"That..." Calpernia's confident facade crumbled just a little. "Where I come from, idle tales must be proven."

She threw the scroll to Calpernia. "Here, the page with his binding ritual. He tried it on your master, Erasthenes."

"How could you know...?" Calpernia opened the scroll, and began looking it over. "And these runes. No one has written in these since..." Her face became devastated. For a moment, Kas found herself actually pitying the woman. "He made so many promises. And every one, a lie. Venhedis kaffan vas." She paced back and forth. The scroll incinerated in her hand. "He was to give Tevinter a true leader. If Corypheus would misuse me, he'd misuse them too. I was blind."

Would the woman walk away? One way to find out. "Perhaps Tevinter does need a strong leader. Be that woman, while you still can."

"You mock me, Inquisitor. As if you'd let me walk away."

The Tevinter mage stepped forward. "It's a good idea. Maker knows we could use a reformer or ten back home."

Calpernia's expression changed several times as she looked at him. She turned back towards the well. "If Corypheus triumphs..." She turned back to Kas. "Listen. If any power can challenge him, it lies in the Well. Perhaps its price is too high. But if you can take it..." Calpernia nodded. "Humble him." She gestured towards her Venatori, and they began to follow her out of the garden. "Vitae benefaria, Inquisitor. Do not follow us. I will give you some time. I go to confront my master. Then I will return to Tevinter..." She took a deep breath. "If there is anything left of me."

#

"Abelas!" Kas saw him heading up towards the well, and hurried after him. Whatever he was planning could not be good.

He was almost to a pool of water when a black bird flew in front of him and turned back into the swamp witch. Abelas took a step backwards, and turned to see Kas coming up behind him. He shook his head. The swamp witch gestured. "You heard his parting words, Inquisitor. The elf seeks to destroy the Well of Sorrows."

Abelas took another step back, trying to position himself where he could watch them both. "So the sanctum is despoiled at last."

The swamp witch pointed at him. "You would have destroyed the Well yourself, given the chance."

"To keep it from your grasping fingers. Better it be lost than bestowed upon the undeserving."

"Fool. You'd let your people's legacy rot in the shadows."

Kas glanced down at where Calpernia had vanished. "Calpernia thought the Well's knowledge was powerful. It could help stop Corypheus."

"I care nothing for your petty conflicts, shemlen."

What had he just called her? "You'll care when Corypheus arrives for the Well."

"The Well clearly offers power, Inquisitor." The swamp witch turned to face her. "If that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you afford not to use it?"

It was really never good when a mage had a point. Abelas looked from the witch to Kas and back again. "Do you even know what you ask?" As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on..." He gestured at the Well. Through this. All that we were. All that we knew. It would be lost forever."

"Look around you. Everything your people were..." Kas shook her head. "It's already gone." They did not have time for this. Corypheus would be coming.

"It is." Abelas looked down.

The elf mage stepped forward. "There are other places, friend. Other duties. Your people yet linger."

"Elvhen such as you?"

"Yes. Such as I."

"Our duty is all that remains." Abelas looked from the elf mage back to the Well. "Those who drank from the vir'abelasan paid a great price, bound to the service of Mythal for eternity."

Great. The ghost of a demon. "You claim Mythal was truly a god?"

Abelas straightened his back. "To you..." He gathered magic to him faster than Kas could react, and knocked them aside. "It shall make no difference."

The swamp witch recovered first. As Abelas's spell swirled the waters, she got to her feet and plunged her knife into his back. A quick thrust, up and under. The spell died in his hands as he went limp. "Mythal sulevin." His corpse slid to the ground.

"Stubborn fool." The witch wiped the blood from her knife and replaced it in her belt.

"He was defending all that was left of what once was." The elf mage sounded grief-stricken. As if the witch had a choice.

"And would have happily buried us in the process." The swamp witch turned towards him.

Kas shrugged. "I'm glad you had the presence of mind to stop him."

"He was a slave to duty, when he could have been so much more." She pointed at something on the other side of the well. "You'll note the intact eluvian. I was correct on that count, at least."

"Is it still a threat?" Kas glanced down at her. "Can Corypheus use it to travel the Fade?"

"You recall when I took you through my eluvian, I said each required a key?" The witch gestured at the Well. "The Well is the key. Take its power, and Mythal's last eluvian will be no more use to Corypheus than glass." She took a half step towards the water. "I did not expect the Well to feel so..." She tilted her head. "Hungry."

"Don't go any closer, Morrigan." They still had no real idea what the Well was.

"I am willing to pay the price the Well demands. I am also the best suited to use its knowledge in your service."

"Or more likely, to your own ends." The elf mage immediately protested.

"And what would you know of my 'ends', elf?"

"You are a glutton drooling at the sight of a feast. You cannot be trusted."

As if she could trust any mage. Kas shook her head slowly. The swamp witch looked up at her. "Of those present, I alone have the training to make use of this. Let me drink, Inquisitor."

"What's to stop you from taking the knowledge and leaving?" Kas folded her arms.

"My word." The swamp witch shrugged. "If that seems insufficient, Corypheus threatens all - even myself. He must be stopped."

She had a point. And it occurred to Kas, she had a ritual. If the witch tried anything... there was always the fate Corypheus had intended for Calpernia. "It's yours."

#

Gabriel nodded to Jerath. "We'll stay in Denerim as long as you need, but I think the king is starting to get suspicious."

"Four buildings mysteriously burn down in his city?" Fenris gestured. "Why could he possibly be suspicious?" Carver laughed.

"Seems he has decided to ask Lenore to come to Denerim and look into the mat..." Jerath cut off abruptly.

"Commander?" Carver started to ask.

The sound that came from Jerath was nothing remotely elven. Gabriel took a step backward, pulling Fenris with him. He saw Carver's body go rigid. And to his horror, the Warden-Commander's eyes went solid black as dark veins rose beneath his skin. Then the elf closed his eyes, and breathed deeply.

Carver's voice was small. "Morrigan?"

"She lives." Jerath swallowed. He looked up again, with eyes that had returned to normal. "Finish filling your brother in. I've got work to be about." He turned and strode away.

"What..." Gabriel slowly turned towards Carver. "The hell just happened?"

#

Kas lifted the swamp witch back to her feet. The woman looked around in confusion. She started to ask questions when there was a loud sound from the other side of the garden. Corypheus had arrived.

A few heartbeats later, they were all heading through the eluvian. Kas looked back to see Corypheus coming, and saw something rise out of the remains of the water to block his path. A woman's form. Andraste? She ran through the mirror.


	24. Chapter 24 - The Final Piece

"Mythal endures." Brehan leaned on the windowsill, his eyes half closed. "I wish..." He sighed. "I wish. Ma ghilana mir atisha, Mythal enaste."

"The Temple of Mythal did not deserve such a fate." Solas stared down at the table.

"I cannot imagine it. To stand that long. To endure..." Brehan shook his head. "This was a victory, and yet..." He sighed again. "It was not." He straightened, and turned to face the window. He closed his eyes, and began to sing.

 _hahren na melana sahlin_

 _emma ir abelas_

 _souver'inan isala hamin_

 _vhenan him dor'felas_

 _in uthenera na revas_

 _vir sulahn'nehn_

 _vir dirthera_

 _vir samahl la numin_

 _vir lath sa'vunin_

"Ma serannas, da'len." Solas's voice was quiet.

#

"When you went through that mirror, Corypheus and his Archdemon fled the field. I'm not sure why." Cullen paced the side of the table.

The swamp witch nodded in agreement. "What he wanted was no longer within the temple."

"Perhaps. He spent so long trying to get into the temple, he probably couldn't have helped his forces by that point."

Josephine gestured with her pen. "Then Corypheus is finished."

"If he is wise, he will hide and rebuild his strength before he attacks again." Leliana frowned at the map and began moving pieces.

"He will not hide." The swamp witch folded her arms.

"And I won't hide from him." They had... something... now. They just needed to find Corypheus. It was his turn to be hunted.

"He knows this, and will act accordingly." The swamp witch shrugged.

"And how could you have such insight into his plans?" Leliana narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"The Well of Sorrows held many voices, and they speak to me now from across the ages. They hold wisdom, secrets I never dreamed possible. But even they fear what Corypheus has become."

"We defeated his army, and elven magic killed him at the temple. He's not invincible."

"Not invincible, but incredible powerful." The swamp witch nodded. "And immortal. Yet there is a way." She smiled. "The dragon he calls is not truly an Archdemon. It is a dragon, in which Corypheus has invested part of his being. He doubtless did so out of pride, to emulate the gods of old. That pride can be exploited. Kill the dragon, and his ability to leap into other bodies is disrupted. He can be slain."

"Corypheus won't just stand by and let us kill his dragon." Though, killing dragons was something they were getting good at. Kas could just imagine the faces of Iron Bull and Sera when she told them what dragon they were going to hunt now.

"Or course not, yet you must do it even so. There is a way to defeat the dragon, to match Corypheus in his power. The Well whispers it to me now. Your help will be required, Inquisitor. Speak to me when you are ready, and we shall begin."

Cullen nodded. "I'll see to Skyhold's defenses in the meantime."

#

Kas came up the stairs to find Dorian talking with someone. He cut off when he saw her, and nodded to the man. "On your way. We'll finish this later."

Yeah. Because that wasn't suspicious as all. She walked towards him. "Something I should know?"

"Is it necessary for you to know everything? Is this a rule I've previously been unaware of?" Dorian started moving books around on the book shelf, occasionally glaring at them.

Mages. "You have a problem?"

"Me? A problem? Why, whatever could you possibly mean?"

Oh for crying out loud. "Out with it. You clearly want to say something."

He turned towards her. "As you wish. That man is a ship captain. I'm arranging travel back to the Imperium."

"When?"

"When this is done. When Corypheus is dead..." He shrugged. "Or I am. Then I'll be an urn traveling."

As tired as she was of whiny mages... "You don't need to. There is a place for you here."

"A place? Oh, yes. I'm well aware of what my 'place' is here."

Her hand caught his shoulder and she spun him around to face her. "What do you mean by that?"

"What do I mean? You must be joking." He shook his head. "There are so many issues I could raise. Where should I begin? You abandoned Redcliffe to chase after those templars after I asked for your help. You could have made a deal with the elven Sentinels. We could have learned from them, but no. It's obvious there's no reason to remain once Corypheus is defeated." He gestured, spreading his hands dramatically. "He's the real enemy, but you. Watching you spread across Thedas like some cancerous growth sickens me."

A moment later, he was on the ground and her fist was stinging from the blow. She found herself drawing her foot back, and stopped herself before delivering the kick. He shook his head as if dazed, and slowly climbed back to his feet. "Feel better, do you?" He rubbed his jaw. "I can't say I'm not a little relieved. This wasn't going anywhere good."

"And neither are you. I've got your phylactery down in the vault. You set one foot out of Skyhold without permission, I'll have the templars drag you back and throw you in a cell." She lowered her head. "Last thing we need is you taking your information to the Venatori." She turned and stalked away.

#

"In this the truth is found. Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just." She heard Cullen's voice, and looked in the door. He was kneeling before the statue of Andraste, praying.

"A prayer for you?"

"I hardly know." He stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"'Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter'. I swore to myself that I would be free of the Order, free of lyrium. I prayed to Andraste for the strength to endure it. What have I done, if not faltered?"

She looked down at her hands. Lyrium. "You put the needs of the Inquisition above your own." She'd ordered him to take the stuff. Before she'd truly known what it was she was asking. And now... She looked at the back of her hand, the slight bruise from where she'd struck the mage. Power, and no control. She'd promised herself she'd keep her temper, and then she'd gone and punched another mage. "When this is over, you will keep your promise." She let out a breath. "And so will I."

"Then I must see Corypheus ended. Our success at Mythal will force his hand." He turned to face her.

"Are we prepared?" It was easier when there was work to be done. When there wasn't time to think. To itch beneath the skin.

"We will be." He nodded. "I should return to my duties. There's more to be done." He left the small chapel, leaving her staring up at the statue. In the Fade... it had been the Divine, hadn't it? But something had risen from the water. Something had blocked Corypheus from reaching them before they had time to flee. Could...

It was a strange thing. Starting to wonder. She sighed, and went back to work.

#

Dorian was heading down the stairs, rubbing his jaw, when Blackwall stepped into his path. "What?" He practically spat the word.

"Come with me."

He shrugged, and followed Blackwall towards Cullen's office. Inside were Cullen, Cassandra, Brehan, Solas, Threnn, and Rowland. They were sitting around a card table, apparently playing Wicked Grace. Dorian blinked. "What's going on?"

Blackwall gestured. "I would like to introduce the newest member of the 'I got smacked around by the Inquisitor' club."

Wordlessly, Solas passed Dorian a bottle. Dorian looked at it, laughed, and took a drink.

#

"I was pondering who might be Divine, and it suddenly occurred to me." Leliana stood up when Kas entered the rookery. "Is it so ridiculous for the grand clerics to support me? Why shouldn't they?"

Well, if they knew what was good for them. Kas smiled. "I think you would make a good Divine."

"I am glad to hear it. Your support may persuade the grand clerics to vote in my favor." Leliana walked towards a cage containing a raven. She put her hand through the bars, and caressed the wings. "Justinia wanted the Chantry to grow, but her reforms never took root. She was held back by tradition, and was too gentle to force change. I won't make that mistake."

"I don't see why you'd bother."

"Because I owe it to Justinia. She started the work, and I will finish it." Leliana turned to face her. "Justinia thought the Circles needed change, but why stop there?" She spread her hands. "The Chantry alienated potential allies by brutalizing elves and belittling dwarves. If we could bring them into the fold, wouldn't we have peace?"

That was... Kas nodded. An interesting thought. If she could have gone to the Chantry, all those years ago, would her life have been different? Kathan had grown up in the mercenary camps. A sharp minded little boy among thugs. What could her brother have been, properly educated? She nodded to Leliana.

Leliana smiled. "There are those who would cling to the old ways, of course, but they will see. I would make them see." She took a breath. "Ah, but I've rambled on too long. I am not Divine. Yet."

Yet.

#

"Oh, hi, you. Strange days, right? Weird elves and Morrigan going wading. Better her than you." Sera was trying to juggle part of a sextant, a fork, and something silver-ish. "Glad to be back where things make sense after the demon-worshipping lies of Mythal. When do we go after what's-his-lumps?"

Kas tilted her head at her beloved. "Why are you dismissing what happened in Mythal?" It didn't seem fair that she was the one coming out of that with more questions than answers.

"Of course. None of it holds up." The silver thing fell, and rolled beneath the table. Sera picked up a lock and went back to juggling. "I mean, it was impressive and all. Makes the Dalish look like tits for living in the woods. But so what?" There can't be a bunch of gods and the Maker. Don't matter how much or little you believe, those don't fit. So call me stupid, but I believe the stuff not made up by dead people who failed. Mythal is a ruin full of demons." She missed a catch, and the fork ended up stuck upright in the table. "I mean, it just makes sense, right?"

Kas took a step forward, caught the elf by the arms, and planted a kiss on her. "I'm with you, everything in that temple was highly suspect."

Sera melted in her arms. "Oh, good. I was worried you were going elfy on me. Come on, let's get ready for Lumpy." Sera cackled. "And by 'Lumpy', I mean Coryphishit, not your bits. Because that would be gross. Lumpy bits. So, yeah..." Sera looked up at her. "I'm done. Food?"

"I was in the mood for something else."

#

And they were in the swamp. Hunting a snowy wyvern. Because Madam de Fer needed it for some reason. Kas shook her head and buried her axe in the rear leg of the dragon. At least this let them get in some more dragon killing practice. She heard Iron Bull's shout of triumphant joy echo off the rocks as the dragon collapsed.

#

Kas put her hand on Madam de Fer's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

The other woman stood up and looked down at the body on the bed. "There's nothing here now." She strode from the room. Kas nodded, and followed.

She wasn't sure if it was her or Madam de Fer, but everyone seemed inclined to get out of their way as they headed back to the carriage. Kas sat across from the mage. Her horns just barely brushed the top of the carriage.

"Bastien is dead. I can hardly believe..." Madam de Fer sighed, and leaned back in her seat. "It was the Wintersend Bal, my first visit to the Imperial Palace. The Circle sent a dozen of us to entertain the nobility. I was in awe of everyone and everything. And then..." Her eyes half closed as she smiled in memory. "Our eyes met. Bastien spent the entire ball at my side. The dowager tried to have him killed for slighting her, but he didn't care."

It did sound romantic. The childish dream come true. "Falling in love across a crowded ballroom. Sounds like something out of a children's story."

"He was a dashing rogue, and any defects he might have had were made up for with rank and importance. It was..." She swallowed. "A more innocent time, I suppose. And now he's gone, and I..." She shook her head. "I must write to his son Laurent..." Her motions became brusque. "And his sister will make a terrible fuss if she isn't informed first. And I'll need to arrange for the Chantry services. Maker only knows how long that will take."

"If you need help, just say the word."

"No, my dear. I'll handle everything." The carriage came to a halt. "Excuse me. I have so much to do."

#

She opened the door to Sera's room, and Sera gave her a horrified look. "Oh, you. Not you. Now now." Sera rushed out of the room.

Kas blinked. "Sera?" She followed Sera up the stairs. "Sera."

"I don't want to talk. Go away." Sera hid behind one of the pillars. "I said go. Away."

This was... A year ago, she might have gone away. Or... Kas shook her head. "But what is -"

"I saw you dead. You led all of this right up Coryphy-shit's face, and then 'the Herald' went home to Andraste." Sera hung her head, and her whole body shook. "It was last night, clear as anything, even with eyes shut. You. In the Void. Gone. I can't see it again. I can't be with you and see that again."

"Then I'm sorry for what I didn't do, in that thing you imagined?" Kas held a hand out to her.

"Right, like you have any say. There's holes leaking the Fade - dreamland - all over the place." Sera wrapped her arms around herself. "Dreams show stuff. Stuff I don't want to think about. Which is hard, because I want to think about you. A lot." Sera started to pace. "You don't act like nobles. I love that. You don't hide. I love that. You don't like cookies. Convenient. Love that. And, just look at you. Just..." Sera gestured. "Love that." She shook her head again. "But seeing this really hurt. I'm fighting to make things better and learn truth and shit, and it just keeps getting scarier."

It took case several moments to process what Sera had just said. And a few moments longer to start melting. "I know you don't care about words, but that was a lot of 'love' you just let slip."

"Well, thank you, old lady smarty pants, turning it all around to show me what I 'really want.' But so what?" Sera spread her hands. "You're special. Who else is special? Divines, yeah? Champions, too. Heralds will be different? So yes. 'Love.' Lots of it. Who cares against all of everything."

Fuck Corpyheus. Fuck the Venatori. Fuck lyrium. Kas strode forward and put her arms around Sera, lifting the other woman off the ground and kissing her soundly. "It's because I love you that 'everything' had better watch out." She set Sera down, and gestured at the world outside. "It's you and me against it all." She lifted her head in a challenge. "Unless you're not up for it."

Sera tackled her.

#

"Varric tells me you are a candidate for Divine."

"Varric talks too much." Cassandra folded her arms. "Because of what happened at Halamshiral, of course. The empire favors the Inquisition, thus those in the Inquisition. So now the Chantry bandies our names about without even asking us first."

Brehan sat next to her. "And now they've got you wondering."

"Surely it was never meant to be like this. The Chantry, the Circle of Magi, the templars..." She sighed. "This cannot be what they intended when it all began. The Chantry should provide faith. Hope. Instead, it cannot veer from its course, even in the face of certain death."

"You want to make it better." He took her hand.

"Did you know Varric is Andrastian?" Cassandra twined her fingers around his. "Oh, he blashemes with every second breath, but deep down, he believes. His heart is virtuous. But he would never step foot in a Chantry. It should be the first place to which the virtuous turn. It needs to change. Perhaps I must be the one to change it."

"If you are meant for this path, you know I will be there to help you find the trail."

She leaned forward and kissed him. Then she sighed. "It would mean an end to..."

"We were friends before we were lovers. I will always be here for you."

"Thank you, Brehan."

#

"We really need a bigger gap between fighting and kissing." Kas joined Sera's laughter. Sera raised an eyebrow at her. "So, never going to die?"

Kas shrugged.

Sera smiled. "Right. 'Love' is so much better."

"So..." Kas smiled mischievously. "Marriage?"

The drink Sera had just taken ended up sprayed all over the table. She shook her head and smiled. "You're a loony."

#

Brehan followed Cassandra into the garden. Morrigan was sitting on a bench by herself, away from most of the others. She had a book in her hand, and an almost gleeful expression on her face. She looked up when she saw them. "Magnificent. Suddenly it all makes sense." She held up the book. "I now understand the nuance behind elven words. The ancient lore reveals patterns I would never have suspected." She leaned forward. "'Tis exhilarating, the rush of images - truth dangling just out of reach."

He smiled. "Tell me more."

She gestured for them to sit. "Take the eluvians. It was always assumed their use was lost after the Tevinter conquest of Arlathan. But the ancient elves had closed all paths to the Crossroads long before." She gestured. "They warred with themselves, and the eluvians were sealed to prevent an enemy from using them to attack." Morrigan smiled again. "So much is misunderstood. It will take years to absorb, if I get the chance."

"That's..." Brehan shook his head. "A lot to process." The stories all said Arlathan had been a peaceful place. "This is..." He tilted his head. "Good, right?"

"'Tis more than good. What we might recover of the ancient world now..." She sighed happily.

Cassandra glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one else was in earshot. "Does..." No one appeared to be paying them any attention, but Leliana's eyes and ears were everywhere. "He know?"

"He..." Morrigan nodded. "Yes."

"And you are alright?" Brehan asked her.

"'Tis kind of you to worry, but I am." She closed the book. "He is merely overprotective. 'Tis his way." She smiled. "But you know this better than most."

"True enough."

#

"What will you do with the power of the Well once Corypheus is dead?"

Kas felt her good mood start to vanish. The elf mage was talking again. She turned towards him. "This war proved that we can't go back to the way things were. I'll try to help the world move forward." Drag it, most likely. Kicking and screaming.

"You would risk everything you have in the hope that the future is better?" The elf mage shook his head. "What if it isn't? What if you wake up to find that the future you shaped is worse than what was?"

What if one day the elf mage made some damn sense? "If that happens, it happens. We're doing the best we can. That's all we can do."

"You're right. Thank you."

Kas stared at the elf mage in disbelief. Had he recently been struck in the head? "For what?"

"I do not agree with everything you have done, Inquisitor. Your actions have been shortsighted. You have made mistakes." He shrugged. "But you never give up. You never stop trying, even when the consequences are grave. For your determination, I offer thanks." He waved a hand. "Forgive my melancholy. Corypheus has cost us much. The Temple of Mythal did not deserve such a fate. The orb he carries, and its stolen power..." The elf mage shifted his weight. "That, at least, we may still recover. With luck, some of the past may yet survive."

Even his compliments made her want to break his own staff over his head. Mages.

#

The swamp witch brought them to yet another temple. They walked up to a statue, and Kas was forced to admit it was a rather impressive statue. The swamp witch gestured at it. "'Tis all that remains of the great altar." She trailed her hand along an inscription. "'We few who travel far, call to me, and I will come. Without mercy, without fear.'"

Behind her, she heard the elven mage speak up. "'Cry havoc in the moonlight, let the fire of vengeance burn, the cause is clear.'" Kas turned to look at him. He shrugged. "A very old invocation, perfectly translated."

"Why thank you." The swamp witch rolled her eyes.

She couldn't believe she was here. Helping a witch summon a demon. Kas shook her head. "If you're going to do it, do it."

"Your companions will need to go elsewhere. Not to worry. If there is shouting, they will hear it readily enough."

Maybe that was for the best. Sera clearly didn't want to be here anyway. Kas gestured at Blackwall to lead them off.

Light came from the swamp witch's hands as she cast the spell. "You know who I am. From high priest to high priest, I am the last to drink of sorrows. Come to us, Mythal. Whatever you are, whatever remains, I invoke your name and your power."

Something... happened. Kas felt the wind shift. And then a woman strode from the tall grass.

"Mother." The swamp witch's voice was flat.

Kas blinked. What? "Mother?"

"Now, isn't this a surprise?" The woman looked smug. And the swamp witch moved to attack. The woman simply waved a hand. "Now, now, that's quite enough of that." The magic around the witch's hands vanished.

"What have you done to me?" The swamp witch sounded horrified.

"I have done nothing." A smile came to the older woman's face. "You drank from the Well of your own volition."

"Then..." The swamp witch stared. "You are Mythal?"

An abomination, then? Kas looked at the swamp witch. Well. Shit. "Then this was all some kind of trick?" She put a hand to the pommel of her axe.

"I know many tricks, but this..." The woman smiled. "Is merely a reunion.

"I do not understand. How can you be Mythal?" The swamp witch took a step forward.

The woman spread her hands. "Once I was but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice. And she came to me, a wisp of an ancient being, and she granted me all I wanted and more. I have carried Mythal through the ages ever since, seeking the justice denied to her."

"You can say anything you like." Kas narrowed her eyes. "Why should we trust you?"

"You hear the voices of the Well, girl." The woman nodded to the swamp witch. "What do they say?"

Several heartbeats passed before the swamp witch replied. "They..." Her voice was quiet. "Say you speak the truth."

"But what was Mythal? A legend given name and called a god, or something more?" The woman waved a hand. "Truth is not the end, but a beginning." She walked up the stairs to them. "A herald, indeed. Shouting to the heavens, harbinger of a new age. As for me, I have had many names. But you..." She nodded to Kas. "May call me Flemeth."

Something about that name tickled her memory. "So what happens now?"

The older witch gazed at her daughter. "The voices did not lie, Morrigan. I can help you." She reached out a hand, and gently touched the swamp witch's head. "Do you understand, child?"

"Yes, I..." The swamp witch nodded. "Think I do."

The old... whatever she was... started to walk away. For a moment, Kas considered going after her. And then realized just how stupid such an act would be.

"Wait." The swamp witch called out.

The old woman stopped, and turned back towards her. "A soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan. You were never in danger from me." She turned, walking into the tall grass, and vanished once more.

Kas turned towards the swamp witch, who nodded. "Come. We should return to Skyhold. I have the answer to your problem. I can match the Archdemon's power, when the time comes. All that remains is for you to find Corypheus."


	25. Chapter 25 - Doom Upon All The World

"All my talk of how terribly wrong things are back home, but what do I do about it? Nothing." Dorian shook his head.

"Short of razing the place to the ground and starting over, I'm not sure there is much that can be done about the Imperium." Rowland tossed his bet into the pot.

"I would not go that far. It appears the templar order is managing to redeem itself." Cullen added his own bet. "As are the Wardens."

"It is intriguing the difference a few good examples can make." Solas raised the bet, earning himself some suspicious looks.

"Solas, complimenting Tevinter, Wardens and templars?" Brehan stared. "Are you feeling alright, hahren? Did the Inquisitor hit you in the head again?"

"Bet or fold, da'len."

"I fold."

"As do I." Cassandra put her own cards down.

Threnn stared at her hand, and then peered again at Solas before throwing in some coins. "He can't win every hand."

"Where would you start, Dorian?" Rowland asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. And I intend to finish this out first." Dorian frowned thoughtfully before calling the bet.

"It feels as though that will not be much longer."

#

Kas paced the ramparts. The waiting was making her itch. She considered seeking out Sera, but the elven girl had gone down to the camps to talk to some of her agents. Kas descended the stairs, eventually finding herself by the stables. She shrugged, and entered. Blackwall or whoever was putting the finishing touches on a griffin rocking horse. It was actually... well, kind of cute. He noticed her standing there, and nodded. "The kids in the camps don't have much. I thought this might cheer them up."

"Sera mentioned something about that. I told Josephine to see about finding the kids something, but all she came up with was a load of Chantry children books. Not quite what I had in mind." Kas shrugged. "You ready?"

"You know I am. I welcome the battle and what comes after." He set his tools down. "I will end up in Warden custody. It was what Blackwall wanted, more or less."

"Corypheus is our priority. Keep your attention on him." She nodded.

"I won't be distracted from our enemy."

She started to walk away, and then stopped. For a moment, she just stood there, and then she turned back to him. "If you go to the Wardens, it should be by your choice." He stared at her, and she shook her head. "I won't force it on you. Maybe you fucked up, but..." She rubbed a hand at one of her horns. "Who here hasn't? You tried to make it right. That's a hell of a lot more than most ever do."

"I..." He nodded. "Thank you, Inquisitor. Redemption doesn't come easy, but perhaps killing Corypheus will be a start. I am honored to fight by your side."

#

"Did you..." Leliana hesitated. "Find what you need, Morrigan?"

"I can match the dragon, yes. As for matching Corypheus..." The swamp witch turned towards her. "That is up to you, Inquisitor."

And match him she would. "I'm eager to try." The man responsible for the death of her brother among so many others was going to face justice.

"Then all that remains is to find Corypheus before he comes to us." Cullen bent his head to examine the map spread out on the war table.

Leliana sighed in frustration. "We've been looking for his base since all this began, with no success."

Cullen rested his hands on the hilt of his sword. "His dragon must come and go from somewhere."

Josephine waved her pen. "What about the Deep Roads? We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to -"

Green light flooded the room, bright enough to make them all shield their eyes. It faded a moment later, save for a swirl of green energy visible through the windows.

"It seems Corypheus is not content to wait." The swamp witch folded her arms.

"He's in the Valley of Sacred Ashes?" Kas narrowed her eyes.

"You either close the Breach once more, or it swallows the world."

"But that's madness!" There was fear in Josephine's eyes. "Wouldn't it kill him as well?"

Cullen leaned on the table. "Inquisitor, we have no forces to send with you - we must wait for them to return from the Arbor Wilds."

Perhaps that was for the best. It was time to finish this. "Then I face him alone."

#

"Commander."

Cullen turned at the sound of the runner's voice. "Yes, Kels?"

"Scouts reporting in." He pointed. "Darkspawn, in the valley."

He felt his blood go cold. "Get Brehan, now."

#

She saw them standing defiantly before the beast. Her soldiers. She drew her axe, and headed in as Corypheus began summoning demons.

"I knew you would come." Corypheus's voice rumbled.

"It ends here, Corypheus." She lowered her head, preparing to charge.

"And so it shall." His fingers glowed with red energy that began to spread over his hands and arms. "You have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you are. A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper. A gnat. We shall prove here, once and for all, which of us is worthy of godhood."

For the love of... Did mages never just shut up? "You're not proving anything by talking."

"You dare." He lifted his hands, and the ground began to shake.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harding and Dorian go tumbling as the area they were standing began to rise into the air.

#

Brehan cast his senses out, and shook his head. "Maker's breath."

"How many?" Cullen was staring at him.

"Hundreds, and still more incoming." Brehan took a deep breath. "An army."

"We have only a token force present." Cullen gestured at the walls. "And exactly one Warden." He turned. "Get what mages and archers we have on the walls, and ready the catapults." He swallowed, and turned back to Brehan. "I'm going to need you on the heights, calling targets. We'll need to make every shot count. Maker willing, we'll hold them long enough for help to arrive."

"Yes, Commander." He followed Cullen up the stairs. He caught Rowland's eye as he passed, and the other Warden nodded to him.

#

Sera fired arrows ahead as Kas and Iron Bull charged towards where Corypheus stood. Kas could feel Madam de Fer's barrier against her skin, tingling slightly. Corypheus was still talking. "What do they call you? A 'Qunari'? Your blood is engorged with decay. Your 'race' is not a race - it is a mistake."

Blah blah blah. She swung her axe at an outcropping of stone, sending a spray of rocks into Corypheus's face. Whatever spell he'd been gathering disrupted, and Iron Bull was able to close for the flank. She called upon the lyrium in her blood, and Corypheus's next spell also fizzled out of existence. He leaped backwards, and actually began to flee. She laughed, and heard Iron Bull echo her.

#

"I count a dozen emissaries." Brehan half closed his eyes as he let his senses survey the forces coming at them.

"A dozen?" Cullen shook his head. "We've barely that in half-trained apprentices." He growled in frustration. "Mages we left back from the previous battle for a reason."

"It's the ogres that concern me." Brehan paced a few steps back and forth. "Skyhold is solid, but those things can fling boulders with the force of a..." Something else pinged his senses, coming from Skyhold's garden. He shook his head, and then shook it again.

"Brehan?" Cullen raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, Commander, I think we're going to be fine."

#

She saw Corypheus raise his hand, and the dragon came into view. It crouched, and leapt.

A second dragon hit it from the side. Kas blinked, and heard Sera and Iron Bull both gasp. Madam de Fer's mouth was actually hanging open. "Okay." Iron Bull's voice reached her ears. "Now that's badass."

Part of her wished she could just stay put and watch the two dragons do battle. But, there was still a loud-mouthed mage that needed an axe in his skull. "Come on."

#

Cullen followed Brehan down to the garden. He looked around at the men and women in griffin armor, and his eyes widened when he recognized Carver Hawke among them. "How?"

"Good question." Brehan shrugged, and gestured to the dwarven woman. "Warden Commander Saitada, Commander Cullen of the Inquisition."

"But..." Cullen looked from Saitada to where Loghain stood. "How?"

"The eluvian." Saitada shrugged. "Not my favorite way to travel, but it got us here. Heard you've got a bit of a darkspawn issue." She clenched her fist over her heart. "The Grey Wardens are at your service."

He nodded. "Right." He counted. "Is this all of you?"

"The mages are in position, and awaiting our signal." Saitada gestured. "Once we get the darkspawn drawn in, they'll play the hammer."

"Alright." He glanced over his shoulder at the wide-eyed Inquisition soldiers, and then back at the Wardens. "Here is what we are going to do..."

#

She saw the violet dragon dive, catching the red lyrium dragon and forcing it down. For a moment, Kas thought it was over. And then a blast of red light came from where Corypheus stood on the heights, slamming into their dragon. The mighty wings faltered, and the lyrium dragon shifted positions. When they hit, it was their dragon that took the brunt of the collision. It rolled, fell, and turned into Morrigan as it landed on the ground below.

Kas hefted her axe, and stared at where the red lyrium dragon was climbing back to its feet. Time to kill a dragon.

#

Cullen smiled as he saw the Wardens go to work. Arrows rained from the heights, and below the warriors held the bridge. He walked over to the single mage among the arrived Wardens. "Lenore."

"Cullen." She grinned. "What do you think? We got their attention?"

He looked down at the darkspawn below, and turned towards Brehan. The Dalish man nodded. "That's all of them, Commander."

"Alright, Lenore, whatever you've got in your back pocket, now is the time."

Lenore nodded. "Hold your breath, Commander. You've seen nothing yet." She lifted her staff and sent a shower of green sparks into the air.

Lightning answered as griffins spiraled out of the sky.

#

Jerath felt her hit, and reached out. Alive. His Morrigan remained among the living. He turned towards Anders. "It's time."

Anders eyes changed to a glowing blue as he fed his magic into the rune in his hand. The ground beneath the darkspawn forces began to churn from the resulting explosions.

#

Kas stood on the opposite side of the dragon. When it turned to face her, Iron Bull moved in. Madam de Fer's spells provided additional defense, and the woman didn't hesitate to summon her glowing sword and wade in with them. Sera's arrows peppered the thing's hide, hitting the weak points where the swamp witch's claws had knocked scales loose.

The dragon faltered. Kas raised her axe, and for the first time in her life, called a prayer to Andraste. The axe fell. So did the dragon.

#

Griffins. Griffins on the heights. Brehan just stared. Then he turned to the dwarven woman next to him. "Griffins."

"Yes." Saitada nodded.

"How the hell do you have griffins?"

"You know, I asked the same question." Saitada rubbed the bridge of her nose and waved one hand. "You know what he said?"

"What?"

"Magic."

"I hate him so very, very much." Brehan straightened as he saw Cullen walk over to him.

"Griffins." Cullen pointed. "You have griffins."

"Yep." Brehan nodded.

"How?" Cullen stared.

Brehan exchanged a look with Saitada. She shrugged. They both turned back to Cullen. "Magic."

#

"Let it end here. Let the skies boil. Let the world be rent asunder." She saw Corypheus get back to his feet, the orb glowing red in his hand.

Kas looked back at her companions, saw their determined faces. She wrenched her axe free of the dragon's neck, and headed up the stairs.

Corypheus threw spell after spell. She drew upon the lyrium in her blood, focusing herself against his magic. "No." He shouted the word. "I will not allow you this victory."

She didn't give a shit what he 'allowed'. She was taking this victory anyway. Sera fought beside her, and she saw a fierce expression on her beloved's face. Kas drew deeper on the lyrium. His spell fizzled, blasting back into him and making him stagger. One of Sera's arrows caught him in the leg. He faltered, and then raised the orb once more.

Her eyes went to it, and she focused, drawing deeper upon the lyrium until her blood felt like it was burning. She could hear him shouting. "Not like this. I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages..." He held the orb to the sky. "Dumat. Ancient Ones. I beseech you. If you exist - if you ever truly existed - aid me now."

#

"No."

Anders turned at the sound of Jerath's voice, and raised an eyebrow. "Commander?"

"It's almost done." He smiled. "Send the signal, get our riders home. The spawn are done for."

He nodded, and sent a shower of red sparks into the air before following Jerath back to the gateway.

#

She let the lyrium loose. The orb glowed green, and then it came to her, flying into her hand. Kas lifted it to the sky, and focused her will through the mark. Above her, the sky rolled and thundered. And the breach closed once more.

Kas let the orb fall from her hand. She walked to where Corypheus knelt, trying in vain to get back to his feet. "You wanted into the Fade?" She held out the marked hand. The faces of the dead swam before her eyes. The people of Haven. Her soldiers. The families torn apart by the chaos. And her baby brother. Power flowed from the mark, and tore him asunder.

And the city began to fall from the sky.

#

He saw red sparks fly up from somewhere behind the darkspawn. Next to him, Saitada nodded, and looked up at the sky. The griffins began to soar upwards once more, vanishing into the clouds. Below, he could see only a few spawn moving among the piles of corpses. "Looks like our work is done here, Commander." Saitada turned towards him.

"One day, I'm going to want an explanation for this." Cullen stared down at her.

"One day, we both might just get it." Saitada shrugged. "Brehan, you coming?"

Brehan sighed, and then shook his head. "There might be stragglers. Someone should remain to help with the cleanup."

"Right." Saitada looked back up at Cullen. "Take care of him, Commander. If we have to come get him, we're not going to be nice about it."

"Understood." Cullen inclined his head towards her. They'd walked out of an eluvian, and called griffins down from the sky. Just when he thought there was a chance the world was going to make since again.

He felt Lenore's hand on his shoulder, and turned to see the woman smiling at him. "You get tired of the Inquisition thing, look me up." She nodded. "House Brosca would love to have you." She waved as she followed Saitada back towards Skyhold's garden.

#

Kas picked herself back up off the ground. She rubbed her head, and her fingers came away with a bit of red on them. "Ow." Not far from her, she saw the elven mage bend down to pick up one of the shattered pieces of the orb. "Mage?"

"The orb."

Oh for... "Corypheus is dead. That's the important thing." She looked around for the others.

"Yet so much has been lost."

She started to say something, and heard a voice shout from below. "Inquisitor? Are you alive?"

A smile came to her lips. Cassandra had made it. She walked to the stares, and saw them. Varric. Iron Bull. Cassandra. Madam de Fer. Blackwall. The Tevinter mage. And there, Sera. Her Sera. The swamp witch had also survived. "Victorious, I see. What a novel result."

Sera's smile was a thing of beauty. "And you managed not to kill yourself. That's something." She'd kill a thousand dragons to see that look in Sera's eyes.

"And it seems the Breach is finally closed."

Kas found herself smiling. "Looks that way." She looked back behind her, and saw no sign of the elf mage.

"What do we do now?"

"We go back to Skyhold." Kas held out her hand, and Sera took it.


	26. Chapter 26 - Celebration

Kas saw Josephine, Cullen, and Leliana standing atop the landing as she approached. There was cheering from the keep's denizens. Sera walked next to her, grinning broadly. There had been a victory here too. Corypheus had thrown all he could at the Inquisition, and her people had held. She couldn't stop smiling.

#

"A word, my lady?"

Kas followed Leliana to the corner. "Yes?"

"My agents have found no trace of Solas. He has simply vanished."

"And the swamp witch?" Kas raised an eyebrow. Somewhere on the trip back from the Valley of Sacred Ashes, she had disappeared.

"If they do not wish to be found, there's likely nothing we can do. But I will keep looking." Leliana folded her arms.

The fewer mages the better. "It's not worth worrying about."

"As you wish, Inquisitor." Leliana gestured to the great hall, and smiled. "Now that Corypheus has been defeated, we have a moment to stop and celebrate. Afterwards you will be busy. Every noble in southern Thedas is clamoring to meet you."

"As the saying goes: to the victor go the spoils." Kas shook her head and smiled. She felt lighter than she had since this all began.

"They see more than victory." Leliana spread her hands. "Previously you were an upstart, a fearsome Qunari in charge of rebels and heretics. Until Corypheus revealed himself, they could not see the single hand behind the chaos. Once he did, they knew: a magister and a darkspawn in one creature. The ultimate evil." Leliana nodded to Kas. "Now you are the only power left standing. Enjoy the evening while you can, Inquisitor."

She looked back over her shoulder at the scar in the sky. Slowly, she nodded. She'd enjoy herself. But first things first.

#

"Am I imagining it, or do we have a moment to breath?"

"Corypheus is definitely gone. I was there." Kas smiled at the memory.

Cullen returned the smile. "You should hear the stories they're telling in the barracks, the pride in their voices. Some of the soldiers have requested leave to return home, but many would follow us still. You are proof that the Inquisition has made a difference. And that we will continue to do so."

Kas hesitated, and then gestured for him to follow her. He gave her a curious look, but did so. She led him to the ramparts. "I told you that when this is over, we'd..." She drew the two boxes from her belt pouch, and offered his to him.

"Move on?" He took the lyrium kit from her.

"It's a good time for a fresh start." She nodded.

He looked down at the small box. "Yes, I believe it is."

"And this time, you won't be doing it alone." She took a deep breath.

Together they hurled the boxes into the darkness below.

#

"Dragons. Griffins. Ancient elven goddesses." Varric took a drink. "What the hell are they going to pull out of their asses next?"

Brehan refilled cups for himself and Cassandra. "I'm honestly afraid to ask."

"How you doing with the whole religion thing?" Varric raised an eyebrow.

"I just consider myself the lucky one."

Cassandra blinked. "How so?"

"I have a lady who kills dragons." He kissed her cheek. "Rather than a lady who turns into one."

"Andraste's ass." Varric laughed. "Can you imagine what the family dinners are going to be like at his place?"

"No." Brehan took one of the cups. "I am nowhere near drunk enough."

#

"'Helped stop an ancient magister darkspawn.' Not every Warden-Recruit gets to say that." Blackwall leaned on the wall next to the fireplace. "Thanks to you, I do."

He'd made his decision then. Kas nodded. "After impersonating one of their own, you'll need that clout to win over the Wardens."

A smile came to his face, and he shook his head with something approaching fondness in his expression. "I'm glad you're still willing to tell it to me straight." He shrugged. "So now that you've saved the world, what's next? Hoping to put it all back together?"

"Someone has to fix things." She folded her arms. "Might as well be me."

"If anyone can do it, you can." He gave her a small bow. "If you ever need my help, you know where to find me. I'll be ready."

#

"I've been starting to think about putting all this into a book." Varric raised his glass. "What do you think of This Shit Is Weird: The Inquisitor Adaar Story." He must have seen her expression, because he shrugged. "It's a working title."

"Don't use that."

"Spoilsport." Varric took a drink. "I still haven't decided if I should do this book. As if anyone will believe this story if I tell it. Not to mention I'll have my hands full with reconstruction and relief efforts in the Free Marches as soon as I get back."

"Forget the book. The people are more important."

"As it happens, I agree with you. Kirkwall is in bad shape, and a lot of other city-states were hit hard by the war." He grinned. "I'm not leaving for a while yet, though. We'll have to get in a game of Wicked Grace before I go." He took another drink. "I'm not leaving until you can bluff just a little."

"Great. So I'll never be rid of you." She patted his back before walking away.

#

"Finally got a party, yeah? A bit of fun for saving the world?" Sera spread her hands. "Shame it couldn't be for everyone Coryphesack hurt. But I suppose..." She furrowed her brow. "I suppose that would be everyone." She took a drink, and then nodded. "Piss, imagine the line for drinks. Anyway, shake every hand, Lady Herald of Andraste. You're why they're here."

"This lot can entertain themselves." Kas smiled down at her. "I'd prefer some time just for you and me."

Sera chuckled. "Don't you frigging worry. Go on, go look pretty for the rest. I'll get you alone after."

Kas started to step away, and her eyes widened as Sera actually smacked her on the ass.

#

Kas started to walk over to where Iron Bull was celebrating, and heard the words 'body shots'. She turned, and headed in a different direction. She nearly bumped into the Tevinter mage, which he took as an invitation to start talking. "I was passing through the hall this morning, and a serving girl saw me and squealed. Actually squealed. Dropped her laundry and everything. Such a mess. She was completely breathless. 'You were at the battle with the Evil One, weren't you?' I didn't even get a chance to answer. She hugged me. Hugged me. This is your influence."

"Just wait." She shrugged. He actually looked as though he was throughly enjoying himself. "The notoriety won't last long."

"You, they'll remember. Me, one day I'll be that piece of minutia they use to trip up aspiring historians." He raised his glass. "Mind you, I can't say I hate the notion of being 'the good Tevinter.'" He shrugged. "'I suppose you can't all be evil bastards.' The blacksmith said that, and he spat when we first met. I hope my father hears. He will shit his smallclothes from shock, I swear."

"Will you be returning to Tevinter now?"

"No actually. I was thinking of sticking around..." There was something evil in his smile. "For a while."

"You will?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I know you'd rather I left. I will, eventually. For now I'm rather enjoying the South." He nodded, and then wandered over to go talk to Cullen.

Great.

#

Josephine was in a tizzy about the drinks and appetizers. For a moment, Kas just watched. It was rather good seeing the woman fuss about things that didn't matter. Though, it was Orlais. It was possible the wrong appetizer could change the course of history. "I'm so sorry, nothing's quite as it should be. Do you like the drinks? I'm not sure about them."

She put both hands on the woman's shoulders. "If you don't pause for a moment, your heart is going to stop."

"At least I'd be spared another incident." Josephine gestured. "What a disaster. The sommelier was late, the invitations to our guests barely went out at all, and..." She swallowed. "And..." A smile came to her face, and she sighed. "It was so wonderful to prepare for a small banquet instead of the end of the world. Do you know what everyone is talking about tonight, from commoners to kings?" Josephine spread her hands. "Us. Thedas is discussing the success of the Inquisition."

Kas folded her arms. "We deserve each and every compliment."

"Yes, I rather think we do." Josephine looked around the room. "Truly we will never forget those we lost, but for tonight..." She accepted the glass Kas handed her. "To victory."

#

Leliana was talking quietly with Seeker Rowland. She looked up when Kas approached. "Inquisitor."

"Leliana."

She straightened, and nodded. "There has been news from Val Royeaux. The Conclave has chosen a name."

Kas raised an eyebrow, and smiled. "Yours?"

"I must be taking my leave soon." Leliana brushed her hair back. "Barely enough time to set affairs in order."

"Will you be remaining, Rowland?" Kas raised an eyebrow.

He bowed. "If the Inquisition will have me. Sister Nightingale and I were just discussing her duties."

"You'll be taking some of them over, I assume?"

"With your permission, I would be honored to serve."

"I appreciate all you have done for us so far, Seeker. The Inquisition is grateful to have you."

#

Cassandra and the Warden were talking together. Kas narrowed her eyes. She'd been somewhat surprised that the Warden hadn't gone with his companions. Especially given that he'd clearly known where Warden-Commander Saitada had been leading the Wardens all along. Still, if he hadn't stayed, she'd have lost soldiers to the darkspawn stragglers. They both looked up as she approached. "Cassandra, Warden."

"Inquisitor." Cassandra nodded. "You should know, Brehan and I will be leaving soon. We've received word that some Seekers have survived."

"You intend to rebuild the order?" Kas raised an eyebrow.

"We do, yes."

She held out a hand. "I wish you luck."

"Thank you." Cassandra accepted the handshake.

#

"So much to do, my dear." Madam de Fer had a new fan, one actually edged with metal. "But that will wait. Are you enjoying the celebration? Josephine was in a frenzy arranging it."

Kas surveyed the room. She had a new spymaster. Cassandra and Blackwall would shortly be on their way. Things were changing. "I'm too preoccupied contemplating what comes next."

"It's always wise to plan ahead, my dear, but you mustn't worry yourself into an early grave." Madam de Fer smiled at her, and set a well-manicured hand on Kas's arm. "Go mingle. The night is still young."

#

"Hey, you." Kas turned back from the door at the sound of Sera's voice. "Told you I wasn't done with you. Think you can sneak away?" Sneaking really hadn't been her intention. Sera raised her voice and turned back to the room. "We're going upstairs, everybody. We'll be a while..." Sera's grin was positively evil. "Might need some warm-up." Sera turned back towards her. "Not much."

Things would change.

Sera wouldn't.

She opened the door, and Sera pushed her through it.

#

"'Teetness? Still you, yeah?" Sera smiled up at her. Kas put her arms around the smaller woman. "I mean, they still say things about you. All that Herald stuff. But this feels really good. Like it always could." Sera sighed softly. "I just need you to stay you."

"You ground me, Sera." She held the girl tighter. "As long as you're here, I'm not going anywhere."

Sera giggled. Together they walked to the balcony. Sera spread her hands out towards the sky. "It's pretty, yeah. We did that." She leaned back into Kas's arms, and then smiled mischievously. "Let's push the bed off the balcony."


	27. Chapter 27 - Exalted Council

"And we have to attend this council in person?" Kas raised an eyebrow at Josephine.

"Unfortunately, yes." Josephine sighed at her writing board. "If we do not, decisions will be made without us, and we will undoubtedly find them unpleasant."

"Not that us being there guarantees they will be pleasant." Rowland shrugged.

"Who else will be in attendance?" Kas leaned on the war table.

"Orlais is being represented by Duke Cyril Montfort. Ferelden is sending Eamon Guerrin." Josephine's nose wrinkled.

"Eamon is the one that has been agitating against us holding that fort out in Crestwood?" Kas raised an eyebrow.

"Among other things." Cullen nodded. "He has suggested that Inquisition soldiers be driven out by force."

"Fortunately, the King and Queen have not heeded the suggestion, though I believe their personal feelings towards the Inquisition are..." Rowland sighed. "Less than cordial."

"Wardens are a pain in the ass." Kas straightened. "Rowland, I want you out there ahead of us. See what you can dig up that Josephine and Leli... Divine Victoria can use to our advantage."

"As you command, Inquisitor."

#

"Which direction do you want me to push?" Nathaniel raised an eyebrow.

Jerath shrugged. "Not entirely convinced it matters. The Inquisition could still be of use, especially with you in it. But he knows the Inquisitor, and by now he probably knows who you are."

"And the other problem?"

"I think it's an excellent opportunity to send a message." Jerath's smile was fierce.

#

The room, and for that matter the entire castle, seemed hollow and empty without Sera's presence. Kas glared at her reflection in the window. She'd only been gone a week. The only good part about heading to Orlais was that Sera would be meeting them there.

#

"How's the head?" She gave Cullen a concerned look when she caught him rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm fairly confident this particular headache is merely Orlais." Cullen caught the reins of his horse.

Kas chuckled. "I hear you." She patted her own horse on the neck before climbing into the saddle. Josephine took a brief moment to fuss over the barding before getting on her own horse.

"Another parade, another bloody negotiation." Cullen gave voice to the same sentiment she was feeling.

"Smiles, everyone. We must be careful how we present ourselves." Josephine waved at someone in the crowd.

She listened with half an ear as Josephine shut Cullen up by reminding him that they could always solve their problems with Orlais by marrying him off. Despite Vivienne offering to act as a broker, she couldn't quite bring herself to do that to the man. Frankly, he'd faced enough demons in his life without being saddled with an Orlesian spouse.

"Our real concern is Ferelden. They would see us disbanded entirely."

Kas followed Josephine's gaze up to the man on the balcony. Eamon was all but openly glaring. It was more than a little tempting to just have Rowland arrange an accident for the man. Except Josephine would quiver her lip at the idea.

#

"Varric."

"Rowland." Varric smiled up at Nathaniel. "How is the spymaster gig treating you?"

"I have held worse jobs." Nathaniel shrugged.

"Yeah." Varric nodded. "I suppose you have. Though she's mellowed a bit now that the darkspawn magister trying to destroy the world has been dead a while."

"True enough, I suppose. The Inquisition is doing good work."

"So I heard some rumors out of the Frostbacks."

"Strange happenings there. Some scholar says he has proof Inquisitor Ameridan was an elf. And there was a dragon."

"I knew that part. Details, man."

"Ask Carver."

Varric made a frustrated noise. "I did. He said secrets and writers don't mix." He shook his head. "It's not like anyone would believe me anyway." He sighed. "So, how do you guys want this council to go?"

"We are content to let things play out. If that changes, we'll let you know."

"I'd think he'd want to keep the Inquisition in play, being that he effectively controls the information flow."

"It's a calculated risk, especially given Leliana's position. She still has her own agents in play." Nathaniel sighed. "Playing four-way chess has its downsides." He frowned. "Despite things, if it does end, we'd like to see it done safely. She did save the world. Can't help but feel that kind of thing deserves something approaching a happy ending."

"Yeah. I hear you." Varric nodded to him. "Leave that part to me."

#

"Inquisitor. It has been too long. I hope the years have been kind to you."

Kas turned at the sound of the familiar voice, and smiled. "Mother Giselle. It's good to see you. I hear the Divine has had you busy."

"I spent last summer in Emprise du Lion, distributing food send from the Exalted Plains. The Dales are finally recovering."

"I am glad to hear it. It's about time."

"Not all wounds heal quickly, but I hope the worst is behind us. I should mention that your forces as Suledin Keep were of great help. Please give my compliments to Baron Desjardins." Mother Giselle smiled. "Divine Victoria asked me to greet you on her behalf. She is currently attending to the Ferelden Ambassador's concerns."

Naturally. Though Leliana stood a better chance than most of being able to talk the man down. "I'll speak to Divine Victoria."

"I believe she would appreciate that, Your Worship." Mother Giselle nodded. "The Divine sees the good that you can do, and have done. Duke Cyril will wish to greet you on behalf of Orlais. I believe he is currently speaking with the Tevinter ambassador. Many of your friends have returned as well. I hope you have a chance to speak with them before the Exalted Council begins."

"Tevinter sent an ambassador?" Kas blinked.

"Yes, Your Worship. Dorian Pavus has taken the chance to return from Tevinter. It will be good to see him again. I owe him my apology. I allowed my distrust of Tevinter to cloud my judgment. He took a great risk coming to help us, and deserved better treatment."

Well, shit. "You're going to apologize? To Dorian?"

"I have little patience for those who cannot admit they were wrong, Your Worship. Myself included." She smiled. "I will have to may my apology somewhere public. He will want an audience for his reaction."

Shit shit shit. This was not going to be pretty. "Who has returned for the Exalted Council?"

"Your dwarven friend, Master Tethras, for one. I understand he has spent much of the last couple years in Kirkwall. I believe Ser Blackwall has returned as well..." She frowned thoughtfully. "Although he now uses the name Thom Rainier. Enjoy time with them while you can, Your Worship. I doubt you will have the chance once the Exalted Council is underway." She gave a small bow. "Your Worship, a final question, if I may. This Exalted Council..." Mother Giselle took a deep breath. "Ferelden would have the Inquisition disbanded. Orlais sees its power as another feather in a chevalier's helmet. What do you wish to do with the Inquisition?"

"The Inquisition still has work to do." Kas squared her shoulders. "We can't let someone's fear push us into disbanding."

"Then I wish you luck in the negotiations to come. Maker watch over you, Inquisitor. I will not keep you any longer."

#

Varric was arguing with someone. Kas headed in that direction, trying to decide which one of them needed rescue. It was possible she was getting too old for this shit.

"Inquisitor! Andraste's ass, am I ever glad to see you." Varric waved.

"Are you in some kind of trouble? What's happened this time?" She narrowed her eyes at the man he'd been arguing with, and he took a step backwards before swallowing.

"So suspicious." Varric grinned. "I'll have you know, I've never been convicted of anything. Officially." He gestured at the man. "This is Bran Cavin. Until recently, he was the viscount..."

"Provisional viscount."

"... of Kirkwall." Varric finished as though he hadn't been interrupted at all.

"So why is he here with messages from the Merchant's Guild?"

"I have resumed my post as seneschal now that Master Tethras has been elected viscount."

Kas blinked. "Varric."

"Yes."

"Elected viscount."

"Yes."

"Of Kirkwall."

"Yes."

Carefully she tried to pull the notions together. It hurt her head. "You're the viscount of Kirkwall now?"

Bran glanced from her to Varric. "Well, it seems the two of you have a great deal to discuss. Why don't I just leave you to it?"

"So..." Varric shrugged. "It turns out, you fund enough reconstruction efforts in a city-state, the nobles give you the worst job they can think of."

A small laugh escaped her. "Varric, I don't think anybody but you could run that city."

"You take that back." He glared up at her before laughing. "I think the nobility figured, after Dumar and Perrin, 'What's the worst that could happen if we put the dwarf in charge?' They voted me in because I got the harbor and businesses up and running again. They want shit fixed, and I can do that."

"Let me know if the Inquisition can help."

He nodded. "Anyway, I was hoping to catch you before the summit got underway. I got you a sort of present." He handed her a scroll. "It's official recognition of your title and holdings in Kirkwall." He spread his hands. "Congratulations, you're a comtesse now."

Bran immediately leaped in with objections, which Varric casually dismissed. Then he informed her that he'd tracked down the surviving members of Valo-kas and given them jobs with the Kirkwall guard. She was surprised to find actual tears coming to her eyes. She blinked them back. "What are you up to? I feel like I should be suspicious."

"Look, it's really not that big a deal." Varric shrugged. "Oh, that reminds me..." He handed her an oversized key. "It's the key to the city."

Bran was there so fast it was almost as if he'd completely dispensed with the intervening space. "You can't give that away without approval from the council and a special ceremony. It..."

"It's just symbolic anyway."

"It controls one of the giant chain nets in the harbor."

"Really? That..." A wide grin spread across Varric's face. "Is so much better than I thought."

Kas ran a hand down her face. "You can't give me the actual key that closes Kirkwall's harbor. That's absurd."

"Finally, someone with sense." Bran gave her a grateful look.

Varric sighed. "I don't know how this council thing is going to end for the Inquisition. But whatever gets decided, you've got a place lined up in Kirkwall if you want it. Also..." He shrugged. "Control of the harbor, I guess. Anyway, you should meet with the diplomats. We'll get in a game of Wicked Grace before I go back, though, right?"

She patted his shoulder affectionately before heading into the gardens. "I wouldn't miss it."

#

Blackwall... or Rainer, as he apparently preferred these days, was hurling knives at a target when she found him. And not doing all that well. He nodded when he saw her. "Fashionably late. I thought you weren't going to show."

"I'm late, and you decide to make the Winter Palace rubble?" She pulled one of the knives out of the wall where it had missed the target completely.

"Eh, never liked it anyway. Too fancy." He shrugged. "So, tell me everything that happened while I was away."

#

He told her some story about a misadventure with the Wardens. "It's good to see you fitting in."

"It has its warts, that's for sure, but this life feels right. Like it's where I'm supposed to be." He nodded. "Anyway..." He turned towards her. "It's nice to be back, though I'm not sure what to think of this council." He rose. "The wardens will be missing me, but they aren't going to keep me away from a friend who might need my sword arm." He flung another dagger, hitting halfway between the center of the target and the edge.

"Your aim is atrocious." She kept her voice light. "I'm embarrassed for you."

Rainer offered her a dagger, hilt first. "Think you can do better?"

She put it dead center, and smirked at him.

#

"You there. You're to dodge, not catch." She headed in the direction of Cullen's voice, and stopped when she caught sight of him. A mabari sat in front of him, its stub of a tail wagging happily. "If that ball were a fireball, you'd be dead."

The mabari barked.

"You..." For a moment, she was reminded of her brother and his tendency to locate stray animals. The memory was no longer painful. "Found a dog?"

"They don't breed mabari in Orlais. The merchant said he was abandoned. Perhaps his owners tired of the novelty?"

"Tire of you?" She shook her head at the dog. "With that positive attitude and fetching ability?"

He barked at her happily.

"He's not supposed to fetch it..." Cullen shook his head, but smiled.

She folded her arms. "I don't think you understand how this works."

"Another Ferelden trapped at the Winter Palace." Cullen petted the dog. "I couldn't leave him to that fate. Besides, I think he likes me."

"Something tells me you've never had a dog before." She approached, holding a hand out for the dog to sniff.

"Not since I was a child. The Circle wasn't keen on pets - especially Kirkwall's. But Skyhold..." He glanced up at her, and she nodded permission. He smiled before standing back up. "The Inquisition will change after this. I'm not yet sure what that will mean." He took a deep breath. "Whatever happens, our people - you, Leliana, Josephine - will have my support. In whatever form you require."

"If your support comes with that of your new friend, I'm sold. I know a useful ally when I see one."

The dog barked agreeably. Cullen rubbed its head. "You can help. Dodge this, and I'll find overpriced Orlesian dog treats before we go."

#

She greeted the Tevinter mage, then spent a few minutes talking to the Orlesian ambassador. He played nice, but it was clear that Orlais intended to fit her for a saddle. She felt the urge to headbutt something, and forced herself to take a few minutes to calm down. That part, at least, was easier these days.

The next part wasn't going to be.

Kas found the Tevinter mage seated on a bench. He looked up when she approached. "I'll wager you never thought to see me again, hmm?"

"Not particularly."

"Funny how things work out." His evil laugh was actually rather impressive. "The South is still a freezing shithole, I see."

A deep breath, and then another. "Lord Pavus..."

"Well." He blinked. "I owe Varric five gold."

"What?"

"I bet him you didn't actually know my name."

"I..." She took yet another deep breath. "I treated you abominably, and I owe you an apology."

He stared at her, his mouth hanging open slightly. "You..."

"You risked your life coming to help the Inquisition, and you deserved a lot better than you got. So..." She shrugged. "I'm sorry."

For a moment, he was silent. And then he nodded. "Apology accepted, Inquisitor." He hesitated a moment. "Ambassador is a token appointment. Do feel free to call upon me if you need."

"Thank you, Lord Pavus."

"It is..." He chuckled. "Actually good to see you again."

"And you. Take care of yourself."

#

Her heart lightened the moment she stepped into the tavern. Sera leaped off the table. "Here's you. And everyone. Glad to be back, all stuffed together. With the pressure full on. Again." Sera smiled. "Don't worry, 'Herald of Everywhere.' I came prepared. I know what everyone needs."

#

A dozen pies later, they were back in the tavern, and Kas was feeling more relaxed than she had in weeks. "I expected a roof."

"It's early. Anyway, that was a good run. It's all been a good run. I needed that, and I need..." Sera bit her lip. "You know it's ending, right? We can say it won't, but nobs in places like this? All they do is end things. Even I can tell, and I'm..." She took a breath. "No, I won't be stupid anymore. I wrote it down so I wouldn't. So I can just tell you, and it's done."

Kas reached across and put her hand on top of Sera's. "Sera, if you're worried about something, you should just tell me."

"...eight, nine, ten. Is she done talking? Continue. I like new but hate change. But I can't stop it this time." Sera was reading from a piece of parchment in front of her. "Usually I hope it doesn't matter, because lots of times I feel I've seen things before. So who cares, it'll all come 'round again. But every day, I've never felt this with her. And if it's always only once, then I can't..." She swallowed. "Um. I didn't..." She held up the parchment. "The rest is just sketches? There's flowers and..." She pointed. "I think it's your butt? Sooooo..." Sera set the parchment down. "Marry me?"

She felt her eyes nearly fall out of her head. Sera's expression became panicked. "I mean, it's whatever, but you and me are somehow really, really good. And all these endings can get right off that. Really, Teetness. For real. Want to get married?"

"You're a loony."

Sera's eyes brightened. "Tell me, do, that's a yes?"

"All the yesses. Every frigging one."

They stared at each other a moment before breaking into laughter.

#

Sera was beautiful in the white dress. It was all Kas could do not to scoop her up and cart her off somewhere. But that could wait until after the ceremony. Sera threw her arms around Kas's neck and they kissed.

They left the chantry hand in hand to the sound of bells. "That's our bells, nobbers!" Sera held up a fist triumphantly. "We frigging win." She laughed.

Kas scooped her up and kissed her again. The Exalted Council could just frigging wait.

#

They got back to the tavern in time for Krem to ask her a favor. Keep Iron Bull's attention while they sneaked a present in for his birthday. She nodded, and went to Iron Bull. "Pretend you don't know exactly what they are up to and I'm distracting you."

He snickered. "You take a bit of the fun out of this."

#

Kas caught herself humming as she walked through the garden. She came around a corner and stopped short. Cassandra and the Warden were standing in a secluded corner, arms wrapped around each other as they kissed. She cleared her throat.

Cassandra's blush was luminous, but the warden merely chuckled as the two of them broke apart. She nodded in greeting. "Cassandra. Brehan."

"Inquisitor." Cassandra returned the nod. "We were..."

"I'm really don't need an explanation." Kas tried not to smile. "How goes your work with rebuilding the Seekers?"

"We found additional survivors." Cassandra smiled. "And have begun recruiting."

"We?" She blinked when she realized the warden was also wearing Seeker armor. "You have joined the Seekers?"

"They had need of someone with my skills." He shrugged. "Allow me to offer my congratulations. I wish you and Sera all happiness."

"Thank you."

"Wait..." Cassandra's eyes widened. "They actually did get married?"

He blinked at her. "You heard the bells, yes?"

"I thought Varric was pulling a fast one." Cassandra shook her head. "Oh. The garden would be perfect for a wedding." Cassandra actually wiped at her eyes. "Being Inquisitor has brought you good things. Many good things. But only a few have been by your choice. Take what happiness you can from those, and do not let them go. That is all I meant to say. Advice from a friend, for the days to come."

"Thank you, Cassandra. And..." Kas smiled. "I wish the same for the both of you, as well."

"If you need us, Inquisitor, we are here." Brehan nodded. "Be wary. There is something..." He shook his head. "Well, you have Iron Bull, Rowland, and Sera, but I will keep my eyes out anyway.

#

Well, she'd finally gotten to experience Orlesian culture. At least Josephine was enjoying her... what the hell was an encore signal? Oh sweet merciful Maker, no.

#

First Josephine and Orlesian opera, and now Vivienne and the spa gardens. Why had she saved Orlais again?

#

"Divine Victoria. Am I interrupting?" Kas interrupted.

"Of course not, Inquisitor." Leliana's eyes twinkled just slightly. "I was just catching up with King Alistair's adviser. He is here to represent Ferelden at the summit. This is Eamon Guerrin, brother of Arl Teagan of Redcliffe."

"Inquisitor. Good to meet you." The man at least made the attempt to hide his distasteful look.

"How are things in Redcliffe, my lord?" It had taken years of practice, but she finally had something approaching a polite smile. One that didn't make Josephine cringe.

"We still come across scars left by the Venatori, but the land continues to mend."

She managed to exchange a few words with Leliana before the Divine's attention was called away once more. Eamon approached her again, and made Ferelden's stance very clear. They wanted the Inquisition gone. It occurred to her that perhaps the spa day had done some good. She managed to get through the conversation without punching him in the face.


	28. Chapter 28 - Trouble Brewing

She fought a headache as she listened to Eamon and Cyril snap at each other. For all the Inquisition was the catalyst, this felt entirely too much like two old dowagers indulging in a lifelong habit of being bad neighbors. She caught Sera's face peeking in a window, and for a moment indulged herself in the thought of livening the entire council up with a few thrown pies.

A light touch on her shoulder drew her out of the daydream, and she turned to see Kels. "Pardon me, Inquisitor. Divine Victoria wishes to speak with you in private."

Finally, an escape route. She stood up perhaps a bit too quickly. "My apologies. An urgent matter has come to my attention. Ambassador Montilyet, can you handle this for a short while?"

"I..." Josephine blinked and nodded. "Of course, Inquisitor."

Eamon immediately started working himself up. "This is highly irregular."

The Divine stepped on the impending tantrum firmly. "Perhaps it would be best if we took a short recess."

#

"A dead qunari." Kas narrowed her eyes. "In full armor." She looked up. "Have you talked to the Iron Bull?"

"He's had no contact with his people since becoming Tal-Vashoth." Rowland nodded. "The fact that he doesn't know seems to be a source of frustration for him at the moment."

Kas nodded, and turned to the Divine. "Thoughts?"

"This is a warrior, not a spy. Part of the Antaam, the Qunari military." Divine Victoria tapped her fingers against her arm. "Most of his wounds come from a fight against someone using magic, but at least a few are from a blade."

Rowland nodded. "He was badly hurt, separated from his allies, and made it here before he died. But how?"

"I suppose it was too much to ask that everything go smoothly." Kas growled. "We need to find out what's going on. Can Josephine manage the diplomats?"

She will be fine. It's all speeches and posturing for the first few days, anyway." Divine Victoria sighed. "I will extend the recess as long as possible."

"Rowland, Brehan was around earlier. Grab him, Iron Bull, and Sera and see what you can find. Let our friends know there may be trouble." He nodded before vanishing into the shadows.

"I think the Exalted Council may be more exciting than we expected." The Divine folded her arms.

"I think you've a gift for understatement."

#

"Qunari?" Brehan raised an eyebrow at Nathaniel. "No offense, but they don't exactly blend in. So how did he get past every agent in Thedas?"

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes. "Considering he's dead, I don't think he did. We've been following movements by the qunari, but there is something else at play here."

Brehan started to nod, and then frowned. He glanced at Cassandra before looking back at Nathaniel. "Something to do with the secrets you've been keeping from us?"

"Brehan, every secret we have kept has been for your protection." Nathaniel sighed. "He does trust you. Both of you."

Cassandra shook her head. "What do you need from us?"

"We need..." Nathaniel tilted his head and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he nodded. "Cassandra, we need your blade at the Inquisitor's side. Brehan, we need you on site here. There will be information that can't come to the Inquisition through me. Head to our safehouse. Things are about to start getting interesting." Nathaniel started to walk away, and then blinked before turning back to Cassandra. "Cassandra, I need you to repeat after me..."

#

Kas and Sera followed the blood trail into a small room. Sera's eyes widened. "Mirrors aren't supposed to be glowing."

"An eluvian." Kas wrinkled her nose. "An active eluvian? If we going through it, we are not going alone."

#

"Lady Morrigan?" Brehan blinked. He stepped further into the room. "Merrill." He shook his head. "You aren't who I expected to..." He trailed off as he got a better look at Merrill. Her vallaslin was gone. "Merrill?"

Merrill smiled in greeting. "Lethallin."

"What is going on here?" Brehan looked back and forth between the two women.

"They told you of my mother, did they not?" Morrigan raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm still having a hard time believing it, but yes." Brehan nodded. "She is the host of Mythal."

"That is true no longer." Morrigan folded her arms. "Flemeth is dead, slain by the Dread Wolf."

"Sweet blood of Andraste..." Brehan slumped against the wall. "I..." He felt Merrill's hand on his shoulder. "Then Mythal is dead."

"No, my friend." Morrigan's eyes began to glow with silvery light. "I am more alive than I have been in centuries."

"You..." He stared, trying to wrap his mind around what she was claiming.

She smiled. "I need you to pay attention, Dirthari. There is much you need to know."

#

The mirror let them pass. Kas lead Iron Bull, Cassandra, Sera, and Vivienne into the crossroads. Lord Pavus and Rainier stepped through a heartbeat later. She still wasn't sure inviting Pavus was a good idea, but... well, it was too late now, and if they were dealing with ancient elven magic having him around might not be a bad idea.

"The blood trail leads to this mirror." She touched the glass, but it remained inactive. "Looks like he tried to get in, and couldn't." She gestured at the blood. "Let's see where he came from."

Iron Bull took the lead, stopping when they found an active mirror. Kas put a hand on her axe. "Alright, people." She took a deep breath. "Looks like we are heading into yet another steaming pile of magical shit."

"I seem to recall that being the Inquisition's motto." Lord Pavus somehow managed to keep a straight face as she glared at him.

#

"Elven ruins and more dead qunari." Kas looked around. "Bull, thoughts?"

"He's a karashok. A foot soldier. Must've been in the same squad." Iron Bull touched the body with a foot.

"Pavus, I don't suppose you know anything about these ruins?" He'd done more talking to the elf mage than most of them.

"They are large and ruined." He looked around. "Though remarkably well preserved. We may be the first..." He stepped over the body of a qunari. "Er... second, to set foot in them in a millennia."

"Vivienne?"

"There are some unusual magical emanations, though they are too faded now to be certain of what they were."

"If anything is going to jump out of the Fade and eat our faces, let me know."

"Of course, darling."

#

"Vivienne?"

"A spell killed these Qunari. Someone cast it not even an hour ago."

Kas looked around at the petrified forms. "Well. Shit." She turned to the mages. "Thoughts?"

"This is beyond anything I could accomplish, darling."

"I'm really not comfortable with the idea that you might not be the most dangerous thing in the room, Vivienne."

Vivienne narrowed her eyes. "That makes two of us."

"Bit more than two." Iron Bull kept putting his hand on his axe.

She started to look around again, and stopped. Her eyes narrowed at Sera. Sera smiled innocently and put the grease pen back into her beltpouch. But at least two of the stone qunari were now sporting rather impressive mustaches. Kas just shook her head and started walking. "We need to find out why these Qunari were here and who did this to them."

They hadn't gone far when they were stymied by a broken bridge. Pavus called her attention to a strange device that made it clear the bridge wasn't broken, it just required a key to make it rise. And the qunari were on the other side. She wrinkled her nose, and glanced over at where an active eluvian stood. "Why can't it ever be easy? Just a big shiny red button and a sign saying 'push to solve problem'?"

#

"Atish'all vallem, Fen'Harel elathadra."

Kas stared at the spectral thing. "Suggestions, anyone?"

"Nuvenas mana helanin, dirth bellasa ma." The spirit reached for a wicked looking sword.

To her surprise, Cassandra spoke up. "Ar-melana dirthavaren. Revas vir-anaris."

The spirits immediately stopped looking hostile, and moved back to let them pass. "Amae lethalas."

She blinked, and then chuckled. "Guess there are a few advantages to having a Dalish boyfriend."

"More than a few, Inquisitor." Cassandra smiled.

#

Kas poked at the mosaic before glancing down at her marked hand. She pressed the anchor to the stone, and felt it respond. _Fen'Harel bids you welcome. Rest, knowing the Dread Wolf guards you and his people guard this valley. In this place, you are free. In trusting us, you will never be bound again._

She spoke the words aloud for her companions, and noted the various expressions on their faces. Most of them looked disturbed, though Pavus also looked fascinated. Sera looked like she was going to fill the next thing she saw with arrows. "Cassandra, as soon as we get back, I'm going to want to talk to Brehan."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

#

"Cuts all over the back. He was killed by surprise." Iron Bull looked up from the corpse.

"This can't have happened too long ago." Rainier stood. "The blood's not even dry."

Kas frowned, and kept moving. The path led them to another of the mosaics. Once again she pressed the marked hand to the cold stone. _Fen'Harel has been falsely named a god, but is as mortal as any of you. He takes no divine mantle, and asks that none be bestowed upon him. He leads only those who would help willingly. Let none be beholden but by choice._

"Fen'Harel..." Kas blinked. "Was mortal?"

"He took great pains to renounce his supposed divinity." Cassandra chewed her bottom lip as she looked at the mural.

#

"The gods, our Evanuris, claim divinity, yet they are naught but mortals powerful in magic who can die as you can. In this place, we teach those who join us to unravel their lies." Kas spoke the words aloud.

Cassandra found herself wishing Brehan had come. It was possible he knew some elven lore that would be helpful here. Or perhaps he would be just as disturbed and confused as she was. Nathaniel had given her the pass phrase for the spirits, but had said nothing of... "Was this the start of an uprising? Freed elven slaves against their former masters?"

"None of this makes any sense." Kas shook her head as she started down the stairs, followed by Sera and Iron Bull.

She hung back, bringing up the rear, and looked around again before following. The Warden had admitted he was keeping secrets from them, and she couldn't help but think back to the bargain he'd admitted to making with Flem... Mythal. Her fingers curled around the hilt of her sword as she wondered where Brehan was right then.

#

The small statuette of a wolf fit into the pedestal by the bridge, and the sunken portion rose to allow them to walk across.

Despite her attempt at a parley, the qunari attacked. The battle was fierce but short. Even after two years of mostly going their separate ways, her people fought well together. She rubbed Sera's neck affectionately before looking around. "Why did those Qunari attack 'the Inquisition' on sight?" They couldn't be that upset about their dreadnought, could they?

"No idea." Iron Bull looked around. "They weren't Tal-Vashoth, though. This might be a rogue group, but they think they're following the Qun."

#

Cassandra looked around at the frescoes that decorated the chamber. One appeared to show vallaslin being removed. She frowned at it. Brehan had never mentioned vallaslin being removed in any of his stories, despite having spent time explaining the vallaslin to Justinia.

She saw Dorian use magic to light a sconce, and was slightly surprised when the Inquisitor did not begin immediately yelling at him for it. A small smile came to her face. People did change, it seemed.

A passageway beneath a wolf statue opened, and they all headed down.

#

"The brand of the Evanuris can be lifted from you, that all may know you oppose their cruelties. None here are slaves. All are under our protection. All may choose to fight." Kas spoke the words aloud, and frowned thoughtfully. "Not a bad sentiment, assuming it isn't a trick of some kind."

She continued on, and smiled when she heard her companions chatting with each other. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed them. "Alright, everyone look around. I'll buy drinks for whoever finds something useful."

A couple minutes later Lord Pavus had a very smug expression on his face as he handed her some parchment. She looked it over, and then did the same for the one Rainer offered. "A note about an 'unknown intruder' coming through an eluvian. They 'turned spirits against us,' then fled." Kas frowned. "Two parties, then: the Qunari and a mystery agent determined to stop them." She shook her head. "Let's head back, see what we can find."

Sera cackled. "The Dalish... are going... to shit themselves."


	29. Chapter 29 - Truths

She couldn't quite stop herself from feeling relieved when she saw Brehan waiting. Cassandra strode forward, greeting him with a kiss. "The Inquisitor sent me to find you."

"She's got questions about Fen'Harel?" Brehan raised an eyebrow, and then shook his head. "He killed Flemeth and stole her power."

Cassandra blinked. "Wait..."

"Morrigan met me at the safehouse. She..." He shook his head. "Mythal's mantle has passed to her." He let out a small laugh. "Morrigan is Mythal."

"Morrigan is..."

"There is more." Brehan shook his head. "And you are going to have to work on your surprised face, because if the Inquisitor suspects we knew..." He took a deep breath. "Solas."

"Solas works for Mythal?" Cassandra blinked.

"No. Solas is the one who started this mess. He gave the orb to Corypheus, hoping Corypheus could unlock it for him. The entire..." Brehan waved his hand. "Fucking Inquisition was him trying to get that stupid thing back."

She took a deep breath. Then another one. Four or five later, she shook her head. "Who is he really?"

"As hard as it is to believe..." Brehan closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened them again. "Apparently we spent every other Tuesday having drinks and playing cards with the Dread fucking Wolf himself."

"Maker."

"And as you might have noticed, the qunari are launching an invasion." He sighed. "I'm starting to miss the peaceful days of the Blight."

"What happens now?"

"Mor..." He swallowed. "Mythal is provided me with information. The cover story is that elven agents allied with the Seekers have been passing us intelligence, and these recent events have helped to put it all together." He managed a smile. "I'm to attempt to use that story to try to mitigate Fen'Harel's actions from being taken out on elves as a whole. But it's best if we let the Inquisitor learn about Solas on her own."

"The Inquisitor wanted to talk to you, to ask you about Fen'Harel." Cassandra nodded. "You will have the opportunity." She touched his shoulder. "I will do all I can to help."

"She asked if Jerath could borrow the Seekers to supplement his forces. He's dealing with the qunari that are already in position." Brehan nodded. "I told her yes."

"I am somewhat surprised they bothered to ask." She shook her head. "If they know all this..."

"They don't." Brehan sighed. "They don't know what his current endgame is, or what he intends. They know he's trying to stop the qunari, but they don't know why. They are hoping that by working with the Inquisitor, we can find out, but they can't do so openly. We don't have the time it would take to convince her to trust them." He hesitated. "Cassandra."

"This is..." She ran a hand through her hair. "Maker."

"Cassandra."

She rested her forehead against his. "Your gods are real."

"Mor..." He touched her chin. "Mythal objected to being referred to as a god. She also..." He kissed her, and pulled her close to him. His lips brushed against her ear. "Reminded me that Andraste truly did exist."

"She..." Cassandra felt herself relax a little. "Yes. She did."

"And apparently Dirthamen was an asshole, so..."

Cassandra kissed him again. "Let us go play our parts for the Inquisitor."

#

Kas paced back and forth. "Qunari." She waved a hand. "Why not? We've run into every other fucking problem in the last few years." She sighed. "Cullen, you've got a guard on that mirror, right?"

"A dozen of my best. Kels is with them." Cullen nodded.

"Josephine?"

"We must insure that the Qunari do not disrupt negotiations." Josephine shook her head. "The Exalted Council is in a very delicate state."

She made a growling sound. "Well, then they can go solve the qunari problem, and we'll sit on our asses and bitch."

"Inquisitor..." Josephine stared at her.

"Sorry, Josephine." Kas took a couple deep breaths. "I know we're asking a lot of you. I'll try not to make things harder than necessary."

"Thank you." Josephine nodded. "I will attend to the Exalted Council."

Rowland nodded. "And while Josephine does that, we will investigate."

"I'll head back in to the Crossroads. We need to figure out what they are doing, and why they attacked." She shook her head. "Rowland, they seemed interested in some old elven shit. Brehan's around somewhere. See if he knows anything that might be useful."

#

"So you just what, tripped over Bran and landed in the Viscount's throne?"

"Pretty much." Varric shrugged.

Kas shook her head, and then looked him over. "I hear Hawke somehow made it out of the Fade."

"If it was anybody else, that would actually seem far-fetched." Varric grinned.

"I'm glad." She was surprised to realize she meant it. "Looks like the world isn't quite done needing heroes."

#

"Hey, you." Kas glared, but couldn't quite keep the smile off her face. "Hands off my wife."

Rainer laughed, and turned Sera loose from the hug. "Figures, doesn't it? We show up for politics and qunari start walking through mirrors."

"I know, right?" Sera threw up her hands. "Just when we'd almost got everything back normal."

"We may need to redefine normal."

"Everyone is weird though. Besides the qunari assassins." Sera narrowed her eyes. "Something going on with the elf servants. Makes sense after that ruin, right?"

"Explain?" Kas sat down, pulling Sera into her lap.

"The servants have no complaints. No asking for a Jenny. They serve this lot, but don't want them done for anything?"

Kas frowned. "That..." She narrowed her eyes. "You're right. Something's wrong. Mentioned this to Rowland yet?"

"Did. He noticed too."

"How are you feeling about that ruin?" Kas smiled up at her. "The Creators?"

"They're not even demons, just big magey nobs punching down. And yes, the shits who used them to make me feel broken can still eat it. But..." Sera leaned into Kas. "Always waiting for that fight is way too much work. It's like, doing half the hurt for them. Maybe we're old now, but I'm tired of it. Got better things to look forward too."

"You certainly do." Kas whispered into her ear.

Rainer laughed into his drink.

#

Becoming Divine hadn't taken a whit away from Leliana's suspicious nature. Kas found her leaning over a table with Rowland. She looked up when Kas entered. "Brehan's information was limited. He said tales of Fen'Harel have always been mixed, and some of the older legends do characterize him as more rebel than trickster."

"He did have something useful for us though." Rowland touched a piece of parchment. "The Qunari make use of Viddathari for spies. Brehan still has enough contacts and agents among the elves that he was able to get me some names, places to start looking."

"Keep at it."

#

"And..." Kas looked around. "We are in the Deep Roads." She shrugged. "Least we brought a Warden along this time." She smiled at Rainier.

"Doesn't appear to be any darkspawn." Rainier nodded.

"Let me know if that changes."

#

Kas stared at the man. "So this Viddasala thinks we serve Fen'Harel."

"Yes. We've had agents of Fen'Harel causing trouble all over the Crossroads. Sabotage, making spirits attack us..." He shook his head. "I assumed the Inquisition was their armor, that you came here because Fen'Harel told you to."

"Nobody tells me to do anything. I'm here because the Qunari keep attacking us. What is it you want me to stop?"

"This place is a lyrium mining and processing center. The Qunari need it for..." He shook his head. "Have you ever heard of saarebas?" She nodded, but he explained anyway. "It's a mage. Except Qunari mages are..." He waved a hand. "Much more dangerous than those among humans or elves. Even as a templar, I'd never seen anything like the power saarebas can unleash. And now Viddasala is giving them lyrium. A lot of lyrium. It's part of something she calls 'Dragon's Breath.' There's more to it than that, but I couldn't find out what. The Qunari don't like it when you ask too many questions."

"Great. She hates magic, so naturally, she breaks out a bunch of mages and feeds them more magic." Kas rubbed her forehead. "For fuck's sake, I'm actually becoming nostalgic for the Venatori." She shook her head. "Alright, how do we stop this?

"The lyrium is only part of the Viddasala's larger plan, Inquisitor. She said it would 'save the south.' That can only mean one thing: an invasion." He gestured at the mine. "This mine is the only source of lyrium the Qunari have. They're using gaatlok - the explosive powder in the round casks - to mine, so they don't have to touch raw lyrium. If you get the primers from central supply, you can prime the gaatlok and detonate it. The mines will go up in flames."

"Right. I suggest you start running, cause um..." She glanced at her companions, and then back at him. "We're about to make a big fucking mess."

#

"Last time, it took an Exalted March to stop the Qunari - and that barely worked. If they strike now, Thedas may fall." Cassandra sighed. Even with her Seekers to aid, there was no way Jerath had enough of a force to handle this kind of thing. Unless he knew something else they didn't. Or Mythal really was...

"Blow them to pieces now, worry about the rest later." Kas sighed. She turned towards Sera. "Looks like you're getting fireworks on your honeymoon."

"Ain't I just?" Sera waggled her eyebrows.

#

Dealing with the saarebas almost had her wishing for lyrium. They grabbed the primers, and headed back into the mine. Kas showed Sera the trick with the first batch, and left her to it when they reached the second, while she helped the other warriors fend off the qunari trying to stop them.

Water started pouring in as the echoes of the final blast died away. "Shit. Everyone, back to the eluvian. Now."

#

"Dragon's Breath. The Qunari always enjoyed their metaphors."

"But what does it mean?"

"Who knows? Qunari agents moving through eluvians to attack the south is bad enough already."

Leliana shook her head. "I still do not understand why they accused the Inquisition of serving Fen'Harel."

"Another jackass trying to set himself up as a god, or something more?" Kas folded her arms.

Josephine waved her pen. "But how does that implicate us? What made them decide that the Inquisition serves this Fen'Harel?"

"Well, after we stop them, we can sort through their remains for information."

"Let's see the Exalted Council try to disband the Inquisition after we've saved them from this Dragon's Breath." Cullen folded his arms.

"We must find out what Dragon's Breath is, first. For now, our only lead is the Qunari leader, the Viddasala..."

There was a commotion, and a moment later Duke Cyril and Lord Eamon were coming down the stairs. "Gentlemen," Josephine said politely, moving to intercept them.

"My apologies, Lady Josephine. There has been an incident with one of your soldiers." Duke Cyril's voice was apologetic.

Lord Eamon's was not. "How dare you? It was bad enough that the Inquisition chose not to inform the Exalted Council of the Qunari corpse..."

"Orlais would have been happy to help with the matter."

"But now your own guards are attacking servants? You have overstepped your bounds." Lord Eamon jabbed a finger at them.

Kas opened her mouth, and caught Josephine's frantic look. She gritted her teeth, then forced a polite expression onto her face. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, gentlemen. I'll see to this personally."

"Thank you, Inquisitor." Duke Cyril gave a small bow. "Orlais stands ready to assist the Inquisition, as always."

"Secrets and lies." Lord Eamon narrowed his eyes. "Do you understand why we fear your Inquisition? You act as if you're the solution to every problem. How long before you drag us into another war?" He actually stomped as he left the room. Duke Cyril followed in a more sedate manner.

"I'm going to jam a barrel of gaatlok up that man's ass." Kas shook her head. "Let's go see what the trouble is now."

#

"You reported back?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow at Brehan.

"There are Viddathari and agents of Fen'Harel present." Brehan sighed. "Some of them actually in the Inquisition. Rowland knows about them. They've already taken care of the gaatlok here and are dealing with the other locations."

"Are there..." Cassandra sighed. "Are there any among the Seekers?"

"No. Though he suspects that will change as our numbers grow. There are a couple among the Wardens. Saitada and Loghain have their names. They are leaving them in place."

"Why?" Cassandra blinked.

"Better the demon you know than one you don't see." Brehan shrugged. "And it lets them feed false information if needed." He took a deep breath, and then met her eyes. "Morrigan says that when this is done, if you want, they will bring us all the way in, tell us everything. But if we make that choice, there is no going back at that point. The world is at stake."

"Yes." Cassandra nodded. "Tell them yes."

#

"What's going on here?" Kas drew herself up to her full height and sent glares at everyone. More than a few took a step or two backward.

One of her soldiers pointed at a scout. "The Orlesians tried to take one of our people, Inquisitor. We've secured the area."

An Inquisition guard shook his head. "This is the Winter Palace. You cannot simply seize control when one of your guards attacks a servant."

The soldier folded his arms. "The Inquisition is handling this. When some noble commits a crime of fashion, you can take over." She made a mental note to give that man a promotion.

The scout spoke up, a bit hesitantly. "I only asked what he was doing."

The servant sneered at her. "And when I refused to bow to the Inquisition's dogs, you attacked me."

"How would you like us to handle the situation, Inquisitor?"

She was about to order everyone to just get back to their business when she saw Rowland. He caught her eye, and pointed at the barrel the servant had clearly been carrying. The barrel that looked remarkably like something she'd just exploded quite recently. "That barrel there..." She pointed. "Where did it come from?"

"I was ordered to bring wine for the guests." The servant waved a hand.

"You're lying." The scout narrowed her eyes.

"Your Inquisition soldiers are completely out of control." The Orlesian guard started to take a step towards the scout.

"No, we're in control." Her soldier stepped into his path. "Keep talking, and you'll find yourself in chains."

Kas nodded to her soldier. "Take the servant into custody."

"Right away, Your Worship." He nodded and moved to obey.

"Inquisitor?" The Orlesian guard started to draw himself up, and stopped when he realized at his best he was still a head shorter than she was.

"That will be all." She folded her arms and glared.

"As you say, Inquisitor. Lord Cyril will hear about this." He turned on his heel and walked away.

The scout held something out to her. "Inquisitor? I also found this by the barrel. I can't read the language."

#

"Did you resolve the problem with the guard?" Divine Victoria's smile was pleasant.

"The guard is the least of our problems. Someone smuggled gaatlok barrels into the Winter Palace."

"Smile, Inquisitor. There are many eyes upon us." Leliana obeyed her own command. "At least now we know the true extent of the Dragon's Breath."

"You think the 'Dragon's Breath' is these gaatlok barrels?"

"Or course. A surprise attack, even through the eluvians, would have met fierce resistance."

Rowland stepped out of the room behind Leliana. "This is what Corypheus should have done after the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes."

"An attack as swift and unstoppable as the breath of a dragon."

"How are you still smiling?"

"We cannot show weakness now." Leliana nodded. "Enemies could be watching. All we can let them see is idle conversation between friends."

"The guard who confronted the servant said she found this note near one of the barrels. It's qunari writing. Unfortunately, I never learned to read that shit." Kas handed over the letter.

Rowland took it. "These are orders for positioning the gaatlok in the palace..." He skimmed the document further. "'When duty has been performed, report to the Viddasala through the mirror marked by a bookcase.'"

"Well, that's where we are heading then." Kas nodded

"Good. While you do that, we will have agents locate the gaatlok barrels and remove them safely."

"I'll get word out to our foreign contacts. We must see where else this dragon could strike."


End file.
